Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate
by RaintheLingeringEspada
Summary: Ren was killed by the traitor after the end of Sae's interrogation. However, Ren suddenly finds himself waking up on the train to Shibuya, at the very start of his journey. Given a second chance at changing fate, Ren begins his adventure again but little did he know, new challenges and new characters will take the stage alongside him and his friends in this re-telling of Persona 5!
1. Prologue

Ren: Hello all! I am Amamiya Ren. Leader of the Phantom Thieves and I am here to announce RaintheLingeringSentiment's new fanfiction about Persona 5. It'll be his first time writing a Persona Fanfic and he do hope you enjoy the show.

Morgana: Showtime!

* * *

Name: Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Summary: Ren was killed by the traitor after the end of Sae's interrogation and the Phantom Thieves fell apart. However, Ren suddenly finds himself waking up on the train to Shibuya, at the very start of his journey.

Given a second chance at changing fate, Ren begins his adventure again but little did he know, new challenges and new characters will take the stage alongside him and his friends in this re-telling of Persona 5!

Pairings: Ren/Makoto/?/?, Ryuji/Ann , Futaba/Yusuke and many more!

Ren: RainthelingeringSentiment does not own Persona 5 or any persona!

* * *

 ** **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Prologue****

 _"_ _ _It was thanks to you that our plan succeeded," Akechi said with a cruel expression on his face. Ren glanced up at his crazed brown eyes and sneered, the cloudiness of his mind slowly clearing.__

 _ _He remembered what he was supposed to…__

 _ _He was supposed to get Sae to trust him. To stop Goro and whatever his insidious plot was…But in his drugged state, he had failed.__

 _ _And now, he was face to face in front of his murderer…__

 _"_ _ _You were irreplaceable for our plan Ren," Goro said as he pointed the gun at him. "But our time is at an end Ren…On some level, I will miss our daily chats."__

 _"_ _ _The others…They will stop you," Ren hissed out, the barrel of Goro's gun pressing against his forehead.__

 _"_ _ _The others will be lost without you. We both know that," Akechi replied mockingly.__

 _ _Ren's eyes widened.__

 _ _That couldn't be true…They would be able to stop Goro without him…__

 _ _Right?__

 _ _The traitor's eyes widened briefly before smirked.__

 _ _He then leaned close and whispered into Ren's ear "You just realized this? You were the glue that kept them together. Without you, all of them will fall…And because of you, they will die, wondering where their leader is to save them."__

 _ _Ren took a sharp intake of air, the images of Ryuji, Haru, Makoto, Futaba, Ann, Yusuke and Morgana appearing in his mind, along with all of the friends he had met along the way, slowly fading away.__

 _"…_ _ _But that is what happens when you face off against true justice…" Goro whispered and with those words, the trigger was pulled and everything went black.__

 _ _Ren was all alone in the dark.__

 _ _His clothes looking nice and neat and his face, showing no damage from the gunshot wound he had taken.__

 _ _The crushing realization that he had just died suddenly crashed onto his shoulders and he let out a scream.__

 _ _A scream full of rage and sorrow at the turn of events that had just occurred. He punched the ground, he swore, he sobbed.__

 _ _His friends…He would never see them again…__

 _ _His daily jogs with Ryuji…Gone.__

 _ _Planting with Haru…Gone.__

 _ _Helping Makoto with running the Student Council…Gone.__

 _ _Inspiring art with Yusuke…Gone.__

 _ _Going on modeling shoots with Ann…Gone.__

 _ _Sleeping and joking around with Morgana…Gone.__

 _ _And it was all his fault!__

 _ _But then, a bright light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Ren__

 _ _Ren then found himself standing in a brick tunnel with a bright light in front of him. It was so warm…So welcoming to him. Drawn by the warmth of the light, Ren began to walk, the previous worries about his friends melting away from his mind the closer he came to the light.__

 _ _But then, a voice spoke out.__

 _"_ _ _Please…d…don't g-give…"__

 _ _Ren turned around and saw that familiar butterfly that at the other side of the tunnel. That butterfly…__

 _ _He had seen it several times before but it always looked radiant to him.__

 _ _But now, something had changed.__

 _ _The normal glow of the butterfly was flickering on and off and instead of cobalt blue, it's a pale gray.__

 _ _It was as if it was dying…__

 _ _Without thinking twice, Ren towards the butterfly just as it began to fall to the ground, catching it before it could land and lifted it up to his face.__

 _"_ _ _D-Don't give up…The w-world…needs you, my trickster…" the faint, feminine voice told him.__

 _"_ _ _But there isn't anything I can do," Ren whispered. "I failed and was killed by that traitorous detective."__

 _"_ _ _Do not give up hope…Y-You can do it, my trickster…" the voice said. "All y-you must do is believe in the justice that burns in your h-heart…"__

 _ _Ren stayed silent.__

 _ _Justice…__

 _ _That word seemed to follow him.__

 _ _From his own shouts of "Where is the justice in this?!" during his court hearing to Akechi's final words to him, Justice was heavily engraved within his soul.__

 _ _It was the thing that bound him and his friends together.__

 _ _It was the thing he had always been fighting for.__

 _ _A determined smirk appear on Ren's face. "As if I could forget it," Ren said, sounding more confident to himself than he was with the traitor.__

 _ _The butterfly began to shine bright in his hands as a voice said "This is your final chance to change y-your fate…P-Please win this g-game with t-the justice you hold so c-close to your heart…d-dear…Trickster…"__

Ren's eyes snapped open as he took a sharp breath.

 _'_ _ _W-What was that?'__ Ren thought to himself as he looked up in confusion.

* * *

He was on a train.

 _"_ _ _We will soon arrive at Shibuya, Shibuya. This is the last stop,"__ a male voice said through the speakers in the train. _'_ _ _Please transfer at this station if you would like to use the subway lines.'__

 _'_ _ _What a strange dream…'__ Ren thought.

"Oh, really? They went insane or something?" A female student said a few feet away from the confused male.

"Of course it's true!" The female friend's voice said with a scandalous tone.

 _'_ _ _Why does all of this seem familiar?'__ Ren thought curiously.

"You mean someone goes crazy all of a sudden? You're kidding me, aren't you? You're really obsessed with those weird topics…" The first female said with a laugh.

The teen shook his head and said "I must be imagining things."

It didn't matter.

He should be focusing on other things. Like getting his life back after…Losing it all…All he had to do was meet this Sakura Sojiro character.

The sooner he could do that, the sooner he could get his life back.

* * *

Ren: And that is the end of the Prologue. Did you guys enjoy it? If so, I can't wait for you all to get to the meat of the story. So until the next chapter!

Morgana: See you next time!


	2. Chapter One

Ren: Hello All! Ren here and I am back with the official first chapter to **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate**. I'm so glad you all enjoyed it. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. So sit back, relax and enjoy!

Ryuji: Showtime Persona!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter One**

 _'How annoying,'_ Ren thought bitterly as he swept up the floor of his new room. His meeting with Sakura Sojiro went less than stellar.

This man was his guardian for an entire year and he started it all with pissing the guy off.

 _'Though that doesn't seem so hard to do in retrospect,'_ Ren thought wryly. He should have just kept his mouth shut instead of instantly hiding in his smartass mask and angering the guy.

Then again, if he had kept his mouth shut in the first place, he wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with…

 _"Please! Someone help me!"_

 _"Damn brat, I'll sue!"_

Ren shut his right eye and held the left side of his head as that voice pounded against his skull. God, what did he do to deserve this fate? She was in danger, he helped her and she lied on him as thanks.

 _'I guess the old saying is true. No good deed goes unpunished,'_ Ren thought with a bitter scowl.

Thanks to this incident, his parents, his friends, his girlfriend outright abandoned him when they found out about the incident and now he was stuck in this large uncaring city, going to a new school.

That meant joining the same clubs he was well known in back at his school as well as catching up on anything he missed during his time out of school. _'Then again, maybe I should just keep my head down and stay unnoticed for the year,"_ Ren thought to himself. _'I don't need anyone to know who I am. That will only cause trouble in the long run.'_

Ren then paused his sweeping and said out loud "Or maybe I should stop overthinking things and just go with the flow. I mean it's a new place and no one here knows what I did, student wise as least. I shouldn't have to stop enjoying my hobbies because of it."

"Hey kid," a voice said from behind him.

Ren turned around to see his new caretaker standing in the doorway of the attic with a begrudging look on his face. "Hey, I just came up here to see how you're doing," Sojiro said, giving the room a brief look around.

"I'm doing ok Sakura-san," Ren said.

"Sojiro is fine," Sojiro replied. "Look, I came up here to apologize. I shouldn't have snapped the way I did. I know this is tough on you. Coming to a new city, building a new life with this hanging over your head."

"No, I'm sorry Sojiro-san," Ren said. "I shouldn't have been such a smartass to you down there. I'll try to stay on your good side."

Sojiro nodded and said "Very good. Ah, I see you're straightened this place up. It looks…better."

"Thanks," Ren said with a polite smile.

"I came up here to tell you that I'll be taking you to school tomorrow morning at nine to meet with the principal and your teacher so make sure you get some rest," Sojiro said.

Ren nodded.

"I'm closing up shop downstairs. You can do whatever you like. But if anything comes missing, I won't hesitate to contact the police myself," Sojiro warned.

Ren nodded.

Just then, Sojiro's phone began to ring and he quickly excused himself, leaving Ren alone.

"Goodnight to you too…" Ren said before he continued to sweep the floor.

After another hour of cleaning, Ren decided to call it a night and went to sleep.

* * *

 _"A high school student…The leader of the Phantom thieves. I almost feel insulted!"_

 _Ren doubled over in pain as a fist collided with his stomach but his head was pulled up by his hair and spat in the face of the well-dressed agent._

 _The man snarled and repeatedly punched Ren in the face, each punch causing Ren's vision to darken._

 _"You!"_

 _Punch._

 _"Should!"_

 _Punch._

 _"Just!"_

 _Punch._

 _"Learn!"_

 _Punch._

 _"Your!"_

 _Punch._

 _"Place!"_

 _Ren fell to the ground as blood fell from his lip and forehead. He then felt a foot stomp on his head. "Now talk! Where are your teammates?"_

 _"Fuck off," Ren hissed out defiantly._

 _The man looked to his fellow agents and said "Lift him up."_

 _The man removed his foot and two agents lifted Ren up by his arms and held him as the bald man removed his jacket and tossed it to the side._

 _"Since it seems you refuse to answer, I'll just have to beat one out of you," The man said._

 _"Such a big man beating a teenager half your size," Ren growled out. "Your mother must be so proud of you abusing the justice system like this."_

 _"Thieves like you don't know the meaning of justice!" before his fist slammed into Ren's face._

 _Ren spat blood out to the floor and smirked despite himself and asked "Please sir, may I have some more?"_

 _"And you continue to talk. Don't you understand kid? You're in our hands and no one is going to save you," The man said cockily. "Why don't you tell us what we want to know and we'll stop the beating."_

 _Instead of answering Ren laughed in the man's face._

 _The man smirked at this and replied "Go ahead and laugh kid. Sooner or later, that defiance in your eyes is going to fade away while my fists remain as hard as ever. So let's see how long you last!" before he began to wail on Ren's defenseless form again._

* * *

With a gasp, Ren woke up in a cold sweat.

That dream…It felt far too real. He could feel the pain from where he was punched on his body and he felt exhausted.

But why did he dream that?

 _"In the light men crossing over lone shadows_

 _Wearing veiled slight hopes for intimacy_

 _Want to be close_

 _To be close…"_

Ren reached over to his phone and switched his alarm off and saw that the time was "8:30am" on his screen.

But curiously, there was that strange app again. He frowned and deleted the app before he stood up to get ready. Thankfully, Shujin Academy sent their uniform by mail before he moved up here so he had access to wear it.

After taking a bath down the street, Ren slipped on his uniform just as Sojiro walked into the room and said "Good, you're already ready to go. Come on."

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge," Ren stated once he and Sojiro stepped out of the car and glanced at the school. Back home, his school was so much smaller.

This one was as big as a castle.

Ren suddenly saw the image of a castle superimposed over the school and the faint but familiar laughter echoing within his mind.

 _"Heed…my…c-call…"_ The voice said within his head.

Ren shook his head with a wince.

"You ok kid?" Sojiro asked.

"I just got a really bad headache for some reason," Ren said. "But I'll be fine."

"Good. Now let's not waste anymore of my Sunday and get inside," Sojiro replied.

The two walked into the school and Ren began to look around. He didn't know why but this place felt familiar to him.

While there was uneasiness within him, this place made him feel…nostalgic as well.

"What's with that wistful smile on your face?" Sojiro asked him, snapping him out of this feeling.

"I-uh...I just missed school is all," Ren said honestly.

Back at home, school was Ren's life. From being leader of his Volleyball and Track team, to head of student council, Ren was the model student…Until that night happened of course.

School was there for him when his parents were not.

"Ah, so you were a bookworm then?" Sojiro asked.

"Top of my class," Ren added.

"Ah, impressive," Sojiro said, his voice giving away his surprise. "If you bring that dedication to this school, you should have no probl-watch out!"

Ren turned his head only to collide into a person, which sent him down to the ground.

"Ow," the person in front of him said.

Ren looked up to see a girl with brown eyes and dark black hair in a ponytail tied with a pink hairband. She was wearing Shujin's uniform without the black jacket: a beige sweater rolled up to her elbows, and the standard uniform skirt.

He also noted the black leg brace on her right leg and black bandages around her elbows and under her skirt and white running shoes.

Ren stared at the girl and for a split second, an image of this girl was laying on the ground with blood pooling around her with himself, a blond boy and blonde girl staring in horror in the crowd before his mind flashed back to seeing her rubbing her forehead.

"Nice going kid," Sojiro said as Ren quickly rose to his feet and held out his hand to her.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked kindly.

"I-I'm fine…" the girl said as she took his hand, albeit hesitantly.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you," Ren said apologetically. "I should have watched where I was going."

"N-No, It's my fault," she insisted. "I was in a rush to get h-home from V-V-Volleyball practice."

"Let's just say, we're both at fault," Ren said with a grin.

The girl's face seemed to flush before she said "I've n-never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yes, I'm Amamiya Ren. I'll be starting…" Ren drifted off, not really sure when he would start.

"Tomorrow," Sojiro said.

"Tomorrow," Ren said as well.

"Nice to meet you Ren-san. My name is Suzui S-Shiho," Shiho said. "I must run but if you like, I-I can show you a-around."

"That would be nice," Ren said with a smile on his face.

The girl flushed again before she heard footsteps echoing from behind her.

Walking towards the three was a tall male with long black unkempt hair, thick eyebrows, a broad and square jawline and he wore a white sport T-shirt and black sport trousers with double white stripes.

"Ah! Suzui-chan!" The man called out as he picked up his pace.

Ren immediately felt himself on edge at the sight of this male and that only grew when he noticed the panic cross Shiho's face at the sound of his voice.

"Hey kid, we need to get moving. We have people to meet," Sojiro said but Ren could only look at the barely concealed fear on Shiho's face as the man continued to approach them.

Thinking quickly, Ren said "Well Shiho-san, Sorry for keeping you from your doctor's appointment. I will see you tomorrow. "

Shiho looked confused but she instantly realized what he was trying to do and said "Y-Yes. Very nice t-to meet you." Shiho said before she darted off for the exit.

Ren noticed the man slow his pace before he stopped in front of Ren and Sojiro and said "Darn, I must have just missed her. Hi, I'm Suguru Kamoshida. I'm the head coach of volleyball here at Shujin Academy."

"Ah, Volleyball," Sojiro said. "I'm Sakura Sojiro and this here is Amamiya Ren. He's a new student starting tomorrow. He was the volleyball captain of his school."

"Were you now?" Kamoshida asked.

 _'I don't know whether he's trying to sound interested but to me, he sounds threatening,'_ Ren thought with an inward sneer. "That is correct. One of the best at my school," Ren replied.

"I can't wait to see you try out then," Kamoshida said. "We have a volleyball meet in a few days from now. You can see how we at Shujin does it but I'm sure you two have places to be so I'm off."

Kamoshida turned around and took a left turn down a hallway but it was then Ren saw this dark expression on his face. _'What is up with the look?"_

"He's an Olympic gold medalist in Volleyball Ren. You should learn a lot from him," Sojiro stated, which only made Ren inwardly blanch but outwardly, he nodded.

"Come on, we wasted enough time," Sojiro said.

Ren nodded and together, the two walked into the meeting room and right away, Ren was taken aback by the woman that stood in the room.

She was a youthful looking woman of a medium height and a slender build. She had dark brown unkempt hair and dark brown eyes.

She wore a yellow long sleeved shirt striped with white and red horizontal lines, a blue denim skirt and white kitten heel shoes. During her off-time, she wears a beige blazer over her outfit and while Ren thought she was beautiful, she looked very exhausted.

He didn't know why but he remembered her from somewhere…But where?

Beside her was a man that made Ren burst out laughing.

The frumpy man beside her was short, overweight and bald with a head that was shaped like an egg and he wore a beige suit, white undershirt and red bow tie.

"What is funny young man?" The short man asked.

"Nothing," Ren said between his laughter. "Just had a thought."

The teacher let out a forlorn sigh and said "I take it your Amamiya Ren?"

"That's me. And might I say, It's good to see you again," Ren said before his eyes widened, as well as hers but while he was surprised, she was in panic mode.

He didn't mean to say that.

Why did he say that?

He never seen her before a day in his life and yet the words just flew out of his mouth.

"Ah, so you know Kawakami-san?" The short man asked.

"I-I've seen her around," Ren said with an embarrassed look.

Sojiro quirked his eyebrow at the teen and then said "Must have been around town. You did wind up lost looking for my shop."

"Yeah, that must be it," Ren replied.

He noticed that Kawakami's body relaxed at the reveal, which inwardly made Ren glad but why did she get so nervous?

"Ah, that must be the case. Well let me formally introduce you to her as well as myself. I am Principal Kobayakawa and this is your homeroom teacher, Sadayo Kawakami."

"Please to see you again," Kawakami said sarcastically, eyeing him down suspiciously.

"Thanks," Ren said with a grin but inwardly he sighed.

He should have kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Ren: And that is the end of this chapter. The next chapter is going to be where things really pick up. Rain-san also states that he wanted to make this more fleshed out Kamoshida arc so until the next chapter.

Ryuji: Peace out!


	3. Chapter Two

Ann: Hiya Persona fans! Takamaki Ann here and Ren is currently out doing…things…So I'm giving out the hellos this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter because this one is going to be great as well!

Ryuji: *grumbles* she's doing her perky anime thing again…

Ann: Now Author-kun wanted to give you all a message. "So this story is going to branch out quite a bit from P5. How? You guys will find out soon but while a few things will deviate from canon, somethings will remain in it." So that sounds ominous but it should be fine. So with that said, here is to another chapter of…Ryuji-kun? Say it with me.

Ryuji: I don't want to.

Ann: Come on. Please? *puppy eyes*

Ryuji: Alright, alright. Put those puppy dog eyes away. *Sighs*

Ann: So here's to the next chapter of…

Ryuji and Ann: **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate!**

Yusuke: *blows kazoo*

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Two**

 _"I tried hard but where did we go wrong?_

 _I hope we could... but I won't start all over again."_

Ren's head switched off the alarm on his phone and his eyes opened.

"Another weird dream," He mumbled against his pillow before he lifted his phone and said "Time to start the day."

Once he got dressed, he walked downstairs to see Sojiro placing a plate of curry on the counter with a cup of coffee. "Eat up. You'll need your strength for your first day."

"Curry this early?" Ren questioned. "Not that I'm complaining. It smells delicious." Ren sat down and said a quick prayer before he began to eat and boy, the delicious smell was just a precursor to the wonderful taste of the curry.

"Ok Sojiro-san," Ren said after swallowing some of the food. "I already thought pretty highly of you for letting me stay here but this? You can do no wrong in my eyes now."

Sojiro let out a sharp bark of a laugh and shook his head. "You're welcome now Get to school kid. I'll be here when you get home."

Ren finished off his plate and cup of coffee before he ran off with a quick "Later Sojiro-san!"

Sojiro waved him off before his eyes lit up. "Flip the sign on front to open for me!" Sojiro shouted back.

Ren shut the door and flipped the sign to "Open" before he made his way to the train station.

* * *

Ren stepped out of the station and narrowed his eyes at the rain falling over the city. "It makes this place even drearier than it already is," Ren said with a sigh, removing his glasses and wiping the water from them before slipping them back over his eyes.

 _'I wonder how mom and dad are doing,'_ Ren thought to himself.

His dad was probably at the bar with his friends, laughing it up while his mom was probably at the school, working with the myriad of students in her class.

Despite them betraying him…He missed them…

As he stood there, waiting for the rain to stop, he noticed a female figure step beside him.

The first thing he noticed was the standard black blazer that belonged to Shujin Academy but the rest, he was sure was not allowed as a uniform.

The female wore the Shujin blazer over a white varsity-like fullzip hooded sweatshirt, worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt.

Her sweatshirt has a red stripe between two blue stripes at the bottom, an S symbol near the front bottom on one side and a green four-leaf-clover symbol on the back of the hood. She wears red tights and brown boots with yellow laces.

He watched as she removed the hood from her head to reveal that the female hadbright blue eyes and wavy platinum blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face.

She also had single yellow hair clip above her left ear and small circular earrings on both ears.

"Wow," Ren said.

She was gorgeous.

The girl turned to him, as if she heard him speak and gave a polite smile. "Hello," she said.

"Hi," Ren replied.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah. Today's my first day actually. I'm Amamiya Ren," Ren said as he held out a hand.

"Takamaki to meet you." Ann said as Ren shook her hand.

"The same to you," Ren said. "Man, it is pouring out here, huh?"

"Yeah. I like the rain though. It's…purifying to say the least," Ann said. "So today is your first day. Nervous?"

"Yeah…" Ren admitted. "I mean, school wise, I think I'll be ok but I was really looking forward to joining the volleyball team until I met that guy. Kamoshida I think his name is."

"Oh…" Ann said.

"You know him?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, he's my friend's teacher," Ann said.

At the mention of her friend, a familiar image of himself and a blond male standing behind a kneeling blonde female, now known as Ann, who cried in front of Shiho's unconscious body appeared in his head.

"Your friend wouldn't happen to be Suzui Shiho, would she?" Ren asked.

"W-What? How did you guess that?" Ann asked in surprise.

"Well, we met yesterday. Kamoshida was looking for her and she became super scared of him," Ren noted.

He watched worry appear on Ann's face. "Scared? She's one of the bravest people I know," Ann said. "Why was she scared?"

"I don't know but that guy caused it. She looked like she was facing the gallows," Ren noted. "The guy himself looked like a straight up scumbag."

Ann was quiet for a moment before she said "Yeah…"

Just then a gray car pulled up and the window rolled down to see the man himself, Kamoshida roll down the window and say "Hey Takamaki-chan. You need a ride?"

Ren noticed a defeated expression appear on her face and once again he became on guard.

What was it about this guy that had Shiho and Ann react this way?

And why did this put him on edge like this?

Unable to stop his mouth, Ren said "Aww that sucks, I thought you were going to show me the way to the school?"

Ann blinked in surprise before a she flashed him a thankful smile. "No thanks Kamoshida-san. I promised Amamiya-san that I would show him the way. Since it's his first day after all."

"Sure," Kamoshida said before he said "I'll catch you later then Takamaki-san!" but as he rolled up the windows, Ren caught the look of anger appear when the man glanced at him.

 _'Welp…That's not good,'_ Ren thought to himself.

The car drove off, leaving Ann and Ren alone once again.

"What made you do that?" Ann said. "Not that I'm not thankful about it."

"You looked so defeated. I thought I'd give you an easy out," Ren said before he glanced at his phone. "That App…It's there again…"

"Hm? App?" Ann asked.

"Yeah," Ren said as he held up his phone. "Every time I deleted it, it appears again. I even factory restored it last night."

"That is freaky." Ann said. "But look at the time, we better head to school."

"Yo Takamaki!" A voice shouted from behind them.

Ann and Ren turned around to see a spiky blond haired teen running towards them.

He was wearing the standard Shujin blazer and red plaid pants with the bottoms rolled up to reveal his ankles, his blazer was unbuttoned, revealing a yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol and the word 'ZOMG!' on it with.

The straps of his suspenders hung loosely at his sides of his pants and he had white belt and sneakers with the rising sun motif on them.

"Oh Ryuji," Ann said with a polite smile. "What's up?"

"Was that Kamoshida's car that just left?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah…" Ann replied.

"Let me guess, he was going to pick you up?" Ryuji asked with a frown on his face. When Ann didn't respond, he growled and looked at where the car went and said "Damn pervy teacher…"

"Pervy teacher?" Ren repeated. "Am I missing something here?"

"Just rumors," Ann said, her tone dismissive but Ren was instantly on guard.

He didn't want to read too into it but was Ryuji accusing Kamoshida of being a…No, that couldn't be.

Shiho's panicked expression appeared in Ren's mind.

"Tell me about this Kamoshida," Ren said.

"Sure but um…" Ryuji replied before he looked at Ren and said "You don't know about the rumors about him?"

"No, he's new," Ann said.

"Ah, well hey new kid," Ryuji said with a smile as he held up a balled fist. "Sakamoto Ryuji is my name."

Ren stared before he bumped fist's with Ryuji and replied "Amamiya Ren. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto. Well in short, he's treats everyone like shit. Well, every guy I know like it," Ryuji said. "He acts like he's the king of the castle at that place."

"Not to mention those rumors about him…" Ryuji then looked to Ann and said "With you at the forefront of them."

Ann sneered and looked away as she replied "They are nothing but rumors. There is no way in hell that they could be true."

"I never said they were true but you are a part of them," Ryuji stated.

"Guys…I think we should get to school," Ren said. "We can discuss more while we walk."

 _'But if they are true, it explains a few things,'_ Ren thought to himself with a frown.

"Yeah…" Ann said before she started to walk, with Ren and Ryuji following close behind but if he had been paying attention, he would have noticed his phone acting very weird.

* * *

Chains.

That was the first thing Ren woke up to.

The sound of rattling chains.

But there were no chains anywhere around his room. Ren opened his eyes and found himself in a jail cell, which seemed to be painted in dark blue. Ren twisted his body to sit in his bed and the rattling sound grew louder.

He glanced down at his wrists and saw that they were bound up chains.

But while he should have been panicking, he felt calm at this.

It was then he said "The Velvet Room."

He blinked.

Why did he say that?

What was going on with him?

"About time you woke up inmate!" A young female's voice shouted, which was quickly followed with something banging against the bars of his cell, startling him.

"Can you not do that?!" Ren exclaimed in alarm.

It was then he got a good look at the offender hitting his cell.

The girl looked really young and she had platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes but there was another girl that looked exactly like her standing on the opposite side of her, both of them staring at the cell.

The twins both were wearing a black eye patch with the letter "V" over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit.

The one on the right had a long braid and a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O," while the one on the left had hair buns and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N." They also wore a brassard on their left arms. With matching black ties. But while the girl on the left had a calm expression and a clipboard, the one on the right had an angered look and a baton, which had electricity flowing around it.

"You watch your mouth inmate!" The girl on the right said with a sneer. "You do not yell in the presence of our master."

"Then how about not hitting the bars so loud then," Ren said with a frown. "Wait a minute. Who are you?!"

"You have a lot of questions for a criminal," The right guard said.

"Caroline, please. Calm down," A low, deep voice said.

The right guard, Caroline, visibly relaxed and gave a nod.

Ren stood up from his bed and walked to the bars and found himself peeking into a large room.

The room was dark blue in color and there were many jail cells around the room but in the middle of the room, there was a single desk and a figure sitting behind it.

The figure had the appearance of a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes and he wore black suit with white gloves.

"Hello Inmate. I am Igor and this is the Velvet Room and you have somehow entered here without me summoning you yet. How interesting," Igor said.

"I didn't ask to be here long nose," Ren stated.

"You dare talk to our master like that?" Caroline exclaimed, visibly angered. "Do you hear this Caroline?!"

"I hear it," the twin, Justine stated but there was a look in her eye that Ren couldn't quite place.

Was she amused by this?

Igor chuckled and connected his hands together and said "It is quite alright Caroline. I like this one's humor. It is good to have humor, inmate. It will go well with your rehabilitation."

"Rehabilitation?" Ren repeated. "What are you talking about?"

"You shall see soon. For now, you ought to awaken. You and your friends are held captured by a lustful king. I await what you discover in his castle, Trickster…" Igor said before he chuckled.

* * *

"Ren! Wake up!"

Ren's eyes snapped open and Ann's bright, worried blue eyes were staring into his. "About. I was worried you would never wake up from that blow."

"Yeah man," Ryuji said as he looked back from the cell bars. "They got you pretty hard…I've been trying to get these guys to let us go but no dice…"

Ren leaned up as he rubbed his head and muttered "W-What happened? I remember seeing a castle…Then the knights talking about Kamoshida…Then nothing…" Ren said as he looked at the pair.

"That's what we have too," Ann admitted. "But this is supposed to be our school, you know? Not this…whatever the hell it is."

"Damn it!" Ryuji shouted as he kicked the bars. "Let us out of here!"

Ren winced, his head pounding. "I know we are in a serious jam but…Please keep it down," Ren said with a dazed tone in his voice.

"Sorry man," Ryuji said apologetically as he walked back to Ann and Ren and sat on the floor in front of Ren's bed. "But damn it, what the fuck is going on?"

"Whatever it is, Kamoshida really seems to be behind it," Ann said with concern.

"Why the concerned tone?" Ren asked her.

"I'm just worried about what's going to happen to us, that's all," Ann replied.

Just then, the doors opened and several knights poured into the room and stood to the side.

And then a familiar voice said "When I heard intruders were here, I never expected you Sakamoto. And with **my** queen at that!"

And walking into the cell was Kamoshida, wearing a gold crown, red heart printed cape and pink underwear, leaving his torso and hairy legs exposed but it was his eyes that Ren noticed. They were this eerily yellow and they seemed to glow.

"I'm not your queen Kamoshida!" Ann exclaimed.

"You are very much mine. You belong to me. And no one else," Kamoshida said as he took a step towards Ann but Ryuji stepped between her.

"You get the hell away from her you creep," Ryuji said with a scowl. However, Kamoshida smirked and punched the teen hard in the face, causing both Ann and Ren to gasp in shock. Ryuji fell to the ground.

"You seem to forget your PLACE!" Kamoshida lifted up his leg and stomped on Ryuji's leg, which caused Ryuji to scream out in agony.

"Ryuji!" Ann and Ren shouted but it was Ren leapt out of bed and made an attempted to push Kamoshida away but two of his knights instantly slammed their shields into him, sending Ren to the ground hard.

"Kamoshida, please leave them alone!" Ann shouted tearfully as Ren was picked up by a knight and slammed into the wall back first, knocking the air out of him while Kamoshida continued to apply pressure to Ryuji's leg, despite the teen clawing and punching at the leg.

"These vermin should have never shown their faces around you," Kamoshida hissed out as looked to Ann, only to look down to Ryuji and raised his foot to stomp down on Ryuji's leg again, causing another agonizing scream to rip through the teen's lungs.

"Please," Ann said, tears pooling in her eyes. "Let them go and I'll…I'll…"

"Don't you fucking say it!" Ryuji shouted, despite the pain. "Don't give this pervy ass bitch the satisfaction!"

"Don't you know how to stay QUIET?!" Kamoshida exclaimed as kicked Ryuji In the face hard enough to draw blood from the right side of it.

"Get off of him!" Ann said as she rushed up and tried to push Kamoshida away but he instantly scowled and backhanded the teenager, sending her to the ground hard.

"Guards! Please take my beautiful queen out of here and into my chambers. I will deal with these two animals," Kamoshida ordered before he lifted Ryuji in the air by his hair and said "Starting with Sakamoto…"

The knights nodded and grabbed Ann by her arms and lifted her off the ground, which immediately began to struggle. "Ryuji! Ren! Help me!" Ann wailed as she fought to get out of the knights' grasp.

Despite the pain in his ribs and back, Ren narrowed his eyes in anger as he watched as Ann screamed for the knights to let her go while Kamoshida grinded his foot into Ryuji's leg.

"STOP IT!" Ren shouted, fury flowing in his veins.

The knights, as well as Kamoshida, stopped their actions and looked to Ren. Kamoshida smirked stepped away from Ryuji and walked to the bound Ren and gave a smirk. "Or what?" Kamoshida asked.

"Leave them alone or else…," Ren hissed out.

Kamoshida laughed and said "You'll be doing nothing at all," before he reached up and smacked Ren in the face and then immediately backhanded him with the same hand, causing Ren to growl in fury.

"Aww how cute. You think you're fearsome," Kamoshida said mockingly before he punched Ren in the stomach hard, causing Ren to gasp out in agony with blood leaving his mouth, the pain so severe, it caused him to pass out.

* * *

Ren sat there in the dark, his head bowed and blood dripping down the corner of his mouth.

"Are you giving up again?" A voice asked him.

Ren looked up to see himself…but in an outfit he had never seen himself in before.

The outfit his doppelganger wore consisted of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves.

And his eyes, they were similar to those twins he had seen and there was blood covering the upper half of his face, sliding down his cheeks.

"Again?" Ren asked.

"You've been in this situation before…Do you remember?" the doppelganger asked.

"I…" Ren whispered.

The doppelganger smirked and knelt in front of Ren and tilted the teen's head up to face him. Ren looked up at the glowing yellow eyes and saw something within them.

There was this fire…This…Confidence that Ren had never seen before.

Or…Had he?

As he stared into these eyes, he took a sharp breath as a flicker of blue flames crossed the eyes of his other self.

"It's not your time Ren. We still have business with the traitor," the doppelganger said. "Your friends are in danger and you are letting them down again."

"Again?" Ren asked. "I…I never met these people before…" Ren said.

"Then why stick your neck out for them?" The doppelganger questioned.

"T-They are good people…I don't know how I know but they are," Ren said.

"And yet you are letting them down," he responded. "You have the power to stop them, to save your friends and yet you are surrendering again!"

"I'm not surrendering!" Ren shouted.

"Then are you simply going to watch? Are? Death awaits Ryuji and a darker fate awaits Ann if he is able to take her away if you do nothing. You acted as if you were a hero before or was your previous decisions a mistake then?"

The image of the woman being harassed by the bald man appeared in his mind but it was then his mind opened up further and images upon images began to force themselves into his mind.

He could sort through all of the images due to them coming to quick but the last image of a gun pointed at his head and the smirk of a traitor remained.

"Awaken…Pillager of the Twilight. Give me your power Arsène!" Ren shouted, his eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"That's it…" The doppelganger said as blue flames began to wrap around them. "I have heeded your resolve once again. Let us renew your pact!" The doppelganger shouted with a wide smirk on his face.

* * *

Ren's eyes opened, revealing a bright yellow irises before a pulse of shockwave flew from him, knocking the knights away and Kamoshida from his body and to the ground.

"What the?" Kamoshida hissed out.

"What in the hell?" Ryuji muttered as he sat on the ground, holding his leg.

"What…" Ann whispered, her hair blowing back from the intense wind that took up.

 _"Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I...Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice!"_ The voice echoed within Ren's head as blue flames encircled his body.

 _"Call upon my name once more and release thy rage!"_ A white and black domino mask appeared on his face.

 _"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"_ and without hesitation, he ripped it off with one hand.

 _"AND REMEMBER THINE PAST AND AWAKEN TO ME, MY TRICKSTER!"_ Ren let out a shout as the blue flames flowed from his body and exploded, revealing himself in the same clothes his doppelganger wore.

Behind him was an ethereal figure in a red suit and black body with two elongated horns coming out from its hat/head with two large black wings coming from its lower back with a fiery orange-red grin on its face, accompanied by two large orange-red fiery eyes.

"What the hell?!" Ryuji and Ann exclaimed in shock.

"I am the Pillager of Twilight, Arsène!" The creature bellowed as Ren stood there, a large smirk on his face. "I am the rebel soul that has been reawakened from his heart…And if he continues to desire it, I shall grant you the power to break through this crisis."

Ren's eyes snapped forward to look Kamoshida in the eyes and smirked.

Kamoshida took a step back and said "Release the girl and stop him!" The knights dropped Ann before they all rushed into the cell towards Ren but a harsh blow of Arsène's wings forced them all to fly backwards into Kamoshida, sending them all to the ground.

Ren took a step forward and chuckled darkly, a dagger appearing in his hand, made fromblue flame. "I warned you Kamoshida to leave them alone…And now…" Ren dashed towards the group as he shouted "Your life is forfeit!" a mad expression in his glowing eyes.

* * *

Ann: Whoa…That was an intense way to the end the chapter. Until next time guys!

Ryuji: Peace!


	4. Chapter Three

Morgana: Hello true thieves! This is Morgana aka Mona from the Phantom Thieves and I'm coming at you live from the comfort of a living room with Ryuji.

Ryuji: *grumbling* the things I put up with

Morgana: Stop being so grumpy you idiot. This chapter is where I make my Meow-valous debut so I hope you guys enjoy the show!

Ryuji: That's not all that happens in the chapter.

Morgana: It's the only thing that matters *smug grin*

Ryuji: Just start the damn chapter!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Three**

Ren took a step forward and chuckled darkly, a dagger appearing in his hand with a burst of blue flames. "I warned you Kamoshida to leave them alone…And now…" Ren dashed towards the group as he shouted "Your life is forfeit!" a mad expression in his glowing eyes.

Kamoshida stood up from the ground and looked to his fallen knights and shouted "Get him!"

The knights nodded and with an explosion of inky black and red energy, three Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniacs floated in the air. "Get him!" Kamoshida shouted.

The two of the four shadows launched themselves at Ren while the other two stayed back, flames glowing wildly in their lanterns.

Ren side stepped the first pyromaniac and leapt into the air and kicked the second one in its pumpkin shaped head, sending it to the ground before he landed on the ground and sliced through it, causing it to explode in the same inky black substance it was born from.

Ren leapt to the side to avoid a burst of fire from slamming into him before he shouted "Arsène!"

With a laugh, Arsène appeared in a flourish of blue flames and reached his hand out to the pyromaniac and a burst of red/black energy shot up from the ground and pierced through the body of the pyromaniac.

Ren immediately followed it up with two quick slashes of his dagger, causing it to explode before flipping to the right to avoid a burst of flames from the other two pumpkin headed pyromaniacs.

Ren dashed forward and shouted "Ravage them Arsène!"

Arsène reappeared and in unison, the pair cleaved their arm/dagger into the two Pyro Jacks but while Arsène disappeared, Ren followed it up and cleaved through his Pyro Jack from top to bottom before cleaving the Arsène's Pyro Jack from side to side, causing them to explode into the black substance.

"Was that all?" Ren asked, his eyes turning to Kamoshida's stunned form. "If so, you really are pathetic."

Kamoshida let out a laugh and said "I am the ruler of this castle you worm. There is no defeating me!" With a burst of inky black energy, Kamoshida's body disappeared from view.

"Coward," Ren muttered before he turned around to the gobsmacked pair of Ann and Ryuji. "What?" Ren asked curiously.

"Seriously dude?" Ryuji asked. "What the fuck was all of that?!"

"What?" Ren asked defensively.

"That thing you summoned, those monsters. Your stylish clothes, Kamoshida, this palce. Like, I don't know but that stuff seems like a good start!" Ann exclaimed.

"I can't explain it clearly enough but I have a feeling I know what is going on with everything…" Ren said truthfully.

"What do you mean?" Ryuji asked.

"I know this might sound crazy but…I think this is all happened before," Ren replied. "But this is seriously crazy but somethings have me thinking it."

"Yeah, that sounds nuts," Ryuji said. "But how do you figure?"

"Well…When I met Shiho yesterday, there was an image that appeared in my mind. It was of us three and we were standing above her. She was on the ground, bleeding and Ann…You were crying…" Ren explained.

"And at that point, I knew nothing about you guys at all…I remember seeing Kawakami-sensei somewhere…And there are some other faces I don't recognize…But that's all I can tell for now," Ren finished.

"Shiho…She was bleeding and we were around her?" Ann asked with panic.

"Yeah…from the muffled voices I heard from the students around us, we didn't cause it but I don't what happened," Ren said.

"Wait…That thing… Arsène. He said he was the 'Rebel soul that has been reawakened from his heart.' Your heart…" Ryuji said. "Maybe he has something to do with these images."

"I do remember seeing something like Arsène when I first showed up to this city but thought I was seeing things," Ren admitted. "All I know is, I have all of these images in my head. All jumbled up and confusing."

"We can talk about that later," Ryuji said. "I mean all this shit is crazy and all but you saved my ass from certain death so let's get out of here and then start the questions."

"You said it," Ann replied. "Now lead the way Ren."

"Great. Now…I have a feeling I know where the exit is but we will need help," Ren said. "So let's jet before more of those knights show up."

The two nodded but when Ryuji took a step forward, he suddenly fell to the ground. "Shit, you're injured. I forgot," Ren said as he rushed to Ryuji's side. "Well…That changes things. Ann, you stick by me. Ryuji, I'm going to need you to lean on me."

"That's all I can do honestly," Ryuji said but Ren could hear the bitterness within his voice.

Ren wrapped his hand around the back of Ryuji and placed Ryuji's arm around his shoulders and said to Ann "Let's move…If I trust these images, I think I know where we can get some help…"

* * *

"I thought I've seen it all in this place but this…This takes the cake," Ryuji stated with a blank tone in his voice.

Sitting a cell before Ryuji, Ann and himself was an anthropomorphic and biped form of a Tuxedo cat with a large head and eyes, with a yellow bandana and a utility belt.

"Awww! It's an adorable kitten!" Ann squealed happily.

"I'm not an 'It.' or a kitten! I'm Morgana," Morgana said defensively, albeit with a tiny blush across his cheeks.

'She's not kidding, he does look adorable,' Ren thought to himself with a chuckle. He knew from the many jumbled images that he knew this one, probably better than Ann and Ryuji. This little guy was a constant figure in his mind, both in wherever the hell they were to in the real world.

He felt as if a hole was filled when he gazed at the figure currently grooming itself in the cell.

"He looks alright," Ryuji said as he shrugged then added "Well, he's a pretty cool looking. Hey little dude."

"Hello to you too! Who are you guys?" Morgana asked.

"I'm Ren. This is Ryuji and Ann and we need help getting out of here and I think you know how to do that, right?" Ren questioned.

"Well of course. I am a master thief after all," Morgana stated rather cockily, which made Ren quirk an eyebrow. "Here. There is a key over there. Let me out and I'll get you out of here."

"Fine. Ann, mind grabbing the key for me?" Ren asked her.

"Sure," replied Ann as she walked to the key and placed it into the cell's keyhole and twisted it left then pulled the cell open, letting Morgana free.

"We're trusting you now. Please don't let us down," Ann told Morgana, who nodded.

"I shall not let you down," Morgana said with a salute and a smile. "Now come on, we need to get outta here."

"Lead the way," Ren said as he adjusted Ryuji and prepared himself for a lot of running.

The four ran through the basement of the castle, avoiding any sort of battles due to Ryuji being wounded and Ren carrying him. Throughout their travels, the humans noted the presence of kids dressed in their uniform hanging from cages attached to the ceiling, each one making Ren more unnerved.

But after ten minutes, they came upon a kid trapped in a cell, which caused Ryuji to gasp in shock. "Wait…I know this guy. He's on the volleyball team…"

"What?" Ann exclaimed as she rushed to the cell. "This is Ikari-san…What is he doing here?" She asked.

"We need to get him out of here," Ren said.

"It won't do any good," Morgana stated.

"But why?" Ryuji asked.

"He's only a cog-" Morgana was interrupted as the shouts of three knights interrupted him.

"There they are!" The knights exclaimed while stopping in front of the group.

"Shit," Ren said before he looked to Ann and said "Ann, if you don't mind…" as he motioned to Ryuji.

Ann nodded and took Ryuji from Ren.

"I'll help you out with this," Morgana said with a grin as the shadows broke away to reveal three Beguiling Girls, floating in the air with their small wings, wearing a purple leotard with red hair.

"This will be easy!" Morgana said as a cutlass appeared in his paws.

Ren tossed his dagger in the air with a cocky smirk and dashed forward towards the first pixie and swiped at it with his dagger but it managed to avoid his swing with a giggle but it wasn't quick enough to avoid a kick to its body, sending it backwards.

"Curse them, Arsène!" Ren shouted.

Arsène appeared behind him and opened his palm and that familiar black/red energy shot up from the ground and pierced through the first beguiling girl.

The pixie shrieked in agony before her body dispersed in the inky black substance. "You hit its weak point! Nice going!" Morgana said as he blocked a palm from his own opponent before he shouted "Come forth, my other self!"

With a burst of ethereal blue flames, a large figure dressed in a Spanish nobleman's suit with large yellow eyes embedded in a large top hat and two spikes signifying his mustache appeared behind Morgana.

With a swing of his rapier, a burst of wind slammed into one of the pixies, leaving Ren to finish it off with a stab to its chest.

Immediately after the fall of its compatriots, the third pixie tried to escape by running past them but both Ren and Morgana twisted their bodies and launched their respective weapons at the back of the pixie, causing it to fall to the ground and explode instantly.

"And that's that," Ren sad as his dagger returned to his hand.

"It's intense every single time," Ryuji said out loud.

"We need to keep moving," Ren said with a frown.

"But what about Ikari-san?" Ann asked them.

"He's not real," Morgana said. "I'll explain it when we get somewhere safe but we need to move now."

Ren could see the reluctant expressions on Ryuji and Ann's faces and said "I trust him. He doesn't have a reason to lie to us. We saved him after all."

"Alright…" Ann said with an unsure tone.

The group continued through the castle dungeons until they stopped in front of a room with two large double doors. "I heard something coming from this way," a knight said a few feet in front of them.

"Quick! Into that room," Morgana said as he opened one door and Ann opened the other, allowing for Ren to walk inside with Ryuji before they walked into the room and closed the door slowly.

"We safe in here?" Ryuji asked.

"We are," Morgana stated. "Kamoshida's cognition is weaker here than anywhere else so he doesn't have the ability to see all like he would in the rest of the palace," Morgana explained.

"His cogni-wha?" Ryuji asked.

"Cognition," Ren repeated. "It is the mental action or process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience, and the senses," Ren explained. When he saw the blank expression Ryuji was given him, Ren flushed.

"Sorry. Essentially, Cognition refers to the concept of human perceiving the world and viewing what they see as reality. When enough humans collectively perceive something, that concept becomes real," Ren explained.

"Huh…Wait, so that's like if uh…I bought a toy gun in here. If I believed it was real here then it would be real!" Ryuji said with an excited tone.

"Exactly," Morgana said with a smile.

"But that doesn't explain what happened to our school," Ann said.

"It's simple Lady Ann," Morgana began.

 _"Lady Ann?"_ Ryuji mouthed to Ren, who looked equally confused.

"This is your school," Morgana said. Moments after he said this, the room they were in briefly changed into a classroom before reverting back to a room in the castle.

"Holy shit. Then that means that Kamoshida thinks of this place like his damn castle!" Ryuji exclaimed angrily.

"His castle…" Ann said. "He did have a crown on and those knights referred to him as a King…But to think he rules our school like this is so egotistical!"

"It makes me worried about how he perceives the students," Ren said.

While Ren saw a horrified expression on Ann's face, Ryuji's face showed a look of unfathomable rage. So much so that Ren could feel him trembling against him.

"The knights sound far away. We need to keep moving," Morgana told them before he pushed the door open.

With Morgana in the lead, the trio followed him until they reached a room with a vent on top of a dresser. "This is the exit to the place. You guys better get out of here," Morgana said.

"But what about you?" Ryuji asked.

"I still have something to look into," Morgana told them. "I'll be fine. Now get out of here."

"Alright. But don't get captured again and run as quick as you can if you do," Ren said sternly.

"Alright, alright," Morgana said. "Now go!"

Ann climbed up the dresser and pulled the vent from the wall and helped Ren with getting Ryuji to it and once the two climbed into the vent, Ren turned to Morgana and said "Listen. I have a feeling we're going to be back here so if we do, meet me or us outside of the castle."

"Really? You guys will want to come back?" Morgana asked suspiciously. "You all nearly got killed here."

Ren tapped the side of his head and said "Things are pretty jumbled up here but I know the gist of what this place is. You saw Ryuji's face when he saw that cognition of that student. I have a gut feeling that he will want to save them all."

"But I told him they weren't real," Morgana said.

"But they are real in the real world. If this place is what Kamoshida believes it is, then there is far more to what he's doing with the students in the real world," Ren replied.

Morgana was quiet for a moment before he said "Alright. If you guys come back, I will be outside the castle."

"Dude, come on!" Ryuji's voice shouted from outside the vent.

"Thanks. See you then," Ren said before he leapt up the dresser and climbed through the vent.

* * *

"I can't believe we made it out of there," Ryuji said as he sat against the wall of an alleyway in the real world with Ann standing beside him, hunched over and panting.

Ren stood across from the pair panting as well, his clothes had returned back to the Shujin academy clothes but they were heavily ripped up and his face, like Ryuji and Ann's, was beginning to swell.

"From the look of the sky, we're back in the real world," Ann said.

"Great…I'm sure we're super late to school," Ren said. "Boy, my first day in this city and this happens. Just my luck, eh?"

"Yeah," Ryuji said but a grin appeared on his still bleeding face. "But this gives me an idea on how we can get away with being so late."

Ren and Ann looked at the toothy grin of Ryuji's and then stared at one another but it was Ren who replied "How?"

"How well can you guys act?" Ryuji asked.

* * *

"Oh my god! What happened to you three?" A teacher bellowed as the three came into view of Shujin Academy.

Thanks to King Kamoshida and his palace of knights, the group already looked as if they were in a fight but thanks to Ryuji, they looked worse off than previously.

With permission from Ren, Ryuji had ripped the right sleeve of Ren's blazer and the white shirt beneath it, leaving his arm bare while Ren completely removed Ryuji's own blazer and stuffed it into his book bag and ripped several areas of his shirt.

"These guys…" Ann said, tears filling her eyes. "T-They tried t-t-t…" Ann lowered her head and began to sob.

Unaware to the teacher, Ryuji and Ren was tickling the curve of her back to get the desired reaction.

"Takamaki-san was going to show me around," Ren said, playing up the exhaustion he felt. "But these guys tried to abduct her. Sakamoto-san and I followed them and saved her…"

"You foolish students," The teacher said. "You should have called the police."

"We did," Ryuji said. "Both those effing guys didn't answer!" Ryuji then winced and said "Even shouting hurts…"

"I see. Well I will speak to them at once," The teacher said. "Until then, let's get you three to the infirmary."

The three shared a small grin before slowly going up the stairs.

The moment they walked into the school, all of the students were stunned into silence at the sight of the trio. "That's weird…" Ryuji muttered.

"What?" Ren asked.

"I've never seen an entire school shut the fuck up before," Ryuji said.

"Language Sakamoto," the teacher said while looking back at the group.

"Sorry," Ryuji said.

"This is so bizarre," Ann said with a frown.

"It can only get better from here, right?" Ren asked.

At Ryuji and Ann's silence, Ren repeated "Right?"

* * *

"And there you are, all cleaned and patched up," The nurse cooed to the trio.

"Thanks Arisato-san," Ann said with a clap and a smile on her face.

"Anytime dears. I have to run to get more supplies. You stay put until I get back," the nurse said before she walked out of the room.

A few seconds after the nurse left, Ryuji smirked and whispered "See, easy as pie. We should thank that asshole for giving us the perfect alibi."

"Speaking of the bastard," Ann started. "What do we do when see him?"

Ren shut his eyes in thought. "I have a feeling that we should keep what happened between us for now. I doubt he has any idea about his castle."

"What makes you think that?" Ann asked.

"Just a hunch," Ren replied before he opened his eyes and added "But if I'm wrong, we nail that asshole."

"My man," Ryuji said as he held out his fist for a fist bump, which Ren gave with a grin.

Ann gave the two a look before the nurse door swung open to reveal Kamoshida, which instantly put the three on edge.

"Oh Takamaki-chan. I just heard about what happened," Kamoshida said as he walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

"It's ok," Ann said with a smile. "Ryuji and Ren were there to help me."

"Yes…I am glad for that as well," Kamoshida said as he stared at Ren and Ryuji, both of which glared in response.

"You wouldn't have been in that situation had you taken the ride this morning," Kamoshida said. "So from here on out, I will drive you to and from school every day."

Ren and Ryuji shared a look of disgust but before either could say anything, Ann frowned. "That is sweet and all Kamoshida-san but I can take care of myself. This was a one off event that I doubt will happen again."

"But I insist," Kamoshida said.

"Dude, back off," Ryuji said heatedly.

"She said she doesn't need your help so leave it at that," Ren followed up calmly.

"Haha if you are sure Takamaki-chan," Kamoshida said but Ren could hear the undercurrent of anger in his voice.

 _'That's not good…'_ Ren thought.

"Well, I must be off. Have to get my star team in shape for the upcoming meet," Kamoshida said before he turned around and walked off but Ren noticed his fist had been clenched.

"Remember what you said earlier before we walked in here Ren?" Ryuji asked.

"That it can only get better from here?" Ren replied.

"Yeah well…Call it a gut feeling but I think things are going to get worse," Ryuji said forebodingly.

* * *

Morgana: And that is the end of this chapter. The two battles went quick but don't always expect that. It's only going to get longer and rougher. The next chapter is where it begins to deviate a bit from the canon story so I hope you guys enjoy the show.

Ryuji: And maybe give more revi-

Ann: *covers Ryuji's mouth* Until the next chapter!


	5. Chapter Four

Goro: Hello everyone Akechi Goro and I'm here to introduce the next chapter. We do hope you enjoy the show. And make sure you review to let us know *bows*

?: Yes. Review you damn brats or I'll sue!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Four**

"So, what do we do with what all we saw?"

Ann looked up at Ryuji, who was looking at her with a curious expression.

"I don't know," Ann answered. She honestly didn't want to talk about what she had saw. Not only because she was still stunned by it all but because she didn't want to see it.

She always knew Kamoshida was a creep. Hell, she used that knowledge to make sure Shiho was safe but to have it thrown into her face really scared her.

How could she keep protecting Shiho now that she was confronted with the darkest side of him?

But not only that, she wondered about Ren.

How was he able to summon that thing to save her and Ryuji from Kamoshida and those monsters?

She didn't know but she didn't want to be involved in any of it but could really she turn a blind eye to it all?

"How is your leg doing?" Ann asked, trying to redirect things.

"The same as always. It hurts like hell," Ryuji said bitterly but he then perked up and added "But you know what? It'll heal. Everything does in the end."

"You think so?" Ann asked.

"Yeah. I mean, at least I'm alive, you know? I could have been killed today if it hadn't been for Ren," Ryuji answered. "It gives me another chance to keep moving forward. Besides, it gives me just more ammo to stop Kamoshida."

 _'He truly hates Kamoshida…I wish I could ask him what his beef is with him…But I don't need any more reason to hate the man. I need to keep Shiho as a regular on the team for her future. That's all that matters…Nothing else…'_ Ann thought to herself sullenly.

But, it was then she was reminded about Ren's words.

 _"Well…When I met Shiho yesterday, there was an image that appeared in my mind. It was of us three and we were standing above her. She was on the ground, bleeding and Ann…You were crying…"_

Shiho…Something happened to her and it caused the scene Ren saw in his head. He stated he never met them before but the moment he met her, he managed to see not only Shiho, but herself and Ryuji there as well.

He had no reason to lie but why would that appear in his head?

There was so many questions about Ren that she needed to sort through it all and the only way she was going to do that was to talk to him.

Ann glanced at the clock on the wall and said "Shit," as she stood up and picked up her schoolbag. "I better get to class. Kawakami-sensei is probably pissed off at me for missing a good chunk of the day," Ann told Ryuji with an apologetic smile but Ryuji waved her off.

"My mom is picking me up to go to the doctors about my leg," Ryuji said with a frown. "I'll be back tomorrow so don't worry about me."

"You want me to let Ren know?" Ann asked him.

"Yeah. There are still a few questions I need to know," Ryuji said with a smirk.

"Alright… It was good to talk to you again after so long. Maybe we'll get a chance to talk more sometime," Ann said as she looked back at Ryuji and gave a small smile but without warning, Shiho walked into the nurse's office with tears in her eyes.

"Ann!" Shiho exclaimed as she rushed to Ann and hugged her tightly.

"I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" Shiho asked after she pulled away.

"I'm fine. Although, how did you find out?" Ann asked her.

"Well, our classmates have been talking about it all day," Shiho said. "You showed up with Sakamoto-san and Amamiya-san, all three of you looking terrible. There were rumors that Amamiya-san hurt you guys."

"Him? Hurt us?" Ryuji asked with surprise. "Bullshit, he saved our asses."

"Yeah," Ann agreed. "I was taken by some guys. Ryuji and Ren fought for me and we all got hurt. Those two worse than me."

"Hey, I got my ass kicked. Ren did all the work," Ryuji said with a laugh.

Ann turned around to the laughing delinquent and replied "Don't put yourself down like that. You helped too. It wasn't all just him."

"Sure," Ryuji said with a small smile. "But all the same, Ren saved us. Why would people be saying some shit like that?"

"Well, before you three showed up, his records leaked. Everyone is talking about his criminal record," Shiho explained.

 _'Criminal Record?'_ Ann thought to herself.

"He has record?" Ryuji asked.

"From what the rumors said," Shiho answered. "But when I spoke to him yesterday, I didn't see anything that resembles how bad these rumors are."

"Besides, he was helping me get into the school," Ryuji stated. "Why would he beat me and Ann up only to help me and Ann get here? That's stupid."

"Exactly what I thought," Shiho said with a smile.

"I'll have to talk to him about it," Ryuji said before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and frowned. "That aside, classes are going to start soon. You two better get going. My mom is here to pick me up."

"Right," Ann said. "Come on Shiho, let's get to class."

But Shiho shook her head. "I have to find Amamiya-san to thank him as well for keeping you safe."

Ann then noticed Shiho's eyes shine with an idea. "I know, How about, we go out to dinner? As thanks for being safe and sound. All four of us. My treat."

"Whoa," Ryuji said. "I'd be down for that."

Shiho smiled at him before she looked to Ann and asked "What about you?"

 _'This is the first time in a long time I've seen her happy like this…'_ Ann noted with a small frown on her face. But did she truly want Shiho to be involved with the new student? If these rumors were true, he was dangerous.

But then again…He saved her life today. Why shouldn't she give him the benefit of doubt?

 _'Ugh, more questions!'_ Ann thought.

Ann leaned down to Shiho and whispered "Shiho, you know I'm always ready to hang out with you but are you sure you want to invite Amamiya-san? Those rumors about him…"

Shiho nodded with a larger than usual smile. "You're safe and Sakamoto-san and Amamiya-san saved my best friend. It wouldn't feel right only having Sakamoto-san there and not the other person."

"Alright," Ann said with a sigh. "I have to get to class but if I see Amamiya-san, I'll pass it on to him."

"Nonsense," Shiho said before she moved away from Ann. "I'll be asking him myself," she stated before she ran out of the room before Ann could stop her.

"Whew, she ran hella quick," Ryuji noted. "Guess she wanted to find him quicker."

"Yeah…" Ann said with a frown.

* * *

"Well, this is a wonderful start to your first day here," Kawakami stated as she stared at Ren. "You're late to school and when you do show up, you show up with the biggest troublemaker in Shujin in Sakamoto Ryuji and Takamaki Ann, looking like you've fought in a war."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress," Ren said with a dry tone.

"Do you think this is a joke?" Kawakami asked him with anger.

"In a cosmic sort of way, yeah" Ren replied.

"In a cosmic sort of way?" Kawakami repeated. "Well then let me bring you back down to Earth. You are here because no other school will accept you due to your record. You are one expulsion away from going to jail and instead of keeping your head down, you wind up in a fight along with one of the biggest known delinquents. All on your first day at Shujin."

Ren shut his eyes and said "Then in your _infinite_ wisdom Kawakami-sensei, what should I have done? Leave Ryuji to die and leave Ann to a fate worse than it?"

Ren then opened his eyes which allowed Kawakami to see the anger within them. "You and everyone else may shy away from doing the right thing but I refuse to do that. Yeah, doing what I did got me in this situation in the first place but I don't regret it."

"You don't?" Kawakami asked in surprise.

"I don't. I did what I thought was right and paid for it by having my life ruined but as long as I breath, I will help anyone that cannot help themselves, consequences be damned," Ren finished.

Kawakami could see that the youth believed the words that he had just spoken and for a moment, she was impressed by the determination he held but these very same beliefs were going to get him killed and judging from how he looked, he may have barely escaped that fate when he helped Ann and Ryuji.

For a moment, Kawakami thought that maybe she should intervene and steer him away from those thoughts and reform him proper but she immediately thought against it.

She had tried to help someone once before and look where that got her.

"I don't even know why I bother," Kawakami suddenly announced with a sigh. "Just…Try to keep your nose out of trouble."

"Alright," Ren said.

"I contacted your caretaker and explained what happened. You'll want to head straight home after school. He sounded a bit annoyed at this development," Kawakami explained.

"Thanks," Ren said with a sigh.

"Lunch will be ending in a few minutes. You can wait outside for me until I'm done. We will walk to class and I'll introduce you to everyone. Until then, no more fights," Kawakami commanded wearily.

Ren nodded before Kawakami waved him off but as he walked out the room, she couldn't help but watch him walk away.

He walked with his shoulders square and his head held high.

Who knew a criminal could have such ideals?

 _'Maybe there is more to him than I thought,'_ Kawakami thought.

An idea then formed in her head.

She may not be willing to put herself out there for a student but there was someone she could see doing that.

She picked up her phone and dialed a few numbers before she said "Hey Principal, can you have Niijima Makoto come to the faculty office when school is out?"

* * *

Ren shut the door and took a deep breath.

He should have kept his mouth shut. His parents had raised him enough to know he shouldn't have talked back to his elders but she threw his case in his face and that brought up some…issues he had yet to work out.

"Amamiya-san!" a voiced shouted from his left.

He turned his head to see Shiho coming towards him.

 _'Shiho? I wonder what she could want,'_ Ren thought to himself as Shiho stopped in front of him, looking slightly winded but he could see a small smile on her face.

"Ann and Sakamoto-san told me what happened today. That you saved them both from these guys before school started," Shiho said.

"I only did what anyone would have done in my shoes," Ren said with a polite smile. "Hell, Ryuji was the one who lead the charge. I just followed."

"Sakamoto-san said you were the one who took charge. He only took punches. They both credit you with saving them and I want to thank you properly," Shiho said before leaned forward in a deep bow.

Ren could hear the various students whispering about him and quickly leaned Shiho back up as he said "Don't worry about it, really."

Shiho looked at him and said "You know, there are rumors about you being a criminal being spread around school. They had been since this morning but you act nothing like those rumors…"

"Thanks?" Ren replied but inwardly, he thought _'Rumors? What rumors?'_

"I have v-volleyball practice after school but…I would like to take you out for dinner," Ren couldn't help but smile as Shiho's face flushed.

 _'She must have figured out what her proposal sounded like,_ ' Ren thought.

"I-I mean," Shiho said with a stammer. "A-As thanks for saving Ann from something evil. I invited Ann and Sakamoto-san as well so it won't be j-just us."

"I won't be able to tonight," Ren said regretfully. "I have to report to my caretaker immediately after school."

"O-Oh…" Shiho said but then Ren watched her eyes brighten slightly as she replied "I have practice tomorrow…So how about the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to," Ren said with a smile.

Shiho smiled at him and said "I'll talk to Ann and Sakamoto-kun about the day after tomorrow. I look forward to it."

"As do I," Ren replied, only to grin when Shiho's face heated up once again.

Just then, a sullen looking boy walked up to Shiho and Ren said "Shiho-san…Kamoshida-sensei requests your presence…"

Ren saw the smile fall from Shiho's face at the mention of Kamoshida but she immediately forced one on her face and said "Thanks Mishima-kun."

Shiho then turned to Ren and said "I-I must go but I will see you soon," before she ran off, leaving Ren alone in the hallway but he didn't mist that regretful look that sullen teen had shot him before he left.

 _'I wonder what that was about?'_ Ren thought before the bell rung.

Kawakami walked out of the room and said "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Ann had to admit, she felt bad for Ren.

The minute Kawakami introduced him, the classroom immediately rebuked him. Openly talking about how they didn't want the criminal in their room. Despite his introduction being kind sounding, she could see the sadness in his gray eyes.

He didn't look like the confident person he was in that castle. Nor did he look like the criminal she had briefly believed he was.

He looked like a sad student surrounded in a storm of rumors.

Just like she was.

And while that didn't make the dozens of questions she had about him go away, it made her more sympathetic to him.

"Why don't you take a seat behind Takamaki-san," Kawakami said.

She watched as Ren walked down the row but before he could walk past her, Ann took his hand, which caused him to look at her in surprise.

She gave him a small smile and a squeeze of his hand before she released it, hoping he got her message within her small action.

He nodded and sat behind her.

 _"Oh wow, she grabbed his hand."_

 _"Are they together?"_

 _"She's cheating on Kamoshida with him? Or maybe the other way around."_

 _"They must be together. He was seen carrying her with Sakamoto Ryuji earlier today."_

She sighed.

"Thanks," Ren whispered from behind her.

She looked back at him and gave a small smile.

"You're welcome…" She replied.

She wasn't sure about what to do with Ren before in the nurse's office but now she felt more at ease about him.

But she still had too many questions about him. Ann took out a piece of paper and wrote "Meet me on the roof after school" on it before she reached back and quickly placed it on his desk while he wasn't looking.

* * *

School had ended and Ren found himself walking up the stairs to the roof from the note Ann had passed to him.

He opened the door and the first thing he noticed was a girl sitting on the roof. The girl had chin-length curly light auburn hair and brown eyes and she wore a pink turtleneck cardigan that was zipped up to her navel with two large pockets on the front and short puffed sleeves and a long-sleeved white shirt underneath.

She also wore the standard black and red tartan skirt, white tights with a black flower pattern and black Mary Jane shoes and she was sitting on the far edge of the roof and looked to be planting something.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she didn't even notice he was on the roof.

"Whew," She said with a smile as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "All finished."

"It looks nice," Ren said with a smile, which made the girl jump and turn around to face him, a shocked expression on her face.

"O-Oh hi," the girl stammered. "You startled me."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Ren said with raised hands. "I've been here for a few minutes now. I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

"Thanks," she said with a small laugh. "You must be the new student here."

"How can you tell?" Ren asked.

"You've been heavily talked about all day. From your looks to how you showed up and why you are here," she explained.

"I hope you don't believe all that you've heard," Ren said.

The girl giggled faintly and said "You seem nice. Nothing like the rumors so far."

"Thanks," Ren said. "I have that going for me, which is nice."

The girl giggled again as she stood up and walked passed Ren, which made him turn around. "I'm Amamiya Ren. I hope to see you around sometime."

The girl turned back and said "I'm sure you will, Ren-san," before she turned away and walked through the door.

Seconds later, Ann walked through the door and said "You made it."

"Well, I figured it was you who left the note. But I got to meet another student. She seems nice," Ren said.

"Ah, you mean the girl I just passed? She doesn't talk much to anyone," Ann said. "But I'll take your word for it."

"Awesome. So…what did you want to speak about?" Ren asked.

"I want to know who you are," Ann said.

"I'm Amamiya Ren," Ren replied.

"No…Who you really are," Ann replied with narrowed eyes.

"I…" Ren began. "I don't know what you mean truthfully."

"Before I came up here, I went to gather all these rumors about you. I know you're not some evil monster that hurts everyone. You saved my life. Ryuji's as well. But there is a lot more to you than meets the eye. I want to know more about you."

Ren looked out to the horizon, his eyes closing for a moment before he opened his eyes and asked "Where is Ryuji?"

Ann blinked.

"He went home early. He should be here tomorrow. Why?" Ann questioned.

"Tomorrow…I'm going back to castle," Ren said. "There is something I need to find out."

"You know how to go back?" Ann asked.

"I have an idea but I'm not quite sure how to achieve it. All I know is that I need Ryuji here to get to the castle," Ren said told her.

"But there is something else," Ann stated.

"There is something else," Ren confirmed. "Something is going on at this school and the castle is just the start of it. I want investigate what's going on with this place but because of my record, I'm a little hesitant but…seeing your schoolmate in the castle makes me wonder about how Kamoshida views all of the students but since I just got here, I don't know anyone."

Ann nodded thoughtfully before she said "So you want to find them in the castle and match them up to the real ones? Something Ryuji and I can help you with..."

Ren smirked as he turned back to her and said "Human kind cannot obtain anything without first giving something in return. Something of equal **value** must be lost. That is the law of equivalent exchange."

"So in order for us to tell you who you are, you need our help in playing guess who with the students essentially?" Ann questioned.

Ren nodded.

Ann stayed silent for a moment as her eyes looked past Ren and to the horizon, as if she was searching for a response. After a minute, Ann said "I…I truthfully don't want to stick my nose into whatever that castle is nor do I want to involve myself in this shitty place…"

Ann then turned to Ren and said "But something has been worrying me. It was what you said about Shiho. About h-how we were around her and she was on the ground, bleeding…I can't ignore that. So if that means helping you in your goal to stop Shiho from her fate, I will do it."

"And in turn, I'll give you all of who I am and all that I know," Ren replied as he held out his hand to her.

Ann looked at his hand before she nodded and placed her hand in his and gave it a shake.

* * *

Goro: And that is the end of this chapter. So it looks like Ann is taking more of a lead approach. The next chapter will deal with more adventures in the castle as well as meeting more confidants. Until the next time.


	6. Chapter Five

Ren: No time for introductions. Start the show!

Ryuji: Wooo!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Five**

"W-Whoa…" Ren stammered out with a small blush as he stared at the woman sipping tea at the counter of the shop.

The woman had dark blue hair in a messy bob-cut with blunt bangs and brown eyes. She has red nail polish on her fingernails and toenails and a black studded necklace choker which connects to multiple necklaces.

She was wearing a short black jacket, a blue dress with a white spider-web design, and black ripped leggings, a red grommet belt, and strappy black platform high heels.

"Well, I better get back to it. Thanks for the tea Sojiro-san," The woman said with a bored expression on her face. She slid her stool back and walked towards the door where Ren stood and gave a small grin.

"You're drooling," she said.

Ren looked at her with a small blush and said "A-Ah. Sorry."

"Don't sweat it kid," she replied before she eyed him closely. "Hm…Judging from your injures, you must have gotten into a fight with some tough individuals," She stated as she moved his face from left to right to observe him.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Ren asked, his face still heated.

"She's a doctor," Sojiro said as he washed a few dishes. "She's just up the road. Pretty good at it too, despite the nickname she has."

"Although…Don't injury yourself just to see me, I will kick you out," She said but Ren couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"These will heal up in a few days, provided you don't get into another fight," She concluded. "If they start to feel puffy, sore or start to look infected, come by my office," She said. "I can't do much but at least I can get you well enough."

Ren nodded.

"Good. I'm Takemi Tae. Remember, come when injured. Anything else and I'll boot you out my office," Tae said before she walked out of the shop, leaving Ren with Sorijo.

"Well, at least she says they will heal," Sojiro said. "What were you thinking kid? Missing half a day? Fighting? The only good thing that came out of this was helping those two students!"

Ren sighed at Sojiro's shout and replied wearily "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't let them get hurt. Now when I could stop it. Kawakami-sensei gave me the third degree. I will not let it happen again."

Sojiro nodded and replied "Good. I don't mean to yell but you have a lot at risk."

"I know," Ren replied.

"With that aside, your teacher also called her just a bit ago before you got in. She says for you to meet her first thing in the morning. She wants to introduce you to the student council president at the school, Niijima Makoto. Seeing as you were the student council president at your old school, I think it would be a good idea."

Ren nodded.

That truthfully did sound like a good idea.

"I also put in a good word for you for the Volleyball team," Sojiro said, which caused Ren's blood to run cold.

"Since their track team was disbanded, I suggested it would be good for you to join the Volleyball team as a former captain. With that Kamoshida guy there, you're bound to go to a good school if you follow his lead," Sojiro continued.

"You didn't have to do that Sojiro-san," Ren said kindly, but inwardly, an idea was hatching in his head. This would actually be the perfect opportunity for Ren to not only get familiar with those in there but to see exactly what Kamoshida does for them.

"But thank for doing that. I won't let you down," Ren said with a genuine, if not devious, smile on his face.

* * *

"Welcome back to **my** Velvet Room, Trickster," Igor said with an amused grin.

Ren walked up to the front of his cell and said "Good to be back? Anyways, what's going on long nose?"

"The sheer audacity of you inmate!" Caroline exclaimed but Ren waved her off with a disarming grin.

"Now, now, short stuff. Adults are talking," Ren retorted and took a step back as Caroline slammed her baton against the cell bars, causing electricity to streak across them.

"Now prisoner, what do you have to gain from anger my sister?" Justine questioned.

"I like teasing her," Ren replied with a grin. "She's so uptight. Needs to learn to loosen up or else she regret it."

"You'll regret teasing me inmate!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Sure I will kiddo," Ren replied with a grin, ignoring the second blow to his cell's bars.

Once the electricity died out, Ren leaned against the cell and said to Justine "This place is so damned sad. I will say this, the opera like singing is very beautiful but mournful. How do you guys live with this?"

"You get to use to it," Justine responded with a bored expression.

"Hopefully I won't have to," Ren replied. "Now back to you Igor. You said something about rehabilitation last time we spoke. I need some sort of explanation on that."

Igor connected his fingers and leaned behind them and said "Ah that. So first thing, I see you've awakened to a very special power during your stay with the lustful king. Good, now we can start on correcting your life with rehabilitation."

"So awakening Arsène is a start to this process?" Ren asked. "What is Arsène anyways?"

"He is your Persona," Igor replied. "Personas are the armor of your heart that you use to face the outside world—a mask, if you will. Everyone has a dormant persona within them waiting to awaken but you, you are special that you can have multiple Personas within you."

"Neat," Ren said with a grin. "So what's the angle here? You give me this power and I do what with it?"

"All in due time," Igor replied. "But I have high hopes for you and the process of rehabilitation."

"Also neat," Ren replied.

"By the way, do you like the other world navigation?" Igor asked.

"You mean that weird eye app thing?" Ren asked.

"Yes, the weird eye thing," Justine replied. "It is a Navigation device that you can use to go between the palace and the real world. It is something that will help you be a better thief."

"Again, very neat but am I the only one who has this ability? To go from Palace to the real world? That would be real troublesome if so," Ren stated.

"I know that using the other world navigation by yourself will be quite lonely. If there's someone that wants to help, you can give them the other world navigation," Igor replied.

"Do I get a choice in who uses it and if so, how do I give it to them?" Ren asked.

"Once they go into the palace realm, they have the app as well but be warned, if they are not Persona users, there is a certain risk to letting them have it," Igor warned.

"It's time for you to go inmate," Caroline said with a frown.

"Is it?" Ren asked. "I guess I do feel a little lighter than before. Well, I'll see you guys later!"

"Enjoy your rest," Justine said.

* * *

"Ah, you're here Amamiya-san. Very prompt," Kawakami told Ren once he stood in front of her the next day at school. Either Sojiro or Kawakami forget to tell Ren where he was supposed to meet her so he took a chance and went to the faculty room where she was waiting, thankfully.

"Thanks," Ren replied with a polite smile. "So, I was told you wanted me to meet the student council president of this school, is that correct?"

"That is correct," Kawakami said as she pushed herself off the wall and began to walk, prompting Ren to follow her.

"So in your profile, it showed that you were the student council president of your school as well, is that correct?" Kawakami asked.

"Of course," Ren confirmed. "Beneath this handsome exterior of mine holds the brain of a hard working genius."

Kawakami snorted but Ren could see the hint of a grin on her lips.

"I've been curious about something," Kawakami said after a few minutes of silence between them. "You said you saw me before when we first met, right?"

"Yeah," Ren replied.

"Something has been nagging at me. Your caretaker said you may have seen me around the city but I don't live in the city, so how have you seen me before?" Kawakami questioned.

"Well I…" Ren began before his mind flashed to a surprising sight.

There was a brief image of him standing in front of a maid.

The maid had pigtails and she looked rather beautiful but there was something very familiar about her…

"Amamiya-san?" Kawakami said as she waved a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of the vision.

"Do you work as a maid?" Ren asked immediately but in a hushed tone.

Kawakami's face took on a look of horror that Ren only saw once in his life and that was of his first girlfriend during a particular brutal scare in some horror movie from the past.

"W-What did you ask?" Kawakami asked him with a stammer.

"Nothing," Ren said swiftly, not wanting to go down this road he idiotically set himself down.

"N-No, that's not nothing," Kawakami stuttered out.

"Let's just continue to walk," Ren said, his eyes staring straight ahead so he didn't look at the terrified teacher beside him.

"Y-Yes. Let's," was Kawakami's shaky reply.

The two walked in silence before they came across the student council door. Kawakami cleared her throat and gave the door a quick knock and after a moment, it opened to reveal a girl.

The girl had brown hair in a bob cut with blunt bangs and a French-braid styled headband that matches her hair color.

She wore the standard Shujin academy uniform except she didn't wear the blazer. Instead, she wore a black halter vest over a long sleeve white shirt with a turtleneck, which looked to be different from normal turtlenecks he had seen the other females wear.

But it was her eyes that caught his attention.

They were red.

It honestly took him by surprise by how red they were…They were…stunning…

 _'Man, between Shiho, Ann, that flower girl and Makoto. Hell, even Tae and Kawakami-sensei, everyone in this damn city is super attractive!'_ Ren thought. _'Like…Hell man!'_

"Ah, hello Amamiya-san. I am Niijma Makoto. The Student Council president of Shujin Academy," Makoto said as she held out her right hand to him.

"Amamiya Ren. It is a pleasure to meet a fellow president," Ren said as he shook her hand with a grin.

"Kawakami-sensei spoke to me about joining the Student Council. Given your previous achievements as a president, I accept you as a member. We have meetings every Tuesday and Wednesday. I have told Kawakami-sensei that you are to sit in on our meeting today just so you know how things work at Shujin," Makoto explained.

"Join the student council?" Ren asked, surprised. Sojiro nor Kawakami mentioned that. I thought they just wanted him to meet the president. "Well, sure. I'll be happy to sit in and learn the ropes," Ren added with a smile.

"Good," Makoto replied with a smile. "Come with me and we'll fill out the paperwork for it," Makoto told him before she looked to Kawakami and said "I will bring him to class once we are finished."

"Good!" Kawakami said with a brief shout, startling both Ren and Makoto from the suddenness of it. "I'll be in class. Behave yourself Amamiya-san," she told him before she walked away, leaving the two teens alone.

"Follow me," Makoto ordered as she walked into the room.

Ren walked into the council room and was hit immediately by a headache. The room wavered briefly around him and he found himself in the safe room of Kamoshida's castle briefly before the room wavered again and Makoto was in front of him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" Makoto questioned.

"I-I'm fine…" Ren replied. "Just got a bit shaken up."

"I understand," Makoto said. "With all the rumors you have swirling around you, you have every right to be shaken up."

"Thanks, at least someone understands," Ren said as he sat down in a chair.

"For the record, I know of the rumors and I decided to not believe them. As my favorite song says _'But men, they say a lot of foolish things. And in the end, the only words I can find to believe in are mine.'_ What you say and what you do will determine to me what the truth is and what is a deception," Makoto told him as she placed a book before him.

"That's…Actually fair. So you'll judge me on my words and actions alone," Ren summed up.

"That sounds right," Makoto replied.

"Ya know Niijima-san? I think we're going to get along great," Ren said with a grin.

After an hour and a half of filling out paperwork, Ren and Makoto sat in their chairs and leaned against them with a groan.

"I can't believe that took so long to finish," Makoto said as she rubbed her wrist. "I'm afraid of getting carpal tunnel after filling all of that out."

"Tell me about it. I forgot how many papers we had to sign in the student council," Ren said as he rubbed his wrist.

The two stood up from their chairs and headed for the door but that's when they heard Kamoshida's voice on the other side of it.

Ren immediately pulled Makoto away from the door, much to her surprise. "What the!" Makoto exclaimed when he pulled her back.

 _"Hold on,"_ Ren whispered to her.

 _"Hold on for what?"_ Makoto whispered back.

Ren shook his head and crept to the window and peeked out of the curtains to see Ann's back and Kamoshida's smug face. Moments later, Makoto's face appeared beneath his, both of them watching.

"So Takamaki-chan, you've been avoiding me lately," Kamoshida's voice rang out.

"I'm sorry Kamoshida-san," Ann's defeated voice replied. "I've been busy with modeling and recently went to the doctors about a few things. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's no problem Takamaki-chan. You are my favorite student after all," Kamoshida said with a laugh.

Ren narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Anyways, I came here to warn you. I've her some unsavory rumors about the student that helped you and Sakamoto," Kamoshida said. "I want you to stay away from him. He's going to be nothing but trouble and I don't want my favorite student to be dragged down by him or that meddlesome Sakamoto."

 _'Of course he tries to pull this shit,'_ Ren thought, sneering at the possessive tone Kamoshida possessed when he spoke to Ann.

"He saved my life. Him and Ryuji both," Ann replied. "I'm not going to let some rumors get in the way of a good guy. But thanks for worrying about me but I'll be okay."

Ren didn't hear Kamoshida say anything for a moment and peaked from around the corner and saw him handing her a note. Her watched as Ann looked down at the note and then he saw tears begin to form in her eyes.

The pair saw a victorious smirk on Kamoshida's face before he turned around and walked away.

 _'That's not a good sign,'_ Ren thought before he stepped back and said to Makoto "I'm sorry about that."

"Its fine," Makoto replied with a frown before she asked "But what was that about?"

"I don't know why but I feel like Kamoshida has it out for me and it may be because of Ann," Ren said.

"But you've only been here a day," Makoto said.

"I know but did you hear what he said about me?" Ren asked. "I know I have these rumors going about but for a teacher to outright tell them to stay away from me sucks. Not to mention how…possessive he sounded."

"I noticed that as well," Makoto replied.

"And whatever he gave her made Ann run off in near tears," Ren finished. "All of that because of me, someone who, like she said, saved her life."

"Yeah…So what do you propose we do? Investigate these manners?" Makoto questioned.

"We are student councilmen," Ren replied. "And from one president speaking to another, it would be pathetic of us if we didn't."

"You think so?" Makoto asked.

Ren nodded. "Back at Gorin, the academy I was in, the student council was looked up to by all the students that resided there. We were held by a certain standard. To help all of those in needs, which is my own personal creed. Any of my peers that went back on that was instantly expelled. No one was exempt…Not even me."

Ren shut his eyes. "I've been here a single day and noticed a lot of issues in this place. How sad the students are to how everyone treats Kamoshida as a king. We would be fools to ignore it."

"There is some truth to your words but I am still unsure. I will…Think on what you said and if I come to the same conclusion as you, I will help you," Makoto said. "In the meantime, let's get to cla-"

Without warning, there was a knock on the door, startling the pair. Ren and Makoto exchanged a glance before Ren opened the door and Kamoshida with a large grin on his face but Ren could see the malice in that smug grin.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see," Kamoshida said to Ren. He then looked to Makoto and said "And there is the beautiful Student Council president."

"Hello Kamoshida-sensei," Makoto said, her voice sounding put off.

"Well anyways, I received a call from Kawakami about what your caretaker said about you being interested in the Volleyball team."

"Interested being a strong word," Ren said. "Continue."

Kamoshida seemed taken aback by Ren's dry words but that boisterous grin appeared once again as he said "Lucky for you, a spot just opened up on my team and I decided invite you onto my illustrious team."

"I accept," Ren said with a polite smile.

Kamoshida's grin seemed to deepen at this. "Good…We're having a meet in tomorrow. You can play in the game then."

Ren nodded and Kamoshida left the room leaving Ren and Makoto alone in the room.

"You accepted his invitation," Makoto noted.

Ren merely smirked. "I know."

* * *

"What?!"

Ann exclaimed as she stood in front of Ren in the alleyway in front of the school.

"Yeah, my caretaker decided to put in a good word for me to join the volleyball team and Kamoshida invited me. I accepted it," Ren said.

"It sounds like a hella bad idea," Ann said with a cross of her arms.

"I'll save the regret until tomorrow…Speaking of which, what happened in the hallway?" Ren asked her.

"It's nothing," Ann said. "Just something I have to worry about."

Ren frowned and opened his mouth before he shut it. He knew there was something wrong with Ann but what could it be?

"Yo guys!" Ryuji's voice shouted from behind them. Ann and Ren turned around and waved at Ryuji, who hunched over and panted heavily. "Whew, I must be getting fat. I used to run faster than that in Track."

"Oh? You were on the track team?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, was one of the best," Ryuji replied. "But enough about that. What's up guys?"

"Nothing much," Ann replied. "Talking about how Ren's caretaker is signing him up to Kamoshida's Volleyball team."

"Oh shit, that's bad," Ryuji said.

"That's what I said," Ann replied. "But he thinks it's a good idea."

"Seriously? What makes you think that?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, I was admittedly worried at first but this may be the opportunity we need to observe what he does to them," Ren said before he paused. "Hey, do you two have this app on your phones?" Ren asked as he held up his phone to the pair.

Ryuji and Ann pulled out their phones and blinked in shock when they saw the same strange app on their phones that Ren had.

"Yeah…How did that get here?" Ryuji asked.

"This app apparently allows us to go from our world to that other one," Ren explained. "The guy with the long nose made it for me and my allies."

"Guy with a long…" Ryuji murmured before he shook his head. "Forget it. But this will allows us to go back to that place?"

"Yeah," Ren replied.

"That's awesome!" Ryuji exclaimed. "This will be the perfect chance to see if any more of our schoolmates are in his castle."

Ann nodded and looked to Rena to ask "Ready?"

Ren nodded and started to press the app on his cell phone until Ann's phone began to ring.

Ann pulled out her phone and said "It's Shiho…She texted me about something important. I need to go be with her."

Ren nodded and said "Ryuji and I will go ahead. Keep us posted."

Ann nodded at the two boys and ran off and once she was in the clear, Ryuji asked "You sure you want to leave without her?"

"I'm sure. We need to gather faces and as much as I want Ann here with us, Shiho is also a concern," Ren said with a frown on his face.

Ryuji nodded and said "Then press that app bro,"

Ren pressed the app and the world began to change.

* * *

Ren: The next chapter will be dealing with the palace as well as Ann situation with Shiho and the details of the note she was given by Kamoshida so until the next chapter …

Morgana: Show's Over!


	7. Chapter Six

Rain: Hey guys, Rain and here and we need to talk. I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter but there has been some issues that I want to bring up. The first is about the canon-ness of the fanfic.

So while this is a standard "Time travel Fic" I tend to enjoy mixing up this trope quite a bit to keep things exciting for the reader so while a good bit of this will be canon, there will be some non-canon in here as well due to Ren's meddling.

As for Ren's backstory, we don't really get much for his backstory. We just know he was a criminal due to [REDACTED] happening and he was set up so I decided to set his story up a bit more. We'll be delving more into his backstory later.

The second issue is the pairing. Everyone has been asking about this, specifically Ren's. So when I first started this fic, I admittedly was going to go full Harem.

But I changed my mind.

I decided that I'm going to keep things small. So Ren will be paired with Makoto and two others. Now apparently, people have been sick to death of the Harem pairings and I understand that but trust me, I will keep it classy for you guys.

As for who those two are…well, you'll have to wait and see.

Last but not least, my own personal issue which is reviews. I'm not too much of a stickler about them but I do like to hear a lot a feedback about how my fic is doing and I want to make sure people are enjoying it so please, share any suggestions, criticisms, the works and I will promptly respond.

With all of that said, let's do it, to it!

Ren: Showtime!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Six**

"You actually came back," Morgana said with impressed tone in his voice. "You even bought the blond one with you but where is Lady Ann?"

"She couldn't make it unfortunately," Ren replied with a smile. "So it's just us."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm sure she misses you," Ryuji said with a grin. "So lil'cat, I've been thinking about what you guys said yesterday. About Cognition I think you guys called it, right?"

Both Ren and Morgana nodded, with Morgana adding "I'm not a cat but go on…"

"Awesome. So you guys said that this place is Kamoshida's Cognition. He views the school like his castles and those inside of it aren't the real people, but what he thinks of them, right?"

Again, Morgana and Ren nodded.

"I know we can't save them from this place but I have a damn good memory when it comes to faces so, I want to see if we can find any more students like Ikari so we can ask the real versions about how Kamoshida treats them," Ryuji said.

Morgana grinned and looked to Ren and said "It seems you two had the same idea after all. You were right."

"You thought about this too?!" Ryuji exclaimed in surprise.

Ren nodded and replied "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're new here dude," Ryuji said, surprised. "I didn't think you cared enough to want to investigate what Kamoshida was doing without knowing anyone…"

"I'm like that sometimes," Ren said with a smile. "I couldn't look myself in the mirror if I didn't help those in need."

"Whoa…" Ryuji said. "That's pretty rad. I heard the rumors about you today but with how you saved our asses yesterday and hearing you say that, you're nothing like that say. You're pretty selfless"

"I can say the same to you Sakamoto-san," Ren replied. "You didn't hesitate to step in front of Ann when she was in danger. Hell, when she was about to give in, you even spurred her on to not give into him, despite getting hurt in the process That takes selflessness as well."

"Awww don't have me blush here," Ryuji said with grin on his face. "I just didn't want to see her hurt is all."

Both Ren and Ryuji laughed a bit before Ren said "Come on, let's go find these guys."

"Luckily we don't have to go far," Morgana said. "After you guys left, I continued on with my own mission and came across the basement of the castle where more of your classmates were seen. It's called the "Training Hall of Love." Whatever that means."

"Awesome! Let's go check it out!" Ryuji exclaimed before Morgana gave him a glare.

"Not so loud you idiot! You'll attract the knights!" Morgana hissed out.

"Aww shit, my bad," Ryuji replied.

Ren laughed and said "Come on."

"Oh! Before we go in!" Ryuji exclaimed, only to wince in when Morgana gave him another glare.

"I also remembered I had these bad boys," Ryuji said before he reached back into his schoolbag. After rummaging in it for a few minutes his eyes lit up before he pulled out a gun, a slingshot and some medicine with a "Ta-da!"

"Ryuji, you brought a gun here?!" Ren exclaimed in shock.

"Keep it down!" Morgana shouted.

"You too!" Ryuji hissed out, making Morgana cover his mouth with a sheepish grin behind his paws.

"It's not real. Remember what you said yesterday about cognition? Well, I bought up what a toy gun and if we think it's real, it becomes real. Well, since you guys will be fighting those things, they would think the gun is real."

"That's a genius idea," Morgana said. "But you do realize that you only brought one of them, right?"

"Yeah. I couldn't figure out what to get you since we have opposable thumbs so I got you this slingshot. If they think it'll hurt, it will hurt them," Ryuji replied.

"You thought a lot about this for just discovering this place yesterday. And here I pegged you as an idiot at first," Morgana said with teasing grin as he grabbed the slingshot while Ren grabbed the medicine and pocketed it.

"Hey thanks I….Wait a minute, you thought I was an idiot, you smol ass cat?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"I'm not a "Smol ass Cat!" I'm a human!" Morgana replied in a shout before he grew confused. "What is a "Smol" anyways?"

"It's like the cute version of saying "Small." My mom says it all the time about random stuff. Come to think of it, she'd find you super adorable."

"I'm not adorable…" Morgana said with a glum tone.

"Thanks of the gun," Ren said, not bothering to hide his amusement as he took the gun from Ryuji's hand. "Come on. We've wasted enough time."

* * *

"I came as fast as I could."

Shiho looked up and saw a rather downtrodden Ann looking back at her. _'Something must be bothering her…'_ Shiho thought with a frown gracing her face.

Ann sat down beside her and said "So my sister from another mister, what's going on and how can I help?"

"I think I should be asking you that," Shiho replied. "You look exactly how I feel."

"Oh…I'm sorry Shiho-chan. I have a lot on my mind," Ann said before she shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's just me being stupid is all."

Shiho frowned and suddenly smacked Ann's arm, which caused her to shriek in surprise. "Don't call yourself stupid," Shiho said with a frown on her face. "You are so far from that, it's not even funny."

"Ow…okay, okay…Didn't have to hit so hard," Ann said as she rubbed her arm with a pout. "And stop trying to cheer me up. I'm here to do that to you."

The two girls shared a small smile before Shiho gripped her wrist in pain, which prompted Ann to ask "You're injured…" before she smacked Shiho on the arm and said "You hit me with your injured hand, you jerk."

Shiho laughed in exhaustion and replied "I'm ok. This is pretty standard before a tournament. I'll heal…"

"You look exhausted Shiho-chan…Did you get any sleep last night?" Ann asked.

Shiho sighed and looked down at the ground. "I couldn't really sleep last night," Shiho began. "When I close my eyes, I think about a lot of things that I shouldn't…"

"Shiho…" Ann said, taking her friend's hand in her own.

"It's almost time for nationals, y'know?" Shiho continued. "I guess I'm just wondering if I'm really a star member of the team…I-I mean…All I know how to do is play volleyball. If I can't do that, what good am I?"

"You're just letting nerves get to you Shiho," Ann said with a supportive squeeze. "Your skills have been recognized and you try harder than anyone else. I've watched you practice. You leave it all on the field each and every time."

"I know but practicing as much as I do…It doesn't look like I'm getting better," Shiho said with a sigh.

Ann stood up from her spot and crouched in front of Shiho and took both of her hands and said "Believe me when I saw, you are a magnificent volleyball player. Once of the best in our school. Whoever got this in your head that you aren't good are lying to you. Straight up. And you know me, I don't say something like that likely and if I have to kick the ass of the person saying this, I will."

Shiho looked into Ann's eyes and saw the truth within them and gave a bitter smile. "I wish you could…B-But…The one who is saying this is Kamoshida-sensei…"

She noticed that Ann's jaw seemed to clench at that name. "What else has he been saying to you?" Ann asked her.

Shiho looked away hesitantly but Ann's hand left her own and touched her face and gently, prompting Shiho to look at Ann's concerned face. "What else has he been saying to you?" Ann repeated firmly.

"Shiho-san," Mishima's voice rang out, causing both Ann and her head to swivel towards him.

"It's Kamoshida-sensei…" Mishima said softly. "He requests your presence…"

Shiho flinched before she turned to the sullen teen and asked "Why?"

"I-I don't know…" Mishima said.

Shiho looked back to Ann and said "Um…I…I have to go see what Kamoshida-sensei needs…"

"Can't you stay?" Ann asked. "Why don't we try eating some delicious cream cheese puffs instead?"

Shiho offered a small smile and shook her head. "I n-need to see what he needs."

"Ok…" Ann murmured.

"It's ok. It's only a meeting. What's t-the worse that could happen?" Shiho asked, trying to boost up her worried friend's mood.

"Alright…I'll see you later then, ok? Call me the minute you're done," Ann said.

"I promise," Shiho said before the two shared a brief hug.

Shiho then stood up and let out a small sigh before she turned back to Ann and said "We are still o-on for tomorrow with Sakamoto-san and Amamiya-san, right?"

"Oh! Right!" Ann said, perking up a bit. "We're still on until told otherwise."

Shiho gave her a slightly wider smile and said "Thanks…" before she turned away and walked, her smile fading away into a look of despair.

* * *

"Oh my god…" Ren whispered while Ryuji and Morgana stared with looks of shock on their face.

In front of them was a large chamber that held all of the male students. Some were running on never ending treadmills while others were being pelted repeatedly from Volleyballs being fired out of a cannon while being hung upside down.

"Man, this is pretty awful. He views these people in slaves in the real world," Morgana said with a frown on his face.

"Fucking Kamoshida!" Ryuji shouted. "Slaves! Is this what he thinks of us? Of his own team?!"

One of the students, that looked familiar to the pair, looked at them and said "P-Please…Stay quiet so we don't get executed…"

"I know they are just what Kamoshida thinks they are but this is too much. Just what the hell is going on at this school?" Ren questioned as he pulled out his phone to try and take pictures of the teens but frowned when the pictures didn't work.

Ryuji looked on helpless at the torture of his schoolmates and whispered "Back when I was on the Track Team, he trained us like this. Trained us to the bone until we were nothing but dust. Hell, calling it training is an understatement. It was more like corporal punishment but seeing it this way…Seeing what he thinks of us…It…It infuriates me."

"Ryuji…" Ren began. "I know Kamoshida is a terrible. I get that but I need to know…What makes you hate him so much?"

Ryuji stayed quiet, his eyes gazing upon the male volleyball students being tortured before he shut his eyes. "I was the Ace of the Track Team. One of the best in fact but then Kamoshida was hired by the school. One by one, all of the sports teams were disbanded before he made it ours. He trained us…Just like this…But none of us gave in. We took the abuse he gave because to us, Track meant more than anything. Until one day, he went too far with his abuse and bad mouthed my mother."

Ryuji balled up his fists hard enough that blood began to fall from them. "My mother is one of the strongest people in my life. She protected me against my piece of shit dad, often to the point she would be beaten if she protected me from getting beat. She's the only lifeline that I have in this world…And when that fucking asshole talked bad about her so I snapped. I attacked him. In turn, I destroyed the Track Team…My mom was so hurt about it all, she blamed herself…"

"You can't blame yourself for that," Ren said.

"I know," Ryuji replied. "But I do. For a lot of us, myself included, the track team was our way to getting into a good college. I ruined that for them and I take full responsibility for it."

"That's a pretty good reason for hating him," Morgana said, his tone sad. "He goaded you into attacking him…But why?"

"Looking back at it all, it's obvious that he wanted the Volleyball team to be on top so he wrecked all of the other sports teams but to see him treat his own team like this after sabotaging everyone else sickens me to my core," Ryuji said with a frown on his face.

"We'll have to prove he's doing this in the real world," Ren said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "No one is going to believe we saw his abuse in his palace and since my phone is not working in here, I'm going to assume yours won't either which makes it that much harder to prove."

"I know. The odds are heavily stacked against us but no matter. I'll just have to remember the faces we see here and then talk to their real life versions at school tomorrow," Ryuji said with a determined grin on his face.

Morgana observed the tortured students before he looked to Ren and said "Seeing this makes me realize something. If he treats the male students like this, I wonder how he treats the female students."

Ren's mind suddenly flashed to a smiling Shiho before he felt a sudden sickness in his stomach. "We need to get out of here fast," Ren said with urgency in his voice. Ryuji and Morgana nodded but without warning, three knights spotted the trio down the hall.

"Intruders!" The first knight shouted as he pointed his blade at him.

"Damn it, time to jet!" Ren said as he started to run.

"Run, Jesus, Run!" Ryuji shouted as he perused Ren.

"Wait for me!" Morgana exclaimed as he followed the two.

The three managed to slip past the three knights and ran back towards the foyer but once they entered the area, four knights fell from the sky and surrounded them. "Awww fuck man," Ryuji drawled out.

"It's you again," Kamoshida's voice rang out, prompting the three to look at him. He stood on a floor above them, beside him on his left was the pink colored bikini clad Ann with pink cat ears and on his right was a black bikini clad Shiho with black cat ears.

"Ann!" Ryuji shouted in fury.

"Shiho…" Ren murmured, a burst of anger filling his veins at the sight of the two females beside Kamoshida.

"Remember guys, they are just cognitions of them. Not the real thing…" Morgana whispered.

"I didn't realize you three would be so idiotic to come back after I let you leave," Kamoshida said with a cocky smirk. "It doesn't matter. Trespassing is already an executable offense and I don't seldom give second chances to people like you."

"Get fucked Kamoshida!" Ryuji shouted. "We got you figured out. Once we find proof of the shit you pulled, this castle is going to crumble all around you!"

Kamoshida laughed boisterously at Ryuji's words and said "Do you truly think anyone will listen to the fallen Ace over me, The Olympic God of Shujin?! You have proven to be more of a moron than I originally thought."

Ryuji scowled.

"If anything, they will kick you out of the school the moment I whisper your name! A fitting end to the killer of the Track Team," Kamoshida said. "Do your friends even know what you did? Do they even know why your name is reviled in my kingdom?!"

"What does it matter?!" Ren shouted. "You sabotaged the track team to fall by provoking Ryuji just so the Volleyball team can take precedence!"

"Ah, so he did tell you," Kamoshida said with amusement. "They deserved to fall like all of the others. I did what I had to do to the stars of Shujin's sports team because only I get to hold the spotlight of the world! People like you Sakamoto don't even deserve the scraps that I leave behind. "

Ryuji gritted his teeth and shouted "God damn you Kamoshida!"

"Look at him," Kamoshida said to both Ann and Shiho. "Getting all emotional. Just like old times." He then looked to Ann and caressed her face with the back of his hand. "The last time you did this, your leg became broken and you lost your career on track."

"He broke your leg?" Ren asked in shock.

Ryuji hadn't mentioned that part at all.

"Oh-ho-ho, looks like you didn't mention all of it. That's right. The minute this little asswipe swung at me. I took him down and broke his leg. It's truly pathetic too. I would have only disbanded your precious track team without injury but your loser of a track coach had to make a sound argument about keeping it around. He forced my hand so I had to take drastic measures to get what I want…by breaking his star athlete's leg!" Kamoshida taunted, his eyes locked on Ryuji's stunned face.

Ryuji lowered his head, his hair hiding his eyes as Ren stammered out "You p-planned it all…"

Kamoshida smirked. "Like I said, only I get to hold the spotlight…No one else."

"You truly are a despicable person," Morgana said, openly aghast. "You so need your ass kicked!"

Kamoshida laughed at this and said "Unfortunately for you, that day will never come because you all die here! My knights, kill them now!"

* * *

"So, we finally meet huh?"

Ryuji's eyes snapped up.

Instead of being in the foyer of Kamoshida's castle, he found himself in a black void but when he turned around, he found himself staring at himself…but his eyes were yellow in color and they were glowing.

The same as Kamoshida's.

"What the hell is this?" Ryuji asked.

"This?" His doppelgänger asked. "This is your awakening. I've been waiting a long time for us to meet and I have to say, you disappointed me up to this point."

"Like I haven't heard that before from my teachers," Ryuji said as he looked away but without warning, his doppelgänger grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward.

"That's just like you coward. Turning a blind eye from the truth. You knew what the volleyball team was going through from the start but you didn't stop it, Did you?!" the doppelgänger shouted out.

"Get off my back!" Ryuji shouted as he pushed the doppelgänger away. "I already let down my mother enough by striking that shit head and destroying not only my career in track but everyone else's. I couldn't get in trouble again…I couldn't let her down again…"

The doppelgänger smirked and said "This isn't just about your mother and we both know that. This is about how he reminds you of your father."

Ryuji paused. "W-What did you say?"

"You heard me. He abused you, just like your father and you let him. Not only because of the team, but because you feared him and it was only when he brought up your mother that you grew a spine."

"But even after that, you feared him because he broke your leg. You cursed his name to the heavens but in the end, words are meaningless!"

Ryuji fell to his knees as his doppelgänger stood above him. "You hid yourself away behind your newly minted delinquent reputation, dyed your hair blond and kept running away from the truth that you feared him like you feared your father. You let even more fall into his grasp! You could have stopped this if only you were brave enough to do it!"

Ryuji sat there, absorbing the words the doppelgänger had said to him before he whispered "You're right…As much as I hate to admit it, while the Track Team was one of the reasons I refused to fight back against the abuse, the main thing was that I was afraid…Just like I was when I was younger…

Ryuji let out a bitter laugh and said "He reminded me so much of my father that I couldn't help but run…It's all I knew how to do. But no more."

Ryuji let he rose to his feet to face his doppelgänger head on, a determined look in his eyes and said "No more will I run away from this. It's time a stand up to him and knock him on his ass with all I've got!"

The doppelgänger smirked and said "Good…Then I believe it's time to hoist the sails to your awakening!"

* * *

"Y-You…You truly are a lowly wretch," Ryuji whispered.

Kamoshida looked at Ryuji and said "He finally speaks. I was afraid I wouldn't get to hear you beg and plead for the lives of your friends like you did for your track team."

"That all you got?" Ryuji asked. "If so, you're going to have to do a lot more to get under my skin…" Ryuji opened his eyes and a flicker of lightning streaked across his irises, a deadly expression on his face.

"You feel that?" Morgana asked, who merely smirked in reply.

Kamoshida leapt down to the ground and motioned his knights to move aside grinned. "Well then Sakamoto, let's repeat history. Come on," Kamoshida goaded as he smacked his right cheek. "This is the spot you hit me when I called your mother a gutter whore."

Ryuji's eyes widened, another streak of lightning going across his eyes.

"Come on…Strike me again and I promise you, I won't just stop at breaking your other leg!" Kamoshida said, his grin widening as Ryuji clenched his fist.

"From the moment I met you…You had that stupid grin on your face…" Ryuji said, a biting edge to his voice. "Even when I punched your lights out, you had it on…And now I know why…"

Ryuji's head snapped forward, revealing his now bright yellow irises, and dashed towards Kamoshida at a speed that surprised the man and with a shout of "Now I get to wipe that damn grin off your face for good!" and nailed Kamoshida in the face as hard as he could, streaks of lightning crossing his fist.

Kamoshida flew backwards from the blow and rolled against the ground before he turned to face Ryuji, who now had a skull mask on the upper half of his face. "I fucking hate you, Kamoshida…everything that's wrong is because of you!"

It was then a pulse of energy shot through his body.

 _"You made me wait quite a while,"_ a cocky voice said from within his mind. Almost instinctually, Ryuji reached up and grabbed the mask in alarm, scratching at it to remove it.

"What? Don't tell me he is one as well?!" Kamoshida shouted as Ryuji began to tug at mask sharply.

 _"You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? "The "other you" who exists within desires it thus..."_ " The voice said as Ryuji began to tug at the mask harder, feeling the mask pulling at his skin.

Ryuji could feel the mask ripping off his skin as the voice said _"I am thou, thou art I...There is no turning back...The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!"_ Ryuji let out a scream as he removed the mask, causing a burst of energy to explode around his body, causing the entire area to shine.

When the light faded, Ryuji now wore a matching black leather jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, a pair of yellow gloves, and he wore a smirk on his face. "Whoa…"

Behind him was an ethereal figure of a skeleton wearing a blue shirt with black armor around his shoulders and neck, a red cape that was torn in two, a yellow glove on the left hand and a cannon as his right hand, black pants and white shoes with a captain's head with the pirate insignia in the middle.

And the persona was standing on a pirate's ship that held a grinning spiky face with red and yellow eyes.

Ryuji punched his left palm with his right fist as he said "Let's fuck them up, Captain Kidd!"

Kamoshida rose to his feet and wiped the black blood that had dribbled from the corner of his mouth and sneered. "This won't change anything! Kill them all!" Kamoshida shouted at his knights.

The knights exploded into shadows before reforming. Three of the shadows became a force like figure with two curving green horns while the fourth shadow was a large figure with crimson armor and white fur around the shoulders and a yellow flowing cape with a lance in its left hand, sitting on top of a black horse with a white mane.

Ren and Morgana leapt beside Ryuji, who asked the pair "You guys ready to rock?"

"Anytime, anywhere!" Morgana said with a grin.

"Let's get it done!" Ren exclaimed.

* * *

Ren: And that is the end of this chapter. So Ryuji, you are now a Persona user!

Ryuji: Badical! I can't wait to see what type of ill shit I can do. Although…I'm not pleased that my past is all out there.

Ren: Look on the Brightside, at least my past will be out in the open next!

Ryuji: Oh yeah…

Morgana: The next chapter will be out soon all so until then…

Ann: Stop the show!


	8. Chapter Seven

Ryuji: Let's fuck shit up!

Ann: It's so cool that you are a persona user now. You also look very handsome in your suit.

Ryuji: *blushes* wha?

Ann: *giggles* It's Showtime!

Ryuji: No wait, what did you say? Don't start the sh-

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Seven**

"Ravage them Arsène!" Ren shouted as Arsène appeared behind him and cleaved the War-hungry Horsemen in the back before he leapt up and slashed his dagger down the front of the knight's chest.

"Blow them away Captain Kidd, Zio!" Ryuji shouted as Captain Kidd appeared behind him with its arm cannon raised in front of him before firing a bolt of lightning into one of the Dirty Two-Horned Beast, sending it falling to the ground, streaks of lightning crossing its body.

"Again! Zio!" Ryuji shouted, which made Captain Kidd shoot another bolt of lightning down on the second horned beast, sending it on its side beside its brethren. "Ready Morgana?!" Ryuji shouted towards the cat-like being, who smirked in reply before the two dashed towards the felled beasts and with a swing of Morgana's cuirass and Ryuji's steel pipe, the two shadows exploded into nothingness.

Ryuji twirled his pipe as and raised his hand towards the knight Ren was currently in battle with and shouted "Captain Kidd!"

Captain Kidd appeared and launched a bolt of lightning at the knight's chest, sending it toppling off of its horse and onto its knees, steaks of lightning streaking up its body.

"It's down! Let's finish it!" Morgana shouted.

With a smirk on their faces, the three immediately dashed towards the fallen knight and with a flurry of strikes from Ryuji's pipe, Morgana cuirass and Ren's knife, the creature let out a death scream before its body exploded into nothingness.

"Heh, how easy was that?! Freaking boring!" Ryuji exclaimed as he high-fived Ren and then Morgana before turning back to Kamoshida and said "Oh look, that goofy little grin is off your face."

"Heh, you think that's all I've got?" Kamoshida said as several dozen knights began to trudge beside him.

Ann and Shiho then stood on each side of Kamoshida, both of them rubbing their bodies against his rob as he said, a smirk appearing on his face "As long as I rule this castle, I cannot be defeated."

"Alright then, we'll just have to defeat you then!" Ryuji said cockily but Morgana shook his head.

"There's too many of them Ryuji, we need to make a run for it," Morgana said.

Ren nodded in agreement and added "As much as I want to take this guy down, we'll be killed if we fight this many all at once."

Ryuji frowned and said "I don't think they'll let us escape so easily though."

Morgana smirked and reached into his right belt pocket and pulled out a small orb and said to Kamoshida "We'll be back for you," before he tossed down a smoke bomb, causing a large plume of smoke to appear around them all.

"After them!" Kamoshida coughed out as the three thieves dashed out of the front door and shut it behind them.

Once the smoke cleared, only Kamoshida and the knights remained. "Heh, those cowardly thieves managed to escape my grasp again…No matter. They will be back and I will take them out then."

"You can do it, Kamoshida-sama," Ann cooed.

"We will be here to help you do so as well," Shiho moaned out.

Kamoshida smirked and said "Now come, let's go have some fun."

* * *

"Man, that sucks we couldn't battle that dick," Ryuji said as he placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily. "Boy am I out of shape," Ryuji joked as he leaned up and said "But holy shit. I can't believe I have a persona like you two! It's totally awesome!"

"Congrats," Ren said with a grin. "Glad to have you on our team."

"We're a team?" Morgana asked, surprised.

"Of course. We worked together in there, all of us have personas. Why wouldn't we be a team?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah…So since we're teammates and all…then I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask…Well long story short, I think there is something in this palace that clue me in on getting my human body back," Morgana explained. "It's why I've been investigating the place but I'm only one person and I'm a little nervous in going at this alone so…"

"So you want our help in getting your human body then? Sure," Ren replied immediately, much to Morgana's surprise. "We are teammates after all. What about you Ryuji? You in this as well?"

"I'll swing with this. I mean shit, you talk, you know how to fight, and you're pretty smart as well. I'm curious to see if you are human, a cat or whatever the fuck so I'll help as well," Ryuji said.

"Wow…Thanks guys…" Morgana said, his voice choked up with emotions. "Ahem, well what do we do now?"

"We're going to head back to our world now. Are you able to come with us?" Ren asked.

"I think so…" Morgana said with an unsure tone.

"Good, let's go," Ren said before the three began to walk away from the castle and towards the alleyway across the castle where the exit to the real world would be.

The minute they appeared in the real world, the two found themselves in their regular clothes and beside them was a black cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle, paws, and tail tip who wears a yellow collar.

"Wow, I didn't know the sky was so blue," Morgana said, which prompted Ryuji and Ren to look down at the cat between them.

 _'He is truly adorable,'_ Ren thought as he knelt down to Morgana and said "Welcome to the real world Morgana."

"Dude, you have a little yellow scarf around your neck," Ryuji said he knelt down and smiled at Morgana. "That's really adorable."

"It's not adorable!" Morgana exclaimed with a pouty tone but Ryuji grinned.

"It so is," Ryuji replied before he stood back up and said "Come on, after all that, I'm starving. You guys want to eat?"

"Yeah. I'm starving as well. What about you Morgana?" Ren asked.

"I am pretty hungry. I haven't eaten in days," Morgana replied.

"Then it's settled. Let's go eat," Ryuji said with a smile.

Ren held out his book bag and said to Morgana "Hop in." Morgana nodded and got into the book bag where Ren then lifted it up.

"So where should eat out?" Ryuji asked as the pair began to walk.

"Someplace with a lot of fish," Morgana said as he poked his head up from Ren's book bag.

"I know a pretty awesome ramen place nearby. Can you handle Ramen ok Morgana?" Ryuji asked Morgana.

"I sure can!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Then Ramen it is! Ryuji exclaimed.

 _'It's weird…They seem to be getting along. For some reason, I thought they would be more antagonistic towards one another,'_ Ren thought to himself but then he shut his eyes and smiled. _'But…I think I prefer this instead. It'll make this teamwork thing go smoother…'_

But what the group of three didn't know was that a certain blonde haired girl was watching them from the distance.

* * *

"Wow, you live here?" Morgana asked as Ren walked into LeBlanc's coffee shop. The lunch thing with Ryuji and Morgana went well. Since Ryuji's secret with Kamoshida had been given, Ren decided to tell Ryuji his past as well.

Ryuji was less than pleased about what Ren had gone through but it seemed to make their bond deeper than just the two of them being troublemakers but there was something Ryuji said that made him wonder.

 _"There's no reason to keep quiet because you have a past record. Everyone knows about it, there's been stuff put up about it and everything. I'm pretty damn sure Kamoshida's ass leaked your file. There's no way everyone would find out unless a teacher said it."_

It would make sense.

Kamoshida didn't really like him from the start and tried to force Ann to not associate with him at all. Not to mention the dangerous air around him when Kamoshida extended the invitation to join the Volleyball team.

 _'Holy shit! I totally forgot about that!'_ Ren exclaimed within his head. _'He did say that there was a meet tomorrow so it may get me a jump on investigating the faces we saw in his palace today.'_

"Hey kid," Sojiro's voice said, snapping Ren from his thoughts. "You going to stand in the doorway all day?"

"Oh, sorry Sojiro-san," Ren said as he moved out of the doorway and began to walk to the stairs but just as he made it, the door opened and a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ren!"

Ren turned around to see Ann standing in the doorway.

"Ann? What are you doing here?" Ren asked, surprised to see her at LeBlanc's.

"Lady Ann is here?!" Morgana exclaimed, which caused Sojiro's ears to perk up.

"Was that a meow?" Sojiro questioned.

"I didn't hear anything," Ren said to Sojiro before he looked to Ann and asked "So again, what's going on? Why did you come here?"

"I followed you here because I need to talk to you. It's super important," Ann said.

"Is she a friend of yours kid?" Sojiro questioned.

"Yeah. One of my first," Ren said. "Do you mind if I take her to my room upstairs?"

Sojiro let a small grin appear on his face and said "Sure. But remember, we are in a public setting. I don't want to hear anything inappropriate."

Both Ann and Ren blushed at the words but Ren waved it off and said "No worries."

He then turned to Ann and said "Come on, follow me up."

Ann nodded and soon, the two were upstairs. Ren sat his bag down and Morgana popped out of the bag and said "Man, feels good to be free," before he looked to Ann and said "It's nice to see you again Lady Ann."

Ann looked at the cat with alarm before Ren said "Its Morgana. You know. The super cute cat-like figure we saved from Kamoshida's clutches yesterday."

"I know. I recognized his voice but he looks like a regular cat now. What happened today?" Ann asked.

"Well…We found out a few more unsavory things about Kamoshida," Ren said.

"Yeah. How like he intentionally broke Ryuji's leg so he could ruin his career and destroy the track team," Morgana said, which made Ann gasp in horror.

"Oh my god, he intentionally hurt him?" Ann asked.

"Yeah," Ren said with a sigh. "It's very bad but I don't think that's going to be the worst we hear I'm afraid…"

"Well…You'd be right about that…" Ann said softly before she sat beside him on the bed. She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a note but before she did anything, she turned to Morgana and asked "Hey Morgana. I wish to speak to Ren about this alone…Do you mind leaving for a little bit?"

"Sure Lady Ann. Anything for you," Morgana said before he walked down the stairs, leaving the two alone.

After a few moments of silence, Ann handed Ren the note as she said "Kamoshida talked to me today. He wanted me to stay away from you and Ryuji. I told him you guys saved my life. It was then he gave me this note…"

Ren flipped open the note and began to read it.

 _"Shiho isn't doing so well on the team. I'm thinking of axing her from it. However, we both know how to avoid your friend losing the only hope she has getting into a good university…You have until 04/13 to come to me or else…She'll have to pay the price…"_

It was then he heard sniffling coming from beside him and when he turned his head, he saw tears falling from Ann's eyes. "I'm sure you heard the rumors. About me being Kamoshida's _woman_ ," Ann said with a scowl.

"I wouldn't do anything like that with him. He's a disgusting, arrogant pig that I wish would just leave me alone! But then Shiho joined the team. He knows Shiho is my best friend and that I would do anything for her. He then called me into his office and threatened her spot and her safety if I didn't become his girlfriend…"

Ren's eyes narrowed in anger. "So that's how he got to you. He found out you two were friends and then began to lord her spot on the team over your head to get you to do what he wanted."

"Yeah. At first, it began with kisses here and there and never went past that but now he's been pushing me to have sex with him, whether at his place, school or even my home or he would start hinting that he wanted me to do some sort of sexual act to him if we can't have sex," Ann whispered, her face heating up in shame.

"Thankfully, I was able to weasel out of doing any of that but lately, I started to notice that each time I refused him, Shiho would wind up getting injured somehow and I know It's more than a coincidence…Then today, he passed this onto me and I-I j-just don't know what t-to do," Ann stammered before she began to sob.

Ren felt his heart twist in a knot as he wordlessly pulled her close into his embrace, which she didn't fight. He then felt her arms wrap around his body as her body shook with each sob she gave.

Ren felt…Strange seeing Ann cry like this. He didn't know why but he equated it to seeing his one of his siblings cry and it only made him upset as well. "I have until tomorrow Ren," she whispered against his chest. "I don't want Shiho to lose it all but I don't want to give my body to him for her to keep it...God, I'm so selfish!"

"No you're not," Ren said as he pushed her away from him so he could look at her in the eyes. "You are far from selfish you idiot. You dealt with this sick pervert all alone to protect your friend and to keep her happy. If that's selfish, I hate to see what you do when you're selfless.

"We'll figure out something," Ren whispered to her, his voice hitching slightly as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I promise we will. Just have faith in us," Ren whispered.

"Ren…" Ann whispered, her watery eyes gazing up into his eyes before she fell back into his chest and hugged him tightly, which Ren returned.

* * *

It was an hour and a half when Ann finally left and Ren was deep in thought about his current situation.

Kamoshida was pressuring Ann for sex and when she refused, Shiho would wind up hurt. It was only a matter of time before Kamoshida would force Shiho into having sex with him or even raping her.

He hated to think that but it was the natural course all of this was building up to.

"What's on your mind?" Morgana asked.

Ren looked to Morgana and asked "How are you on reconnaissance?"

"I'm pretty good at it. Why?" Morgana asked.

"Tomorrow, I want you to shadow Suzui Shiho. Ann's best friend. I want you to watch over here just in case Kamoshida pulls some shit, alright?" Ren asked.

Morgana nodded and said "So shadow Lady Ann's friend. Gotcha."

"Thanks Morgana," Ren said with a smile on his face before he let out a yawn.

"Don't yawn," Morgana said before yawning as well.

"Sorry, I'm super beat from today," Ren said. "Let's turn in early."

* * *

Ren's eyes snapped awake and found himself in a steel gray colored room with a single table in the middle and two chairs, he was sitting in one of them and a figure was sitting in the second one across from him.

He was wearing his school uniform, which was torn in several places. His face felt extremely sore and his glasses was missing. Sitting across from him was himself…In his attire from the other world but there was a difference.

While his the bulk of the clothing was the same, the long tailcoat was a bright red and his domino mask was black, with red swirling within the mask.

"Where am I?" Ren asked his doppelgänger.

"We are in a cell," his doppelgänger responded. "This was the last place we were in before a bullet pierced our mind.

"A bullet?" Ren asked, a confused tone in his voice.

His doppelgänger's glowing gold eyes closed as he nodded. "Yeah, we die here in this cell by a traitor. But you don't remember any of this, do you?"

"Not at all…" Ren replied.

"That's what I figured," the doppelgänger said.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" Ren asked.

"Who am I? Well I'm your other half of course. Your rebel soul," His doppelgänger replied. "You remember that part, don't you?"

"Arsène…" Ren said with realization.

"Got it in one," His doppelgänger, now known as Arsène, replied with a grin on his face. "I didn't think my true form was needed for this so I went back to an old friend."

"Why am I here?" Ren asked.

"You're here for one reason…You need to remember what you have forgotten," Arsène said. "And you have to do it soon for something powerful lurks in this world."

"What do you mean?" Ren asked.

"There is an evil presence that is beneath us. And it is powerful and with each day that passes, it grows more powerful to the point I don't think you or the other Phantom Thieves will be able to defeat it."

"This threat is that powerful?" Ren asked.

"Yes," Arsène replied.

"So what should I do then? Get more teammates?" Ren asked.

"Yes…That is exactly what needs to be done. Get stronger Personas. Anything but do it quickly or else, things will turn out poorly. Now, good talking to you but you must awaken. You have a busy day today."

Arsène raised his right hand and snapped his fingers before the area flashed away.

* * *

Ren: And that is where the chapter will end. What will happen next? Only one way to find out.

Morgana: Time to stop the show!


	9. Chapter Eight

Ren: Hey guys, Ren here with a brand new chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far because this chapter will be a bit of a doozy so trigger warning, okay?

Ann: Oh no…

Morgana: I don't think I want to start the show…

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Eight**

With water from the shower pouring down her bruised and naked body, Suzui Shiho sat in her tub with a small knife in her hands, her forearms dripping with blood and tears flowing from her eyes.

Why?

Why did he keep doing this to her?

She never asked for this.

She never wanted any of this…

When she first heard that the Olympic gold medalist Suguru Kamoshida, a man she had rooted for back when he was in the Olympics, was coming to her school to teach, she was elated.

She had looked up to him for bringing the gold home to Japan and for a while, he was a wonderful teacher but then he began to change. He began to hurt her friends on the Volleyball team and soon began to abuse the girls.

She received it the worse.

He would often leer at her and make suggestive remarks and when she refused, he then began to hold her position on the Volleyball team and ruining her future over her head. And when that didn't work…He used Ann…

He used her friendship with Ann to finally get her under his thumb.

All she wanted was to play Volleyball, get into a good university and be with her best friend but instead, her body was being used and abused by this awful man.

Day in and day out…She just couldn't take it.

Her parents…They knew about the abuse she was going through and yet they were so bound and determined to get her to a good university that they turned a blind eye to it all.

The only one she could turn to was Ann but Shiho couldn't tell Ann anything about this…She had to protect her from him.

She knew that Kamoshida fancied Ann.

He often mentioned her whenever he touched her body. He lusted after her best friend to that point that he would often have Shiho wear a blond wig and pretend to be her as his hands roamed her body.

Shiho couldn't let Kamoshida defile her best friend's body, even if hers was being soiled by him…But despite her intentions, she was in pain. She was in pain from being used like this.

At first, cutting was easing the pain but it was becoming worse…She just wanted it to stop!

 ** _"You can stop it…"_** a dark voice whispered in her mind. **_"All you have to do is turn that knife to your chest and plunge it in…"_**

Shiho froze.

She had been hearing this voice for a long time. This dark, twisted voice that mimicked her own. This voice had been urging her to end her own life. Each time, she managed to battle it back…But her fighting spirit was dying and this…thing was growing stronger.

 ** _"Do it…The pain…The suffering…The betrayal…It can all go away with one swift thrust,"_** the voice whispered seductively. For a moment, the bathroom began to ebb away into darkness and the noise of the shower fade into the background and she found herself alone in a dark void.

She could feel cold, wet hand slide down her arms and naked breasts pressed against her back as a soothing voice said into her ear **_"Just let go…We can be free from this…"_**

Shiho turned her head to see herself, with glowing yellow eyes, welcoming smile on her face. **_"I know it hurts but we can be free. Just let go of your worries and fears and together, we can enter eternity. Unsullied by his touch. By his gaze."_**

Shiho felt her back press against her naked Doppelgänger and for a moment, she wanted to do as she said and yet, she couldn't…Ann…She still needed her. If she died here, Ann would be at his mercy.

"I can't…" She whispered regretfully. "She needs me…"

Her Doppelgänger nodded at this, her smile never leaving her face as she replied **_"I know…You love Ann dearly. You may not be lovers but she is your soulmate. The one that completes you. It is truly admirable that don't want to let her down…"_**

"I…" Shiho began but her Doppelgänger silenced her small chuckle.

 ** _"But how long do you think your mental and physical wellbeing can take before you break down Shiho? How long can you stand being a replacement for your dear Takamaki Ann?"_** the Doppelgänger asked her.

 **" _How long can you handle his sickening desires of her on your body? Something has got to give Shiho. It's only a matter of time before he takes more of you and destroys you from within…Are you truly strong enough to withstand that, all for her?"_**

"I-I…Shiho stammered weakly.

But then, her mind found itself focusing on the smiling face of her best friend Ann and the new student, Amamiya Ren.

Shiho didn't know why but imaging his smiling face along with Ann's gave her the strength to tell the doppelgänger "I don't know if I'll be strong enough to endure it much longer but until it that strength runs out, I must protect Ann."

The doppelgänger chuckled softly.

 ** _"How noble of you. And it all it took was a new handsome face to enter the fray for you to find that new strength… I am proud that you are willing to let someone else entered your sad, broken heart."_** The Doppelgänger then pressed a gentle kiss on Shiho's shoulder and whispered **_"But even that won't stop the longing of dying that you have inside you..."_**

And with those words, Shiho found herself back in her bathroom, warm water falling down her body but it was then she noticed that the knife that she had used to cut her forearms was pointed at her chest and her arms were held forward.

Was she going to stab herself?

Shiho tossed the knife to the other side of the tube and took deep, labored breaths.

She had to stay strong. As welcoming as that Doppelgänger was, she could not allow herself to do it.

For Ann and even Ren…She had to withstand it all.

But in the deepest part of her mind, she heard the voice in her head say **_"When you are ready to seek the peace that only death can bring you, I will welcome you into my warm embrace, Suzui Shiho for we are one in the same…"_**

* * *

"Put this on," Kamoshida commanded as he tossed Ren a white t-shirt along with a red jacket and pants with white squares on the sleeves/pants leg. "Your gym clothes," Kamoshida grinned.

As soon as he entered Shujin, Kamoshida had bum rushed him to get him along in his office.

He knew Ryuji was going to burst and attack the teacher at the mere sight of him but Ren managed to ease his anger and worry and willingly followed the oaf of a teacher.

Once alone, Kamoshida had tossed him that bag for his gym clothes while also explaining what was going on with the meet that was happening today.

It was teachers going against the male volleyball team. He didn't know any of his teammate's names that Kamoshida had told him but there was one that he did recognize.

Yuuki Mishima.

That name he did know.

How, he wasn't sure but there was a feeling in his heart that this person was going to be a huge help to him somehow.

"I'll be sure to be at the gym by ten this morning for the meet. Thank you," Ren replied dryly as he looked at the gym clothes.

"Anything for the former Volleyball Captain," Kamoshida's slimy voice replied.

Without giving a response, Ren turned around and began to walk towards the door when Kamoshida said "Wait right there, Kemosabe, there was one more thing I needed to say."

"Oh?" Ren asked, feigning curiosity. "And whatever could that be?"

Kamoshida smirked and said "I just wanted to say good luck today. I hope everything comes up gold for you."

"Why thank you for the encouragement but trust me, I don't need it," Ren said with a fake grin to the older man before he opened the door and walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"God, that guy is a dick," Ren muttered to himself, his grin dropping immediately as he held the gym uniform in his arms.

"Ah! I found you!" Kawakami's voice rang out from behind him.

Ren turned around and saw Kawakami walking towards him with a small concerned frown on her face.

Why was she concerned?

"Oh hey Kawakami-sensei," Ren said with a small wave. "Wishing me luck before the meet?"

"Something like that," Kawakami replied wryly. "Follow me."

Ren blinked in confusion but shrugged and followed Kawakami, who led him to her empty classroom. She held the door open as Ren walked inside and the moment he did, he heard Kawakami locked the door behind her once she closed it.

"So what's going on Kawakami-sensei?" Ren asked her.

"Let's cut the bullshit," Kawakami began. "We both know you know about my other job."

Ren blinked. "I'm sorry what?" Ren asked.

"Don't play with me Amamiya-san," Kawakami said. "We both know about my other j-job…"

Ren looked around in confusion. "Look…If this is about that maid comment I made, I made that in jest."

"Bullshit," Kawakami replied. "The first day we met, you said you saw me before but gave some lame excuse at where you saw me and then last time we saw each other, you mentioned me in my maid outfit. You're obviously taunting me about my other job."

"Look, I'm not taunting you about anything," Ren said truthfully. "But I don't see what's so bad about working as a maid. People have second jobs all the time, you know?"

"Y-You think I work only as a maid?" Kawakami asked with a stammer.

It was then his mind played an image of Kawakami in her rather skimpy French maid outfit with a wide, innocent smile on her face as she said _"Welcome home, Master. I'm going to fill your tired heart full of lovely energy. Meow! I'm Becky, and I have the pleasure of serving you today. We're going to get along so well! Meeeooowww!"_

He could then see an image of that sullen boy and Ryuji climbing off the balcony while he stood in the empty room.

"Amamiya-san!" Kawakami's voice exclaimed, snapping him out of the vision to look at her. Ren then let a deep blush form on his face as he said "I-I think I get it now…You're Becky"

"That confirms that then," Kawakami said with a blank stare. "How'd you find out?"

 _'Think of something, think of something, think of something...'_ Ren thought repeatedly.

"My dad!" Ren exclaimed. "He kept a hidden video of you when he used your services when he came here last month for business. It wasn't anything bad. It was just you doing domestic work around the hotel he was staying in…I stumbled upon it one day and the rest is history."

"I see…But that's all you saw?" Kawakami asked.

"That's all I saw…Just one question though…are one of _those_ maids?" Ren asked.

"Oh god no," Kawakami replied with a sigh. "And I hope to never be."

"Well regardless, I didn't tell anyone and I will continue not to. What you do outside of here is your business. Not mine," Ren said with a welcoming smile on his face.

Kawakami looked at him long and hard before she let out a relieved sigh and said "I'll hold you to that…Thanks…"

"No problem. Your secret is safe with me," Ren said with a smile. "Now I have to get to his meet, we'll talk later about this. If you want?"

Kawakami snorted and said "Y'know what? Sure now get going."

Ren nodded and walked past Kawakami and opened the door before shutting it behind him and letting out a long sigh of relief.

 _'Boy…That was…something…'_ Ren thought to himself before he noticed a sullen looking boy heading towards him.

"Amamiya Ren?" The boy asked with a defeated tone.

"That's me," Ren confirmed. "You must be Yuuki Mishima?"

"That's me…" Mishima replied softly. "The meet is starting soon. We must go…"

"Lead the way then," Ren said.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ryuji heard Ann ask in concern as the two sat in the bleachers on the highest row alone, waiting for the meet to begin.

Ryuji knew she was speaking about Shiho and admittedly, he had been getting concerned as well about her. Ever since he saw her and Ann in Kamoshida's palace, something has been eating away at him about how Kamoshida had portrayed them.

He knew Ann somewhat well enough to know she wouldn't act like that and while he didn't know Shiho at all, he had a good idea that Shiho was portrayed right either.

But that got him thinking.

He knew that Kamoshida abused the male students but didn't see any female students being tortured.

What if…What if there was something more to the way Kamoshida treated the females in his class?

He wanted to speak to Ren about it but he was so drained last night, he dropped immediately and this morning, Kamoshida's ugly mug requesting Ren to meet him in his office.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon," Ryuji told Ann.

"I hope so…I've been worried about her," Ann said. "She didn't call me last night after volleyball practice and she didn't respond to my text this morning…" Ann sat down beside Ryuji and said "I hope she's alright…"

"I think she will be ok," Ryuji said. "But I am also worried about her and you as well."

"Me?" Ann asked. "Why do you need to worry about me?"

"Ren and I saw something yesterday at the place. Both of you were there, dressed in cat ears and a bikini. He portrayed you both like some…some…"

"Whores?" Ann whispered softly.

"I wasn't trying to use that word but yeah," Ryuji said with a frown. "It seems he's very possessive about the both of you and it got me thinking…If he treats the male volleyball team like shit then how does he treat the female volleyball team?"

"What are you trying to say?" Ann asked. "That he is doing something to them? To Shiho?"

"I have a feeling he's doing something. What it is, I don't know but something about how he treated you two in there has been fucking with me," Ryuji responded. "I can understand if he saw you like that since he's a creep to you but to Shiho? There's something there that we are missing."

Ann grew silent, her body trembling and for a moment, Ryuji regretted bringing this up to Ann. He didn't mean to upset her but when he reached out to touch her shoulder, he noticed it.

There was blood dribbling from her clenched fist.

"Ann…?" Ryuji murmured hesitantly.

"I became his girlfriend in order to keep her safe…" Ann began, her voice eerily calm. "I have deal with his leering eyes, his disgusting lips and hideous personality to keep Shiho safe and sound from his advances so I can understand that he would think of possessing me in that world…"

Ann then looked to Ryuji and what he saw took him aback. There was so much fury within Ann's eyes after he finished talking that it honestly scared Ryuji. He had seen her mad before but this…This was something else.

There wasn't just fire in her eyes.

There was an inferno.

"But if he has done the same to her…If he has truly laid his hands on her or done worse, I'll kill him," Ann whispered menacingly.

 _'H-Holy shit…She's hot when she's pissed…'_ Ryuji thought before he blinked.

Where did that come from?

It was then he heard the crowd cheer, which prompted both Ryuji and Ann to look towards the middle of the gym where Kamoshida and the other male adults stood across the net from the male volleyball team.

"There they are," Ryuji muttered. "I hope Kamoshida doesn't pull anything on Ren…"

"You think he will?" Ann asked.

"Of course. He's been after Ren from jump. He was the one who leaked Ren's record. I have no doubt in my mind he'll pull some shit," Ryuji said.

* * *

Ren panted heavily as he shook his arms, easing the soreness in them before he hunched forward and popped the ball in the air to return it to Kamoshida, barely missing the man's head as it sailed past him and hit the square, causing his team to get a point.

It had been thirty minutes since the game began and no punches were being pulled by Kamoshida, who made it his mission to try to hit him with the volleyball anytime it was passed to him.

Upside was that due to the fantastic shape he was in due to his time at his other school, he was able to return each strike with every ounce of vile and venom that he held in his veins and that fact without a scratch.

Ren could see the frustrated expression on Kamoshida's face on the other side of the net and it made Ren smirk. His ego must be taking a blow due to a mere high school keeping on par with a former gold medalist.

He could tell that the audience was in shock as well by him matching Kamoshida hit by hit because there was a stunned silence.

"Go Ren!" he heard Ryuji's voice shout. "You can do it man!"

"Take him out Ren!" Ann's voice also shouted.

Ren looked to see Ryuji and Ann on their feet and let a smile appear on his face. At least someone was rooting for him.

But he didn't miss the angry expression on Kamoshida's face.

"W-Wow, you're doing great. You a-actually scored against K-K-Kamoshida-sensei…" Ren heard Mishima say from beside him, a tone of awe in his voice.

"Thanks…" Ren replied to his classmate but Ren kept his eyes on Kamoshida. The older man seemingly heard what Mishima said because Kamoshida then scowled while looking at Mishima's direction before a cruel smirk appeared on his face.

The male teacher behind Kamoshida served the ball, sending it over the net.

Ren bounced it back over the net and to his annoyance, sending it over the net towards one of the male teachers.

The male teacher passed it to Kamoshida, who leapt into the air and spiked it down towards Mishima, who gave a brief whimper as it shot towards him.

Without thinking, Ren dashed to the left and pushed Mishima away only for him to brace himself as the ball slammed into his face, causing his glass to crack and break.

Blood immediately fell from the cuts the glass caused around his eyes as he fell to the ground in pain while Mishima stumbled backwards in shock.

The whispers of "Oh my god," and "Is he okay?" filled the court as Ren held his face but suddenly, Ren leaned up and blinked before he grinned, despite the blood falling from his face and stood up on his two feet, albeit a little shakily.

Ren walked towards Mishima and held out his hand and asked "Sorry I pushed you. You okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Mishima stammered out as he took Ren's hand, which allowed Ren to hoist the smaller boy onto his feet.

"Good! Now let's keep going!" Ren said with a thumbs up and a grin, despite the blood on his face. He could see the hidden smug grin of Kamoshida's melt into a look of surprise and then anger as the crowd clapped at Ren, which made the bleeding boy's grin grow.

"I think we should call it," Kamoshida suddenly said,. "You need to get check out, Amamiya-san."

Ren could hear the amusement in Kamoshida's voice and let a grin appear on his face. "I've taken worse than this back at my old school. I can handle it," Ren replied, looking directly at Kamoshida.

"If you are sure…" Kamoshida said with a scowl before he turned to Mishima and commanded "Then serve the ball Yuuki-san!" with venom in his voice.

Mishima nodded and ran off to grab the ball while Ren ran to his bag, pulled off the towel and wiped the blood off his face before running back to the court. Mishima popped the ball into the air and hit it across the net, where a male teacher bopped it towards Ren.

Ren leapt into the air and spiked it hard towards Kamoshida, which caused the ball to slam into Kamoshida's face, sending him down to the ground hard.

"Oh my god!" the teachers shouted in shock as they crowded around the man.

"Ah shit, sorry about that!" Ren said, feigning apologetic but inwardly, he smirked. "Is Kamoshida-sensei okay?"

"His nose may be broken, we need to get him out of here!" One of the teacher said.

"The meet is over. Call it off!" Kamoshida said with a groan as he waved his hand.

Ren frowned and said "He can't even take a ball to the face."

"Y-You did t-that on purpose?" Mishima stammered behind him, which caused Ren to turn around to face him.

"Considering he was going to hit you had I not stepped in, I did," Ren whispered.

"B-But why?" Mishima asked.

"Blame the hero complex in me," Ren joked before he placed a hand on Mishima's shoulder lightly and said "Now come on, we need to talk."

"Talk? A-About what?" Mishima asked.

"About why Kamoshida is abusing his students," Ren replied as he led Mishima away from the gym room.

"But your bleeding," Mishima said.

"Nothing but a stop to the nurse won't fix," Ren said with a grin.

* * *

Shiho walked into the school with a sullen look on her face, ignoring the mindless chatter of the drones around her. She walked to her locker and opened it up and placed her stuff into it when she heard a girl say behind her "I can't believe that Ren kid did that."

 _'Ren?'_ Shiho asked herself as she tuned in.

"Yeah, he purposely hit that volleyball and nailed Kamoshida-sensei in the face. Do you think he did it because he found out about Ann and Kamoshida-sensei being together?" The girl continued.

 _'Ren…He hit Kamoshida?'_ Shiho thought.

"Yeah, but he's such a glory hog that he kept targeting Kamoshida. Poor Yuuki-san had to deal with him hogging the ball. I was so glad that criminal got hit with the ball when he pushed Yuuki-san out of the way," the second girl said with a laugh.

 _'That…Doesn't sound like Amamiya-san...'_ Shiho thought.

"Yeah. Poor Kamoshida-sensei. He had to leave for the day because of his broken nose…I hope he's ok…" the first girl said.

Shiho felt satisfaction at her words.

 _'So Kamoshida is gone for the day…I really have to make it up to Ren-kun now…I-I mean Amamiya-san!"_ Shiho thought to herself. Just as she turned around, she saw Ren, Ann and Ryuji leading an obviously scared Mishima up the stairs.

Shiho narrowed her eyes and began to follow them as discreetly as possible until she found herself at the stairwell of the roof. She cracked the door slightly and began to listen.

"Sorry for the smoke and mirrors about this Mishima-san," Ren began. "But we've been investigating Kamoshida and the rumors of him abusing the volleyball team."

"W-What are you talking about? Kamoshida-sensei isn't abusing us," Mishima's scared voice replied.

"Bullshit!" Ryuji's voice replied. "We're not stupid Mishima. We've all noticed how everyone in his team has been hurt. Look at yourself man. You look fucked up."

"Not to mention Shiho…She's been getting injured as well," Ann said, her voice cracking slightly. "I need to know if Kamoshida is hurting her like he is hurting you and all the other students!"

"He's…" Mishima started but then he stopped.

She peeked through the door to see that Ren placed his hand on top of Mishima's head, with the shorter male looking at him with surprise.

"I know you're nervous," Ren told him. "This has been going on a long time hasn't it? Him abusing everyone. We both know that he was looking to cave your head in today…We won't tell anyone if he is abusing you. We're here to help not only you, but anyone that has been hurt by him. Don't make it harder for us to stop him…"

Mishima looked down and muttered "I-I can't…He's the worst…He'll find out that I spoke and w-will hurt me more…"

"Not if we stop him," Ryuji said.

"I-I can't…I can't do it!" Mishima exclaimed, tears falling down his face.

Ren knelt down slightly and wiped the teen's tears and gave a sad smile. "Don't sweat it…We'll find out some other way."

"I-I'm sorry," Mishima replied.

"It's ok...Just hang tight, we'll stop him somehow, okay?" Ren told him with a comforting tone.

Shiho felt her heart skip a beat.

His smile was so filled with so much warmth, it truly added to how handsome she found him, even with the various band-aids on his face.

"O-Oh…" Mishima murmured. Shiho could see his cheeks reddening ever so slightly. She knew he wasn't the most popular guy before Kamoshida and now after Kamoshida, he was damn near crippled social so having someone like Ren be so kind and gentle, she could understand why he seemed so surprised.

But looking at the scene, it was very sweet.

But she couldn't help but wonder, why was he doing this?

He was a brand new student and yet he was trying to unravel what Kamoshida was doing to them. Did he have some sort of hero complex or something? Was this a challenge for him? Why was he sticking his neck out for them?

* * *

Kamoshida sat in his car, driving towards the nearest doctor's office fuming.

That damn transfer student was really beginning to piss him off.

Did he not understand who the hell he was dealing with? He was an Olympic gold medalist for fucks sake. This kid was a damn criminal that should be kissing the ground that he, a man far above his station, walked on.

Not to mention Ann…His woman was cheering that street rat on. Her and that pathetic Sakamoto.

Kamoshida smirked.

It didn't matter because he had a plan.

Kamoshida pulled out his cellphone and called a number. After the first ring, he said "The transfer student…You know what to do. Take as many as you want. If anyone gets in their way, stop them."

* * *

Shiho could hear the conversation/interrogation wrapping up and quickly made her way back downstairs to avoid getting caught eavesdropping, only to bump into the Student Class President, Niijima Makoto.

"Oh, I'm sorry Niijima-sempai," Shiho said with a bow while Makoto fixed her clothing.

Makoto waved her off with "Don't worry about it but what were you doing coming from the roof? You know that area is off limits."

"I-I just needed some air, that's all…" Shiho replied.

Makoto nodded and said with a polite smile "Very well…You have a wonderful day and stay away from the roof," Makoto then walked off, leaving Shiho to watch her leave, her smile changing into a frown.

Who did she think she was? Acting all high and mighty while turning a blind eye to Kamoshida's ways?

"Yo Suzui!" A voice shouted out from behind her.

Shiho turned around to see Ryuji and Mishima walking down the steps. "Where you been girl? Ann was worried sick," Ryuji said with friendly grin while Mishima immediately ran off down the hall.

"S-Sorry. I woke up late," Shiho murmured. "Where is Ann anyways?"

"She's up on the roof talking to Ren about something. Figured we'd leave them to it," Ryuji replied.

"W-Why would they be talking alone?" Shiho asked nervously.

"I don't know. Honestly, I think they are talking about you," Ryuji said.

Shiho blinked then asked "Me? W-Why me?"

"No idea. I heard your name while I was leaving," Ryuji said. A few seconds later, Ren and Ann came walking downstairs, only for Ann to break out into a large smile at the sight of Shiho.

"Oh my god, you're okay!" Ann exclaimed as she rushed to Shiho and gave her a tight hug, which Shiho returned.

"O-Of course I'm okay…" Shiho said softly. "What made you t-think I wasn't?"

"When you didn't respond to my calls, you jerk!" Ann exclaimed angrily. "Let a girl know you're alright next time, okay?"

"Okay…" Shiho replied softly.

"It's funny, we were just talking about you," Ren said with an inviting smile.

Shiho couldn't help but blush at his words. She knew from Ryuji that they could have been talking about her but hearing it from Ren himself, added with that smile, made her quite flustered.

"But, we can talk about that at the restaurant. Since you were buying us all dinner," Ryuji said with a grin. "Yeah, I didn't forget," he joked.

Shiho chuckled and said "I also remembered. Should we get going then?"

"Shit, I'm down," Ryuji said.

"Same here. I'm so hungry," Ann whined out.

"I guess it's settled then," Ren said with a grin. "To food!"

"To food," Shiho and the blondes repeated before they walked off but had Shiho been paying attention, she would have noticed two large students watching them leave with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Ren: Despite the dark start, this ended up a bit lighthearted…For now at least.

Ryuji: Do you think Shiho has a Stand?

Ren: Persona. Not Stand Ryuji.

Ryuji: I know what I said.

Ann: I guess we'll find out in the next chapter!

Morgana: Time to stop the show!


	10. Chapter Nine

Ren: Hello. Welcome back to **Persona V: Reversing the Wheels of Fate** And we are coming up on our first major change in this new timeline so I hope you guys are prepared so sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

Ryuji: Showtime!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Nine**

"Ah man! I love Ichiran's!" Ryuji said as he slurped down his ramen quickly.

"I don't eat Ramen often but this place does have delicious ramen," Ann followed up as she ate a little more modestly than Ryuji.

"Itadakimasu," Both Ren and Shiho whispered quietly before they began to dig in.

The group of four found themselves at Ichiran Shibuya, a favorite restaurant of Ryuji's due to Shiho, Ann and Ren not having a clear idea of what they wanted to eat.

"I can't believe you broke that asshole's nose RenRen," Ryuji said with a grin on his face as he looked to Ren.

Ren looked at Ryuji with narrowed eyes and repeated "RenRen?"

"Damn right," Ryuji replied.

"Alright then Moto-chan," Ren replied with a smile before swallowing some noodles.

"Oh fuck you," Ryuji said with a laugh.

"Moto-chan," Ann added with a giggle.

"Awww I hate you for making that nickname," Ryuji said.

"Right back at you," Ren replied as he raised his bowl. Ryuji raised his as well and the two males shared a smile and tapped their bowls together before taking another slurp of their ramen, much to the sudden confusion of the two females.

"But back to the topic of him. I wasn't trying to break his nose. That was just an added bonus," Ren said after swallowing more noodles. "I was primarily trying to embarrass him by showing him he wasn't all that. Think I might have went overboard?"

"No way," Shiho exclaimed. "Kamoshida deserved that and more," She then lowered her head and whispered "I wish he could have gotten more…"

"I'm sure his life is going to get a whole lot worse," Ren said to her. "Just gotta have faith."

Shiho nodded and gave him a small smile.

"So Amamiya-san. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Shiho asked.

"Ah, there's not much to tell really," Ren replied. "I was Captain of the Volleyball team and Student council president at my old school. I love cheesy westerns and I have a penchant for being a smartass at the worst moments. I also have a natural love for jazz and blues. What about you?"

"A-Ah," Shiho stammered, surprised at the sudden spotlight she felt on her. "W-Well I enjoy Volleyball of course. I like art but I really love to sing."

"You sing?" Ren asked.

"Y-Yes," Shiho said happily.

"I've always wanted to sing. What type of songs do you sing?" Ren questioned.

"I'm m-more into metal and pop," Shiho replied.

"Metal? That's pretty cool. I wasn't expecting that," Ren said with a grin.

Shiho flushed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and said "Funny to say, I'm really enjoying Motörhead, Metallica and Babymetal right now. As well as Kurono Kiria and Oribe Tsubasa of Fortuna Entertainment."

"That is a diverse range of taste," Ren said, which caused Shiho to blush. "Although that is not a bad thing in my book. Makes you all the more interesting to me."

"I-I do try," Shiho replied, her blush deepening. She reached over and took a sip of her soda to try and cool herself off and once she did, she looked to Ren and asked "So, w-what was your old school like?"

"Hey Ann, why don't we go sit over there for a spell?" Ryuji suggested with a whisper.

Ann looked confused for a moment before he quickly looked to Ren and Shiho then back to her. Ann's eyes lit up in realization before she nodded and the two silently moved away, leaving Ren and Shiho alone.

"It was great honestly. The teachers really take an interest in your life and help you if you're struggling. The students are some of the brightest there are. Sure, you got your assholes here and there but since it's a small town, most of us had grown up together so we all knew each other."

"It sounds like a very warm and tightknit community," Shiho said.

"It is…I miss it truthfully," Ren said. "Things are so much different than here…I'm different here…" Ren replied, his voice taking on a solemn tone.

Shiho took a deep breath and leaned over and placed her hand on top of Ren's causing the teen to look at her in surprise.

"You're homesick," Shiho stated.

"I guess I am…" Ren replied before shaking his head with a smile and asked "Enough about me. What is your favorite food?"

Shiho narrowed her eyes at his clear deflect but decided to let it go and reply "As of today, this ramen."

"Right, this place as some delicious ramen," Ren replied.

* * *

After moving away from Shiho and Ren to two empty seats on the other end of the restaurant, Ann watched on as Shiho and Ren spoke and let a smile appear on her face when she noticed Shiho's wide smile. "It must be cool to see her so happy," Ryuji said to her with a small grin on his face.

"Yeah…" Ann replied. "It's really something. She's been so miserable for a long time. I have to cherish her smile whenever I get the chance."

"You must really care for her," Ryuji noted.

"I do…I can't explain it but it's like she's my soulmate. Not in the sense of being lovers or anything like that but…Ah it's stupid," Ann finished lamely.

"Nah, I don't think so," Ryuji said. "I kinda understand what you mean and that's pretty cool."

"You think so?" Ann asked.

Ryuji nodded as his sipped his soda.

"Heh, thanks for understanding Ryuji," Ann said with a smile on her face.

Ryuji gave a shrug and a smile.

"I've been meaning to ask, what do you think of all of this? I mean, that weird place, Ren's powers, Morgana, Kamoshida?" Ann asked him.

"Eh, Kamoshida sucks dick," Ryuji said bluntly. "At first, I thought it was all freaky but after getting Captain Kidd, it's kind of cool. It's like I have my own Stand."

"Wait, you have one too?" Ann asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Captain Kidd is his name. Electricity is his game," Ryuji replied cheekily. "It was pretty fucking weird too. I remember Kamoshida hitting me with some stone cold words. Then I was in some black void and a clone of myself hit me with some hard truths. I accepted them and when I came back, I had a Persona."

"Whoa…That's pretty neat. I wonder if I'll ever get one…" Ann murmured.

"Who knows? Maybe everyone has the ability to get one. They just have to have special trigger to get the ball rolling," Ryuji said. "If somehow you manage to do it then it'll confirm that theory."

"But that would mean dealing with that castle…I'm not sure if I would want one," Ann said with a sneer.

"Haha, right?" Ryuji replied. "That place is fucking creepy. And to finish your question off, Morgana is pretty cool cat. Pardon the pun. Truth be told, he thinks he's a human and despite the cat body, I'm kinda believing he is."

"You just say that because you adore cats," Ann teased.

"Shuddap," Ryuji replied with a small blush, making Ann giggle.

"Glad to see that hasn't changed…" Ann said softly.

"Yeah, I'm still the same Ryuji from back then," Ryuji said. "A little bitter than before but I'm still the same."

"No…Something has changed about you but it's a very positive change…" Ann replied softly.

Ryuji and Ann stared at each other for a moment before they both looked away with faint blushes on their faces. "I-I just remembered that I have to get to bed early," Ann said.

"Oh cool, cool. Want me to walk you home?" Ryuji asked.

"I'd like that," Ann answered

"Heh, cool," Ryuji replied.

The pair then smiled, despite still looking away from one another.

* * *

"Thanks so much for the dinner Shiho, it tasted great," Ryuji said with a smile.

The four friends were now outside the ramen restaurant, Ren and Shiho standing side by side and Ryuji and Ann standing across from them. "I'm glad you suggested the place. It has the best tasting ramen around," Shiho replied.

"So we'll see you guys tomorrow, alright?" Ann asked.

"Of course," Ren replied. "I'll make sure Shiho gets home safely."

Shiho squeaked in surprise and stammered out "You want t-to w-walk me h-home?"

"Of course. Unless yo-" Ren began.

"I'd like that!" Shiho interrupted before she blushed and looked down. "I-I mean…If you like…"

"I'd like that as well," Ren said softly before he looked to Ann and Ryuji and said "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Alright then. Later Shiho, RenRen," Ryuji said as he turned away and began to walk, slipping his hands into his pockets as Ann gave Shiho a brief but tight hug before jogging after Ryuji.

"He knew I was about to call him Moto-chan again," Ren whispered to Shiho, who giggled before they turned and began to walk away.

But had they been watching their surroundings, they would have seen familiar silver car with four figures in it begin to follow Ren and Shiho.

* * *

After a brief train ride, Ren and Shiho found themselves walking down an alleyway where her front door was, both of them laughing.

"And that is how my mom met my dad," Ren finished.

"I can't believe that was how they met, her destroying his car thinking it was her cheating ex's," Shiho followed up with a small giggle.

"Well, at least he knew to never cheat on her, less his car be ruined," Ren added.

Seeing Shiho stop in front of a door, Ren turned and looked at the door and then her and asked "So I guess this is your stop?"

"This is me," Shiho replied. "I-I had a great time tonight Amamiya-san…You were a perfect gentleman."

"Ah shucks, I'm glad you had fun. I did too. Maybe sometime we can do it again," Ren replied.

"I-I-I'd like that," Shiho said, her eyes brimming with happiness.

"Well then ma'am, I bid you goodnight," Ren said as he gave a sweeping bow, which made Shiho snort and then giggle.

Shiho walked up the stairs to her door and unlocked it before she turned around and said "Goodnight Ama…no…Goodnight Ren-kun," before she blushed and walked into her home, leaving a satisfied Ren staring after her.

"Wow, she seemed super happy," Morgana's voice rang out, causing Ren to jump in alarm before he swiveled around to face the amused cat, who was sitting on a balcony above him.

"Can you give me some sort of warning next time Morgana?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. So enjoy your date?" Morgana asked.

Ren let a small blush appear on his face at the word "date" and replied "It wasn't a date. It was just two friends hanging out."

"Riiiiight and I'm a cat," Morgana replied before he leapt down and landed on Ren's shoulder and added "I know what you're going to say and shut up."

Ren smirked and gave Morgana's head a small rub, which caused Morgana to duck his head with an embarrassed whine but Ren could feel the slight purr against his shoulder. "Anything happen with Shiho before she came to school?" Ren asked.

"No idea. It's hard to spy on someone when I can't look into their window. However, she did get to school okay," Morgana replied.

"Alright. I want you to keep looking out for her. I have a feeling something terrible is going to occur and I don't want that to happen. Not to her," Ren told him with a concerned frown on his face.

"Sure, I can do that but you so owe me one," Morgana replied with a smile.

"Anything you want buddy," Ren retorted.

"Good. Back on my watch I go," Morgana said before he leapt off of Ren's shoulder and landed back on the balcony above him.

"Thanks!" Ren exclaimed before he walked down the alleyway to get back onto the street but without warning, a hand reached out from the shadows grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth.

Ren struggled as hard as he could as a teen stepped out in front him. From the clothes, he knew that the teen went to Shujin but there was a medical mask covering his lower face.

"We're so sorry man," The black haired student said. "He forced us to do this…"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the glint of a knife being flicked out and panic immediately filled his veins. With a muffled shout, he lifted his legs off the ground and kicked the teen in front of him in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards, making him drop the knife.

Thanks to the force of the kick, the second teen that held Ren from behind stumbled backwards and collided against the wall hard enough to loosen his old on Ren's body.

Ren quickly tried to run but the first teen had made it to his feet and pulled Ren back by his jacket and slammed his fist into the back of Ren's head, sending Ren to the ground.

The second teen walked and picked Ren up into a full nelson and said "This'll be over quick. Just stop fighting it!"

"Easy for you to say!" Ren shouted before he adjusted his leg and reared it backwards sharply, nailing the second teen in the balls hard, causing the teen to loosen his hold and wail in agony.

Ren stumbled forward and was about to run again when the first teen's arm dart forward and it was then Ren felt a cold steel enter his right side, causing his eyes to widen in both terror and pain.

Ren staggered backwards and looked down at the knife and let a shaky gasp as he pulled the knife out of his side.

It was drenched with his blood…

"We're sorry man…" The teen repeated before he and his accomplice ran off, leaving Ren in the alleyway, clutching at his bleeding wound. He had to get help…he had to search as fast as he could.

Despite the immense pain, Ren pushed himself to his feet and stumbled out into the sidewalk, his vision blurring with each step he took.

He leaned against the building as his breathing became shallow. He was so exhausted. The energy he had been able to summon up was slowly slipping through his fingers like his blood. He could see people spare him a curious glance but no one bothered to help him.

 _'Damn it…Kamoshida was behind this. I know it,'_ Ren thought.

He had to warn Ryuji…

Pushing himself off the building, leaving a smear of blood on the building wall, Ren slowly walked until he found a bench and sat down on it, being too weak to even stand.

He pulled out his phone and saw his phone was on barely one bar of power and swore mentally. _'Shit…Gotta make this count…_ ' Ren thought while he dialed Ryuji's number and held it to his ear.

 _'P-Please answer…I don't know how long I'll be able to hang on…'_

* * *

"Thanks again for walking me home Ryuji. I really appreciate it," Ann said with a kind smile as she turned around and looked down at him from the stairs in front of her home.

Ryuji stood on the sidewalk with a small grin on his face and replied with "No problem Takamaki. We're friends after all. Besides, I was worried that Kamoshida might pull something on you."

"Still, its very sweet of you. So…I'll see you tomorrow?" Ann asked before she rolled her eyes and said "Duh, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course. You think I'm going to skip school when things have been interesting?" Ryuji joked before he grew silent.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow," Ann said before she turned around to her door.

"Wait!" Ryuji suddenly exclaimed, which caused Ann to look back at him curiously. "Would you…I dunno…mind if I meet you here tomorrow morning so we can go to school…together?" Ryuji asked her with a nervous tone in his voice.

Ann couldn't help but smile, her cheeks reddening very faintly as she replied "Sure…I'd like that."

"AWE-I mean…Awesome," Ryuji replied with a smile. "So uh…I'll see-"

 _"Oh oh oh - I just want to see you smile_

 _Oh oh oh - If only for a little while!"_

Ryuji dug into his pocket and pulled it out and said "It's Ren…"

"Ren? I wonder what he's calling about," Ann said as she walked down the steps to stand in front of Ryuji. "Answer it."

 _"Oh oh oh - Let the music put you in a trance_

 _Oh oh oh - Come on and pump and do the Jamaican da-"_ "Yo RenRen, what's up?" Ryuji asked once he answered the phone.

 _"K-Kaa…"_ Ren's voice replied, sounding weak.

"Yo Ren, you alright man?" Ryuji asked.

 _"Hurt…Someone…sent by Kamoshida…be..care…."_ Ren replied before Ryuji heard the phone drop onto the ground and then it went dead.

"Shit…That didn't sound good," Ryuji said. "Ren was hurt."

"Ren was attacked? What about Shiho?!" Ann exclaimed.

"He didn't say. He sounded really weak but before the call went down," Ryuji explained. "Text Shiho and see if she's okay."

Ann nodded and quickly pulled out her phone and texted. After a few seconds, Ann said "Ren just dropped her off ten minutes ago. She's okay."

"That must mean he's nearby there still…Text me Shiho's address like yesterday. I need to go now," Ryuji said as he turned around and but Ann grabbed his arm.

"If Kamoshida did this…Wouldn't that mean you're in danger too?" Ann asked.

"Yeah…But I'll have to take that risk. He saved our lives. It would be bullshit to worry about myself when he's in potential danger," Ryuji said.

"I don't want to see another friend hurt…" Ann whispered.

"I know but that's a risk I'll have to take," Ryuji said before he gently removed his arm from her grasp and said "Don't forget to text me Shiho's address but after you get inside and lock yourself up."

Ann looked down at the ground for a moment before she shook her head and said "I'm not going to text you her address…because I'm going with you."

"What?!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"He saved my life too, didn't he?" Ann asked. Before Ryuji could reply, she said "It would be hypocritical for you to use that line to throw yourself into danger while I sit in the safety of my own home."

"Fine…But the minute shit starts to go down, you run," Ryuji said.

Ann nodded and together, the two ran down the sidewalk towards the direction of the nearest train station.

* * *

Makato was having a rough day.

Between the various reports the students had left fearing for their safety to those on the student council disapproving of her choice of bringing a newcomer, especially **him** into their fold had been a headache to her.

So much so that the student council was forcing her to either cut him loose or they would force her out of the council.

She just didn't get it. Why were they all against her for doing the right thing? He had the credentials and the knowledge due to being a student council president himself.

And besides, helping a criminal would look good on her record as she moved forward in her life and yet once again, she was met with scorn for her decisions.

Why did they despise her so much?

 ** _"You know why they despise you…"_** A dark voice cooed within her mind.

 _'Shut up!'_ Makoto exclaimed. She didn't know when it started but lately, this dark presence had been in the back of her mind. She tried to ignore it the best she could but then it began to speak to her, picking away at her insecurities and worries…Among speaking the truth when she didn't need that.

 ** _"All you care about are perfect marks. You don't care about those people and they know it,"_** The voice continued. **_"Not to mention, they know you are shying away from investigating what Kamoshida truly is…"_**

 _'I'm not shying away! There is nothing that I can do. I am only a child!'_ Makoto argued but that sounded weak, even to her.

 ** _"And yet the supposed criminal cares enough to investigate…"_** The voice retorted.

Makoto stopped dead in her tracks at this.

The voice didn't have to tell her who she was referring to.

She was referring to the newly crowned "Bane of Shujin" Amamiya Ren.

 _'Of course he cares. He's trying to make himself look good,'_ Makoto thought, more to herself than to the voice but then she remembered his words.

 _"Back at Gorin, the academy I was in, the student council was looked up to by all the students that resided there. We were held by a certain standard. To help all of those in needs, which is my own personal creed. Any of my peers that went back on that was instantly expelled. No one was exempt…Not even me. I've been here a single day and noticed a lot of issues in this place. From how sad the students are to how everyone treats Kamoshida as a king. We would be fools to ignore it."_

 _'We would be fools to ignore it…_ ' Makoto repeated with narrowed eyes. _'_ Why _do you care this much for people who hate you?'_ Makoto questioned with annoyance.

As she turned the corner to head to her apartment. She noticed something on her building wall. She leaned forward and took a sniff.

 _'Blood? Why is blood here?'_ She questioned. She then noticed that there were blood drops on the ground. She began to follow it until she saw something that stopped her heart cold. Sitting on a bench a few feet away was the object of her thoughts, with his head slumped down and his phone on the ground…

In a puddle of blood.

"Ren!"

* * *

Ann: Oh no…

Ryuji: Holy shit did that end darkly!

Morgana: What's going to happen next?!

Shiho:…Stop the show…Stop the damn show!


	11. Chapter Ten

Morgana: This totally bites! What a shitty cliffhanger in that last chapter!

Ryuji: Right?! Its bullshit but at least we'll get to see what happens now, right?

Ann: God I hope so.

Shiho: Ren…Please be ok…

Makoto: Let's start the show.

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Ten**

 _'Blood? Why is blood here?'_ She questioned. She then noticed that there were blood drops on the ground. She began to follow it until she saw something that stopped her heart cold. Sitting on a bench a few feet away was the object of her thoughts, with his head slumped down and his phone on the ground…

In a puddle of blood.

"Ren!" Makoto exclaimed as she rushed to the teen and knelt in front of him, not caring about the blood soaking her left knee. He was still breathing but he was very pale. She looked around and saw the adults around her continue to walk by.

Why didn't they stop?

Didn't they see him like this?

"Can I get some help? My friend is bleeding out!" Makoto exclaimed but the adults didn't spare her a glance.

They just kept walking past her.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her gym shirt and pressed it against his wound and reached into her pocket and began to dial for the police but as she looked down at his phone, she noticed two things.

The first thing was a regular sized notebook and the other was on his phone, she saw that the last person he called wasn't the police, it was Sakamoto Ryuji.

 _'Why would he call Ryuji and not the ambulance?'_ Makoto questioned with narrowed eyes. Without warning, his body began to slump to the left, which jarred her from her thoughts and quickly moved to hold him upright.

That seemed to jar Ren awake because his eyes opened weakly. "Ma…Mako…to?" Ren muttered, which caused her to jump in surprise and look up at him, his eyes unfocused and distant, not like the intense stormy gray she had remembered seeing the last time they spoke.

It looked strange to see him look so weak.

"You're awake…Don't worry, we'll get you some help," Makoto said, trying to offer him a calming smile.

"You…Protect…Shiho…" Ren breathed out. "Kamo…Shi…he…did this…Please w…watch ov…"

"Kamoshida did this?" Makoto asked him but his head slumped down, going unconscious once again. "Ren!" Makoto yelled out. It was then she heard the police's voice on the other line.

As she spoke to the police, she grabbed his phone and took down Ryuji's number and returned his phone into his pocket but took his notebook and slide it beside her.

* * *

The moment Ann and Ryuji got off the train to the Shibuya and made their way to Shiho's apartment, they noticed that there was a crowd of people surrounding an ambulance.

"Shit…There's an ambulance," Ryuji murmured to Ann as the pair looked at it.

"I have bad feeling about it. We should check it out…" Ann urged him. Ryuji nodded in agreement and together, the pair ran towards the crowd and began to shove their way through the crowd until their hearts stopped.

Getting loaded up on a stretcher was a bloody, pale looking Ren. "Ren!" Ryuji shouted as he pushed himself through the ground and made his way to his friend's side.

"Oh my god, Ren…" Ann whispered as she stood beside the angered and worried Ryuji..

"Sir, ma'am, we're going to need you two to back away at once," One of EMTs said as he pushed Ryuji backwards.

"What happened to him?!" Ryuji yelled angrily.

"We don't have times for your questions kid," the other EMT said before he and his partner hoisted the stretcher up and pushed it into the ambulance before the two hopped in. Soon the crowd dispersed, leaving Ann and Ryuji looking at the blood soaked ground.

"Damn it!" Ryuji raged furiously.

"Oh Ren…" Ann murmured sadly.

"I know what happened to him," A voice said from behind them. Ryuji and Ann turned around to see Makoto behind him with a rolled up shirt in her hands, which was soaked with blood. "But we need to get Shiho. She's involved in this. He said so himself before he dropped again," She added with a frown.

Ann frowned and said "What are you doing here Niijima-san?"

"I was on my home when I saw him. I'm the one that called for help and kept him alive until they came to help," Makoto said, her voice taking on a defensive edge.

"Now you choose to help," Ann frowned.

"I'm not going to leave someone to die," Makoto said before she said "Look, do you want to know what happened or do you want to argue?"

Ann opened her mouth but Ryuji said "Look. I don't want you guys to fight and I don't want to be a dick about it but our friend is laying in an ambulance with blood all over him. I'd rather get the full story."

Ann closed her mouth and muttered "Fine…But what does Shiho have to do this with this?"

"He said her name before he passed out," Makoto said with a frown.

"I'm not involving Shiho in this," Ann said with a protective tone, a scowl written on her face.

"Fine. You don't have to bring her but I feel like it would be ideal since it involves her," Makoto

"No Shiho," Ann repeated.

"Very well," Makoto said with an annoyed tone. "My place is nearby," Makoto then reached to her phone and dialed a few buttons and seconds later, Ryuji's phone buzzed, much to his surprise. "There's my address. Meet me there. I'm going to wash up."

"How did you get my number?" Ryuji asked.

"I saw it on Ren's phone. Meet me there in twenty minutes," Makoto said before she walked away.

Once Makoto was out of earshot, Ann looked to Ryuji and said "I really dislike her."

"I know. I could tell," Ryuji said. "But she knows what happened to Ren and we need to find out. So come on, let's make sure Shiho is alright and then get the answers we need."

* * *

Shiho had just stepped out of the shower with a happy expression on her face. Her hanging out with Ren had gone great and she was so happy that he had walked her home. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to be this happy.

A few seconds later, there was a knock on her door. She walked towards it, humming a happy tune and saw her mother on the other side with a door with a phone in her hand. "You have a phone call. It's Yuuki Mishima," her mother said, which caused Shiho to pale.

Her mother handed her the phone and left the room. Shiho stared at it, a look of dread on her face before she picked up the phone and murmured "Hello Yuuki-san…" as she walked to her bed to sit down.

 _"Hey Suzui-san…"_ Mishima said with that familiar empty tone that made her stomach curl. _"Kamoshida-sensei wants you to meet him early tomorrow morning,"_ Mishima said softly.

"Kamoshida wants to see me tomorrow m-morning," Shiho stammered out. "W-Why did he have you tell me now?" Shiho asked him.

 _"I don't know but it's what he ordered me to tell you…From the tone of his voice, he sounded like he didn't want a "no" for an answer…"_ Mishima replied sadly.

"O-Okay," Shiho said before she hung up the phone. Slowly, her eyes drifted over to her work desk, specifically to the second draw of the desk where her knife was held.

 ** _"All you have to do is turn that knife to your chest and plunge it in…"_** the voice whispered inside of her head. Shiho shook her head and curled up in her bed and began to sob, not wanting to face tomorrow morning.

Especially knowing that Ren wouldn't be there...

* * *

Outside of Shiho's apartment, Morgana narrowed his eyes.

 _'So Kamoshida wants to meet her tomorrow huh? I better find a way into that school…'_ Morgana thought to himself before a devious grin appeared on his face.

He quickly leapt away off the balcony and ran…Only to bump into Ryuji and Ann, both of which had serious expressions on their faces. "Oh hey guys," Morgana said cheerfully. "What's going on?"

* * *

"Shiho! You have guests!"

Shiho head snapped up from the pillow, her cheeks wet with tears. She walked to the door and saw Ann and Ryuji on the other side with frowns on their faces.

"Hey Shiho-chan," Ann said as she walked up and gave Shiho a hug, which Shiho returned before she and Ryuji walked into the room but it was then she noticed that Ryuji was holding a black cat.

 _'That cat looks as sad as I do…'_ Shiho noted with a bitter frown on her face. "You both look so sad. What's wrong?" Shiho asked the pair.

"It's about Ren…" Ann began.

And it was then she knew that things were going to get worse.

* * *

Hot water poured down Makoto's bare body as she stood in the shower, her eyes closed and her breathing slow and relaxed. If there was one thing that she had to have after every rough day was a long, hot shower.

And after this day, she really needed to indulge in it but her mind kept going back to Ren. His words, his blood but it was his eyes that troubled her…Those unfocused, distant eyes…She turned off the water and let out a sigh of annoyance.

Even when he's injured, he was a thorn in her side.

Makoto stepped out of the shower and walked to her bed room and tossed on a simple black t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants and a moment later, she heard a knock on the door. "Must be them," Makoto murmured. Drying off her hair quickly, she walked to her door and peeped through the hole to see Ryuji and Ann on the otherside, with Ann holding a black cat.

Makoto opened her door and said "Please come in."

The duo walked into her apartment, which Ryuji giving a small whistle and saying "Such a pristine place you got here. Kinda fits your personality Niijima-san."

Makoto could see Ann give frown at this and it only made Makoto frown as well but shrugging it off, she walked to her kitchen as she said "Well make yourselves comfortable but not too much. No telling when my sister gets home. I don't want her to come home to a mess."

"No worries, we won't be here long," Ann told her with a cold tone as she sat down on the couch. Makoto's eyes locked onto the cat in Ann's arms and asked "What's up with the cat?"

The cat hissed in reply.

"He's my cat," Ryuji said with an apologetic look to the cat, which made Makoto blink in confusion. "I just got him and I didn't' want to leave him alone. Hard separation issues."

"I…see…" Makoto said before she shook her head and said "Well that's fine. As long as he doesn't shed on the floor or couches. Now, the reason I asked you guys here."

The room became tense as Makoto let a serious look appear on her face. "When I found Ren, he had been stabbed in the stomach."

She could see Ryuji and Ann tense up, with Ann's eyes starting to glisten with unshed tears. "It was a very bad wound because there was quite a bit of blood loss. The last words he said to me was that Kamoshida did this."

She watched a look of realization hit Ryuji before a dark scowl appeared on his face. "Fucking Kamoshida…" He growled out.

"But he told me something else. He told me that Shiho must be protected," Makoto said. "I don't know if he wanted me specifically to protect her or if she just needed protection in general but those was his words."

"I see…" Ann asked softly.

"Yeah," Makoto replied. "If I'm putting the pieces together right, he wants to protect Shiho from Kamoshida…And you as well Takamaki-san."

She watched as Ann shook her head softly with a murmur of "Stupid…" with Ryuji's eyes locked on her with a worried frown.

"Look…" Makoto said. "I'm going to be honest with you all here. I've spoken to Amamiya-san before and he's had issues with how possessive Kamoshida is to you, Ann."

Ann flinched at this and asked "You guys heard that?"

"He and I overheard you talk with Kamoshida, yes. We both noted the way he sounded possessive of you and when it was over, you ran away in tears. Amamiya-san was very concerned about this and wanted to investigate what Kamoshida has been doing to everyone…With all of this taken into account, I believe he found something that involves Shiho-san and it caused him to get attacked by Kamoshida…Leading to the events of tonight…"

"Did he say what he found?" Ryuji asked.

"No…He just said Kamoshida did this and to protect Suzai-san," Makoto replied. "But it makes me curious as to what he found and why he contacted you Ryuji instead of the police after he was stabbed."

"Why are you so curious?" Ann asked suddenly. "You didn't care at all about what everyone else is going through with Kamoshida before. All that matters to you is your perfect marks and your paragon image so why the hell do you suddenly care?"

"Ann…" Ryuji began.

"No Ryuji!" Ann exclaimed as she stood up from the couch, anger showing in her eyes. "She thinks just because she helped Ren that she can suddenly thrust herself into something she didn't bother to care about before when we all suffered in silence!"

Makoto, Ryuji and even the cat were stunned by the burst of anger coming from Ann but she wasn't done yet.

"What is in it for you Niijima-san? Do you want to take away the one person that cares about what people are going through? Or are you planning to rat him to Kamoshida yourself so you can look good in his eyes? Well whatever you plan to do, you can go fuck off!"And with that, Ann marched out of Makoto's apartment, slamming the door behind her as hard as she could.

Makoto immediately clenched her fists, a burst of anger flaring in her eyes but as quick as it appeared, it was snuffed out, replaced by an empty expression. Makoto looked to Ryuji and said "That is what happened…"

"Thanks for telling us," Ryuji said. "And I'm sure he'll thank you later but thanks for saving our friend."

"It was the right thing to do," Makoto said with a small nod.

"Well, I better get out of here, catch you later," Ryuji said with nod before he walked out of the apartment, leaving Makoto in her living room alone.

Makoto walked back into her room and sat down on her bed and saw her bloody gym shirt. She walked towards it and unfurled it to reveal Ren's journal and said "They may not want to tell me but you will Amamiya-san…"

* * *

Ryuji: She has his notebook…Holy fuck that is bad news.

Ann: What does Kamoshida want with Shiho!

Morgana: Only one way to find out.

Makoto: Yes…Only one way to find out…Stop the show.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Ryuji: Fucking Kamoshida!

Ann: He's been pretty angry about this for a while, huh?

Shiho: Yeah…I don't want to see what else will happen in this next chapter.

Morgana: Don't worry about it. The best thief around is protecting you! I shall not let you be injured.

Ann: Let's start the show!

* * *

Disclaimer (Ryuji): I'm going to say it right now, there may be some triggering shit in here so be careful and happy reading!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Eleven**

 _"Shiho!" Ann screamed as she pushed through the crowd with Ryuji and Ren behind her. The three found themselves standing over her bleeding body, tears falling down her eyes. "W-Why did you do this?" Ann sobbed out._

 _Ren lowered his head while Ryuji's fists were clenched so tightly, blood was flowing from between his fingers, an angered scowl on his face._

 _"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted the pain to stop," Shiho whimpered before her eyes drifted closed, the last sight she saw was the horrified looks on the three teens._

Ren's head snapped up from the hospital bed, panting heavily, his eyes glowing a bright cobalt blue before fading into the familiar storm gray before he gasped as the intense pain in his side immediately struck.

"You're awake," A familiar voice said.

Ren turned his head and found himself staring at his doppelgänger but Ren knew well enough that this was Arsène by now. And around Arsène was several nurses that were frozen time.

"Arsène, What are you doing here and where am I?" Ren asked

"You were stabbed and taken to this hospital" Arsène noted with an amused grin on his face. "Not the first time. Won't be the last either."

Ren chuckled and said "Sure did hurt for not being my first time." The gentleman thief held his hand out to Ren, who gripped it and was hoisted up to his feet but the pain in his side caused him to stumble towards Arsène, who caught him and placed a hand on the wound.

"Relax. You are in safe hands," Arsène told him calmly.

"I know," Ren replied with a grateful smile. "So…Why and how are you here?"

"Remember the first time you saw me? While I can only do it in short bursts, I am able to appear here. Reason I am here is because I am here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" Ren asked.

"Everything before this moment has been nothing but a prologue for you and your team," Arsène told him. "But today is the day that things will change and will put you on your path to becoming a Phantom thief and you need to be there with them instead of in the hospital."

"But I was stabbed and from what I remember, there was a lot of blood. How can I get out of here when I was so thoroughly fucked up?" Ren questioned.

Arsène smirked at this and said "And that is the joy of being a Persona user, Ren. The healing factor. You can absorb a lot more damage than most humans and when you do, you heal from at a faster rate. It's not enough to stave off a killing blow like a bullet/sword/axe/etc to the head but it can save you in a dire situation."

"So should I be healed then?" Ren asked him.

"Not fully if you wake up now but just enough where you can leave," Arsène answered. "Now go, its time for you to begin your true purpose!"

And with that, time unfroze and Ren found himself standing in front of a mirror. He was still pale and felt weak but the intense pain in his side that he had felt briefly when he woke up to Arsène was now gone, replaced by a dull aching pain.

He lifted up his hospital gown and peeled back the large bandage and to his surprise, the huge wound that he expected to be there was a small pink slit.

Ren grinned.

 _'I'm not out of the game yet…'_

* * *

"Yo Suzui!"

Shiho turned around to see Ryuji and Ann running up towards her. Shiho had been a wreck since she found out what happened to Ren the night before. She had a feeling that Kamoshida had something to do with Ren getting hurt the way he did.

He was used to her being "His" plaything and now that she was talking to Ren, Kamoshida didn't like that fact and hurt him. It was all her fault that he was nearly murdered, she just knew it and that thought alone kept her up all night to the point that she was sleeping during all of her classes today.

It didn't help that the voice in her head kept taunting her about it but now, instead of hearing her voice being twisted…It was Kamoshida's voice taunting her.

Shiho shuddered as the dark voice in her head whispered **_"You're mine Suzui. No one elses…"_**

"Shiho!" Ann's voice rang out in front of her, causing Shiho to blink rapidly.

"W-What…Ann-chan. Ryuji-kun…How did you two get here so fast?" Shiho asked.

"We've been trying to snap you out of your daze for like three minutes," Ryuji said. "I called out to you, you turned around and then you zoned out."

"Sorry Ryuji-kun. I have a lot on my mind…Considering Ren-kun," Shiho responded with a tired smile.

"That's understandable," Ryuji said.

"Just try to get some sort of rest tonight, okay Shiho?" Ann asked, her voice taking on a begging tone.

Shiho couldn't help but let a tiny smile appear on her face at this. Ann worried so much about her safety sometimes that it made her feel like she was worth something. "I'll be okay Ann-chan. I promise," Shiho told her.

"Okay. I know that you're feeling awful about Ren but he wouldn't want you to lose rest because of him," Ann told her.

"I know. I'll be okay. I plan to see him after school today," Shiho said with a small smile.

"Yeah, we'll all go see him today," Ryuji said with a grin on his face.

 _"Will Sakamoto Ryuji please come to the Student Council room immediately. Sakamoto Ryuji to the Student Council room. Thank you,"_ The intercom suddenly rang out.

"Student Council?" Both Ann and Shiho questioned as the pair looked to Ryuji.

"Hell if I know," Ryuji said with a shrug. "Well, I better go see what's going on then." The moment Ryuji said that, the school bell chimed, signifying the start of their last class. "And that's class. You guys get there safely and watch your asses."

"We will," the two chorused out before Ryuji ran off.

"I better get to class as well…Please be careful Shiho," Ann said before she embraced Shiho, who returned the hug gratefully before Ann ran off.

Shiho watched Ann run off and the small smile on her face broke away to reveal a sullen expression, which only deepened when she saw the familiar sullen face of Mishima, who had a large gash on the side of his face, walking towards her with his head bowed in surrender.

But if she had paid a little more attention, she would have noticed a small black tuxedo cat watching from a distance with narrowed blue eyes.

* * *

"Niijima-san, you look exhausted."

Makoto looked up from her desk to see Ryuji standing in front of her.

After Sakamoto and Takamaki had left her home, Makoto had read through Amamiya's journal journal and found herself stunned by all that he had written in it.

Castles.

Shadows.

Thieves.

King Kamoshida.

There was so much in there that she felt mentally exhausted. So much so that she nearly fell asleep during her classes, something very unbecoming of her.

But did she believe it?

Considering how much detail was behind it as well as other strange things, she found herself believing what she had read but despite that, she needed to **see** this for herself instead of relying on the words of a bloody journal.

Hence why she called Sakamoto to her office. She knew she could have called Takamaki but admittedly, the blonde haired girl had been pissing her off lately and had she called her in instead of Sakamoto, there would have been a fight.

Besides, Sakamoto seemed to be more easing going than Takamaki.

"I am. Have you heard anything about Amamiya-san?" Makoto questioned.

She watched as Sakamoto frowned and said "Nah, we know nothing yet. I'm getting worried truthfully…"

"He did lose a lot of blood last night," Makoto said with a frown on her face. "It may be some time until he fully recovers."

"Yeah…Now let's cut the bullshit," Sakamoto told her with with a grin. "It's obvious you didn't call me in here to talk about Ren so what's up Niijima-san?"

"Straight to the point. I like that about you Sakamoto-san," Makoto said. "So, I'll return that in kind. Ren dropped his journal the other night. This journal detailed everything that has been going on in his life. I need to know if what is in here is true."

She narrowed her eyes and said "Does this castle of Kamoshida's really exist? Do Personas exist?"

Despite her tired mind, she could see a hint of alarm in Sakamoto's eyes before a chill expression crossed his face. "What the hell is a Persona?" Ryuji asked.

"Don't try and lie to me, It says you have one. Captain Kidd. Electricity powers…" Makoto said slyly.

"No idea what you're talking abou-Oh! Persona! That's the name Ren's writing for his book," Sakamoto explained.

"A book?" Makoto repeated.

"Yeah. He's writing a book about these beings known as "Persona". Basically, they are the power your inner self has," he explained. "He was having trouble coming up with names and shit so I suggested that he use the people at school as placeholders until he came up with his own names."

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. I mean Captain Kidd? He's a famous pirate from the old days. He was a living being so why would he be this mythical guy with electricity now?" Sakamoto asked her. "It's all a story. I even gave him the name of Captain Kidd since I do enjoy my pirates."

Makoto was actually impressed by this.

She knew full damn well that Sakamoto was lying due to what was in the notebook but she was damned impressed at how easy he improvised that explanation so quickly and seamlessly. If she didn't have the notebook, she may have believed him.

Makoto opened her mouth but it was then the bell rang, signifying that it was the start of their final class.

She would let him off the hook for now.

"That explains it then," Makoto said with a smile on her face. "Well I hope you don't mind I keep the notebook until Ren gets better then, right?"

"Sure, no skin of my shaft," Ryuji said with a shrug. "So, was that all you called me for?"

"Yes. Thank you Sakamoto-san. You answered my question with flying colors," Makoto replied with a grin.

"Cool, I'm outta here. Late," Ryuji said as he walked out of the room, leaving Makoto alone.

 _'Now all I need to know is how they achieved this power…And what they will do with it,'_ Makoto thought to herself with a small grin.

* * *

"Hey Suzui-chan," Kamoshida said with a kind smile, which made Shiho frown in disgust. "You've been ducking my calls. Why is that?" Kamoshida asked.

"I-I've been busy," Shiho told him with a small stammer.

"Busy you say? Busy with what?" Kamoshida questioned. "Because last I remember, whenever I pick up my phone, you answer it no matter what. That is the agreement we had for me to not subject Ann to my desires, remember?"

"I remember," Shiho said.

"And yet you clearly disobeyed my orders," Kamoshida said as he rose up from his desk and walked towards her. Shiho began to back away into a corner to keep herself away from his grasp but when she felt her back hit the wall behind her, she found herself bathed in the shadow of this hulking man.

"And you know the price of disobeying…" Kamoshida said as he lifted his hand, which made Shiho flinch, expecting the hit but instead, she felt Kamoshida hand caress her cheek softly, which made her look up at him with confusion.

"I won't hit you Suzui-chan…No, I plan to do a lot more to you tonight. Something that will bring us both to a rather agreeable solution…" Kamoshida said with a sickening grin.

How Shiho wished she could knock it off his face.

"How long have we done this torrid affair Suzui-chan?" Kamoshida asked.

"T-Too long," Shiho whispered shamefully but she bet that she sounded like a love struck idiot to his ears.

"Yes, it has been such a wonderful time but don't you think it's time for us to take things to a higher level?" Kamoshida asked.

Shiho looked at him with a look of horror. "Y-You mean s-s-sex?" she stammered out. Her fears were quickly confirmed when Kamoshida's grin grew larger. "I-I can't…I won't!" Shiho said.

"You won't?" Kamoshida asked. "You know what would happen if you refused, right? I'll kick you right out of the Volleyball team. You know Ann will try to convince me for you to stay a member and we both know she'll bend the world for you."

"You must not know h-her well…A-Ann wouldn't sell her body, not for me or for anyone else because she's stronger than that!" Shiho exclaimed, anger filling her veins as she suddenly pushed him with all of her might, making him stumble backwards with that shit-eating grin still on his face.

"Well if that won't convince you, perhaps Amamiya's life will?" Kamoshida suggested, stopping Shiho cold, her trembling hand hovering above the doorknob.

"W-What?" Shiho stammered out as she slowly turned back to look at him. "W-What did you say?"

"It was a shame about what happened to him. To be walking home only to get stabbed and put near death…." Kamoshida continued as he leaned against his desk with his arms crossed. "It would be a shame for him to die, wouldn't I?"

"Y-You…You did that to him?" Shiho asked. "You nearly killed him…For leverage against me?" Shiho asked, her voice showing her disbelief. "Y-You really are a monster…"

"Me? I'm an Olympic gold medalist Suzui-chan," Kamoshida said. "And the Volleyball couch for our glorious school, Shujin Academy. How could I, a hero of Japan, be a monster?"

Kamoshida then let a dark smirk form on his face as he said "Now if there was a monster in this room between the two of us, that title belongs to you. You're willing to let one friend sell her body to me and the other other friend be murdered by outside forces. What kind of friend are you to let that happen?"

* * *

"Yo Ann!"

Ann turned around to see Ryuji running up to her, a look of panic on his face and instantly grew worried. "Ryuji, are you alright?" Ann asked.

"I'm fine but remind me to kill Ren when I get the chance," Ryuji said. Ann looked at him in confusion, which prompted Ryuji to explain. "So Niijima-san pulled me into her office and told me she read Ren's journal she found at the scene where he was stabbed."

Ann scowled "What?"

"Yeah, it's really fucked," Ryuji said.

"I d-don't think that would be a reason to fuck me up though Ryuji," A weak sounding Ren suddenly said from behind them, prompting Ann and Ryuji to turn around.

Ren was dressed in his uniform sans the blazer. His skin was pale and he seemed to be standing on shaky legs but he was there.

"Ren!" The two shouted and rushed to him to give him a hug.

"Hey guys…" Ren murmured as he returned their hug with one of his own.

"You look awful…" Ann commented as she touched Ren's cheek.

"Yeah dude, what the hell are you doing here man? You just got stabbed last night. You should be resting and healing," Ryuji told him with a scowl.

"I know but I'm healed enough," Ren said but as he took a step forward, his legs buckled and he nearly fell but Ryuji and Ann caught him with their arms.

"Healed my ass, you need to go back," Ann told him with a worried frown on her face.

With a shake of his head, Ren gently pulled away from them and asked the pair "Where is Shiho?"

"I don't know. I was pulled away by an announcement," Ryuji said.

"I went to class so I have no idea either," Ann said.

Ren eyes widened in horror as he began to stalk towards the stairs as he said "We need to find her quickly. Something horrible is about to happen to her and if we don't stop it, she'll jump off the roof to her death!"

"She'll what?!" Ann and Ryuji chorused out in unison.

"The day that it happened, I had a vision of her on the ground with blood around her. The last few days, more of these visions kept appearing. Kamoshida does something heinous to her and in turn, she'll try to commit suicide," Ren explained.

* * *

Shiho felt tears pricking her eyes as her breath began to quicken as Kamoshida's smirk deepened. He was getting off torturing her like this. Putting the fate of her best friend and a person she was starting to care about in her hands.

If it was just Ann, she knew Ann was strong enough to withstand Kamoshida and his mind games and threats but Ren was innocent in all of this and he had been stabbed because of her. He was fighting for his life and she was putting him at risk for death if she didn't comply.

And even if she still left and things fell into place, who would believe her? Who would believe a high school girl who already acted in unsavory acts with an Olympic Gold Medalist turned Volleyball coach who is beloved by all?

She would be laughed out of Japan.

It was truly hopeless…

"It seems you understand that there is no way out of this that you can win from…So with that said, I want you to come over here and get on your knees," Kamoshida told her, his voice calm and inviting but all Shiho could hear was her heart beating with hopelessness as well as rage.

Slowly, she turned around with her shoulders slumped and walked to the other side where Kamoshida sat and whispered "I-I submit to you Kamoshida-sensei…"

A slow smirk began to form on his face as he reached up and carefully began to unbutton her top until her bra was seen and ripped it from her body, revealing her breasts. "Such a better sight," he told her as his grimy hands slide against her stomach in chest, making her sick to her stomach.

Luckily, his touch stopped and he leaned back in his chair and said "I want you to pull down my pants and service me Suzui-chan to begin our long and beautiful night together."

Tears began to form in Shiho's eyes as she began to do as he told her to, tugging down his pants as slowly as possible before his large hand smacked against her cheek, sending her falling to the side. "Faster," Kamoshida said, his pleasant tone never changing.

With her cheek stinging, Shiho whimpered and leaned up and swiftly tugged down his pants in one fell swoop and to her dismay, the sight of her future displeasure was front and center. "Go ahead Suzui-chan…" Kamoshida goaded. "Give your master its well-deserved kiss."

With tears freely flowing from her face, a sobbing Shiho began to lean forward to do the deed but without warning, the fire alarm began to go off, distract the pair.

Seconds later, a cat's yell was heard and a black tuxedo cat with enraged blue eyes sprang up from the shadows and collided with his face, causing Kamoshida to shriek in terror as his chair whipped backwards.

Shiho scrambled backwards as Kamoshida swore and cursed up a storm. She quickly ran towards the door but just as she made it to the door, the cat was thrown and slammed against the wall hard before slumping to the ground.

She looked to see Kamoshida climbing to his feet and there were several claw marks with blood dripping from his face. Shiho quickly grabbed the cat and rushed out the door only to see dozens of students running down the stairs in a panic.

Shiho looked from left to right before she ran to the girls bathroom and cowered inside of a stall, holding onto her savior, who meowed weakly in her grasp, her breathing quick and shallow.

She can't do this anymore…

She failed and because of her failure, Ann was going to become Kamoshida's sick sexual slave and Ren, he was going to die.

Guilt began to build up in her stomach as she began to sob heavily.

 ** _"You can stop it…"_** That familiar dark but sweet voice whispered in the back of her mind. **_"Do it…The pain…The suffering…The betrayal…It can all go away. Just let go…We can be free from all of the pains your heart feels…"_**

 ** _"You are sullied by the humiliation of what he nearly had you do that it can't be washed away any longer…It's time for you to find the peace you have long sought my Shiho…It's time for you to let go of your worries and fears. Just jump and embrace eternity with me…"_**

Shiho's eyes flashed yellow before fading back into their original color. "I…I'm tired of this life. Tired of being used and abused…I'm so tired…I just want it all to end…"

She gently placed the cat down on the floor and whispered "I don't know where you came from but thank you for saving me from that monster…" She gave the cat a small pet and whispered "But it's time for me to finally find some peace…"

* * *

"Good idea on using the fire alarm to clear the place out Ren," Ryuji said as the three teens walked up the stairs.

"I just hope no one saw," Ren said. "I don't need to be expelled. Otherwise it's the lockup for me."

"I'll take the hit for it if anyone did," Ryuji said. "I'm used to that shit."

"We both will," Ann said. The two made it to Kamoshida's office and saw that the door was wide open.

"Another goal for the fire alarm was to interrupt anything if it was going down and looks like it worked," Ren said.

Ryuji quickly walked into the room and looked around. Everything was in disarray, from the strewn about papers on the desk to the chair that was on the ground. It looked like there was a struggle but Kamoshida and Shiho were nowhere to be seen.

"Shit! Kamoshida's gone," Ryuji swore in anger as he walked from the back of Kamoshida desk to Ann and Ren, both of which stood at the doorway of the empty office.

"A-And Shiho is nowhere to be seen…" Ann whispered as she fell to her knees, tears falling from her face. "T-This is what he meant…By something terrible happening to her…He meant this…It's my fault. It's all m-my fault."

"Ann…" Ryuji murmured.

"All this time, I was trying to protect her f-from him…And a-all I did w-was feed her to him…" Ann whispered tearfully as she looked to Ren and then to Ryuji, who had knelt down in front of her. "T-This is my fault…I should have just had se-"

"Snap out of it!" Ryuji suddenly yelled, an angry look in his eyes. "None of this is your fault Ann! Kamoshida is the asshole here using students as his personal playthings. We are supposed to look up to them and protect them. He abused that trust and caused all of this hell for everyone." Ryuji told her firmly. "He's the asshole here. Not you."

Ann sniffled and nodded her head. "You're right…He's the asshole. Not me," Ann murmured as she looked into Ryuji's eyes and said with a strong voice "We need to find them and we need to make him pay."

"Damn right!" Ryuji said with a determined smirk on his face. "Yo Ren-Ren, what's the plan on finding this dick?"

"Mishima. We find Mishima," Ren responded.

"That's perfect," Ann said. "Kamoshida uses Mishima for everything. If anyone would know where he is, it would be him."

"That's a good idea. Let's go find that fucker," Ryuji said with a grim look on his face.

The three walked out of the room but Ren noticed that there was drops of blood on the floor and prayed to god that it didn't belong to Shiho.

But just as they were going to walk away from the office, they spotted Mishima coming up the stairs. "And speak of the devil!" Ryuji said.

Mishima immediately panicked and ran back down the stairs. "Oh don't run now you little bastard!" Ryuji shouted as he chased after him, with Ann and Ren following behind him.

By the time Ann and Ren caught up, Ryuji had Mishima cornered in hall. "L-Look, I don't know what you want so leave me alone!" Mishima exclaimed fearfully.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mishima," Ryuji said with a roll of his eyes. "We just want to know where Kamoshida is."

"W-Why would I know where he is?" Mishima questioned with his head bowed low.

"You're his foot soldier. You do all of his dirty work," Ryuji said.

"I-It's not like I w-want to do his work," Mishima whispered. "A-All I want to do is live a quiet life…"

"We know…" Ren said softly, catching Mishima's attention. "I told you the other day, we just want to stop him. I know you don't want to tell us because of your fear of him but something potentially bad may have happened to Suzui Shiho and we need to find her."

"S-Suzui-san?" Mishima stammered out.

"Yeah…We just want to find her…" Ren told him.

"K-Kamoshida-sensei asked me to talk to her. Said it was about her position o-on the t-team…" Mishima stated. "B-But t-ten minutes ago, he s-summoned me to the nurse's office a-and asked me to f-find Suzui-san to c-continue the talk…"

"So he was in the nurse's office?" Ryuji asked.

"Y-yeah…" Mishima whispered.

"Thanks Mishima. We owe you one," Ryuji said with Ren and Ann nodding behind him.

"Y-You shouldn't be t-thanking me…" Mishima muttered softly. "I-I did a lot of bad things for Kamoshida because of my own cowardice…"

"I know," Ren said with a nod. "He had you leak my personal file, am I right?"

Mishima looked down in shame but nodded.

Ren stared at him for a moment and then pushed himself away from Ann, his hand pressed against his wounded side and stood in front of Mishima and placed a hand on top of his head, making Mishima look at him with surprise.

"In a past life I would have been furious but in this one, I know that it wasn't your fault. You were forced by another, stronger individual to do it. I can't blame you for that Mishima so with that being said…Thanks Mishima," Ren said kindly before he turned to Ryuji and Ann and said "Let's go."

The three of them walked off but was stopped by Mishima's voice.

"W-Why?" Mishima's asked from behind the trio. "W-Why are you guys doing this? Sakamoto-san…Takamaki-san…You two have been at this school as long as I have. You both know Kamoshida. You both know no adult here will take you all seriously because they love him and y-yet you two are helping Amamiya-san…Don't you know what he could do to you? And Amamiya-san, you're a new student here and already experienced how cruel h-he can be…So why stick your necks out for us? For people you don't even know?!" Mishima screamed.

The three were silent for a moment before Ren said "I can't sit around and let people get hurt if I can stop it. Blame the hero complex in me. I just can't allow innocent people to wallow in misery."

"Yeah, his attitude rubbed off on us in a way," Ryuji and Ann added in unison. "Kamoshida is cruel d-bag and preys on the weak. It's time someone stands up to him."

"And who better to stand up to him than the very people he has hurt and humiliated time and again?" Ann finished.

"So don't sweat it. First we will find Shiho and then we will end Kamoshida's reign of terror against everyone here. We promise," Ren told him with a thumbs up before the three walked off, leaving the awed Mishima behind.

"Dude, we totally sounded like heroes back there," Ryuji whispered.

"Wasn't my intention but hell, we sure did," Ren replied "But we must find Shiho and soon. I don't want my vision to come true."

Just then, Morgana turned the corner, slightly limping and said "Guys…"

"Morgana?" The three said in unison. Morgana fell to his side and Ann quickly rushed to grab him and asked "Are you okay?"

"I got thrown to the wall by that Kamoshida guy but I'm okay…" Morgana said. "He was about to have Shiho do something unsavory to him but I stopped him…I stopped it…"

"Oh my god, thank you so much Morgana," Ann said with relief as she hugged Morgana, who squeaked in alarm but began to wiggle in her grasp.

"S-Stop. There is still more!" Morgana gasped out, causing Ann to stop.

"She was hiding in the bathroom and she started to talk real scary like. She was saying stuff like how she's sick of this life and wanted to find peace and then she left," Morgana said.

The three paled and it was then they heard a voice shout "Look! Someone is on the roof!"

"Ann!" Ren shouted in alarm as Ann quickly ran away from the persona users. Ren turned to Ryuji and said "I'll only slow you down. Take Morgana and do everything you can to stop Shiho from jumping!"

Ryuji nodded picked up Morgana and followed after Ann, leaving Ren alone to watch Ryuji run off. Once Ryuji was gone, Ren held his side as he began to walk in the direction of the nurse's room with anger burning in his eyes.

* * *

Ryuji: D:

Ren: D:

Ann: D:

Morgana: D:

Ryuji: Holy shit!


	13. Chapter Twelve

Rain: Hello everyone, Rain here. I have finally been unleashed from the chains I was trapped under to inform you guys that this chapter will have I think one of my biggest changes to this new timeline yet and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Morgana: Show time!

* * *

Disclaimer (Ryuji): I'm going to say it right now, there may be some triggering shit in here so be careful and happy reading!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twelve**

Shiho found herself standing on the edge of the roof of Shujin Academy, the wind blowing her hair and still open shirt backwards with her eyes closed. She could hear the birds chirping in the air along with the hustle and bustle of the city.

 ** _"This is it…This is the beginning of the end…"_** The voice whispered in her mind, a peaceful tone in its voice. **_"Just one leap and our descent into peace will begin…"_**

"Yes," Shiho whispered, her tone soft and broken. "Peace…That is all I want…"

Just then, the door to the roof was blasted open and the familiar voice of Ann screamed "Don't do it Shiho!"

Shiho opened her eyes and turned around carefully to stare at Ann, a sad smile on her face. "Ann…" Shiho murmured. "You shouldn't be here."

"Well I am Shiho," Ann told her as she slowly began to advance.

"Don't come any closer!" Shiho demanded, causing Ann to stop her advancement. "I'll d-do it. I'll jump if you come any closer to me!"

"But why Shiho?" Ann asked with a heartbreaking tone that made Shiho's heart clench.

"I just want it to stop…" Shiho whispered. "All I wanted was to go to a perfect college and play volleyball with my best friend…I never wanted to do anything this…" Shiho could feel tears falling from her eyes as she watched tears fall from Ann's eyes as well. "I…Want it to stop…And you won't stop me from achieving the peace that I've longed for…Not when I'm so close to obtaining it."

"Achieving Peace…" Ann repeated with a little anger in her voice. "Is that what you think you're really doing by killing yourself?" Ann asked her with pain in her voice. "What about your parents, your friends like Ryuji, Ren and I and for everyone else that cares for you? Do you think your death will bring us peace?"

Shiho remained silent as she looked to the ground.

Ann took a slow step and held out her hand and said with a pleading tone "We love you Shiho and we don't want to lose you. Just step down and we can get through this together. Don't do this, please…"

"Do you remember how we met?" Shiho suddenly asked.

"Yeah…I do…" Ann replied.

"Before I met you, I was always alone. I never had any friends and my parents, they…You know how they are….I was always alone no matter where I went. I sincerely thought that I would be alone for the rest of my life and even a few times, that dark voice in my mind would push me to end it all…until that day. I remember seeing you for the first time in art class and thought "Wow…How can someone so beautiful make such a terrible painting?""

Ann gasped and let out a watery laugh and murmured "You ass, you can't make me laugh in this situation."

"I wasn't trying to make you laugh," Shiho said with a tender laugh. "But when I heard you laugh that day, it was like a beacon of light shined through the darkness that I always had building in me. I promised from then on out, I would defend you from anyone that would hurt you and that I would always stay by your side."

"Shiho…" Ann whispered.

"When he first came to this school, Kamoshida-sensei abused us but he had two students in particular that he hurt the most…Yuuki-san was one of them. Kamoshida-sensei saw him as weak and pathetic and would hurt him every single day until he became broken…And the second was me…."

She could see an anguished look appear on Ann's face as Ann took a step back, her hand gripping her shirt. "From the start?" Ann asked her.

"From the very start," Shiho confirmed. "When he first began his sexual advances, I stopped him each and every time. Even when he dangled my spot on the Volleyball team, I refused…But then he went after you…The person that saved me and I couldn't let him do it…" Shiho continued shamefully. "I let him touch me and kiss me and hit me anytime he needed to keep you away from his disgusting hands."

Shiho took a deep breath as she looked at Ann's heartbroken, tearful face. "I did everything he asked because I care about you more than I ever could care about me but today I-I failed…"

"You didn't fail Shiho," Ann told her.

"I did," Shiho replied with a shake of her head. "H-He forced me Ann…He forced me to try and have sex with him and I told him that I would never do that with him. I have debased myself to the rawest level and he wanted to take the one thing I needed to keep for the one I truly love. I told him I didn't care about the Volleyball team. but then he brought up you and Amamiya-kun…He alluded that he was the reason Amamiya-kun was attacked and If I didn't have sex with him, he would get Amamiya-kun killed and he would go after you…"

"You didn't…" Ann whispered.

"I didn't…The combination of the fire alarm and that cat startled him and I ran off. I ran and because me, he's going to go after you…He's going to Kill Ren-kun…I failed to protect you both and it's all my fault."

Despite the calm tone in her voice, the tears were still flowing from her eyes. "I sentenced you both to hell…And we both know that this damn school has and will continue to throw us all under the bus for the famed Olympic medalist…We're expendable as long as he can bring honor to this place…And I can't take it anymore. I can't take the guilt of damming you both yet I can't keep putting myself through this eternal hell…I just want peace…" Shiho looked back and murmured "And I found that peace."

"I see…" Ann murmured softly. "And there's nothing I can say or do then to stop you?"

Shiho remained silent.

Ann lowered her head and said "Then if you really want to go through with it, I won't stand in your way…But I want you to know that once you fall, I will be falling close behind."

"Ann!" Shiho gasped in horror at Ann's words. "Surely you don't mean that!"

"More than you know…" Ann replied. "Because while you were trying to protect me, I led you to this destination…"

Shiho was confused.

What did she mean by that?

She didn't have to wait long because Ann began to speak. "Kamoshida approached me one day. He knew you were my best friend and told me that he was going to kick you off the team but I told him I would do anything to keep you on…Anything…"

 _'N-No…Please don't say it,'_ Shiho thought with anguish as she watched shame appear on Ann's face.

Her worse fear was realized when Ann continued on with "It started slowly enough, kissing here and there, letting him touch me but he had begun to want sex and sexual favors and anytime I weaseled out of it, I noticed how bruised up you would become after…And I foolishly thought it was a coincidence."

Ann then laughed bitterly.

"I'm supposed to be you friend and protect you from him but instead, you kept getting hurt because I wouldn't have sex with him and now the note he gave me makes sense…He wasn't threatening your spot on the team in that note he gave me…He was actually telling me he was going to do this to you. That you were going to pay the price of my cowardice…"

Ann paused to quell her emotions enough to finish with "You have done so much for me since the moment we met and all I wanted to do was repay that kindness in any way possible but instead I put you in direct danger of that monster and now, I'll lose the one person who made my life worth living…There is no Takamaki without Suzui and I can't live in a world without Suzui Shiho in it and I refuse to do so. So if you fall, I fall too!"

Shiho didn't know what to think.

Her best friend had put her body on the line for her to have her dream, inadvertently putting her on the rooftop today but she couldn't allow Ann to blame herself for that. She didn't know that Kamoshida would use that chance to use her as his plaything.

Shiho looked at Ann for what seemed like eternity before she looked out at the crowd of students on the ground below.

 ** _"Do it…"_** The voice whispered in her mind. **_"This is your chance…No more physical or sexual abuse from Kamoshida…No more mental abuse from your parents…We can be free from all of this. Do not let her flowery words sway your heart from eternal peace…"_**

Shiho remained silent as she turned back to see Ann crying heavily and said _'I can't do this….'_

 ** _"So you are willing to keep going through this agony that is your life for her? Do you understand what you face if you back away now? This is your one chance at freedom. Seize it now before it forever escapes your grasp,"_** The voice whispered urgently.

 _'I know…This is the only way…But I can't leave her like this…'_ Shiho replied. _'I'm truly pathetic to keep choosing her over what I desire but I can't help it…She helps me feel something other than this dread,'_ Shiho replied softly as she summoned up all the strength she had in her body and stepped back onto the roof but something then a cold grip wrapped around her neck and upper body.

For a brief moment, the world turned dark and the cold grip that was around her neck and upper body was arms.

Shiho slowly turned her head to see herself, her eerie glowing yellow eyes and a dark smile on her face. **_"If you won't take that step, then I suppose I shall do it for us because it's time for us to be selfish,"_** her duplicate stated before the world snapped back to normal.

It was then Shiho felt her body jerk backwards violently, which caused her to scream as she felt her right foot leave the roof. "Shiho!" Ann screamed in horror as she ran towards Shiho, who began to fall from the roof.

 _'This is it…'_ Shiho thought as her body slowly began to shift downward in the air, her eyes gazing at the bright blue sky above her. She began to look down to see Ann running towards the edge of the roof.

She suddenly saw Ann leap off the roof with her arms reaching out towards her legs. Time seemed to move in slow motion for her as Ann's hands wrapped around her ankles and with a hard tug, Shiho felt herself being pulled sharply backwards until her back hit the wall and she was dangling upside down.

"I got you Shiho! Just hang on!" She heard Ann shout.

* * *

Ryuji had just reached the roof when he saw Shiho explain leap backwards from off the roof, with Ann quickly running after her and managing to catch her legs but now Ann was skidding off of the roof and no doubt was losing grip on Shiho.

With all the speed he could muster, Ryuji dashed across the roof and skidded to a stop at her feet and said "Hang on Ann, I got ya!"

"Ryuji?!" Ann said with an alarmed tone.

"Who else would it be? Just hang on to Shiho as hard as you can," Ryuji said as he began to pull her body backwards but it was a lot harder than he had imagined it to be. For two light girls, they sure were heavy.

Just then, another figure stepped beside him and said "Let me help."

Ryuji turned his head to see a girl with chin-length curly light auburn hair and brown eyes looking at him. "The more the merrier right? Just go up there to help Shiho up. I'll help by pulling Ann here," Ryuji said.

The girl nodded and ran up to the edge of the roof and knelt down to grab one of Shiho's legs, causing Ann to look at her in alarm. "I'm here to help," before she began to pull one of Shiho's legs with both hands, prompting Ann to let go of that leg and focus on pulling up the other one and together, the three teens managed to get Shiho back on the roof.

The minute they were pulled up, Shiho immediately embraced Ann and began to sob into her chest as hard as possible, with Ann returning the embrace just as hard as she too wept.

"Whew!" Ryuji said as he plopped down to the ground and panted out "That was a close one!"

The mysterious girl sat beside Ryuji and said "I agree…That was not very pleasant."

"Thanks for the assist but how did you get up here so quickly? Hell, how did you know what was going on?" Ryuji asked.

The girl merely smiled and said "I was quite lucky to have been tending to my plants before Suzui-san ran up here…I hid because we are not supposed to be up here but little did I know things were going to take such a tragic turn…I am glad to be of assistance but in hearing what that scoundrel Kamoshida has done, we cannot sit aside and let nothing be done."

"Yeah, that asshole is going to get what's coming to him…Speaking of which, are you able to watch over them?" Ryuji asked.

"With the best of my abilities," the girl replied. "But why leave them?"

"Our other friend Ren is downstairs, I want to let him know that we saved Shiho," Ryuji replied.

At the mention of Ren's name, Shiho pulled away from Ann and murmured "Ren-kun? He's here?"

"Against his better judgment," Ryuji said. "He seemed pretty pissed off about everything, we need to let him know things are okay now…Well, as okay as they are going to be for now."

"Y-Yeah, that's right, he was the one worried about you just as much as me and Ryuji," Ann said.

"O-Okay…Let's go find him," Shiho said.

"What about you curly hair? Want to join us?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh no, I've had enough excitement for today…" The girl replied before she said "But I am curious about what is going on here…I think I shall go with you after all."

"Great, then let's go!" Ryuji said. "Hopefully Ren-Ren will be okay…"

* * *

Ren fell to a knee as the pain in his side flared up. He had finally made it to the nurses room and yet it was empty.

He had just missed the bastard.

"Damn it!" Ren yelled as he slammed his fist against the ground.

"Y-You need to take it easy," Morgana said as Ren panted heavily, his eyes solely focused on the path leading him to the nurse's office. "I know you're upset but cooler heads must prevail," Morgana continued.

"I have a cool head about this," Ren said softly as he pushed himself to his feet only to take another step and nearly buckle, sweat falling down his face as with labored breaths. "Kamoshida…He needs to pay and I'm going to make him," Ren told the small creature.

"That's great and all but your only a student and he is a teacher with a lot of power. I've shadowed Shiho-san for a while and I've heard the many rumors about him. If you confront him in this way, things may become worse."

"No matter…No one should have the power he wields Morgana," Ren countered. "He nearly forced Shiho for sex and has been pressuring Ann for ages. Not to mention sending those guys to stab me. He's out of control…"

"But doing it this way will complicate things. There is a simpler way to stop him," Morgana said, causing Ren to look at him.

"A simpler way?" Ren questioned.

"Yes…The castle," Morgana explained. "That castle is how Kamoshida views this school Even though he doesn't realize what happens in there, it's deeply connected to the depths of his heart."

"If the castle disappears then...It would affect the real Kamoshida," Ren said.

"Perfect-o!" Morgana exclaimed happily. "A palace is a manifestation of a person's distorted desires. So if that castle in no more than he becomes an honest man hehehe."

Ren narrowed his eyes in thought and said "So erasing a Palace is essentially forcing a change of heart in its owner…It sounds risky."

"It is," Morgana responded with a serious tone. "Even though his warped desires are gone, the crimes still happened. He will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, which can lead him to confessing them himself or…"

"Or?" Ren drawled out.

"If we erase a Palace, there is no doubt that the person's distorted desires will be erased as well but desires are what we all need in order to survive. Like eating or sleeping or falling in love. That sort of stuff. If that is gone, then he would be nothing short of a zombie…Just waiting to die."

Ren closed his eyes.

"That sounds similar to what happened a few years ago," Ren said, which made Morgana tilt his head. "A few years ago at Tatsumi Port Island, there was this condition that was going on called Apathy Syndrome…It was a case where dozens of people would collapse in a heap where ever they happen to be and become unable to move, feed, or care for themselves. It was a huge thing until it suddenly wasn't. If we rob him of these desires, he could wind up like then…"

"There is a possibility that could happen," Morgana said. "But if that is the case, isn't that worth the risk? I mean look at what he's willing to do to everyone to keep this power he has…"

"You're right…He hurt so many people here…If this is the only way to stop him, then we will."

Morgana opened his mouth to speak but then Mishima's voice rang out with "Amamiya-san! Do you need help?"

Ren looked to Mishima and nodded. Mishima ran over and helped Ren to his feet and asked "You look so exhausted…Perhaps you should rest."

"Rest can wait…" Ren replied softly.

"Well, well, well…I just can't be rid of you, can I?" a familiar voice asked. "You even have that wimp Mishima helping you."

Ren looked up to see Kamoshida standing in the doorway of the nurse's office with a smirk on his face and band-aids in several areas on his face. "Just like a cockroach. Gathering other roaches and being too stubborn to stay away when he is not wanted."

"Better a roach than an assaulter," Ren replied proudly.

Kamoshida laughed and said "I don't know what you're talking about. All I came to do was get some more band-aids from some wounds I acquired from training."

"Bullshit…You assaulted Shiho you today," Ren said with narrowed eyes. "And those wounds came from her trying to fight you off!"

"He what?" Mishima asked with a stunned tone.

"He took advantage of Shiho today," Ren told Mishima softly. "It's why we went to find you to see where he was so we can help her." While Ren left out that it was Morgana who caused those wounds to Kamoshida, his words had their intended effect in shocking Mishima to his core.

"Y-You assaulted Suzui-san?" Mishima asked Kamoshida in horror. "A-And I led her right to you…"

"You're going on and on about things you have no proof of," Kamoshida said but Ren could hear the mocking tone in his voice. "You're going to believe him Mishima? After all the training I did to try to get you to be a regular on the team?"

"W-What you did wasn't training! It was abuse!" Mishima responded "And this isn't about that! You hurt Suzui-san…How could you do such a thing?!"

Kamoshida chuckled and walked right towards the pair. Biting back the pain, Ren pushed Mishima back and stood in front of the trembling teen and faced Kamoshida head on and said "No more…You will not lay another hand on anyone while I stand!"

"Big talk," Kamoshida said before he landed a right fist to Ren's side, causing the teen to double over in pain.

"Amamiya-san!" Mishima exclaimed in a panic.

"But that's all you are in the end boy," Kamoshida said as he grabbed Ren by his hair and pulled his head up only for Ren to spit into his face.

"Fuck you rapist," Ren hissed out furiously. "You'll get yours."

"I won't be getting anything at all," Kamoshida said with amusement as he shoved Ren back hard, causing the teen to slam to the ground in pain. Kamoshida then walked up to Ren's downed form and stomped on Ren's wound hard, causing Ren's eyes to but out of his head in pain.

Mishima took a step forward but a cold smirk on Kamoshida's face stopped him dead in his tracks. "You want to come over here and help your savior Yuuki-san?" Kamoshida asked.

Mishima looked at Ren and then back at Kamoshida, who merely smirked and said "That's what I thought coward."

He then looked back at Ren and said "This could have all been so simple if you didn't show up but the minute you did, that wimp Sakamoto grew a spine and my toys started to rebel," Kamoshida then grinded his foot against Ren's wound, causing Ren to grit his teeth at the torture.

"Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking, what can you do? This little bitch wouldn't dare stand up to me and neither will those two whores or anyone in this school for that matter so how would anyone make a statement?"

Kamoshida laughed loudly and lifted his foot only to stomp on the side again, causing to Ren to grit his teeth harder, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of screaming and instead looked at him defiantly.

"I run this school and everyone knows it. Why do you think everyone is still outside? You think it was because of that fire alarm? No, all I had to say was I was looking for the culprit who was still inside and they bought it. Hook, line, and sinker," Kamoshida told him arrogantly.

"Get off of him you bastard!" Ryuji's voice shouted before Kamoshida was shoved off of Ren by the blond delinquent. Ren looked to see Shiho and Ann after him but as well as that girl he met on the rooftop his second day here.

"Ren-kun, are you okay?" Shiho said as she and Ann rushed to his side.

"Shiho…You're okay…" Ren said as he looked to her.

"I'm not okay…I won't be for a while…" Shiho admitted. "But at least you're okay."

"Come on, let's get you up," Ann whispered as the pair lifted Ren to his feet. It was then Ann noticed drops of blood falling from Ren's side. "You're bleeding," Ann said to him.

"I'll be fine," Ren said weakly. He then looked to the girl and said "We meet again."

"As I knew we would one day," the girl said with a small smile.

"Aww look at that, the whole gang is here. Even you Okumura Haru. I didn't think someone of your pedigree would be hanging around with such trash."

The girl, now known as Haru, frowned at Kamoshida but she didn't say a single word.

"You son of a bitch!" Ryuji's enraged voice shouted as Ren looked to see Ryuji in front of the smirking Kamoshida, who was now pressed against the wall by Ryuji. "How dare you hurt Ann and Shiho the way you did!"

"Hurt? They look perfectly fine to me," Kamoshida said with a slimy smirk, which looked to only piss Ryuji off even further.

"You bastard! Don't play dumb with me! You sexual assaulted Shiho! You nearly caused her to commit suicide and you dare sit here and play stupid!" Ryuji roared in fury.

Kamoshida looked down at Ryuji with a mocking smirk on his face and responded with "This again? Does this mean we need to have yet another case of 'self-defense'?"

"You fucking scumbag!" Ryuji shouted as he reared his hand back.

"Ryuji don't!" Ren shouted.

"What? After what this sick fuck had just done?!" Ryuji exclaimed as he looked back to Ren with his hand in the air.

"Why you're stopping him? There's a surprise but why stop it boy? Come on, attack me," Kamoshida goaded. "Ohhh, you can't. Hahaha, but of course you can't," Kamoshida added before pushing Ryuji off of him sharply, sending the blond staggering backwards to the rest of the crew.

"Ryuji don't…He'll get his," Ren said softly to Ryuji, who was still shaking with fury.

"But still….Seeing this cocky asshole's face is burning me up!" Ryuji said angrily.

"How interesting you keep saying those words Amamiya-san," Kamoshida said with knowing smirk on his face. "That constitutes as a threat. Something this school is very against and seeing such a large amount of people here, well…I feel quite threatened."

"You should be," Shiho whimpered out, her body trembling against Ren's as she looked at the hulking figure of Kamoshida. "What you did to not only me but to all of the students here was not right! You used us, lied to us and abused us for the sake of enjoyment!"

Ann followed up with "From blackmailing Shiho to try and have sex with her to trying to have Ren killed, you're a monster!"

"I never held a gun to anyone's heads to get them to do what I pleased," Kamoshida said. "You all came to me, offering me whatever I wanted and I simply took advantage. But I've had enough of this pleasant chat. Everyone present right now…Will be expelled! I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting," Kamoshida announced.

"W-What?" Shiho gasped out.

"Y-You can't do that!" Ryuji and Haru exclaimed.

"You can't make a decision like that!" Mishima shouted.

"Who would seriously consider what scum like you all say? I am an Olympic gold medalist who brought pride to Japan while you have a delinquent, a criminal, a pathetic loser, a mixed breed slut and her whorish friend? Even if your rich friend helped, who would believe any of you?" Kamoshida asked.

"You can't get away with this you asshole!" Ryuji shouted.

"And yet I just did!" Kamoshida yelled before going into a bout of laughter. "Your futures are mine to take. You're all expelled now get out of my sight or else I'll get the local authorities to escort you all out."

"Let's just go," Ren whispered. The group nodded and walked out of the nurse's office, walking past the smug looking Kamoshida.

* * *

"I can't believe he's going to get us expelled…" Mishima said with a woeful tone as the group sat outside the school.

"Neither can I," Haru whispered. "It was rather foolish of me to follow you all. Curse my curiosity…But at the same time, the rumors proved true about Kamoshida which is good I suppose."

"But he's right, he runs the school," Shiho whispered. "No one is going to believe us and even if we go to the police, I bet it'll get swept underneath the rug…"

"It won't," Ren said softly. "I promise you guys that we'll be fine."

Ryuji and Ann looked to Ren, who had a small smirk on his face.

"He'll get his soon enough. We just have to have faith," Ren said.

And once he was fully healed, his new plan will form into action.

* * *

Ren: So we saved Shiho but we got Mishima, Shiho and Haru into this now.

Ann: I wonder what will happen next…

Ryuji: Who the hell knows. I just want this bastard stopped as soon as possible.

Morgana: No worries guys! We have the perfect plan! Until the next chapter everyone!

Haru: Stop the show!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Lucina: Hello Smashers. I am Lucina, Princess of Altea from Fire Emblem and Super Smash Brothers and I am here to give you the next chapter of **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate!**

Ren: Lucina? What are you doing here?

Lucina: I've come to take a peek into your universe to see how you get out of your current predicament.

Ren: Well, that's fair then. Alright! Let's do it, to it.

Lucina: Time to start the show!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Thirteen**

Ann didn't know how long she had been staring at the face of her sleeping friend but she knew it had been a long time. Shiho was so drained from the day's events that the minute her head hit the bed, she was out like a light while Ann was unable to sleep.

All she could do was reply everything in her head. From the moment they met to her begging Kamoshida to let Shiho on the team to Shiho's suicide attempt. It was all she could see and the more she saw it, the angrier she became.

She had done this to Shiho.

 _"Snap out of it!"_ Ryuji's voice shouted in her mind. _"None of this is your fault Ann! Kamoshida is the asshole here using students as his personal playthings. We are supposed to look up to them and protect them. He abused that trust and caused all of this hell for everyone._ _He's the asshole here. Not you."_

 _'I know Ryuji…'_ Ann thought softly, the image of his angered yet compassionate eyes piercing through her mind. _'But it's still my fault…'_

Ann called Shiho her best friend and yet, she sent her down the road of ruin. Ann wanted to cry but the burning rage she felt in her soul overwhelmed her feelings of sadness.

It was then she heard her phone chime.

She reached down into her pocket and withdrew her cell and saw the strange red app pulsating on it.

This…This could allow her to go to that other world…But why was it doing this now?

 ** _"The palace…"_** A voice whispered in her mind. **_"It holds his power…if it falls…he dies…"_**

"If it falls…he dies…" Ann repeated softly. The world around her began to darken until Ann was faced to face with herself, with those glowing eerie eyes that the other Kamoshida had.

 ** _"Yes…He has done far too much to keep breathing…He hurt was is precious and thus we shall take what he holds previous,"_** Her doppelgänger said.

"But to kill him…does he truly…" Ann paused as her mind flashed to Shiho's heartbreaking smile as she stood on the edge of the roof and the rage began to build once more until Ann felt something switch in her.

It was a cold feeling that washed within her as she let out a slow laugh. "You're right…" she said softly as she looked at her hand. "He's done every unforgiveable sin to my Shiho…To the girl that made my life worth something…He used and violated us time and again, using our love for one another to fuel his sick fantasies. I shouldn't feel guilty about his death…"

Ann then closed her fist hard enough for blood to sweep through her fingers and said "I should be the one to cause it…"

Flames danced around Ann's body as she stared at her doppelgänger, who had a smirk on her face. **_"Do you hear it Takamaki Ann? Do you here the raging beat of the inferno in your heart? Because I do…I've been waiting for so long for you to wake up and this is that time. Tell me Takamaki Ann, are you willing to turn his castle into cinders?"_**

"Everything that he has done or said has added more fuel to his funeral pyre…I will make him pay with his life for what he did to her!" Ann shouted in fury. With those fierce words, Ann felt he head began to pound in pain as she fell to her knees as embers slowly began to rise around her body.

 ** _"Good…"_** Her doppelgänger murmured as embers began to swirl around the pair. **_"It may have taken far too long for this to happen but now is the time because who is going to avenge her if you don't?"_**

The flames began to overtake the doppelgänger, who smirked as Ann fell to her knees and clutched at her head, screams of pains leaving her lips. **_"Sparing him from the flames of retribution was never the option for you, neither was forgiving him...Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within..."_**

Ann opened her eyes at gazed at her doppelgänger, who now stood in a raging inferno and felt herself nod, the flames flying into her face but while there was a warmth to the flames, against her skin, it felt more like a hand caressing her face than an inferno.

 ** _"I am thou, thou art I... We can finally forge a contract... There you go... Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand?"_** The doppelgänger asked.

"I understand Carmen, give me your power!" Ann screamed, despite the pain in her head.

 ** _"Then I'll gladly lend you my strength,"_** her voice purred as the flames died away from her face to reveal a red mask with cat ears on top of it.

With a hard glare, she gripped the mask and with a yell, she ripped the mask off, causing a large explosion of fire to explode from her body.

* * *

 ****"You should be at the hospital. Not planning to go back there."

Ren looked up at the scowling Ryuji and Morgana and let out a sigh. The group was currently at Haru's residence in her living room. Haru was currently in the kitchen brewing some tea while Shiho and Ann were sleeping in a spare bedroom, leaving the three Persona users to talk in the living room alone.

Morgana had explained all that he told Ren to the group and while Ryuji and Ann were slightly apprehensive, they both knew that Kamoshida needed to be stopped at all costs, even if it cost him his life.

He had done so much to hurt so many people that he had to be stopped but when Ren suggested they go tonight, Ryuji and Morgana immediately objected.

"I know I need to go to the hospital but we need to make a move now," Ren said with a frown. "The sooner we do, the sooner we can stop Kamoshida from expelling us and keeping me out of jail."

Ryuji crossed his arms and muttered "Morgana and I can handle the place just fine without you. You need to go."

"I can't," Ren replied. "You two can't do this alone. I am going with you and that is final."

"Stubborn ass," Ryuji muttered. "You can barely walk, let alone fight those freaky things."

"Then I'll stay more in the back and provide support and let you two take lead but you aren't doing this alone," Ren compromised.

"Hmmm alright," Morgana and Ryuji said in unison but with Morgana adding "Ryuji is right, you are very stubborn."

"Damn right," Ren said with a smirk.

"So…Do you guys think we should tell Haru and Shiho about the other place?" Ryuji asked them.

"I don't think so. They don't have the gift and they could tell someone," Morgana said. "Besides, we don't want to put them in any unnecessary danger."

"Fair but counterpoint, Ann. She knows about the place and if she has the app like Ren and I do, she can access it at any point and she may or may not have the gift. Shiho is an awesome girl and Haru is shaping up to be one too. I think we can trust them," Ryuji said.

"Well…At the end of the day it's up to Ren. What do you think?" Morgana asked.

"My mind is telling me no but my gut is telling me we should. Haru didn't have to show herself to help you guys out in saving Shiho's life and she damn sure wouldn't be in this mess if she stayed hidden on the roof. She's probably stressed about being expelled and god knows what her parents will do so she needs to know that we can fix…And Shiho…"

Ren's shoulders dropped as a bitter frown appeared on his face. "After all she's been through…She deserves to know that we can bring her justice. Hell, not just her. But everyone he has used, abused and hurt during his tenure here…They all deserve justice…"

"Alright…If you're sure then I'll back you up," Morgana said with a weak, albeit supportive smile. Ren leaned forward and petted Morgana, who gave a mix of a whine and a purr at the gentle motion, and smiled.

"Thanks for trusting me," Ren told him.

"Badical. So when do we tell them?" Ryuji asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm really beat down from all the action," Ren said softly.

"The tea is ready," the kind voice of Haru's announced as she walked into the room with the tea set on the table in front of them.

"Thanks Haru-san," Ren said with a smile on his face. "Again, I am so sorry you got involved in this."

"You don't have to apologize Ren-san," Haru said as she poured the tea in their teacups. "After overhearing everything Shiho and Ann spoke about, I had a feeling that things were going to go off the rails. I just didn't expect it would be so crazy."

"Neither did we," Ren admitted. "I was expecting to go into school and remain faceless, not facing down a corrupt rapist teacher who would arrange my stabbing but here we are."

"That really sounds insane now," Haru joked with a small giggle. "Well, since I am involved, I am willing to help any way I can."

"Thanks but hopefully, we'll be able to handle this without you getting too involved," Ryuji said before he groaned out and added "But knowing our luck, we will."

"Hence why I offered my assistance," Haru teasingly replied. "But what is the plan now?"

"Any idea when this board meeting is supposed to take place?" Ren asked.

"No idea," Ryuji and Haru said in unison.

"Well shit," Ren grumbled. "Well, we'll start planning tomorrow. I'm pretty beat."

"Same here," Ryuji added.

"If you want, you guys can stay the night here," Haru offered as she petted Morgana, who seemed to melt at her touch and began to purr. "My father is away on a business trip for a few weeks so I'm just alone here in this place."

Ren was originally going to refuse but there was this pleading look in Haru's eyes as she looked to him which made him nod in agreement. "I have to check with my guardian but sure, why not?" Ren said.

"I have to call my mom as well but I think she'll be okay with it as well," Ryuji said.

Haru beamed and said "Great! I'll have the maids get the rooms made up for you two." Haru picked up the sleepy Morgana and said "This little guy can stay too. I'll have a little area for him as well. Excuse me." Haru then walked off, leaving Ryuji and Ren alone.

"Wow, she's really nice. We just met today and she's letting us stay at her place. Which is huge…" Ryuji said to Ren.

"Kamoshida did mention she was rich but from the damn mansion she lives, her family could buy me five times over," Ren said. "But…I don't think Haru likes any of this. Being rich I mean…"

"How do you figure?" Ryuji asked.

"Gut feeling," Ren replied as he crossed his arms, his eyes closing.

"You got a lot of those. They ever steer you wrong?" Ryuji asked.

"So far? Nope, it's never failed me so I will continue to trust it until it does," Ren said with a grin.

"Well fuck, I'll drink to that," Ryuji said as he lifted his teacup, which caused Ren to share his smile and clink his teacup with his but before they could drink it, a large amount of pressure slammed into their bodies along with a wave of heat, causing them to drop their teacups on the table, spilling the liquid within them.

"What the fuck was that?!" Ryuji asked in alarm.

"I have no idea," Ren asked. "But this kind of feels familiar…It kind of feels like when you become a persona user…"

The two stared at each other for a moment before Haru, with Morgana beside her, came to the room and asked "Do you guys feel that?"

"You feel it too?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah but what is it that I am feeling?" Haru asked.

"No idea…Maybe we should check on Ann and Shiho," Ren suggested but seconds later, Ann walked out into the open a cold, emotionless expression on her face while the pressure, and the heat, vanished completely.

"Ann? You alright?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm better than alright…" Ann said, a cold grin appearing on her face. "Say…I have to run to the school. I left an item there."

"That doesn't sound ominous at all," Morgana quipped to Ren and Ryuji, who nodded in agreement.

"Need any of us to come with you?" Haru asked with concern but Ann shook her head.

"No…Not at all," Ann replied, her voice emotionless. "But thanks."

Ann walked past them to the front door and opened it before she paused and said "Watch after Shiho." And with that, she shut the door behind her just before the door fully closed, Ren saw a black blur shoot through the crack.

 _'Good Job Morgana…'_ Ren thought.

Haru and Ryuji exchanged a glance before they looked at the door, with Ryuji saying "I…Don't think I like that look she had on her face. We should follow her."

"Agreed," Ren said.

"Wait, but what about Shiho? We can't just leave her here after the day she's had," Haru said with a worried expression.

"I know…Haru-san, why don't you stay here with her?" Ren asked. "This way, she can get her rest and won't be worried when she wakes up to see Ann g-"

"Ann's gone!" Shiho's voice shouted, causing the three teens to look at her fearful and worried face.

"-one…" Ren finished lamely.

* * *

"Lady Ann! What are you plan to do?!" Morgana yelled as he ran beside Ann down the street but Ann didn't reply. All she did was keep her gaze forward, which made Morgana growl in annoyance. "Come on Lady Ann speak to me!" Morgana exclaimed.

Ann still didn't respond.

Frustration reaching his max, Morgana sped past Ann and stood in front of her, causing her to skid to a stop. "You're in my way," Ann said with a dangerous edge to her eerily calm voice.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what you plan to do!" Morgana exclaimed. "It's obvious you've awakened to your Persona. I can see it in your eyes but there is this anger in it that I've never seen in your eyes. What do you plan to do?!"

Ann's look was downright murderous as she glared down at him but he didn't back down. Finally, for what seemed like a lifetime, Ann muttered "The only way to kill Kamoshida is to destroy that palace right? So I'm going to destroy it."

"That's all well and good but can you at least let us know?" Morgana asked with a frown. "Ryuji, Ren and I talked about it and we were going to do exactly that but it may not kill Kamoshida however."

He watched as Ann's eyes narrowed and for a moment, Morgana thought she was going to start walking again but when he looked back, he noticed eight teens dressed in Shujin attire in the distance and began to feel nervous.

"Ann!" Ryuji's voice yelled from behind her. Ann turned her head to see Ryuji, Haru, Ren and Shiho coming up from behind and scowled.

But Morgana noticed that the minute the others showed up, the group of shujin students began to advance to them.

Things were about to go down…

* * *

Ryuji: Oh come on! Really? He sent more people?

Haru: Wow, you guys really are exciting!

Shiho: *nervous look*

Ren: This guy is a fucking dirtbag…

Morgana: So…Until the next chapter?


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Lucina: Hello thief. I see you're still in a pickle.

Ryuji: Um RenRen, who is this?

Ren: This is Lucina. She's from Fire Emblem/Super Smash Brothers. She's checking out our fic.

Ryuji: Ohhh That's pretty interesting. So how are you enjoying it so far Cina?

Lucina: Cina? Well, I am enjoying it immensely so I would like to continue watching it.

Ren: Then let's start the show!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Fourteen**

"What are you guys doing here?" Ann said with narrowed eyes as the group skidded to a stop behind her.

"We came after you," Ryuji said with a frown. "I don't know what's going in that cute head of yours but how about not doing that and coming back to Haru's place."

Ann heard the compliment and for a moment, a blush crossed her face but then a flash of Kamoshida's smirking face stopped that feeling, leaving only fury in her veins. "Sorry," she said softly. "I have something that needs to be done."

"But what is that something?" Shiho asked fearfully. "Please tell us Ann-chan."

Ann felt a brief burst of sadness hit her but once again, anger replaced it. "I can't Shiho-chan. This is something I need to do alone."

"Don't try to go all "Lone Gunman" on us Ann," Ryuji said with a stare. "I get that you're pissed about what happened. We are too but whatever you're planning, I have a feeling that you are going to get over your head."

"G-Guys, those people seem to be heading our way," Shiho's voice said as the group began to place white medical masks over their faces, stalking their way towards the group.

"I have the ability to stop him so I'm going to do it," Ann argued as she glared at Ren.

"You have the ability?" Ren asked in surprise. "So I was right after all. The pressure felt just like when Ryuji awakened his…That's all the more reason to wait and let cooler heads prevail."

"Um guys?" Haru murmured, also trying to get the trio's attention, the group now closer than before.

"I don't have time to have a cooler head Ren!" Ann shouted. "What he did to Shiho was unforgiveable!"

"We know just. If you just calm your ass and let us explain the plan, we can do this together!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Guys!" Morgana screamed, which prompted the trio to look at the cat.

"What?!" The three yelled at Morgana, who seemingly shrunk in surprise.

"D-Did they just speak to the cat?" Shiho asked Haru, who looked just as confused as her.

Morgana pointed to the group that now was in front of them. "Them," he said dryly.

"Oh great," Ryuji muttered as he eyed the group. "More trouble."

One of the Shujin students, a large teenager with dyed orange hair styled in a pompadour, stepped forward and said "Yo, sorry about this but Kamoshida sent us to give his re-"

The student couldn't even get anything out due to Ann's knee smashing into his groin before her fist crashed into his face, which sent him down to the ground. "I don't have time for this," Ann glowered dangerously to the group. "So either fight us or walk away!"

The teens looked at the large orange haired teen on the ground and quickly picked him up and bowed to the group before quickly retreating.

"Wow, Ann-chan, that was amazing," Shiho said with surprise.

Ann glanced back at Shiho and gave a small smile before her face turned serious and she turned back around. "Go back. All of you. This mission is for me alone," she told the group as she began to walk off again but to her surprise, Shiho was the one that stopped her.

"Shiho…" Ann muttered softly.

"No more storming off Ann," Shiho said firmly. "Stop and tell us what you plan to do."

Ann took a low, deep breath and said "Shiho, step aside."

"I will not," Shiho replied, her voice still firm. "Not until you tell us what in the world is going on with you."

Ann narrowed her eyes before she shut them fully and said "You wouldn't understand…"

"Today has been a…rough day," Shiho began.

"Understatement of the fucking century," Ann heard Ryuji murmur to Haru, Ren and Morgana, who all nodded in agreement.

"If anyone is going to understand, it's going to be me," Shiho continued. "So just calm down and tell us what's wrong. We're willing to listen and he-"

"Stop it," Ann whispered. "You can't keep doing this…"

"Doing what?" Shiho asked.

"Doing this! Trying to calm me down when you're going through so much!" Ann exclaimed angrily. "I know that you care about me and you know my feelings about you but you can't keep pushing yourself aside to help me. You keep ending up hurt because of me!"

"Ann…" Shiho whispered.

"What happened to you was my fault. I was the reason you got sexual abused and when I helped to try and protect you from that piece of shit, he threatened all of us with expulsion! Time and again, you have been hurt by him because of me and I'm sick of you being in the crosshairs!"

Ann clenched her fists harder, causing droplets of blood to fall from between her fingers. "You all want to know what I want to do right? Why I'm in such a rush to go to that place? I'll tell you…I'm going to cast him and his pathetic castle into a sea of hellfire and scatter his ashes to the wind!"

"Ann! Y-You're going to murder him?" Shiho asked her with a petrified look on her face. At Ann's silence, Shiho took a step forward to her and said "Please tell me that is not your plan. Please tell me that you aren't going to kill him."

Ann remained silent but she looked away from the shorter girl.

"O-Oh my god…" Shiho whispered, tears falling from her eyes before she ran forward and hugged Ann hard, her body shaking as she sobbed against the taller girl's chest. "D-Don't do it. Don't kill him!"

Shiho's hands gripped the back of Ann's jacket as she sobbed harder. "Please don't do it. W-We can find another way to fix t-this. Please j-just listen to me!" Shiho broke away and placed her hands on Ann's face and pleaded with "I k-know he's h-hurt me. H-He hurt me bad but k-killing him won't h-help anything. I-I can't lose you Ann. I-I'm not worth him dying. I'm n-not worth you g-going to jail over and g-getting the death sentence!"

Ann's arms hung at her side for a moment before they slowly lifted up and placed them on Shiho's forearms before she leaned down to kiss the shorter girl on the forehead.

"To me, you are worth everything," Ann whispered before she slung Shiho off of her, sending the shorter girl to the ground before she ran off as fast as she could.

"Ann!" The group yelled after her.

Ann ran forward and managed to see an oncoming cab and flagged it down. The cab pulled to the side and she quickly got in and said "To Shujin Academy."

The driver nodded and drove away, leaving Ann to lower her head as the cab passed by her friends, unable to look at their enraged, surprised, and in Shiho's case, heartbroken, expressions on their faces.

* * *

"Damn it, she's really serious about this," Ryuji said with a scowl before he turned to Ren and said "We need to catch up with her before it's too late."

Ren nodded and held his side and muttered "But how?"

Haru smiled and said "Allow me to remedy that issue." Haru pulled out her phone and with a few presses on her touchscreen, she nodded and placed her phone into her jacket pocket and minutes later, a white limo pulled up into the street beside them.

"Let's go," Haru told them a small smile.

"Holy…Yes ma'am," Ryuji said before he motioned to Ren, Shiho and Morgana, who all nodded and got into the back seat of the limo, with Haru entering last.

"Do you know where she is going?" Haru asked.

"Shujin," Ren told her.

* * *

"Thank you," Ann said as she closed the door to the cab behind her as she stood in front of the school. She glanced down at the alleyway in front of the school and walked into it and once she was there, she pulled out her phone and saw that strange red and black app pulsating on her phone.

 _"Hey, do you two have this app on your phones?" Ren asked suddenly._

 _Ann pulled out her phones and blinked in shock when she saw the same strange app on her phone that Ren had._

 _"Yeah…How did that get here?" She heard Ryuji ask with excitement in his voice._

 _"This app apparently allows us to go from our world to that other one," Ren explained with a small grin. "The guy with the long nose made it for me and my allies."_

 _"Guy with a long…" Ryuji muttered before she saw him shake his head and replied "Forget it. But this will allows us to go back to that place?"_

 _"Yeah," Ren replied._

"This was the way we took when we got into that world…This app will lead me there…" Ann murmured before she pressed the app the moment she did, the app shot out a streak of black and red lightning, that streaked against the walls of the alleyway she stood in before a large black gateway appeared in the space of the alleyway walls and through the gateway, she could see the wavering form of Kamoshida's castle.

She gave a cold grin and walked through the portal.

Time seemed slow with each step she took from between her world and to her destination but as she neared the image of the palace, a burst of red flame that took the shape of her Persona exploded against her body and when they faded, a skin-tight red latex cat suit with a cleavage cutout and zippers with a clipped on tail on the back of her cat suit appeared on her body.

Another burst of flames enveloped her feet legs and hands and once they faded, pink gloves, dark red thigh-high boots were on her body as well and finally, a final explosion of flame splashed against her face and when it faded, red panther mask appeared on her upper face, leaving her mouth uncovered.

Once the mask appeared on her face, she now found herself in front of the castle, her eyes burning a fiery red before she ran towards the large double doors.

* * *

"Thank you Botan-san," Haru said with a polite smile and bow towards the blue haired driver, who shot her a wink and a smile.

"No problem Haru-chan just don't be out too late!" Botan said before she drove off, leaving the teens in front of the alleyway that lead to Shujin academy.

"Are you sure she'll be at the school?" Shiho's worried voice asked.

"Technically, she will be inside of the school," Ren began as he pointed to the alleyway with his index and middle finger. "But that is going to be our w-" Ren paused as his eyes widened. The alleyway across the school was pitch black but there were faint traces of black and red bursts of lightning streaking across it.

"Shit…We're too late," Ren asked.

"Too late for what?" Shiho questioned while Morgana darted to the alleyway.

"She's already in the other world," Ryuji grumbled out with annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that please?" Haru asked kindly with confusion on her face.

"No time to explain, follow me," Ren said as he began to run, with Ryuji following after him immediately.

"Where are we going?" Haru questioned with narrowed eyes as she and Shiho followed the pair as fast as they could.

"The asshole's palace," Ryuji said before all of them ran through the portal.

Time seemed to slow as yellow sparks of lightning began to float from Ryuji's body while a small violet light began to pulse from Ren's chest.

As they neared the palace, the yellow sparks that collided against his body were now full on streaks of lightning, with each streak applying his other worldly uniform until a final bolt of lightning tore across his face, revealing his skull mask on the upper half of his face.

The violet light that began as a small orb on Ren's chest had grown until his entire body was covered, an ethereal version of his suit had formed across his body with a flash of violet sparkles, Ren was now in his otherworldly attire but the sparkles remained in the air before shooting towards his face, forming his black and white domino mask.

Both Haru and Shiho let out a gasp at the uniform change of their two friends and when the group made it out on the other side of the portal, the two felt their eyes grow larger at the sight of the looming castle.

"W-What in the world?" Haru stammered out while Shiho just gaped at the sight.

"This is what we were going to tell you two about tomorrow," Ryuji said with a shrug. "However…Ann jumped the gun."

"Ryuji-san, is that you?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Ryuji replied as he flexed his right arm and added jokingly "Who else would own these guns?" which made Haru giggle slightly.

"H-How…W-What…W-Where…" Shiho stammered out, her body trembling at the sheer sight of what she was seeing.

"This is Kamoshida's palace," Ren said from behind her, which prompted her to turn around and blush furiously.

"R-R-Ren? Is t-that you?" Shiho asked as she eyed the masked youth.

"Yeah. Surprise?" Ren said with sheepish grin.

It was then the four heard the sounds of combat coming from the palace and Ryuji and Ren glanced at each other. "Welp, looks like it's time for the R and R connection to get to work," Ryuji said as he rolled his shoulder.

Ren snorted and said to the pair "You two stay here. We're going to find Ann and bring her back. If anything happens, you guys bolt. I promise we will explain everything when we come back."

"I sure hope so," Haru murmured. "Because I sincerely feel as if someone spiked my tea…"

"Please Ren-kun…Ryuji-kun…Be careful," Shiho urged.

"We will," The two said in unison before they ran towards the palace doors.

* * *

Ren: So this is going to be the prelude for the longest chapter that the author will ever write so may it take a little bit but you guys will enjoy it so until then…

Lucina: See you next time!

Ryuji: Yahoo!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Ren: So then he shot her, it was weird.

Ryuji: That story is fucking nuts

Ann: So what happened with your dad next?

Morgana: You guys are awfully relaxed considering the circumstances.

Ryuji: No sense in worrying about it. I mean look at all the other AN's in Rain's fanfics. They are always panicking and worrying about something. We might as well relax.

Ren: I agree. It'll all be fine.

Morgana: Oh really? You think this too Lady Ann?

Ann: Why should I worry?

Ryuji: *grins* Tell me, why should I ca-a-a-re?

Ren: I may not have a dime, oh! But I got street savoire faire!

Ann: *snorts* assholes haha. Anyways, I know I'll be able to do what I need to so why worry? Things will be fine.

Morgana: I don't know why but I think that song is going to be stuck in my head. Enjoy the show everyone!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Fifteen**

"Carmen, Incinerate!" Ann shouted in fury as a pale golden ethereal version of Carmen appeared behind Ann, a dark smirk on her face as she swung the chain holding the heart-headed shadow to the side and launched a fairly large fireball towards two Beguiling Girls, setting them ablaze with an otherworldly scream from the pair.

Ann turned around and rolled to the left to avoid being skewered by the Brutal Calvaryman's spear. She then sent her whip flying around the shadows' head and with a hard pull, she forced it down to the ground where she then flipped into the air with a twirl and landed with a stomp on its head, causing it to change into inky black liquid.

She then saw three more Beguiling Girls flying down towards her which caused her to glare darkly and shouted "Carmen! Burn them alive!"

Carmen reappeared and smirked as her eyes glinted darkly, causing a two of the Beguiling Girls to turn into dust while the third one shot down to the ground with a hard crash.

Behind her, Morgana skidded backwards as his sword blocked the spear of the Brutal Calvaryman, his eyes narrowed and sweat dripping down his face before he pushed the spear away and leapt into the air and decapitated the shadow, which caused its body to melt into the inky black liquid.

He then turned around and saw two Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniacs soaring towards him. Morgana smirked and shouted "Zorro, Garu!"

Zorro appeared behind and above Morgana and waved his rapier, which caused a green twister to fly towards one of the Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniacs, causing it to be shredded by the intense wind. Morgana then flipped out his slingshot and fired three times, hitting the second one in the chest before he dashed forward and cleaved it in half.

"Easy peasy," Morgana said as he clapped his hands together before he walked up to Ann and stood beside her as Ann looked down at their last target.

The Beguiling Girl leaned up and shook head just as Ann gave a dark smirk. "Tell me something…Where is Kamoshida?" Ann asked.

"Kamoshida-sama w-will defeat you intruder," The Beguiling Girl hissed out.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ann replied as a sadistic smirk appeared on her face, a thin coating of flames covering her whip.

"Um…Ann…?" Morgana began before Ann suddenly slashed her whip down against the back the Beguiling Girl, which caused her to gasp in agony.

"Where is he?" Ann repeated calmly, a faint tinge of yellow in her normal blue eyes.

"Kamoshida-sama w-will save me and stop you," the Beguiling Girl said, albeit with more fear in her voice.

"Kamoshida is a coward," Ann responded coldly, her eyes beginning to turn a bright yellow, similar to the shadow she was facing down, something Morgana noticed.

"Lady Ann?" Morgana questioned, his voice stronger than before.

"H-He will come and avenge us….I know he will," the Beguiling Girl said.

"Then I'm going to make a wager. I will keep whipping you and when he comes down, I will stop," Ann taunted before she began to brutally whip the Beguiling Girl, each sickening smack against the shadow causing it to wail in agony.

Morgana watched on, each strike of the whip causing him to flinch as the Beguiling Girl's screams echoed in the large golden chamber.

"Tell me where he is!" Ann screamed as her whip smacked into the downed shadow.

"I surrender, please stop!" the Beguiling Girl cried as Ann wacked it again.

"Surrender? I didn't think anything that follows Kamoshida knew that word," Ann taunted as she slammed her foot against the Beguiling Girl's head and ground her foot against its face. "Now tell me where he is," Ann demanded.

"H-He's at the very top floor in the throne room…P-Please, let me go," the Beguiling Girl said fearfully.

It was then Ann let a dark expression appear on her face. "Sorry but anyone that works with him deserves death…And unfortunately for you, you're going to be my message." Ann then brought up the whip and struck the Beguiling Girl once again.

Morgana felt a pang of guilt hit his heart as he watched the scene.

The shadows he had encountered were mercilessly trying to kill him but hearing this one screaming like this felt…wrong to him. She had surrendered and gave Ann the information she wanted but Ann kept this sadistic attack up. Before Morgana could stop himself, he rushed to Ann and began to separate her from the Beguiling Girl as he said "Ann stop it!"

"Get away from me," Ann shouted as she pushed Morgana to the ground hard. "This thing knows where Kamoshida is and I won't stop until she tells me!"

Morgana looked up and found his heart seize up in terror as he looked at the terrifying look of anger that was on Ann's face but Morgana quickly rose to his feet and ran in front of the injured Beguiling Girl with his arms spread.

"Morgana…What are you doing?" Ann hissed out angrily.

"This isn't right Lady Ann," Morgana said. "This shadow has surrendered and told you what you want. Killing her won't solve anything."

"You were just killing shadows moments ago. What's one more to that list?" Ann questioned, her voice taking on a sinister edge/.

"Lady Ann…" Morgana said with a horrified tone. "What happened to you? This isn't you at all. You would never do some-"

"I am here to kill that abuser and all that stand with him. If you don't step away from that thing, I will not hesitate in taking you down."

"I-I gave her what she wants. P-Please don't let her kill me. I-I don't want to die," the Beguiling Girl whimpered out from behind Morgana.

"Ann!" Ryuji and Ren's voiced shouted out from behind, which prompted Ann to turn her head slowly to look at the pair.

Ren and Ryuji slowed down to a stop as the dark glare from Ann gave them pause. They had never seen her face take on such an evil look before.

It was unsettling.

"I am so sick and tired of people getting in my way," Ann said angrily as she held her whip, embers of flames rising around her as she glared at the duo while Morgana carried the injured shadow and stood next to them.

"Lady Ann has gone mad you guys," Morgana told the pair. "She forced the shadow to give up where Kamoshida is located by torture and then was going to draw out her death even after she surrendered the info. You guts gotta stop her."

Ren looked down at the shadow in Morgana's arms and said "Get out of here and heal her as thanks for giving Kamoshida's location."

"H-Heal me?" The shadow whispered weakly.

"Yeah, you earned it for telling us the info. Now get out of here Morgana," Ren said.

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" Morgana said before he gave them both a nod and ran out of the large golden doors.

"Ann…I understand you want to take down Kamoshida," Ren began as he took a step forward. "I do as well but you need to let us h-"

"Do not move!" Ann shouted as Carmen appeared behind her, flames flowing around her violently. "How many times must I repeat myself?! I don't need any help from you or anyone else. I alone will light his funeral pyre and if I have to put you two down to do it, I will!"

"Ann, you need to listen! Getting all pissed at us won't solve anyt-" Ryuji's shouting was interrupted by Carmen's eyes glinting before a burst of flames came rushing at the pair.

Ryuji leapt to the left while Ren rolled to the right and the two darted towards Ann, who began to swing her flame covered whip above her head, causing a ring of fire to appear before she whipped it towards Ren, who shouted "Arsène!" in alarm.

Arsène appeared and covered Ren's body with his wings to block the flame whip before Ann shouted "Carmen! Incinerate!"

Carmen's eyes glinted again and three fire balls shot towards Ryuji who leapt into the air and shouted "Captain Kidd: Shock the World! Zio!"

Captain Kidd appeared in a flash of lightning and sent out several lightning bolts to destroy the flames while Ryuji landed on his Persona's ship and turned to see the infuriated Ann looked up at him.

"Ann. I really need you to calm down! Fighting is not getting us anywhere!" Ryuji shouted.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" She shouted as she swung her flame whip towards Ryuji, which caused Captain Kidd to disappear as Ryuji's chest was hit by the top of the whip, which sent him flying backwards through the air and crashing against one of the large golden doors where he then crashed to the ground

Ann twirled her around and slashed at Arsène's wing twice before she pulled her whip back and landing a hard strike to the wings, which caused Arsène to fade away, leaving Ren alone to see Carmen's eyes glint.

"Carmen!" Ann shouted.

Carmen's eyes glinted and two more fireballs shot out towards Ren, who rolled to the left to avoid the first one then leapt into the air to avoid the second but when he landed, he was hit in the face with Ann's whip, which sent him spiraling down to the ground with a hard slam.

* * *

"I don't like the sounds that I'm hearing…" Shiho said with worry in her voice as she heard the sounds of combat coming from the castle.

"I'm sure everything is going fine," Haru said with a pat to Shiho's right shoulder but Shiho shook her head.

"Something is seriously wrong in there," Shiho said.

"Should we go in?" Haru asked after a moment of thought.

"That would make me feel better," Shiho admitted with a small smile.

Haru nodded and together, the pair walked towards the large golden doors but as they did, an anthropomorphic whiskerless cat with a large head and big blue eyes, a yellow bandana and a utility belt ran out with a small winged female in a dark blue leotard and brown hair and slammed into them.

"Ow!" The cat yelled as he slammed to the ground. "Why don't you look where you're…?" The cat figure blinked and then shouted "Those boneheads! They actually bought you guys in here?! I thought they were going to leave you outside the Metaverse not bring you in it!"

"D-Did this cat just talk?" Haru asked with a surprised look on her face while Shiho looked faint.

"I'm not a cat! I'm Morgana!" The cat exclaimed.

"But you look like a cat though…" Haru said with a tilt of her head.

"A very familiar cat…" Shiho said before her eyes widened.

 _"Go ahead Suzui-chan…" Kamoshida goaded. "Give your master its well-deserved kiss."_

 _With tears freely flowing from her face, a sobbing Shiho began to lean forward to do the deed but without warning, the fire alarm began to go off, distract the pair._

 _Seconds later, a cat's yell was heard and a black tuxedo cat with enraged blue eyes sprang up from the shadows and collided with his face, causing Kamoshida to shriek in terror as his chair whipped backwards._

"You're that cat that was with Ryuji-san and Ann-chan when Ren-kun got hurt…You were the cat that saved me from…"

Tears began to form in Shiho's eyes as she looked at the now flustered Morgana. Without thinking, she knelt down and gave him a hug as she began to sob. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"I…You're welcome," the being replied as he awkwardly patted her back with one hand. "Ren had a bad feeling about Kamoshida so he wanted me to watch over you. I had no idea he was going to do that to you."

"Ren-kun…" Shiho murmured.

"He must really care about you to have a guardian cat to watch over you," Haru said as she scratched Morgana behind the ear, which caused him to purr in comfort before he shook his head and blushed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not in the Metaverse," he whined.

It was then Shiho looked in his arms and asked "Who is this you're carrying?"

"This is a shadow…" Morgana said with a frown.

Shiho knelt down to the injured shadow and asked "Are you alright?"

"D-Don't hurt me…" The shadow responded weakly.

"I won't hurt you, I promise," Shiho replied softly, observing the small being with a frown. The shadow's leotard was torn in several places and there was black liquid flowing from the gnarly looking whip makes on her back and one of her wings was torn in half.

"How barbaric…What happened?" Haru asked.

"Ann started to torture her about whereabouts of Kamoshida…She surrendered and gave up his location but Ann still made it a plan to torture her to death," Morgana explained.

Shiho gasped at this and said "T-That can't be! Ann wouldn't do that. She wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Tell that to Ren and Ryuji," Morgana said with a frown. "I know this isn't her fault but her rage is driving her and if we continue to let it, bad things could happen."

"S-Surely it can't be that bad in there," Haru said but seconds later, they heard the enraged yell of Ann's coming from within the castle, following closely by Ryuji's loud swearing and a body thumping.

"Yeah…I'm sure," Morgana replied dryly.

Shiho felt her shoulders slump as guilt flowed through her veins. This was all her fault…If she hadn't let Kamoshida get so far with her, Ann wouldn't be losing herself to this dark side of her.

No, she couldn't let Ann be swallowed by this darkness

Not like she herself had been.

Shiho looked to Morgana and asked "Is there anything we can do to heal her?"

"I can heal her but I only have so much energy to do so and no telling if I have to heal the others," Morgana said as he looked back at the door.

"Please do what you can for her," Shiho urged before she stood upright, her eyes locked on the large golden doors and said "Because I'm going in there."

"I'm sorry, what?" Haru asked with alarm.

"Um…no way," Morgana said bluntly. "Lady Ann has lost her mind and are fighting Ren and Ryuji. You are putting yourself in a lot of danger if you do it. Besides, both of you aren't even supposed to be here. Do not involve yourself further in this manner Shiho."

"And you tried before and it didn't work," Haru noted.

"That doesn't matter," Shiho replied. "Ann is here, hurting Ryuji-kun and Ren-kun because of me. She is enraged because of me and while I love Ann, she is very stubborn and needs someone that can snap her out of this and that someone is me."

"But how?" Morgana asked her.

"Trust me. I'm the only one that can get through to her," Shiho finished defiantly.

"Well hell…" Morgana said. "When you put it like that…"

Haru nodded with a smile and said "Then I suppose we should get to it then."

Shiho smiled and together, the three rushed into the castle, unaware of the eyes watching them from above…

* * *

"Ok…There has to be some logical explanation for getting our asses kicked like this," Ryuji grumbled out as he stepped beside Ren and helped him to his feet as Captain Kidd floated in front of them to shield the pair.

"No idea but it's very tiring," Ren noted before he shut his eyes and asked _'Arsène, would you like to weigh in on this strange occurrence?'_

 _"Her Arcana has reversed,"_ Arsène replied, which caused him to blink in surprise.

 _'Arcana, What is that and why did it become reversed?'_ Ren asked.

 _"The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed..."_ Arsène began. _"It can tell a lot about your past, present and future and for us Persona, we follow the main twenty-two Arcana. Hell, everyone in life follows it. It can give you power if you can harness it correctly but in her case, she's harnessing dangerous power that can overwhelm and destroy her soul,"_ Arsène explained.

 _'Okay, how?'_ Ren asked.

" _An Arcana can become dark and twisted when the owner the core of their Arcana is weakened,"_ Arsène explained. _"She's the Lovers Arcana. In tarot readings, the Lovers Arcana can mean a few things. One, it can represent two paths that life could lead when at a crossroads. Two, It can be a symbol of love and romantic relationship. And Three, it can be a symbol of finding agreement with an ordinary friend or even two conflicting elements within."_

 _'So her Arcana is meant to be unity…And if it's reversed, it means something is splitting her apart…But what?'_ Ren asked with narrowed eyes.

 _"I'm a Persona, not a therapist,"_ Arsène replied dryly.

 _'Can it be reverted smartass?''_ Ren asked.

 _"If you can change it back quickly enough, you will be fine but if not, her persona could turn against her and kill her with its power…"_ Arsène replied darkly.

"Okay…I think I have a good idea how we can fix this, if she'll let us," Ren told Ryuji with small smirk.

"You lead, I'll follow," Ryuji replied.

"Ann!" Shiho's voice shouted from behind them, which caused the pair to look back in alarm at the trio.

"What the hell? You guys should be out there, not in the danger zone!" Ryuji shouted.

"This is not a good time to be in here," Ren followed up as the trio ran to them.

"I told them the same thing," Morgana said before he looked at Shiho, who kept her eyes locked on Ann's figure, standing in the middle of an inferno with piercing glowing yellow eyes. "But she fought against it."

"Shiho you-" Ryuji began but Shiho held up her hand to him.

"I got this," Shiho said as she began to walk forward towards Ann but Ryuji grabbed her forearm, which caused her to look back in alarm.

"Are you crazy right now? Ann has been wrecking our shit for a bit. It's far too dangero-"

Haru placed a tender arm to Ryuji's forearm, which caused him to look at her in confusion. "She knows what she's doing," Haru told him softly. "Let her do it."

Ryuji stared at her for a moment before he released Shiho's forearm and said "If shit goes wrong, we jump in."

"Thank you Ryuji-kun," Shiho told him before she looked to Ren, who looked concerned.

"She's out of wack due to being conflicted about something. If you can resolve what is doing this to her, she'll return to normal," Ren told her. "Good luck and be careful."

Ren gave a supportive smile, which made her smile as well before she looked to Ann and took a breath and began to advance.

She could feel the heat of the flames as she approached the inferno of Ann, who looked down right murderous at the sight of her. "They let you in here?!" Ann roared in fury, the flames rising until they were near white with heat.

"I forced them to let me," Shiho responded softly.

"You shouldn't be here," Ann hissed. "Get to safety right now."

"I won't leave until you calm down and come with me," Shiho said before she took a step forward towards the flames.

"Stop!" Ann demanded.

"Why? If these are your flames, they won't me," Shiho said calmly as she took another step forward but the flames rose.

"Get out of here! I don't want you to get hurt!" Ann screamed but Shiho merely smile as she got closer to the flames.

"Not until you calm down and talk to me and if walking through these flames will do it, then I will!" Shiho exclaimed over the sound of the inferno that circled Ann's body. Shiho could see the conflicted look on her face before she shook her head.

"I…I Can't!" Ann exclaimed. "I can't let you talk me out of this Shiho!" Ann screamed. "I will kill Kamoshida for what he did to you, no matter what you say! He deserves death for what he did to you! Only I can kill him! No one else!"

Shiho's eyes softened as a sad smile formed on her face. "So killing him means so much more than being with me? With our friends?" Shiho asked.

She could see Ann flinch from the question. "I-It's…It's not like that…I'm doing this to avenge you…" Ann said, her voice taking on a soft tone.

"Avenge me? I didn't die, did I?" Shiho asked. "Thanks to Morgana, he didn't rape me. He hurt me and used me but he didn't take me…I'm still here despite it and yet you aren't! This isn't the Ann I know and love. My Ann wouldn't have lashed out and fought her friends and acted so sadistically to her enemies! My Ann wouldn't be drowning in the same darkness she saved me from!"

Shiho could see that her words were getting to Ann but there was still some resistance so with a deep breath, she continued on with "You said that I'm worth killing him in the street but you forget this friendship is a two way street. I won't let you fall into the dark as I had on the roof…"

Shiho lifted her hand out towards Ann, the flames barely touching her fingertips. "You saved me from making a huge mistake today…Let me do the same. Because while I'm worth killing for in your eyes, you are worth saving in mine."

With those words, Ann let out a loud scream as pale gold wisps of energy exploded from her body before turning into an ethereal blue color as Carmen's ethereal color changed from pale gold to blue before she vanished.

Ann fell to her knees as the flames died down until it revealed the scorched ground beneath them, her pale golden eyes returning to the familiar blue ones. Shiho ran over to Ann and skidded into a kneeling position in front of her.

"You just had to come," Ann said softly. "I could have done it if you and the others just stayed away…I could have killed him…But you…you had to keep talking…"

"You knew I would," Shiho whispered as she placed her forehead against Ann's masked one as the blonde shut her eyes.

"I just want wanted to see him die so badly but you…You're heartbroken face kept appearing in my head," Ann whispered as she lowered her head while Shiho took Ann's hands into her own. "But it was because I caused it, not him…It burned me up inside…That I caused that face…On top of everything I did to put you on that roof, I caused you to look that way. I'm no better than he is…"

"That's bullshit and you know it," Shiho told her firmly. "You didn't take advantage of people because of your status as a teacher and an Olympic hero. You didn't molest children that didn't know any better. You are a victim as much as I am…"

Shiho placed her hands on Ann's cheeks and lifted her head up to make the blonde look at her. "On the roof, you told me that you felt that this was your fault but not once did I ever blame you. I can't. You saved me so many times from the darkness in my heart and even tried to protect my dreams by doing the very same thing I was doing to protect you."

Shiho could see tears fall from Ann's eyes and she wiped them away and smiled at her. "Don't ever compare yourself to Kamoshida. Promise me that," Shiho told her softly.

"I promise," Ann replied before the two embraced in a tight hug.

In the back, Ren and Morgana looked at each other with a smile while Ryuji and Haru sighed in relief. "Well thank god for that. I sincerely thought we were going to burn," Ryuji said as he nudged Haru, who looked back at him with a small smile.

"I didn't think the great delinquent was so afraid of a girl with control of fire," Haru teased.

Ryuji snorted and said "She was scary while pissed Haru-san."

"It is amazing how she was able to stop her," Ren said as he crossed his arms at the sight, his smile widening. "The power of friendship is strong with those two."

"Is it wrong I thought they were going to kiss?" Haru asked thoughtfully as she tilted her head, which caused Ren, Ryuji and Morgana to turn to her in surprise, which made her smile innocently. "Well, I thought they were," she added.

"That…never crossed my mind but now that it did," Ryuji rubbed his hands with a perverted smirk.

Morgana then remembered the shadow in his arms and said "Oh no, I forgot to heal you! Zorro!"

Morgana's persona appeared before him and pointed his rapier down at the Beguiling girl and soon, her wounds healed, leaving her floating in the air.

"Y-You healed me?" The girl said as she floated around him. "I tried to kill you and yet you healed me? Why?"

"You gave us the information and besides, Ren wanted me to," Morgana said, motioning to Ren.

The Beguiling girl smiled and gave Morgana a hug with a brief "Thank you so much," before she flew to Ren and said "And thank you for telling him to heal me. You didn't have to do something like that."

"Depending on the circumstances, I'm a live and let live guy. Besides, what happened to you shouldn't have happened," Ren replied.

"What a gentleman…You and him," The Beguiling girl stated before the red energy around her suddenly became a bright pink. "…I remember something…I don't belong to Kamoshida-sama…No, I drift within the sea of the human heart…" she murmured as the pink light changed into a radiant white. "You both helped me remember! I'm not a knight of Kamoshida. My name is Pixie!"

"This is new," Morgana said.

"What's going on?" Ryuji and Haru said in unison.

"And for being so kind and healing me, I shall heal you anytime you need it so from now on, I'll live within your heart!" Pixie said before her form became brighter until a domino mask similar to Ren's appeared in the air before it slammed into Ren's face, causing the familiar cobalt blue flames to cover his face until it was gone.

"What was that?" Ryuji said with a blink.

"I-I don't know…" Ren said.

 _"Wow, it's pretty spacious in here,"_ Pixie's voice said within Ren's head, which made him blink in surprise. _"Hopefully it won't be too lonely…I'll be here whenever you need me, host,"_ Pixie said to Ren before Ren looked to the pair and grinned.

"I don't know what happened but hell, I'll take it. Come on, let's get to Shiho and Ann," Ren told the trio but just as he took a step forward, A bikini wearing Ann landed before him and gave him a wink before she slammed her palm against his chest, which sent him sailing backwards.

"Ren!" Ryuji shouted as he rose to his feet but before he could do anything, the clone of Ann appeared before him and slammed her forehead against his before she kicked him in the chest and Morgana hard, which sent them both sailing backwards beside the downed Ren.

The Ann clone turned to Haru and said "Wow, you look really beautiful, A perfect fit for Kamoshida-sama's harem."

"Sorry, he's not my type," Haru said before she tried to turn and run only for three knights to appear and black flash of light, which halted her movement.

Haru screamed in alarm, which caused both Shiho and Ann to turn to see what was going on but as the two rose up, Ann was kicked hard in the back by a bikini wearing Shiho, which sent her skidding against the ground.

Ann flipped to her feet and cracked her whip only for the Shiho clone to grab the real Shiho and held Shiho in front of her with a sickening smirk on her face.

"Let her go or you die!" Ann screamed in fury.

"You'll have to kill her to kill me," Bikini Shiho said. "Unfortunately, you won't because Kamoshida-sama demands her presence," She before the two vanished in a black flash, with Shiho barely getting out an terrified scream before she disappeared.

"Shiho!" Ann screamed in horror but that horror grew when two knights appeared moments later in front of her.

"And that's our cue," Bikini Ann said as she grabbed Haru and looked to the three knights and said "Per orders of my hunky Kamoshida-sama, kill them," before she disappeared in a black flash, leaving the knights to look towards the three Persona users.

"Of fucking course…" Ren growled out as he leaned up.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Ren:…Well fuck

Ryuji: Well, I guess this has turned into a rescue mission….After kicking their asses.

Ann: They will pay for kidnapping Shiho and Haru!

Morgana: Until the next chapter!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Ren: And we have returned from the brick wall known as writer's block!

Ryuji: About time!

Ann: We missed you guys!

Lucina: Yahoo?

Morgana: Let's start the show!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Sixteen**

"Let us go!" Haru yelled as she struggled against her bindings, a pair of pink silk rope as she laid beside an unconscious Shiho, similarly bound as the pair laid on a heart shaped bed above the covers.

Haru pulled against her bindings before she shut her eyes in despair. **"No matter where you are, you are always restrained Haru-Hime,"** A voice said, which caused Haru's eyes to snap open only to see herself with eerily glowing yellow eyes looking down at her with pity.

"It's you…" Haru murmured with a frown on her face.

 **"Who else would I be?"** her shadow taunted as she caressed Haru's face.

Haru moved her head away from the shadow's touch and said "Why are you here? You're usually in my head mocking me…"

 **"We are were in a place where I am able to come and go freely, although still attached to you,"** Shadow-Haru said. **"First your father, then your _loving_ and _devoted_ fiancé** **Sugimura** **and now by Kamoshida...It's sad how easily you can be shackled by someone."**

"Stop mentioning that slime! He's not my fiancé!" Haru snapped angrily. "He will never be my fiancé. He's just someone my father wants to sell me to!"

 **"And yet you still allow it to happen. Where is your backbone?"** Shadow-Haru questioned.

Haru opened her mouth but then she closed it and looked away.

 **"You want to be free to make your own destiny, find your own love and yet you allow your father to pimp you out to someone you don't care for. Don't you care?"** Shadow-Haru asked as she turned Haru's face to look at her.

"I care!" Haru yelled. "But he is my father. I must abide by his word…And even I could, there is no changing his mind."

 **"And that is why you will always be enslaved…"** Shadow-Haru said before she pressed a kiss onto Haru's forehead and said **"When you're ready to be free from the chains that bind you, I will be waiting Haru-Hime…"**

The shadow faded just as Shiho began to stir beside her. "Wha…Haru-san? What happened? Where are we?" Shiho asked curiously.

"Welcome back," Haru said softly. "They knocked us out the moment we were kidnapped. We're currently in a bedroom of sorts. Pretty gaudy if you ask me."

Shiho began to pull at her bindings and frowned. "This stuff is really heavy duty…" Shiho murmured with a small whine.

"I know, I've been struggling since I woke up some time ago," Haru muttered.

"I heard you speaking to someone…Where are they?" Shiho asked.

Haru blinked and said "I was talking to myself…"

"I see…Well, now that we both are awake, maybe we can get each other out of these bindings?" Shiho suggested with a small smile.

Haru nodded and said "Here, let's get you free first…Turn around."

Shiho squirmed and rolled over to her right to face Haru, who began to tug at Shiho's binding. "I should be honest…I was awake for a while," Shiho admitted softly.

Haru paused before she continued with her movements as she said "I see…so you saw her."

"Yeah…It's funny, I thought I was alone," Shiho told her.

Haru looked up at Shiho in surprise. "W-What?" Haru stammered out.

"I thought I was alone having a replica of myself talk down to me…With those glowing yellow eyes. She…She was the one that pulled me off the roof," Shiho said. "She'd always been around. Ever since I was little. She's the darkness that I have inside of me…"

"Shiho-san…" Haru murmured.

"It's hard to drown her out, isn't it?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah…" Haru replied. "But it scares because I know she's right…But what can I do?"

Before Shiho could answer, Haru said "I did it."

Shiho pulled her hands free from the silk rope and immediately undid the bindings on her feet before quickly working on Haru's bindings and soon, the two were free.

The two hugged briefly in excitement before they each got out of the bed but the minute they did, King Kamoshida and the bikini clad Ann and Shiho cognitions walked into the room.

"Oh no," Shiho murmured as fear struck her heart.

Seeing this, Haru stepped in front of her as King Kamoshida began to laugh. "Well, well, well. Two princesses trying to escape my grasp."

"Escape his grasp. How stupid," The Ann cognition said as the Shiho cognition giggled.

"Let us go Kamoshida," Haru said with narrowed eyes.

"No I don't think I will," King Kamoshida replied. "For you two are here to be my lovely concubines. If not, you both will be executed."

"I will never be your concubine," Haru said. "And I am very sure Shiho will never allow herself to be touched by you ever again."

"You are very unwise to believe that. I have already taking everything from her. She owes me her body and I will get it, along with yours," King Kamoshida said.

"A man like you shall never touch her or me and I'll stake my life on that," Haru said darkly.

"And do you agree back there?" Kamoshida asked.

Shiho was paralyzed by fear as she stared at the man, his glowing yellow eyes glaring but she felt Haru take her hand and glanced down briefly and nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"She nods but I can taste the fear in her," King Kamoshida said. "But I'm sure having someone as brave as you is giving her strength. Something I can amend."

King Kamoshida then looked to the Shiho cognition, who nodded and skipped up to Haru and gave her a sweet smile before landing a solid blow to Haru's stomach, which caused her to bowl over in pain.

"Haru-san!" Shiho cried as the cognition then grabbed Haru by the neck and tossed her to the left where Haru collided with a wall and slide down to the ground. "Leave her alone!" Shiho shouted as she ran forward, only for the Ann Cognition to appear before her.

"D-Don't do it…I'm fine," Haru said as she struggled to get onto her feet but the Shiho cognition walked up to the downed Haru and landed a hard kick to Haru's chest, causing Haru to gasp in pain.

"Stop it!" Shiho shouted as the Shiho cognition landed a hard punch to Haru's face, sending Haru down to the ground.

"Then submit to me," King Kamoshida ordered. "Submit your body to me and I will stop her pain. Submit like you always do."

"I-I," Shiho stammered before everything froze in place. Behind King Kamoshida's frozen form, a yellowed eyes Shiho was leaning against the wall, her eyes staring at Shiho's shocked form with her arms crossed.

* * *

Ren skidded backwards on the heels of his feet as the Brutal Calvaryman's spear collided with his knife. "Arsène!" Ren shouted, which caused Arsène to appear and kicked the armored shadow in the head, which caused him to skid back.

Ren then leapt into the air and with a swing of his arm, he decapitated the shadow before he landed on Captain Kidd's ship beside Ryuji.

"Ahoy Ren-Ren," Ryuji shouted. "Zio the world Captain Kidd!" Captain Kidd let out a yell as he fired several bolts of lightning towards the group of Brutal Calvaryman but they held steadfast.

"Damn. These guys are resilient!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"Lightning must not do the trick," Ren said. "Well let's see if Darkness does! Arsène!" Arsène appeared beside Ren and with a shout of "Eiha!" from the youth, Arsène sent out a burst of dark energy towards one of the Brutal Calvaryman and while it was defeated, Ren knew it had resisted it until its bitter end.

 _"Ice is their weakness, similar to mine,"_ Pixie said within his head.

 _'Great. And we don't have an ice user within the group but thanks for the knowledge Pixie,'_ Ren thought back.

"We have to keep hammering at them," Ren said. "They have a weakness but we don't have it."

"Boy, that's nice to know!" Ryuji shouted before he leapt down from Captain Kidd's ship and landed a knee strike to a Brutal Calvaryman that was trying to sneak up on Ann, sending it down to the ground.

Ryuji landed with a roll behind Ann and blocked a spear from another Calvaryman and said to Ann "You nearly got offed twice. You gotta be careful!"

"I've been dealing with a lot so I'm sorry for not paying attention!" Ann responded as she whipped a Calvaryman in the head before she leapt up and kneed it in the head before wrapping her legs around the head and twisting her body sharply, breaking its neck and causing it to melt away.

She landed on the ground and avoided three lunging strikes from another Calvaryman but Morgana leapt up on her shoulder and kicked off of it and stabbed the Calvaryman in the middle of its eyes, causing it to melt as well.

Morgana landed on the ground and sliced off the right leg of the Calvaryman's horse, causing it to let out a demonic neigh and fall to its nub before Ann wrapped her whip around the Calvaryman's head and tugged it forward sharply, breaking its neck as well.

Ryuji rolled to the left to avoid a lunge from the Calvaryman's spear and swung his pipe at the horse's left leg, hobbling it down to three legs before Ren landed behind it slashed at its right hind leg, making it do the splits before Ryuji swung his pipe against the Calvaryman's head, making its head whip back right into Ren's knife, causing it to melt into inky black fluid.

"Holy shit," Ryuji sighed out as he leaned forward on his knees and panted heavily. "Between getting our asses kicked by Ann and fighting these guys, I'm almost afraid to see how tough saving Shiho and Haru will be."

"You're telling me," Ren replied as he rubbed his right shoulder. "That was brutal."

"We need to get moving," Ann said as she walked to the pair. "Shiho and Haru need to be rescued."

"Calm down there Wonder Woman," Ryuji said as he stood upright again. "We need a slight breather."

"We don't have time for a slight breather. There's no telling what he's doing to her up there," Ann argued.

"Ann," Ren said, his voice taking on an annoyed tone. "You act as if we're asking to go home and leave them in his hands. We just need a break."

"We don't have time fo-" Ann began

"Shut up!" Ryuji shouted furiously, which caused Ann and Ren to look at him with surprise. "I've had it up to here with you!" Ryuji yelled as he put his hand above his head. "We want to save Shiho and Haru as well but if you hadn't rushed here like a fucking moron, they wouldn't be in danger! They wouldn't know about the castle and we would all still be at Haru's resting. Instead, you pushed the issue, fought against us instead of calming down and talking it out and causing them to be captured. It's your fault we're wading in shit so the least you can do is allow us to breath before we move forward and continue to fight to make up for your fuck up!"

Ryuji panted roughly, his face beat red and his eyes shining in anger while Ann looked visibly upset. "You're right…" Ann whispered softly as she looked down to the ground. "I'm sorry guys it's just…Shiho means a lot to me and what happened to her pushed me past my threshold for bullshit…I really screwed up didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Ryuji replied, his voice now softer. "But hey, you're human and someone you care about was hurt and now in the hands of the one who injured them. I get it but you can't go off the handle like that."

"Ryuji's right. We're all a team dealing with this. We need to work together in order to stop Kamoshida, not rush in with a hotheaded," Ren added. "So in the future, talk to us if that urge happens again and we'll deal with it and in turn, we'll do the same."

"Besides Ann, I'm supposed to be the fuck up, not you," Ryuji added with a grin.

Ann nodded and let a small smile appear on her face.

"Okay, sappy team time over," Morgana said. "We have work to do so let's do it!"

 _'Pixie, any idea where Shiho and Haru could be located?'_ Ren asked the persona within his mind.

 _"There is only one place Kamoshida would put them. The Love Room,"_ Pixie replied. _"It is located in the West Building on the 1st Floor."_

"Alright, I know where they are. Let's move," Ren told them.

* * *

 **"Well, here we are again,"** Shadow-Shiho stated as she pushed herself off the wall and walked past King Kamoshida and stood in front of Shiho. **"So are you going to do it? Sacrifice yourself to stop her pain?"**

"It's the only way to save Haru-san," Shiho said. "She didn't have to stick up for me and now she's hurting. It's all my fault!"

 **"You spineless coward!"** Shadow-Shiho exclaimed as she smacked Shiho hard in the face. Shiho looked at her replica in shock.

She had demeaned her many times and tried to make her take her life but never has she hit her before. **"You are a coward! You were afraid to take your life because of how it would hurt others, you let yourself be used like a common whore when Ann was threatened and now you're willing to become this dick's concubine AGAIN because her life is danger. Why do you think surrendering is the best choice?!"**

Shiho looked down at the ground and said "I don't know…"

 **"Bullshit,"** Shadow-Shiho said. **"You know exactly why you do this. Because you think people prefer you this way. You think people want this shrinking violet that always needs protecting.**

"That's not true!" Shiho shouted.

 **"It's not? Then explain why Ren sent Morgana to save you that day. Explain why Ann nearly drowned in her rage. Explain why all of you are in the situation you are in now. Go ahead, I'm waiting,"** Shadow-Shiho said as she tapped her foot.

Shiho couldn't answer.

Shadow-Shiho smirked and replied " **You know what?** **It's not your fault you're this way. Your parents are just as responsible for your spineless nature due to being spineless themselves. They knew you were going through hell and they never fought for you. They just let you fall into the abyss of sexual, emotional and mental abuse and it's been that way your whole life hasn't it? Anytime you wanted to do something, they would break your confidence until you folded. Even Volleyball wasn't your original love. Basketball was and you let them morph your love of that sport into one you now can't even watch! No wonder you can't protect yourself. You never learned how to do that. All you've learned is to fold like a house of cards to everyone you've ever met. Just as they intended…"**

Shiho was silent for a moment before she let out a bitter laugh. "Spineless…That's exactly how I've been, huh?"

Shadow-Shiho looked at Shiho with narrowed eyes.

"Kamoshida knew I'd do anything for Ann and used that to bring me into his trap. Instead of fighting it, I allowed him to control me. My parents failed to instill the confidence that I needed to survive something like that…I stayed under his thumb and allowed him to do what he did to me…and the one time I didn't, he nearly managed to bring me back into it by threatening Ren and Ann and if not for Morgana-kun, I would have…" Shiho began as she looked at the frozen King. "

"But if I had stood up to him when he threatened to sexual abuse Ann-chan at the very beginning, I could have stopped all of this but instead I fell to him..." Shiho lowered her head and muttered "I should have fought him every step of the way and because I didn't, Ann fell to him, Morgana-kun, Ryuji-kun and Ren-kun got involved with Ren-kun nearly dying because of me…All because I didn't stand up for myself…I even tried to take the easy way out and kill myself to be free of it all…And I nearly fell again to protect Haru-chan….I truly am spineless…"

Shiho then clenched her fist hard enough to break the skin with her nails, causing blood to flow from them. "My parents may have not instilled confidence and the means to protect myself but no more! I will no longer allow myself to be the victim to those older than me! It's time I stop surrendering and letting others protect me and begin to protect and fight for myself and what I want!"

 **"Yes…"** Shadow-Shiho said as her eyes began to glow brighter.

* * *

The world began to move and Shiho found herself back at in front of King Kamoshida, who had his hand reaching towards her face. She immediately smacked his hand away as a burst of blue energy exploded from her body.

"I refuse!" Shiho shouted angrily, her eyes glowing a fierce yellow before a pulse of pain went through her body.

 ** _"It's about time we came to an agreement Shiho. I was getting worried that you would never wake up,"_** A harsh, hotheaded voice said from within her head.

Shiho began to stumble backwards as the pain flowed through her body, alarmed screams of pain leaving her lips.

 ** _"You've spent so long playing the damsel in distress that you were unable to see the true lioness inside of you but now you see it!_**

King Kamoshida took a step backwards as the Shiho and Ann cognitions stepped back as well. "No…Not again," King Kamoshida whispered fearfully as the Shiho and Ann cognitions quickly stepped in front of him.

 ** _"And it's time for all of those that have demeaned and abused us to see it too! So says the inner typhoon that rages in your heart!"_**

Haru watched on from the ground as Shiho hunched forward with her hands on her head before they went limp at her side before Haru noticed a smirk appear on Shiho's face.

 ** _"I am thou, thou are I…It is time to forge the pact!"_**

Shiho leaned back sharply and let out a scream as an "V" shaped ocean blue glass mask that covered the her face with a pale blue diamond on top of the mask with ocean-blue fur attached to the sides of the mask appeared on her face.

 ** _"And unleash the raging lion that lies within the sea of their sins!"_**

Shiho smirked and said "I think I like the sound of that Boudicca!" before she gripped the edge of her mask and ripped it off, causing blood to fly into the air as a wave of cobalt blue flames engulfed her body.

The cobalt flames soon parted and Shiho stood, her outfit changed.

She now wore a black corset on top of it that held a ocean blue strip that stretched down the middle of it, leather black pants with ocean blue belt that had torn ocean blue waistcloth that attached to it along with a single cloth that hung down the middle of the belt, black gloves with ocean blue leather bracers and black boots with ocean blue leather greaves attached.

Behind her was a humanoid silver metallic woman with blazing braided red hair with glowing green eyes, glowing Celtic tattoos on her face, chest and shoulders, a tattered sleeveless ocean blue knee length tartan dress with leather armor beneath it, a large leather garter belt around her waist with a sword holster attached, leather bracers and leather armbands on each arm, leather grieves and leather boots on each leg and foot.

And both Shiho and the woman held a shield strapped to their left arms and a spear in their right with a bow and arrow strapped on their back.

Shiho turned and silently walked to Haru and knelt down before her and asked "Are you alright?"

Haru's cheeks heated up faintly as she replied "I am well…But what happened to you?"

"I do not know but I think I like it," Shiho replied before she helped Shiho to her feet and looked to the King of the palace, who shook behind the Shiho and Ann cognitions, who both looked slightly nervous.

"I will protect you Haru-chan. Just stay back," Shiho told Haru before she stepped forward and pointed her spear to King Kamoshida and said "You have sinned for far too long Kamoshida and now, I will drown you in them. Not just for me, but for everyone you've hurt!" Shiho yelled as she twirled a spear.

"Get King Kamoshida out of here," The Shiho cognition told the Ann cognition, who nodded and grabbed the King before vanishing in a crimson red mist. "I shall be your opponent and protect my stud muffin!" With that yell, the Shiho cognition changed into a large purple demon with yellow gloves and boots sitting a toilet appeared in her place.

"I'll make you submit to our King!" The Ambassador of Filth shouted.

"I'd like to see you try," Shiho murmured before the mask appeared on her face once more as she held up her shield.

* * *

Ren: Whoa.

Ann: WHOOOO! GO SHIHO!

Ryuji: She's all grown up *wipes tears*

Morgana: Well…This fight should prove interesting. Until the next chapter!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Haru: How long have they been chanting?

Morgana: For hours.

Ann, Ryuji and Ren: Shiho! Shiho! Shiho!

Haru: They're glad. I am too. I hope things go smoothly.

Morgana: Let's start the show!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Seventeen**

"I'll make you submit to our King!" The Ambassador of Filth shouted.

"I'd like to see you try," Shiho murmured before the mask appeared on her face once more as she held up her shield.

The Ambassador of filth let out a roar and launched several shards of ice towards Shiho, who quickly ran forward and swayed side to side to avoid each shard of ice that came her way.

Shiho twirled her spear then leapt into the air and shouted "Boudicca! Aqua!" Boudicca appeared behind Shiho and spin her spear before thrusting it into the air, causing an orb of water to form around the Ambassador of Filth before exploding, causing the creature to slump.

Shiho let out a scream as she twirled her body and launched the spear at the Ambassador of Filth and pierced its chest with her spear, shaking it out from its slump only for it to wail in pain.

Shiho landed on the ground and summoned the spear back into her hands before she used her shield to block a particular large shard of ice, which exploded against her shield. Shiho then rolled to the left as she pulled out her bow and arrow and began to fire shot after shot at the shadow.

The Ambassador of Filth wailed as each shot slammed into its body in rapid succession before it charged forward towards Shiho. Shiho returned the bow and arrows to her back and leapt to the left to avoid its charge and shouted "Boudicca!"

Boudicca appeared behind Shiho and lunged its spear straight at the Ambassador's back, which caused it to seize up in pain.

Just then, Ann, Ryuji, Morgana and Ren entered the room with sweat dripping down their faces and saw the sight of Shiho in her new outfit.

"What the hell?" Ryuji murmured.

"This is new to me too," Ren said.

Shiho turned around and grinned broadly at the other shadow users and asked "What took you guys so long?"

"Shiho?" Ann asked with surprise in her voice.

"Great, more of you cretins to hurt my stud muffin…No matter… I will defeat you all," the Ambassador of Filth said weakly, its eyes struggling to stay open.

"I think I got this thing beat so let's finish it off, yeah?" Shiho exclaimed as she dug her feet into the ground and launched herself back at the shadow, her spear stabbing into the shadow's chest twice before the shadow swung its arm to strike her.

Shiho ducked the arm and slashed up its chest towards its neck before she leapt backwards from it and shouted "Drown her Boudicca!"

The persona smirked and water began to flow from the spear and form an orb around the shadow before it exploded, which caused the shadow to slump in pain once again, looking stunned from the pain.

"D-Did she just stun it?!" Ryuji asked.

"On her own?!" Morgana followed up.

"She did now let's jump on that!" Ren shouted before the foursome ran over to Shiho, who stood in front of Haru.

"Nice job Shiho," Ren said as he nodded to her.

Shiho nodded back before she said "We need to capitalize on this down creature!"

"Yeah, let's!" Ren shouted before the five smirked and dashed towards the creature and with speed, each member sliced, stabbed, whipped and smashed the creature before Shiho leapt into the air and finished it off with a stab through its forehead.

"K-King Kamoshida! Help m-me!" The shadow begged.

"Sorry but he can't help you now!" Shiho shouted pushed herself through it further before she came out the other side of its head, where she landed with a skid, stabbed her spear to the ground and spun theatrically around the pole arm before she gave two thumbs up and said "Game, Set, Match!"

"King Kamoshida!" The shadow yelled in agony before it exploded into the familiar inky black substance.

Shiho leaned forward and panted heavily and said "What a workout," before Ann slammed into her with a tight hug and an excited laugh. Seconds later, Ryuji and Morgana joined in the hug, which caused a squealing Shiho to fall to the ground with the others on top of her.

"G-Guys!" Shiho shrieked happily. "I'm okay!

Meanwhile, Ren walked to Haru and asked "You alright?"

"Just fine…Exhausted. Confused and well…confused but I'm okay," Haru replied with a small grin. "But I would like the full story of this immediately when my head is on straight. Okay?"

Ren grinned and replied "Consider it done."

The pair walked back to the rest of the group, where Shiho sat on the ground with Ann and Ryuji to her left and right respectively with Morgana in front of her.

Ren plopped down in front of the group with Haru sitting beside him as he said "Well…Nice to see you're a part of the group now. Welcome to gang."

"Glad to be here," Shiho said with an exhausted smile. "Boy do I feel wiped out."

"Happened to all of us," Ryuji said. "We should get out of here RenRen. I could really use some sleep." Ryuji put an exclamation point on his words with a loud yawn before he scratched his cheek, a sleepy expression on his face.

"Totally right," Shiho yawned as well before she leaned her head on Ann's shoulder, her eyes drooping slightly behind her mask. "

"Then let's get out of here quickly," Ren with a yawn of his own.

* * *

"Whew! What a night!" Ryuji said as he plopped down on the bed across the room from Ren's bed, where Ren was already laying down on it. "We fought Ann, fought some powerful guys and now Shiho has a persona too. We went from a team of three to a team of five in one night. Six if you count Haru."

The group was now back at Haru's home, with Haru, Shiho and Ann immediately retiring for the night, which left Ryuji and Ren in the guest room. Morgana opted to rest in the room with Haru, who agreed whole heartedly.

"You think Haru could be next?" Ren asked.

"I mean it seems like everyone who goes in there gets a Persona. Maybe not that day but it happens," Ryuji said with a yawn.

"I mean that theory does hold some water considering…" Ren said. "We better get some shut eye…We got a lot of explaining tomorrow while also having school still."

"Holy shit! I totally forgot about school," Ryuji whined as he shut his eyes. "Boy Ren…What a night."

"What a night indeed," Ren repeated as he shut his eyes as well.

* * *

"Wake up inmate!" Caroline exclaimed.

Ren's eyes opened up to reveal himself back at the jail cell, his clothes back in the generic prison attire of white with black stripes. His legs and arms chained up. He stood up and walked to the cells where Caroline and Justine stood.

"Ah, welcome back inmate," Justine's calm voice said.

"You took far too long! Next time I'll force you in here!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Nice to see you too my little Tsundere," Ren said with a grin.

Caroline sneered but couldn't stop her blush from appearing. Ren took a step back preemptively before Caroline's electrified baton slammed into the metal bars of his cell, which caused electricity to streak against it. "Do not call me that again!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Awww, I'm sorry my little firecracker," Ren teased.

"Inmate, must you tease her so much?" Justine asked as Caroline swore up and down a storm across from her with a red face.

"Oh? Feeling left out, my evening time snow lily?" Ren asked, which caused Justine to blink in surprise and a blush to appear on her face as well.

"O-Oh…" Justine said.

"As much as I approve of this amusing scene," Igor's amused voice began, which prompted Ren to look at the man behind the desk. "I have summoned you hear to talk to you."

"Oh, sorry there…So what's the business for today?" Ren asked as he leaned against the cell bars.

"How have adjusted to this place?" Igor asked.

"Um…Specifying would be nice," Ren said. "Like the cell? My new home at LeBlanc? Shujin Academy?"

"All of the above," Igor chuckled out.

"Um…The cell is neat. Not a fan of chains but these two adorable kiddos are a pleasure," Ren replied before he took a step back again to allow the blushing Caroline to bash her baton against the cell bars.

"Glad to hear it. It seems your nerves are strong enough to keep your personality intact, now what else?" Igor asked.

"The school is…decent. Met some awesome people but mostly trying to stay out of trouble…Well, was before Kamoshida reared his ugly, big nosed face into it…No offense to your big nose," Ren said.

"None taken," Igor said. "It is nice that you are accommodating to your new surroundings and making new friends."

"Is it?" Ren asked.

"Yes. Your rehabilitation determines if ruin can be stopped. Yet, such a feat cannot be done by you alone. But in the last few days, including today, you have entered a partnership with four others who have awoken to the same power, haven't you?" Igor asked.

"Yes, my creepy lordship," Ren joked with a grin. "I'm not surprised that you found this out but yeah, I did. Why do you ask?"

"That is the reason I brought you here today. Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for your recovery. You've done well. That said, I am not advising the formation of superficial relationships," Igor said.

"Oh damn, I was hoping to engage in some one night stands…" Ren said with a pout and a snap of his fingers.

"Be serious inmate!" Caroline said before Ren gave her grin, which caused her to pause and look away, her face still reddened.

Igor chuckled and continued on with "It must not be of frivolity, but a ring of those who would, by morals or faith, lend you their strength. In other words, they are bond with those who have been robbed of their places to belong. The expansion of said ring will, in return, help you mature as well."

"Personas are the strength of heart. The stronger the bonds that surround you, the more power your personas will gain," Justine said.

"I see…" Ren said softly.

"There are countless people in the city who have talents that a weakling like you doesn't. You better rack that noggin of yours and get them on your side! We'll then change that into power," Caroline exclaimed.

"Oh what? So if I make more friends, I can have more power?" Man, if only Vergil had it this easy," Ren joked.

"Indeed. You should be prepared to use even myself, or your ambitions will not come to fruition," Igor advised with a toothy grin before he chuckled and leaned back into his chair. "So, we have a deal then."

"Such lofty goals for me Igor…Well hell, why not. We have a deal," Ren said with grin on his own. It was then he heard a voice in his head…A strangely familiar voice…

 _"I am **thou** , thou art I…  
Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

 _It shall **become** the wings of rebellion  
that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the **Fool** Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
shall lead to freedom and new **power** …"_

He then felt a pulse rock through his chest before the sounds of chains unsnapping from his mind before this rush of power flowed through his veins, causing a brief burst of ethereal blue flames to shoot from his body.

"Whoa…So that is what that feels like…" Ren said. "Welp, I better get going then!"

"Until we met again, continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation," Igor said with a nod.

"Now this conversation's over! Get lost you troublesome inmate!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, I can see when I'm not wanted, my little cobalt firecracker. Thanks for the friend-up Igor. I'll see you later!" Ren said with a grin and quickly shuffled back into his bed to sleep, the sounds of Caroline's sputtering sending him off into a wonderful slumber.

* * *

Ren: And that is the end of this chapter guys! So Shiho is a part of the crew. The next chapter will start the confidants of the four as well as getting to the end of the Kamoshida arc. So until the next chapter!

Shiho: Goodbye!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Shiho: Suzui Shiho here and I am excited to be here!

Haru: My hero in the flesh. I am curious as to what will happen this chapter

Ryuji: Who knows but alls I know it's gonna be hella interesting.

Ann: Then stop the stalling and lets get to it!

Morgana: Then everyone…

Ren: It's Showtime!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Eighteen**

Shiho was ecstatic.

Last night was the first time in her life that she felt that she had full control over her life. Not only in standing up to Kamoshida but with summoning that bizarre yet wonderful power. Her happiness was bubbling over from how wonderful she felt.

She had to get it out somehow and there was only one way to do so.

Cooking.

Next to volleyball, cooking was her favorite thing in the world to do and it was where she could express herself through it so quietly, she slipped out of her sleeping best friend's protective hug and tip-toed into Haru's kitchen.

Thankfully, the kitchen was empty.

Shiho grinned and rushed to the refrigerator and when she opened it, she saw loads and loads of food.

There was so much that she actually shed a single tear of happiness. "Oh kami…" she whispered as she rubbed her hands together in delight.

"Enjoying yourself, Hero-chan?" Haru's voice said from behind her, causing Shiho to turn around to see Haru in the kitchen's entrance, wearing a silk pink floral gown, a smile on her face.

"Haru-chan, good morning," Shiho said with a smile on her face. "There is so much food in here."

"Father likes to eat extravagantly," Haru replied. "From French to America to Chinese, he loves it."

"French?" Shiho asked. "I've always wanted to visit Paris…"

"I've been, it is very lovely…In certain areas," Haru replied. "If you want, I can arrange for all of us to go in the future."

"Whoa, seriously?" Shiho asked in shock.

"Of course. My father is many things, not often good, but he allows me to do whatever I please…as long as I follow his orders," Haru said but Shiho could sense some bitterness in her words.

"However, this is not about him. This is about you," Haru replied, instantly perking up. "You saved me yesterday. All of you guys did but you directly saved my life. How could I ever repay you?"

"A-Ah…" Shiho said as flustered expression on her face. "It was no big deal. You stood up for me at a time where I couldn't. I owe you for that…So…Let's consider us even."

Haru giggled and said "Very well…"

"But I do want to ask…Can I cook breakfast?" Shiho asked.

"Why of course," Haru said. "Mind if I help?"

Shiho smiled.

* * *

 _"I can't believe you would hurt that innocent man!"_

 _"Mom, I'm telling you that I didn't. He was forcing himself upon a woman. I j-just wanted to help…he hurt himself! I don't feel safe with you in our house. Leave!"_

 _"I-I don't feel safe around you anymore Ren-kun…I'm sorry…It's over…"_

 _"Kairi-chan…N-Not you too!"_

 _"Goodbye Ren…"_

 _"F-Father…Please…"_

 _"…But that is what happens when you face off against true justice…"_

"Ren!"

Ren's eyes opened up to see Ryuji's concerned eyes staring down at him. "W-What?" Ren asked with a confused stammer.

"You were having a nightmare dude…It was so bad you started to cry…" Ryuji said softly.

"O-Oh…" Ren stammered out as he leaned up on the bed and then he felt it…There were tears on his face. "I'm sorry…" Ren whispered softly.

"Dude, don't you even think about apologizing…" Ryuji said with a frown. "I kinda understand myself."

"You do?" Ren asked.

"Yeah…It's a long story and I don't really like talking about," Ryuji said with a frown on his face but then he grinned and added "But you shared what happened to me, it's only fair right?"

"You don't have to do that Ryuji," Ren said.

"You're right but I want to," Ryuji replied. "R and R connection, remember?"

Ren grinned and said "R and R connection."

"So I'm just going to come out and say it. My dad used to drink…A lot. Like so much he would smell like he was drenched in the sauce. And when he got like that, he would beat my mom and I," Ryuji said softly.

Ren was stunned.

"No fucking way," Ren said.

"Yeah…No one knows about it. I try to keep it all under wraps. I don't want pity you know?" Ryuji said softly. "But yeah, he would abuse us on a daily basis. Mom would often try to force the abuse on herself but it never panned out that way. So there I was. The poor little abused boy of an alcoholic abuser…So that caused me act out somewhat and it caused me to lose a lot of friends…Ann included…" Ryuji said softly.

"Yeah, you two were friends back then right?" Ren asked.

"Well kinda friends. I still kept a distance because back then, my dad was still in our life and after some severe beatings, I decided she wouldn't want a worthless loser like me in her life so I pushed her away," Ryuji said softly. "But after he left, I was so terrified of him, I would have nightmares of him coming back and killing us both…It haunted me…And because I pushed everyone away, I had to deal with it alone…"

Ren clenched his fists tightly as a scowl appeared on his face. Suddenly, Ryuji smiled and said "Whoa RenRen, you got so mad all of a sudden."

"Why shouldn't I?!" Ren shouted. "You don't deserve that shit Ryuji! You're a great guy!"

Ryuji looked taken aback from the shout but then he lowered his gaze and smiled as he mumbled "Heh, geez man…I'm not that cool."

"I think you are," Ren said with an earnest smile. "I mean you stood up for me countless times from the start! Hell, we didn't even know each other fully and you still risked it all to help me. You're wonderful."

"Awww jeez," Ryuji said with a faint blush but with a large smile. "You're making me blush RenRen."

Ren grinned, happy to see the smile on Ryuji's face after seeing it so serious and sad during his story. "So yeah, I pretty much alone until I joined track and you know how that all ended up but fuck it, I have no regrets how things went down."

"You don't?" Ren asked.

"Hell no. If I didn't go down that god awful path, I wouldn't have met you or reconnected with Ann or met Haru, Shiho and Morgana. I don't feel so alone anymore," Ryuji replied with a smile on his face.

"Ryuji…You really are a great guy," Ren said with a smile.

"Nah, far from it. I'm just a broken guy wanting to make the best of it all," Ryuji said. "But the reason I said all this shit and bared my soul was because… I totally understand where the nightmares are coming from and if you ever need someone to talk about them, call me. I don't care how late it is or what, we're boys now and I won't let you suffer through them alone," Ryuji said with a confident grin on his face.

"I-I don't know what to say," Ren said.

"Then don't say anything and just allow it. I won't take anything less than that," Ryuji replied happily.

It was then Ren felt that feeling he had got during his talk with Igor and while it was amusing now, it left a bitter feeling in Ren's chest at this moment.

 _"I am **thou** , thou art I…  
Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

 _It shall **become** the wings of rebellion  
that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the **Chariot** Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
shall lead to freedom and new **power** …"_

"Dude, you smell that?" Ryuji asked suddenly.

Ren sniffed the air and said "That smells like bacon…"

* * *

Ann felt tears falling from her eyes as she stood in front of the door that lead to Ryuji and Ren's guest room.

She didn't mean to pry on their conversation, she had honestly came in to tell them Shiho and Haru had created breakfast for them but then she heard Ryuji's story.

 _'That entire time…He was going through all of that alone…'_ Ann thought tearfully. _'And I just let him push me away like that…When I…When I…Damn you, you soft hearted moron!'_

 _"Dude! It smells so good, let's go get some!"_ Ryuji's voice shouted before she heard a set of two footsteps coming towards the door.

She quickly wiped her tears and put on her best face and opened the door and said "Hey guys! You're awake."

"Yo good morning Takamaki," Ryuji said with a grin.

"G-Good morning Ryuji-kun…Ren-kun," Ann said. "Come on, Shiho and Haru made breakfast, I was sent to grab you guys."

"Awesome! It smells hella good," Ryuji said with a bright smile.

"It really does. I'm famished," Ren added.

"Then let's go grab some food," Ann said but as Ren and Ryuji walked past, she saw the slight limp in Ryuji's gait and felt her eyes water.

* * *

"Good morning guys!" Haru and Shiho said in unison as the trio entered the room.

Ren and Ryuji stared at the large table filled with food. Pancakes, sausages, bacon, French toast, eggs, the works. But there was also cooked tuna steak, most likely for Morgana. "Oh my god…" Ryuji said, immediately unbuckling his belt. "I'm going to pig out so damn hard!"

"I am now ravenous," Ren said.

"Well, we didn't make this just to have you guys stare, dig in," Shiho said.

The trio quickly sat down and began to dig into their food while Morgana trotted in and said "Good morning guys."

"Morning Morgana," Ryuji and Ren said with their mouths filled with food.

"At least swallow!" Ann exclaimed.

"Whoa…He really talked and I heard him," Haru said.

"Of course I did, I am hu-Is that Tuna Steak?!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Of course," Shiho said happily as she walked to Morgana and picked him up to place him at the table in front of his breakfast. "The best for the one that saved me from doing something terrible."

"Whoa, I gotta save beautiful women more often!" Morgana said before he dug in as messily as Ren and Ryuji.

Shiho chuckled as she sat down between Morgana and Ann and began to eat while Haru sat beside Ren and began to eat as well. "Oh god this is so delicious," Ren said happily.

"This French toast is so sweet," Ann muffled through her full mouth of the delicious food.

"This tuna steak is to die for," Morgana moaned out.

"I wish I could put these pancakes and sausages in an I.V so it could go directly into my blood stream," Ryuji groaned out.

Twenty minutes passed and the table was filled with empty, dirty plates and the group sat slumped in delightful coma.

"I can't feel my stomach," Ryuji mumbled with a peaceful expression.

"Thank god we managed to finish it all off," Ann mumbled.

"Thank god my wound is completely healed otherwise, you guys would need to take me to the hospital," Ren said.

"My stomach," Morgana moaned, laying on his back with his paws curled.

"I guess our combined cooking technique is a rousing success," Haru said happily.

Shiho giggled and said "We'll need to collab more often then."

"Okay…Now that our stomachs our filled with delicious food, wanna talk bidness Ren?" Ryuji asked.

The light hearted air then vanished and become serious. "Let's do it then," Ren said as he leaned forward and intertwined his hands, his glasses reflecting in the light.

"Calm down Gendo," Ann said with a snort.

Ren smirked and said "So last night, a lot of things happened. Ann and Shiho awoken to their Personas."

"So they have a name?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Morgana said. "Personas are a manifestation of your rebellion heart, born from frustration, being wrong or taken advantage of. Should the person decide to embrace it, they then gain the power of their true self."

"So my true self…" Shiho said as she looked at her hands. "I didn't realize I was so powerful…I felt unstoppable in that state."

"The first time is usually the strongest," Ryuji said. "After the second time, it started to mellow out quite a bit."

"I see…But then, why didn't Haru-chan get a persona like me?" Shiho asked.

"I don't know. It could be that there is something she is not ready face yet," Morgana suggested. "I mean, Lady Ann didn't become a persona user up until last night as well."

"Yeah, she wound up beating our asses in the process," Ryuji quipped with a chuckle.

"Speaking of that…I'm so sorry. I should have been more in control of myself and listened to you guys," Ann said regretfully.

"Don't sweat it," Ren said. "We were all hurt by what Kamoshida tried to do with Shiho. It's understandable that her best friend would want to carry out vengeance as well."

"Yeah, water under the bridge," Ryuji said with a smile.

"Thanks guys…" Ann mumbled softly with a small smile.

"But yeah, it could be Haru-san is not ready yet and it can take time so there is no rush," Morgana said as he looked to a thoughtful Haru.

"Yeah…After seeing what you guys had to fight, I'm not sure if I want to deal with that yet," Haru said lightly. "But speaking of that…What were those? And where was that place?"

"That place is the Metaverse," Morgana began. "You see, The Palaces and the Metaverse itself are the product of the cognition of individuals and society, with those reflecting how they perceive the world. In this world is where the shadows roam. Shadows are the true self that is suppressed—a side of one's personality they don't want to see and often, these shadows are recruited by the Palace ruler. Such as Kamoshida…"

"I see…" Haru said. "And was that the real Kamoshida?"

"No. That was his shadow self. A corrupt version of him," Morgana answered.

"If that's even possible," Ryuji said.

"Right? Anyways, most people's negative and corrupt thoughts are blended together into the Metaverse in a location called Mementos, which is a Palace for all of humanity. However, particularly strong shadow-selves have a dedicated palace where they're able to grow their power which is known as a "Palace" where King Kamoshida currently rules," Morgana explained. "And because his palace is a manifestation of his distorted desires, he is able to pull in shadows and use them as guards to protect that palace from an attack," Morgana explained.

"Wait…So those shadows that we fought, they are shadow selves of people we know?" Ann asked.

"Yes," Morgana said.

"Oh…That's bad," Ryuji said.

"Are they able to remember any of it?" Ren asked.

"While cognitive existences do not affect their counterparts in reality, the Shadows still represent the unconsciousness there so subconsciously, any shadow we face, their real life counterpart may realize who we are deep inside," Morgana answered.

"That's really bad," Shiho said.

"Now with that being said…There is a way to stop Kamoshida and all of the wrong-doings he has done and that is to steal his treasure," Morgana said.

"Treasure? That must be the way we could destroy the palace," Ren said.

"Yes. His treasure is his corrupted heart and the key to his power. If we are able to take it, we are effectively forcing a change of heart by stealing his warped desires but like I told Ren, there are two ways stealing his treasure and destroying his palace could go. One, He will become unable to bear the weight of those crimes, which can lead him to confessing them himself or two, with stealing his treasure and wiping away his distorted desires. It could erase all of his desires like eating, sleeping of even living turning him into zombie…Just waiting to die," Morgana said.

"Are those the only choices?" Haru asked with a frown on her face.

"Those are…I've wracked my brain to figure out something else but that's the only way to end his terrible reign," Morgana replied.

"Then I say we do it," Shiho said. "He has done so much evil to not only us, but to everyone that goes to Shujin. I know for a fact that he has slept with many past and current students and tortured and blackmailed others…He has gotten away with this for so damn long that I don't care of the risk."

"I agree," Ryuji said. "Normally, I'd be unsure about this but after seeing what nearly happened to Shiho, seeing the palace and finding out he wanted to cripple me so he goaded me into a fight? I have no compassion for him."

"You all already know my answer," Ann said darkly. "I want him gone…Simple as that."

"And what say you Haru?" Ren asked.

"Me?" Haru asked with surprise.

"Yeah…You're involved in this. You know everything…You have every right to decide his fate as well," Ren said, with Shiho, Ryuji and Ann nodding in agreement.

"I..." Haru frowned and said "I agree…I always heard the rumors but seeing how evil he was…How willing he was to murder me and try to force us all to be expelled to hide what he did to Shiho-chan. It's unforgiveable."

"Well Morgana…Looks like we're going treasure hunting," Ren said with a smirk.

"Great…Then tonight, we go to his palace and make our way to the top," Morgana said.

"Wait, if we're going to do this, don't we need like codenames?" Ryuji asked. "I mean those shadows are alternate reality versions of people we know right? It would make things easier if we had codenames to hide our identities."

"That's a good idea! Thinking like a true thief!" Morgana said with a pleased tone.

"Well then I guess I'll go by "Skull" then," Ryuji said. "I mean, my mask is a skull and a pretty badass one at that, hehe. What about you Ann?"

"Well…I have no idea," Ann said.

"Well…Your suit is bright red, you have a cat mask and you got that tail so…How about Sexy cat?" Ryuji suggested.

"You think I'm sexy?" Ann asked with a teasing tone.

"U-Um…Well…I-I um…" Ryuji stammered, which caused Ann and Shiho to giggle.

"I'll take that as a yes but I'm not down for that as my codename," Ann replied.

"How about, Catgirl?" Ren suggested.

"It makes me sound like Catwoman's apprentice or something so nope," Ann replied.

"How about Hellcat?" Haru suggested.

"Cause of the fire?" Ann asked.

"Yeah," Haru said.

"That has some potential but no. I want to be known as something more than a little cat…" Ann said before she tilted her head in thought. "Hmm…How about "Panther"?"

"I think it sounds pretty cool," Shiho said excitedly.

"You think so Shiho-chan?" Ann asked happily.

Shiho nodded enthusiastically.

"I mean, it does sound ferocious," Ann said.

"Oh! How about "Cougar" it's so wonderful," Morgana said.

Ann took a deep breath and replied with a swift "Ew," and then said "I think "Panther" is the way to go!"

"Alright, Skull and Panther," Ren said with a nod before he turned to Morgana and said "What about you?"

"Me? Um…I don't really need a codename," Morgana slowly said.

"True but you're part of the team, right?" Ren asked.

"Yeah…I am!" Morgana said. "How about I keep it short and simple. "Mona"," Morgana said.

"I like it," Ann said.

"It sounds decent," Ryuji said with a nod.

"It's adorable," Haru said.

"And it fits him too," Shiho said.

"Well, what about you two?" Ren asked Shiho and Haru.

"Well, I won't be going through Palaces with you guys anytime soon so I don't think I need one for now," Haru said.

"But you're still our friend and still part of the team," Ryuji said.

"You guys still want me on the team, even if I don't go to a palace?" Haru asked.

"Of course," Ann said happily.

"You're stuck with us," Morgana said.

Ren and Shiho smiled at her as their reply, why made Haru's cheeks heat up. "W-Well…Can I shelve mine for later?" Haru asked. "I want to put some serious thought into it."

"Sure. We'll shelve your codename for now," Ren said. "And that leaves you Shiho."

"Lioness," Shiho said instantly.

"Lioness?" Ren asked.

"Yes…I've never had control of my life. From my parents, my shadow and to Kamoshida. I've always been someone's puppet to control but no more. I want to unleash the raging lion that I know beats inside my heart to drown Kamoshida in his sea of sin…So "Lioness" is my codename."

"Sounds Fearsome. I like it," Ryuji said with a supportive thumbs-up.

"The Ferocious feline duo we are Shiho-chan," Ann said with a wink and a grin, which caused Shiho to giggle and nod.

"And last but not least, we come to you Ren," Morgana said.

"Joker," Ren said instantly.

"Joker? Why that?" Ryuji said.

Ren gave a smirk and said "I don't know truthfully…But that name holds a lot weight in my heart. I don't think I can see myself being called anything different."

"I can see that," Morgana said. "Plus, you seem to have something special with being able to change persona. You're our wild card, the Joker."

Ren smirked confidently and said "Then we're all set."

"But just because all of you can summon your personas doesn't mean you aren't rookies," Morgana said. "You guys have a long way to becoming Phantom Thieves but hell, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship we all got going. Now let's go change Kamoshida's heart and bring him to justice!"

"I'll toast to that," Ren said as he raised his cup of orange juice, prompting everyone to do the same. "To Kamoshida's defeat," Ren said.

"To Kamoshida's defeat!" The others chorused.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So I decided that this chapter will be the official formation of the Phantom Thieves along with some future plot points. One, Ryuji's confidant will not involve the track team but will delve into something I felt was understated and that was his family life while also setting up Ren's own arc about his hometown and his relationship with his parents.

Also, this set up Ann beginning to focus more on Ryuji to start their romance along with but this will also set Haru down her path to start rebelling. The next chapter will be dealing with Makoto and Ren's notebook as well as the first calling card so until then…

Ren: Stop the show!


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Ren: Time to start the show!

Ann: Just like that?

Ren: Yeah. I mean We all know the score, no sense in dragging it out. Besides…Something tells me something big is coming and we need to prepare for it.

Giorno Giovanna: Then let's get to it Gang-Stars!

Ryuji: EH?!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Nineteen**

"Good morning! C'com, hurry and up and get to class!"

Ren and his group of friends walked towards the gate and saw Kamoshida standing there waving all of the Shujin students in with an exuberant grin on his face.

"Oh god," Ann growled out.

"Relax," Shiho said, despite her own scowl appearing on her face.

"There are six of us, counting Morgana, to his one, if he tries anything, we can stop him," Ryuji whispered to everyone, who nodded in agreement. The minute the group got to the gate, Kamoshida stopped and stared at the group, his grin melting away.

"Good morning students," he said with a grimy tone in his voice.

"Good morning Kamoshida-sensei," Ren said with a overly mocking happy voice.

"Nice weather we're having today," Haru noted.

"Better be careful though, a fair chance of asshole may try to rain on some parades," Ann said with an innocent smile, which made Shiho giggle, Ryuji smirk and Kamoshida scowl.

"That admirable behavior all of you are showing won't do any good once you're all expelled, trash," Kamoshida hissed out.

"We'll see Kamo-chan," Ren said with a cheeky smile, which caused rage to fill Kamoshida's face but at the sight of so many students, he merely waved them in, his hate filled eyes staring them down as they all passed.

"Wow, that really pissed him off, nice job Ren," Ryuji noted with a grin as he slung an arm around Ren's shoulders.

"I learned from the best Ryuji," Ren added with a grin on his face before the two shared a fist bump.

"Bromance," Ann said to Shiho and Haru, both of which rolled their eyes with a smile on their faces.

"Ah! Amamiya-san! So glad I could catch you," Makoto's voice suddenly said from their left, which prompted Ann and Shiho to tense up with angry stares, which only Haru noticed.

"Hey Niijima-san, what's going on?" Ren asked.

"Can we meet in the student council room in a few minutes? I wish to talk to you and I've already cleared it with Kawakami-sensei," Makoto said.

"Yeah, no problem," Ren said with a nod.

"Good. Thank you…" She then nodded to the group and quickly ran off.

"I wonder what dear old Niijima-san wants with you Ren-kun," Shiho said but Ren could hear the anger in her voice but decided not to comment on it for now.

"Must be about the stabbing," Ryuji offered. "I mean she does have your journal too so it could be about that."

"I forgot all about that," Ann said with surprise. "She totally has your journal Ren."

"Yeah. We've been so busy dealing with everything that she kind of escaped our line of sight," Ren said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How troublesome…"

"She knows about the Palace, King Kamoshida and about you, me and Morgana but she doesn't know about Ann, Shiho or Haru," Ryuji said with a hushed tone. "I don't know man but she could be a thorn in our side in stopping him…"

Ren narrowed his eyes and suddenly, a familiar voice echoed within his mind.

 _"Johanna!"_

Ren smirked and said "I have an idea but it's pretty risky…Just leave her to me."

It was then the first bell rang out and Ren said "Alright guys, stay safe today. We'll meet at lunch."

* * *

"I see you are doing well after the stabbing, I am glad," Makoto said as stared at Amamiya with a small smile.

"You know me, can't keep a good student down," Amamiya replied with a grin on his face.

"That they certainly can't," Makoto replied as she eyed him down. It was strange to her that despite looking near death that night, he looked as if he was one hundred percent now. _'Maybe he had his Persona heal him,'_ Makoto thought with a inward smirk.

"So…I heard about your expulsion, along with Takamaki, Suzui, Mishima, Sakamoto and Okumura. I can't believe Kamoshida really wants to get rid of all of you," Makoto commented, deciding to start off light.

No sense in giving up all she knows yet.

"Yeah. In Ryuji's words "He's a real cock biting asshole" which I don't disagree with," Amamiya said with a grin, which made Makoto frown at the words, despite feeling her cheeks warm faintly from the charming grin.

"R-Right. Well, Sakamoto's wording of him aside, I am a little concerned about your dislike about Kamoshida," Makoto said. "That day when we overheard him talking to Ann, you showed your immediate dislike of him. Then the incident in the gym…And the night I found you bleeding out…You really believe Kamoshida to be this villain."

"I do. I told you how I felt about him the other day when we first met Niijima-san," Amamiya replied.

"You did but that was before the stabbing, the incident with Suzui-san and your impending expulsion," Makoto replied. "I wanted ask you something…You have only been here a short time and already, you're risking going to jail. Don't you care about your future?"

Amamiya was quiet before he said "I can say that I do."

"Then why? Why embroil yourself with all of this? You could have kept your head down and just served out your time here without any issues and yet you threw yourself into the bonfire. Why?" Makoto asked.

"I told you, back at Gori-"

"No!" Makoto interrupted as she stood up, her hands slamming against the table beneath her. "I don't want to hear about your student president nonsense. I want to hear it from your heart. Why?" Makoto asked heatedly.

The room was quiet for a moment and Makoto suddenly felt embarrassed for her outburst. She hadn't meant to attack him like that but something about his upcoming answer made her blood boil.

"I don't know when it started but I always believed in helping those who couldn't help themselves," Amamiya answered softly. "Ever since I was a child, I was always the one to be the shield for those feeling weak and helpless and as I grew, that feeling grew stronger…"

Amamiya removed his glasses and looked to Makoto and for the first time, Makoto could see the raging storm of emotions behind his storm-gray eyes. "Back in my hometown, everyone in my school knew this which gave me the moniker "Shield of Gorin." It didn't matter what the issues was, I always stood up for those being bullied, disrespected and humiliated on a daily basis…Until that night it backfired on me."

She watched as Amamiya leaned back in his chair and said "I saw a woman being pressured by a man and I stepped in. He injured himself, called the police and when they came, I tried to tell them the truth but instead, the woman sided with him and well, the rest is history…"

"I went from my own room that I had since I was a kid to staying in the attic above a coffee shop. My parents want nothing to do with me. My friends abandoned me and the girl I could see a future with betrayed me and broke my heart…I lost everything…." Amamiya continued, his voice soft but she could hear the subtle sadness within it

"Ren…" Makoto breathed out slowly.

Amamiya lifted his hand and said "When I first showed up here, I did intend to do exactly as you said…But seeing Kamoshida do what does. Seeing how he walks around acting like a king and abuse those under his power. From physical to sexual. To knowing he goaded Ryuji into fighting him to break his leg and disband track…From knowing how he played Ann and Shiho into being his sexual playthings sickens me to my core!"

Makoto wasn't prepared to hear him raise his voice but as quick as the anger spiked, it faded away as he said "Because despite it all, I refuse to allow that incident to change who I am and what I am and that is to be the shield to protect the broken and I will do all that I can to protect this place from him and from all that help him, even if it costs me everything."

Amamiya then stood up from his seat and placed his glasses back on his face and like that, the storm had faded from his eyes, revealing a kindness in them but Makoto couldn't tell if this was real or just a mask he placed on him.

"And now that you know that, what do you plan to do?" Amamiya asked. "Will you stand by and allow Kamoshida to continue to wreck havoc on the schoolmates we are here to protect or will you stand up and stop him with me?"

"I…" Makoto began but then she looked down. "I don't know…"

"It's okay to be afraid of what could happen I will never blame you for stepping back…But if you do, whatever happens to Kamoshida, don't interfere with it…He deserves the justice that is coming for him and you will see that soon enough," Amamiya told her.

"And what is it you plan to do?" Makoto asked him. "Does it involve this Palace? These Personas that you and Sakamoto say you wield?"

There was a beat of silence before she heard him reply "I don't think you'll get the answer that easily from me Niijima-san," Amamiya told her softly, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"So it is true…Everything that you wrote in your journal?" Makoto asked.

"Again, you won't get the answer out of me that easily…You'll need to try harder than that. If you're up to the challenge," Amamiya said with a challenging tone in his voice, which took Makoto off guard.

"I see…Thank you for answering my question Amamiya-san," Makoto said, unable to find anymore words to say at this time.

"Anytime. I better get out of here, Kawakami-sensei will have my head if I'm late again," Amamiya said before he bowed and walked past her but when she heard the door open, she heard him say "Oh, before I forget, you can keep the journal. I have no need for it." And with that, the door closed, leaving Makoto alone in the room.

She then turned back to the door and smirked.

"You just keep getting more interesting Amamiya Ren…"

* * *

"You let her keep it?" Ann exclaimed in surprise.

Despite the looming threat of expulsion, the teens decided that meeting on the roof would be a good idea. Shiho was a little apprehensive but in the end, she swallowed down that fear and joined with them.

"I did…" Ren said.

"But that could put us at risk," Haru said. "Doesn't that worry you?"

"Not at all," Ren said. "Trust me but I'm working on it."

"I may not think too kindly of Niijima-san but If Ren-kun says to trust him, we should. After all, he hasn't been wrong yet," Shiho offered.

"Very true," Ryuji said. "I trust his gut on this one."

Ann scowled but she nodded as well.

"Thank you for trusting me," Ren said sincerely. "So with us going to the Palace tonight, we should start preparing," Ren said as he paced on the roof of the Shujin.

"The first thing we'll need is medicine. There's no telling how tough going through the Palace will be so we should be safe than sorry," Shiho said.

"But over the counter shit won't help at all," Ryuji said.

"Oi Ren! Didn't we meet a doctor a few nights ago at LeBlanc?" Morgana asked.

"Oh yeah, that cute punk doctor," Ren replied. "I totally forget about her."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa. Cute punk doctor?" Ryuji repeated. "How cute we talking?"

Ren opened his mouth but saw an amused Haru, a curious Ann and an oddly serious Shiho stare at him and immediately replied "Um, honestly about as cute as all the other females I've met since I've got here. It must be something in the water."

Ann giggled while Shiho blushed and Ryuji smirked.

Haru leaned over to Ren and whispered "Nice save…And thank you."

"Anytime," Ren replied with a smile but inwardly, he let out a long sigh of relief.

"So we'll go there and figure out how to get her to help us. Meanwhile, we should also check out this cool place after school. It's where I got Ren, Morgana and I those nifty fake guns, we should get you guys equipped with them too. It should help us get other weapons and stuff," Ryuji said.

"Awesome, I'll head there with you after school," Ren replied.

It was then the group heard the bell ring and Ren said "Alright gang, school resumes. Remember, keep out of Kamoshida's sight and keep a low profile. Despite our expulsion, we are good little students and we must act accordingly."

"Understood Leader!" The group chorused in unison before they all blinked.

"That was weird," Ryuji said.

"Yeah…" Ann replied.

"I hope that doesn't become a thing," Morgana said.

Ren merely smiled.

* * *

"Here it is, looks pretty legit, eh?" Ryuji asked with a proud smile.

"This place is really tucked away from the public," Ren noted as he eyed the store curiously. "Whoever owns it must like it that way."

"I bet. So um…Now that we're here, you know anything about military stuff?" Ryuji asked.

"Um, not at all," Ren replied.

"Well, I guess worst comes to worst, we can just ask the shopkeep what they recommend for Ann and Shiho. C'mon, let's get in there," Ryuji said with a grin.

The minute the pair walked into the store, Ren was almost taken aback by the sheer volume of model guns that sat in the place, along with various body armor and military ads. It was almost overwhelming but it was kind of neat as well.

Behind the glass counter with a magazine in his hand was a surly looking middle-aged man with gray hair, faint stubble, sideburns and earrings, a tattoo of a gecko is on the left side of his neck near the back.

He wears a gray hat with yellow ear defenders, a black turtleneck sweater, a long gray coat with a red peace symbol on it, blue jeans and dark boots and he had a lollipop in his mouth. "Whoa," Ryuji said out loud.

"Right?" Ren asked.

"You punks lookin' for a recommendation?" The man asked, his gruff voice catching their ears.

"S-Sure?" Ryuji questioned as he looked to Ren, who gave a shrug.

The man snorted and said "I dunno, just buy whatever looks interestin' to you."

"Some customer service," Ryuji muttered to Ren, who smirked in reply.

"Hmm Fine. Whadda want? An automatic? A revolver?" The man asked.

"What do you think Ann would want?" Ryuji asked Ren.

"Probably something like a submachine gun?" Ren replied.

"Hrmm, you both sound like amateurs," the man said with an amused smirk. "Listen here, this is an enthusiasts shop. My regulars'll be made if I let some casual punks like you two hang around here."

"Oi! I'm not some casual! I was just in this place last week buying some shit," Ryuji said.

The man gave Ryuji a once over and said "Huh, can't remember you."

"Ugh, you bastard," Ryuji grumbled out.

The man smirked once again. "Wouldn't be the first time I was called that. Won't be the last," The man said before he looked to Ren and said "And you? Lookin' for somethin'?"

"A model of a submachine gun and maybe one of a sniper rifle?" Ren asked.

"Heh, When you say submachine gun, what are you thinkin'? A Thompson M1921? An UZI? A Heckler and Koch MP5?" The man asked.

"The first one," Ren said.

"Heh, going for the gangster classic. Alright, what about the Sniper rifle? We have a Mk 21 2013 model, An M24 SWS 1988 model or an accuracy international AWM 1996 model?" The man asked.

"The second one," Ren replied.

"Heh, good choice," The man said before he reached down and tossed the two models on the table. "All together that'll come out to 11,600 yen."

"Jeez…" Ryuji said before he looked to Ren and said "Wanna go half on it? 5,800 and 5,800?"

Ren smiled and nodded and placed the money in the man's hands before Ren grabbed the weapons and said "I'm going to go talk to that doctor and then after that, we'll all meet up back at the school."

"Gotcha. I'm going to buy a few more things here," Ryuji said.

Ren nodded and walked out and made his way back to the main street of Shibuya, but as he did, there was a faint glow of purple energy in the shape of a door that appeared briefly before vanishing.

* * *

"Alright so if I remembering correctly, she is right up the road from LeBlanc's so all we need to do is find her office," Ren said to Morgana, who sat in his bag with a thoughtful look.

"Did she even mention a name of the place?" Morgana asked.

"Nothing but her name," Ren replied with a frown.

"Maybe we should ask Sojiro-san?" Morgana asked.

"I don't want him too involved in this if I can help it..." Ren muttered. "Let's just ask around and see if we can find her that way."

And for the next ten minutes, Ren asked anyone he came by for the mysterious clinic until he finally got the answer and after a five minute walk, the pair found themselves in front of the clinic which had a small sign that read "The Butterfly Kiss Clinic" on top of the door.

"The Butterfly Kiss Clinic…Kinda nice," Morgana said. "Now that we're here. How can we get her to give us some medicine?"

"Eh, we'll wing it. Seems to be our best option all the time," Ren said with a shrug.

"A thief should never "Wing it" as much as we do," Morgana said glumly. "But whatever, let's do it, to it."

Ren walked through the doors and found himself in a fairly small waiting room and to his surprise, he found the cute punk doctor sitting at the reception booth with a bored expression. "Oh…Hello," Ren said with a friendly smile.

The woman, who had been observing the punk rock magazine in front of her, gazed up at Ren and said "Ah, it's you. The injured fighter from LeBlanc."

"You remember me?" Ren asked.

"I seldom forget those that drool over me," The woman said dryly, which caused Ren's face to heat up slightly. "Those injuries you had before look to be clear so, what are you here for today?"

"Well…Recently, I was stabbed in my side," Ren began as he lightly touched his wounded side. "And while it's healing somewhat, the pain has been increasing and the doctors decided to not give me any medicine in fear of addiction."

Ren rolled his eyes. "So I was hoping you can check me out and see if I can get some from you."

The woman stared at him for what seemed to be a lifetime and a half before she shrugged and said "Fine. Head to the exam room to your right."

Ren nodded and walked in the next room and sat down on a chair. A few seconds later, Doctor Takemi walked into the room and sat down and for the next ten minutes, she examined his side while asking him various questions and when it was done, she said "Hm…Your wound seems to be healing nicely but, some pain relievers should help out. Unfortunately, I still need to restock those…"

"Damn…I really needed them…" Ren muttered with a frown.

The woman smirked and said "Is that right storm-eyes? And even with that injury healing along, I bet you think you should have a year-long supply of them too."

"Storm-eyes?" Ren asked.

"Your eyes are gray like a thunderstorm. Easily your best characteristic," The woman replied. "I'm not as dumb as I look, you know. I'm guessing you're really here because you heard those rumors about me, huh?"

"You did say not to come here unless I was injured and here I am," Ren answered with a confused look. "Other than that, I've never heard of any rumors. Just came to get medicine."

The woman chuckled and said "Either that or to drool over me again."

"O-Oi!" Ren exclaimed with a flustered look.

The woman laughed.

"Alright, alright, no more teasing. Tell you what, you seem pretty earnest and judging from the wound, you didn't cause it yourself. I'll prescribe you some medicine but only medication that will help you recover from that wound. Sound alright?" Doctor Takemi asked.

"That sounds great…Thank you," Ren replied.

"Good. This is my private practice and all the medicine I dispense from my own formulas. You've likely seen them being sold at various hospitals around Tokyo. It's your responsibility to take care of yourself so stop by anytime if that's okay with you."

"That's great. Again, thank you Doctor Takemi," Ren said.

"Tae is fine," Tae replied with a wave of her hand. "Now, let's to it."

Just as Ren was about to talk, a suit wearing man walked into the room, causing the pair to look at him.

"Doctor Takemi Tae," The man said.

"Um…Hello, What are you here for? Cold, Stomach Ache, Athlete's foot? Because whatever it is, you'll need to take a number seeing as I am with a client currently," Tae said.

"Enough of this!" The man suddenly exclaimed. "You're the only one who could have developed that type of medicine!"

"Um…I have no idea what you're talking about…" Tae said as she shoot Ren a look of annoyance.

"Don't play dumb with me, especially with his boy here," The man hissed angrily "You made a drug so potent, it can give a person unlimited power."

"Who does he think you are? Emperor Palpatine or something?" Ren asked with amusement, which made the man's face glow in anger while Tae snorted in amusement.

"Last I saw, I don't have those abilities so that's all news to me," Tae said before she waved the man off and said "Now please go so I can continue with my client and his medical needs."

"Developing experimental drugs, medicine and herbal remedies violates all health regulations," The man said angrily. "It must be true that you're attempting to create a super stimulant! Don't you know a drug like that will only become a social issue?!"

"You are really persistent," Tae noted with an bored expression on her face. "You know that right? Well let me clue you in on something, I'm just a quack."

"Well regardless, the police may not be taking action but I imagine the media will soon pick up on it. You are such a sickening person, trying to ruin my reputation once again. You're a disgrace to the medical community!" The man shouted.

"Okay that's enough," Ren said as he suddenly stood up and faced the man down and to his amusement, the man was slightly shorter than him, prompting the man to look up at him. "You barge in here uninvited and then hurl insults at my doctor during my time. You need to step out of here."

"Or what?" The man asked with a sneer. "You gonna hit me punk? If you even attempt to touch me, I'll sue you for everything you've got."

Ren's eyes grew cold as at those words.

They were too close to the words that man said that night.

 _"Damn Brat, I'll sue!"_

"Leave…" Ren warned as his eyes narrowed.

The man took a step back and looked to the side of Ren at Tae and said "I won't be responsible for your criminal actions. Dispose of that "medicine" immediately and resign!" and with those words, he quickly ran out the room, leaving Ren and Tae along once more.

"Kid…You didn't have to do that," Tae said. "But I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Well I know I didn't have to but he was very annoying," Ren said with a smile.

"He was. Now let's get your medicine going and for sticking up for me even though you didn't have to, I'll give you half off price," Tae told him as she pulled out her briefcase full of medication.

Ren grinned.

* * *

"Alright guys, we're all here for one reason, getting to Kamoshida's treasure so let's do this quick," Ren said.

"This'll be fun, our first official outing as a team," Shiho said with an excited smile.

"This will be fantastic," Ann said.

"Well guys, good luck in there and when it's over, come back to my place. I've already asked Sojiro-san, Shiho's parents and Ryuji's mom and they gave the okay for you guys to stay over again," Haru said.

"Thanks, well let's make this quick so we can crash at Haru's and enjoy the rest of our night," Ren said.

"Yes Leader!" The group exclaimed before they all walked into the portal leading to the other world.

"Good luck guys…" Haru murmured as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest with a worried look on her face.

* * *

"Oh fuck me that was tough," Joker said as she sat down on a chair in the safe room.

Panther and Skull sat in the chairs on the right side of the table while Morgana and Lioness sat on the left side, all of them looking as weary and exhausted as Joker felt.

They had traversed the entire tower and now they were at the final rest room that sat right outside of King Kamoshida's throne room. "We made a shit ton of progress Joker," Skull said. "Made it all the way to the fucking throne room."

"I must say, you guys are really pushing yourselves. Its admirable but we still have fourteen days. We didn't need to push through it in one day," Morgana said.

"The quicker we defeat Kamoshida, the better off we'll be in the end. If that means pushing ourselves to the limit to stop him, we will," Lioness said with dark determination in her eyes. "The way that bastard had that room…All those pictures of Ann and I…There is no way I could stop now."

Joker watched as a blanket of rage filled Skull's eyes before he stamped it out and said "Heh, that room alone invigorated us."

"True but now that we found the throne room, we should continue so we can hatch the final part of our plan," Panther said.

"Alright, Panther, Mona, heal us up, it's time to go back out there," Joker said.

The pair nodded and after a flourish of healing energy, the group walked out of the safe room and ran down the hall until they reached a statue of a school girl in a volleyball costume and each leapt up it, with Skull getting some assistance from Joker and Panther due to his knee.

They got onto the second platform then leapt over to another platform then jumped onto an opening the lead to the second floor of the large throne room where King Kamoshida sat.

"Hehehe, we're in," Skull murmured before the group quickly rushed to the banister to see the good king sitting on his throne with an angered expression on his face as he faced down two rows of his soldiers.

"And there is the asshole now," Panther hissed out angrily. "With a ton of his ass kissing soldiers to boot."

"How have you not captured the intruders yet?!" King Kamoshida demanded.

Kneeling in front of him was a knight in golden armor. "I apologize, my liege but these thieves are truly powerful…" The knight said. "All opposition we threw at them was met with defeat."

"I don't care for excuses. I want them dead…No, I want the men dead. The woman…I want them alive! And I want that to happen now!" King Kamoshida shouted angrily.

"Yes my lord!" The Golden Knight said before he and several other knights rush out the room.

"Should we attack now?" Lioness asked.

"Not yet," Joker said. "Not until we get eyes on the treasure. Come on, let's keep moving." The group nodded and quickly but silently crept down the row until they reached a large door and slowly crept inside of it and silently walked down the hall until they reached another large, sturdy door.

"This door's pretty promisin'. Let's head inside," Skull said with excitement as he pushed the doors open only for all of them to gasp in shock. In the room was loads and loads of gold. Gold vases, gold coins, the works!

But what caught Joker's eyes was the glowing orb that floated in the middle of the room. "That must be it…" Joker said as he walked inside the room, with his team following suit.

Mona ran past Joker and stood on a tipped over golden vase and said "Hehe, that's the treasure all right. We finally found it."

"This thing is the treasure?" Lioness asked. "Out of everything in this room, this floating ball of light is it? How interesting."

"It's too weird not to be it," Panther said.

"Now hold on you guys. I was planning on telling you all more once we got this far. Simply finding the Treasure isn't enough. We'll need to make it materialize before we can steal it. Otherwise it's just like this. A big ball of beautiful light," Mona said.

"And how do we do that?" Skull asked as he leaned on the vase Mona stood on and stretched out his bad knee with pained grunt.

"Desires have no physical form by nature so we'll need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact, a Treasure to be taken. So once they're conscious that their desires might be stolen, the Treasure will finally show itself," Mona explained.

"Okay, fair explanation but how the hell do we pull that off?" Panther asked with a frown.

"We warn them. Tell them "We're going to steal your heart." And then boom! We're off to the races," Mona replied with a smirk.

"So we're gonna send a calling card?! That's totally what a Phantom Thief would do!" Skull exclaimed.

"It's like we're real life, in the world thieves!" Lioness said excitedly.

"Right?! It's totally awesome!" Skull exclaimed. "So let's give it a shot then!"

"Let's just hope it works," Mona said with a grin before he leapt up in excitement and summed up with "Our infiltration route is secure. Let's pump out a calling card and then come back and take this bad boy for our own!"

"It took so long to get to this point…We can finally stop Kamoshida for good," Panther said with a hopeful smile on her face as she turned to Lioness. "We can make him atone for all he's done to not only us but to everyone!"

"I still can't believe and I won't," Lioness said. "Not until he says it himself…"

"Smart," Mona said. "Once we do this, there's no turning back once we send out the calling card," Mona said.

"Good, then let's get out of here so we can finish this," Joker said before the group quickly left the treasure room, re-entered the throne room and then escaped back into the hallway outside the throne room and began to make their way to the safe room…

Only to see a Golden Knight and three guards standing in the hallway near the throne room door.

"Fuck…" Joker said.

"Hehe, who knew you all made it this far," The knight said angrily. "Unfortunately, this is where it all ends for you thieves!" The knight said before it and his soldiers exploded, revealing A War-Hungry Horseman and three Brutal Calvaryman.

"Now to bring you all to our lord!" The War-Hungry Horseman exclaimed before he dashed forward.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. The reason I skipped through the majority of the palace is because I'm sure we've all beaten it but I also wanted to get them finding the treasure quickly because after this, there is Madarame's Palace and a new Palace just for this fic alone.

So the next chapter will start with the next battle, which will be their toughest before King Kamoshida himself and then the Calling Card will be sent so until then…

Bruno Buccellati: Arrivederci!


	21. Chapter Twenty

_King Kamoshida: Damn Phantom Thieves will never get me. They can dream all they want but it'll never happen._

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twenty**

"Fuck…" Joker said.

"Hehe, who knew you all made it this far," The knight said angrily. "Unfortunately, this is where it all ends for you thieves!" The knight said before it and his soldiers exploded, revealing A War-Hungry Horseman and three Brutal Calvaryman.

"Now to bring you all to our lord!" The War-Hungry Horseman exclaimed before he dashed forward. Joker immediately ran forward and leapt into the air and nailed a dropkick to chest of the War-Hungry Horseman, causing the shadow to skid backwards on his horse.

Joker landed on the ground jumped from left to right to avoid the jabs of the War-Hungry Horseman's spear before he shouted "Pixie!"

Pixie appeared with a flash of cobalt flames and lifted her arms and moved them forward, causing a bolt of lightning to shoot out from her hands, which slammed into the Horseman's chest, sending the shadow to the ground.

Meanwhile, Lioness lifted her shield and blocked a cleaving strike from a Brutal Calvaryman, which caused her to skid backwards before she shouted "Skull!"

Skull ran forward and jumped into the air with a shout of "Gotcha!" and with a swing of his pipe, landed a brutal strike to the knight's head, which caused it to whip backwards. Lioness let out a yell and smacked the spear from her shield and shouted "Drown him Boudicca!"

Boudicca appeared with a flash of cobalt blue fire and with a point of his spear, an orb of water formed around the shadow then exploded before Skull suddenly shouted "Shock the world, Captain Kidd!"

Captain Kidd in the same cobalt blue flames and pointed his cannon and fired a bolt of lightning at the shadow, which caused the shadow to yell as lightning streaked through the water before it exploded into inky black substance.

The pair then saw another Brutal Calvaryman charging towards them and Skull smirked before he said "Run him through Captain Kidd!" Captain Kidd appeared once again and shot towards the knightly shadow and dodged a spear from it before running the shadow through with the bowsprit of the ship.

"Boudicca!" Lioness shouted with a point at the shadow.

Boudicca appeared and spun her spear and with a shout, she lunged her spear through its head twisted it sharply and ripped the head from its body, causing the headless shadow to melt into the familiar inky black substance.

"That's metal," Skull noted as Boudicca pulled the head and smirked at it before she vanished, causing the head of the shadow to plop in front of Skull and Lioness. Lioness to shriek and hide behind Skull, who laughed at the sudden shriek.

Panther launched herself into the air as she used her whip to wrap around the Brutal Calveryman and when she landed on the ground, she began to pull hard. Mona leapt to the head of the horse and stuck out his tongue with a "Nyeh," before he lunged forward and stabbed the knight in the chest.

The knight growled in anger and attempted to swipe at Mona with its spear but Mona flipped off the horse and said "Blow them away Zorro!"

Zorro appeared in a flash and with a swing of his rapier, a gust of wind slammed into the shadow, which sent it to the ground, loosening Panther's whip around its neck. Panther turned around and flipped into the air and shouted "Carmen, Incinerate!"

While in the air, Carmen appeared and winked before she waved a hand, causing a burst of fire to collide against the shadow, causing it to wail in agony before it melted into that familiar black substance.

Panther landed beside Mona and said "Easy."

"Piece of cake," Mona replied before the two high-fived.

The War-Hungry Horsemen rose to its feet and saw Joker and the other Phantom Thieves surrounding him and scowled. "I may die now but Kamoshida-sama will live on. I swear it."

"Pretty bold words for a dead Shadow," Joker replied with a grin on his face. "It's kind of sad. I thought this would be a challenge."

And with those parting words, Joker motioned to his team and without hesitation, the group dashed towards the shadow and began to rapidly stab, slash and whip at the shadow before Joker leapt into the and stabbed the shadow in the head with his knife and twisted it before he flipped off of it and landed on his feet.

Joker then tugged at his left glove as he said "The show is over," before the shadow behind him exploded into the black substance.

"Man, we are too good!" Skull said as he wrapped an arm around Joker's neck with a laugh, causing Joker to lurch forward with a grin on his face.

"Stylish and savage. That's what we are," Panther said proudly as she high fived both Lioness and Mona.

"Kamoshida won't know what hit him," Lioness said with a beaming smile.

"While we do kick ass, not all battles will be as easy as that," Mona said with a serious look. "Our next fight will be with King Kamoshida himself so we must prepare."

"Agreed. Let's get some rest because tomorrow…We send our message," Joker said with a confident smirk on his face.

* * *

"Hey kid," Sojiro said the moment Ren walked into the LeBlanc Café, nearly glowing from the success of reaching the treasure in Kamoshida's palace.

All he had to do was grab some pajamas from his temporary room and he would be back at Haru's to create the note that would bring Kamoshida down for good.

"Hey Sojiro-san," Ren said with a smile.

"Staying with that Haru girl again?" Sojiro asked.

"Yeah. If you want me to stay here tonight, I can," Ren said.

Sojiro laughed at this and replied "Believe me, it's nice that you're not here all the time. You may be here for your crime troubles but I won't dissuade you from hanging out with friends. Just always keep me posted."

"Thanks Sojiro-san," Ren replied with a small bow.

"Yeah, yeah…Sojiro is fine kid. No need for the "-san" at all," Sojiro said before his eyes lit up, seemingly remembering something. Sojiro suddenly walked from behind the counter and held out a piece of paper to him. "Here," Sojiro said.

Ren looked down to see a familiar number on the paper and felt his blood run cold. "When did she call?" Ren asked the older man.

"Just about…" Sojiro glanced at his watch. "Twenty minutes ago. I'm surprised that she called the shop instead of calling you directly."

"I blocked their number…Hers and everyone in that town…" Ren said softly as he looked down with a scowl on his face, which made Sojiro look at him with concern.

"Do you not wish to talk to her?" The older man asked.

"No…" Ren said. "I-I…" Ren took a deep breath and then said "I did everything right, you know? I saw someone in trouble, I went to help and then got framed for assault against the guy. Not only did my folks abandon me, but everyone else I cared about did and now, after getting rid of me, they want to talk to me? After being the ones to initiate me coming here?! That's bullshit!"

Ren tossed the paper to the ground, unable to stop the frustration from filling his veins. It was then he felt Sojiro's hand on his shoulder, which prompted Ren to look at him.

"I know you feel abandoned because of what happened kid," Sojiro told him softly. "In your shoes, I'd pissed too but these are your parents… We only get one of those in this lifetime. You don't have to talk to them now but you'll want to at some point because none of us are promised tomorrow…Alright?"

Ren nodded, feeling a little foolish for his outburst. "I'm sorry Sojiro…I didn't mean to get so angry…"

"Look, I may be tough on you because of your situation but don't think I don't a heart. Women love that you know?" Sojiro joked, which caused Ren to chuckle. "I know it will take time for you to forgive them. Betrayal is never an easy thing to get over so take it at your pace."

"My pace…Okay…Thanks Sojiro," Ren said.

"No problem," Sojiro said with a grin before his phone began to ring. "Oh, I better take this. I'm heading out for the night. Lock up when you leave."

Ren nodded and Sojiro quickly walked out the door while answering his phone with "I'm on my way now."

After Sojiro was gone, Morgana poked his head from Ren's bag and told him "Wow…I never saw you lose your cool like that…Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine…Just have to take things step by step," Ren said. "Let's get those pajamas and head out…"

Morgana nodded and Ren went upstairs…But not before grabbing the piece of paper.

* * *

"Haru."

Haru looked up to see her father, Okumura Kunikazu standing in front of her, his cold gaze piercing through her soul.

"Otou-san," Haru replied with bow of her head.

"This weekend, you are to accompany Sugimura and I to a party. I do expect you to be well behaved," Her father said as he adjusted his orange checkered tie.

Haru bit back the retort that wanted to escape her mouth and merely nodded but her face showed her disgust at the mere thought of being seen anywhere with Sugimura.

"Where are you off to, Otou-san?" Haru questioned.

"I have business meeting in America to deal with. I won't be back until Friday night," Okumura replied. "I also got word you had people over recently."

"I did Otou-san," Haru said.

Okumura nodded and for a moment, Haru saw something change within his gaze.

It looked almost…happy…

But as quick as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Very good. As long as they don't interfere with our dealings with Sugimura, I will allow you to continue to have them over whenever you desire," Okumura stated.

"Thank you Otou-san," Haru said with a bow of her head.

Her father merely nodded and walked out of the room without sparing her another glance or word.

 ** _"Once again, you're trapped with him…"_** The voice in her head stated.

 _'Shut up…'_ Haru thought back.

 ** _"You know Sugimura will try something again on Saturday…"_** The voice replied. **_"We were barely able to persuade him the first time…Do you think he will listen again?"_**

 _'I have to make him try…Just until my Otou-san sees reason…'_ Haru replied.

 ** _"Reason? He is far gone from reason. If he had that, we wouldn't be in this situation…We wouldn't be with the abuser!"_** The voice yelled, which caused Haru to wince in pain before the voice followed up with a gentle **_"We would be able to be with whoever we wanted to be with…"_**

 _'I know…I'll figure out something…I promise…'_ Haru thought.

Five minutes later, there was a knock at her door and when she answered it, she was met with the grinning faces of Ann, Shiho and Ryuji.

"Mission succeeded?" Haru asked.

"You know it," Ryuji said excitedly.

Haru beamed and gathered the group into a hug, which the group returned before she ushered them in as she asked "So when is it going to be finished?"

"We want to get the note done tonight," Shiho said cheerfully.

"Yeah but Ren asked for us to wait for him. He had some errand to run," Ann said.

"Well then, allow me to make some tea," Haru said with a smile.

Twenty minutes went by and Ren and Morgana had arrived and the group stood in front of Shiho, who held a small red letter in her hand.

"Ready?" Ryuji asked.

"Ready," Shiho said before she began to read the calling card. After Shiho finished, she looked up at the group. "Well? Think it sounds strong enough?"

"I like it," Ryuji said. "Sounds very ominous."

"Not bad for the first letter," Morgana said with a nod of approval.

"I wasn't digging the whole "Phantom Thieves of Hearts" thing but it kind of puts a nice little bow on it. Nice call Ryuji," Ren said with a grin.

"Now I wonder where should put it," Ann asked.

"The bulletin board," Ryuji said. "Everyone passes that thing every day. Be a good place to do it."

"This is so exciting!" Haru exclaimed happily. "I wish I can join you guys in stealing his treasure…"

"Who knows what the future may hold," Ren said with a smile. "For now, let's get some sleep for tomorrow…We deliver the letter and his heart will be ours."

* * *

Makoto couldn't sleep.

All last night she kept replaying the words that Ren had said to her from the day before.

 _"Will you stand by and allow Kamoshida to continue to wreck havoc on the schoolmates we are here to protect or will you stand up and stop him with me?"_

Makoto knew that his words shouldn't have struck her so much but they did. She could hear the determination in his voice, she could see the confidence in his eyes and the pride he held for himself in his smile.

It was becoming dangerous to keep thinking of him like this.

As she entered the school, she noticed a group of students huddled around the bulletin boards and it was then she saw red cards hanging off of it. "Excuse me," Makoto said as she shoved through the mass of students to read it.

"To Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the Bastard of Lust,

We have been watching you for some time now. We know of your twisted and lustful desires that you have forced on the helpless students of Shujin Academy. We also know of the ways you force those same students to stay quiet against your abuse.

And that is why we've come for you. To make their voices heard and protect them from the monster you have become. Come tomorrow, we will steal away those desires and make you confess your sins for we are the Voice of the Voiceless.

Signed,

The Phantom Thieves of Hearts…"

Makoto's eyes widened before she felt someone behind her. She turned around to see that enraged face of Kamoshida.

She had never seen him look like that before.

"Who wrote this?!" Kamoshida roared, causing all the students to shrink away from him in fear. "Who's responsible for this?!" He yelled again, which made Makoto take a step back.

He looked almost unhinged as he yelled to one random male "Did you do this?!" He then looked to a freshman female and shouted "Or was it you?!"

All of the students, herself included backed away from him, giving him a large berth of space, where he began to rip the cards away from the bulletin boards before the enraged look faded away…He looked normal again, as if the notes didn't happen.

But as she looked at his eyes, she was told a different story.

There was something dark and menacing in them.

Makoto then felt herself take a sharp breath. She had seen that look on criminals faces when she was younger.

The look of a cold and unrepentant criminal…

 _'Ren…He never had that look in his eyes and he's the supposed criminal…'_ Makoto thought.

It was then she saw them.

From the corner of her eye, she saw them down the hall.

Suzui Shiho…Takamaki Ann…Sakamoto Ryuji…

And the smirking Amamiya Ren.

And it was then she heard him say inside her head…

 _"_ _He deserves the justice that is coming for him and you will see that soon enough."_

* * *

Ren: Heh, It's time to end the Kamoshida arc. I hope you guys enjoy that chapter because that's the next one.

Haru: Goodbye all!


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Ryuji: This is the Ultimate Showdown!

Morgana: Of Ultimate Destiny.

Haru: Good guys, bad guys and explosions.

Shiho: As far as the eye can see.

Ann: And only one will survive. I wonder who it will be.

Ren: This is the Ultimate Showdown.

Phantom Thieves: Of Ultimate Destiny.

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twenty – One**

"Dude…I can't sleep worth a damn," Ryuji said with an excited look.

Ren turned his body to see Ryuji's large smile as the blond rested his head on his palm as he laid in the bed across from him.

After school, the group met up and travelled to Haru's place, which was quickly seemingly like the perfect place to relax after a long day of school and dealing with Kamoshida's bullshit.

"I can't either," Ren admitted as he leaned up off his bed. "Tomorrow we take down Kamoshida for good. It's unbelievable we got to this point."

"Right?! We're so gonna kick his ass and take that treasure from him," Ryuji said. "The last time I was excited like this was…well…" Ryuji was interrupted by Morgana trotting into the room tiredly with a bow on his head in a little dress and a look of shame on his face.

Ryuji and Ren exploded into laughter.

"Shut up!" Morgana said he leapt onto Ren's bed and said "Those girls are the worst. They think I look cute like this!"

"I mean you do look adorable though," Ren stated as Ryuji fell off the bed laughing.

"No don't take it off yet, I wanna get a picture," Ryuji said as he picked up his phone and snapped a picture of a hissing, grumpy Morgana.

"Shut up dimwit!" Morgana hissed out before he began to struggle to remove the dress. Ren chuckled and motioned for Morgana to calm down so he could remove the red polka-dotted dress.

"Sorry man, I couldn't control myself," Ryuji said as Ren plucked the dress off, leaving Ryuji to pluck the bow from his head. "For what it's worth, you did look pretty adorable there Morgana."

"Shuddap," Morgana grumbled before he plopped down on the bed.

"It could be worse…It could've been all of us," Ren noted. "Thanks for taking that unknown bullet for Ryuji and I."

"Get bent," Morgana said. "I'm going to get you two back for this teasing…I don't know how yet but I will."

"I'm sure," Ryuji said. "So what made them do that anyway?"

"They wanted to see something adorable and I agreed, not knowing what they were planning to do," Morgana said as he curled up into a ball with a sleepy yawn. "But I think they just wanted to take their minds off of the mission tomorrow."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Ren said. "You suffered a lot Morgana, you should get some rest."

But Morgana had drifted off already.

"Awww. He's all tuckered out," Ryuji cooed with a grin on his face.

"Yeah. He may not want to admit it but I think he liked helping the girls take their mind off of tomorrow…Speaking of which, what were you going to say?"

Ren noticed Ryuji's grin diminishing and immediately frowned. "Hey, what's up?" Ren asked curiously.

"Well…I was saying that the last time I was excited like this was the day of my first track meet…" Ryuji murmured softly.

"You know you don't have to talk about it," Ren said.

"Nah, I can see the curiosity all over your face Ren," Ryuji said with a grin. Ren snorted at this but stayed quiet for Ryuji to speak.

"It was a few weeks after my mom dumped my piece of shit dad and we were on our own. I was acting out in gym class one day and my coach forced me to run laps…Even at my half-ass speed, I was faster than some of the best track members. My coach was astounded and said I had the potential to be an Olympic Gold Track star one day but I had to apply myself."

"I could see that. During our adventure in Kamoshida's palace, you ran pretty fast, despite the injury. I'm shocked you were able to keep it somewhat slow around us," Ren said.

"Heh, that only goes to show fast I can be when I wasn't crippled like this," Ryuji said with a confident smile but Ren noticed Ryuji's eyes glistening in the moonlight. "Well anyways," Ryuji quickly continued before Ren could say anything.

"I was excited. It was the first time someone other than my mom told me I was special, y'know. So I raced home told mom the good news. She was so happy that the next day, despite us being really low on money due to the split, she brought me these new shoes…"

Ryuji snorted and looked away but Ren knew that he was trying to hold back his tears. "I decided then that I would wait in wearing them, despite my shoes at the time being riddled with tears in them. Finally, the day arrived and mom managed to get some time off of her jobs to watch. Man, you should have seen my mom's face when she saw me walk out with those shoes…."

"She must have been really proud of you," Ren said.

"She was…She always loved the fact that I was on track. Said it felt like it kept me…on track," Ryuji said as he shook his head at the pun. "Pun included in her statement."

Ren laughed at this.

"She was disappointed that Track went down after I hit that asshole and I feel like I…I don't know…That I let her down somehow. She'll never say it of course but…" Ryuji drifted off.

"I doubt that," Ren told him. "I think your mother is proud of anything that you do because you're her kid. You're not out there selling drugs or getting into fights…At least with humans."

Ryuji snorted.

"But she raised a great guy in you Ryuji and I think she'll always be proud of that," Ren said with a smile.

"Ren…" Ryuji murmured softly. "Thanks man…"

"What are friends for Ryuji?" Ren asked with friendly smile.

It was then Ren was hit in the chest by that familiar feeling of power and while he felt bitter by this, the happiness he brought to Ryuji lessened that bitterness.

"Alright, well enough of this sappy talk, we should grab some rest," Ryuji said as he placed his hands behind his head and turned away.

Ren smiled and shut his eyes as well.

Two hours passed at Ren felt a soft paw touch his cheek, which made him open one eye to see Morgana's face.

"Morgana…" Ren said drowsily. "What's up…"

"I can't sleep…" Morgana admitted.

* * *

"I think I have a crush on Ren-kun."

Ann and Haru looked up at the blushing Shiho with smiles on their faces.

"I knew it!" Ann exclaimed happily. "Ever since you talked to me about him when you say him that day, I knew you may have had a crush on him."

"Ann-chan…" Shiho murmured as she covered the lower half of her face with a pillow.

"When did you realize it?" Haru asked.

"When I found out he had Morgana look after me to protect me…I realized it then…" Shiho murmured.

"I think Ren is interested in you as well Shiho-chan," Haru said with a smile.

"You think so?!" Shiho gasped out.

"Yeah. I mean he went above and beyond trying to protect you," Haru explained.

"Not to mention you two looked like you had a lot of fun during your date," Ann said with a teasing grin.

"D-Date? T-That was a-a date?!" Shiho stammered out as her blush deepened.

"Yeah. I mean, you didn't notice that Ryuji and I left like near the start of you two focusing on one another?" Ann questioned.

Shiho shook her head.

"Yeah, Ryuji and I moved to a booth to talk to leave you guys alone," Ann said.

"Meaning that you two were on a date too," Haru noted slyly.

"O-Oi!" Ann gasped out, her face suddenly darkening. "T-This is about Shiho, not me!"

"Look at that Savior-chan. She didn't disagree," Haru said to Shiho with a smirk, causing the ebony haired girl to giggle as Ann stammered.

Shiho then sighed and brought the pillow to her chest as she said "I don't know…Maybe he has his eyes on someone else…"

"Huh? Like who?" Ann asked.

"Niijima-san…" Shiho said with a scowl on her face.

"Really?" Ann asked. "I don't think she's interested in Ren."

"No…Something about the way she looked at him earlier…I see something in her eyes that shows she interested in him…" Shiho muttered. "I won't lose Ren-kun to her…Especially to her."

"And we won't let you," Ann said with a determined look on her face while Haru nodded in agreement with two thumbs-up.

"Thanks guys…" Shiho said with a warm smile.

* * *

 _"And now that you know that, what do you plan to do?" Amamiya asked. "Will you stand by and allow Kamoshida to continue to wreak havoc on the schoolmates we are here to protect or will you stand up and stop him with me?"_

 _"I…" Makoto began but then she looked down. "I don't know…"_

 _"It's okay to be afraid of what could happen I will never blame you for stepping back…But if you do, whatever happens to Kamoshida, don't interfere with it…He deserves the justice that is coming for him and you will see that soon enough," Amamiya told her._

 _"And what is it you plan to do?" Makoto asked him. "Does it involve this Palace? These Personas that you and Sakamoto say you wield?"_

 _There was a beat of silence before she heard him reply "I don't think you'll get the answer that easily from me Niijima-san," Amamiya told her softly, a hint of a smirk on his face._

 _"So it is true…Everything that you wrote in your journal?" Makoto asked._

 _"Again, you won't get the answer out of me that easily…You'll need to try harder than that. If you're up to the challenge," Amamiya said with a challenging tone in his voice._

 _Makoto let a smirk appear on her face as she strolled up to Amamiya and murmured "I accept that challenge…"_

 _Makoto could feel her cheeks heat up as she gazed at Ren's form but before she could do anything, Ren pushed her against the table before his lips claimed hers in a deep kiss._

 _Makoto was shocked by this but instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, his name leaving her lips in a moan. She could feel Ren's hands lift her up on top of the desk and before she felt his left hand between her legs._

 _His lips broke away from hers before biting her neck as she felt his fingers dip into her, she gasped out in sweet agony at the intense pleasure that flew through her._

 _"P-Please Ren-kun," Makoto panted out, feeling his fingers teasingly rub against her inner walls slowly._

 _"Please what Makoto?" Ren whispered as he bite her neck again, causing a sharp moan to escape her lips._

 _"M-Make me feel good," she stammered out._

 _She felt him smirk and the pleasure she felt increased ashe started to pump his fingers in and out of her at a quicker pace and it was leaving her mewling and moaning his name, realizing that she need more of him._

 _She wanted to drown in his desire for her._

 _But then he removed his fingers from within her and at first she was confused._

 _She looked down to see why he had stopped when she felt his tongue enter her and it was then she let out a sob of pleasure-_

Makoto let out a sharp gasp as she rose up out bed, her face a beat red.

W-Why had she dreamed that?

Why was it with _him_?!

A flash of his intense storm-grey eyes filled her mind, causing her blush to deepen further. She really needed a cold shower.

 _'How am I supposed to face him tomorrow…'_ Makoto thought…

* * *

"Um…Ren…You notice someone following us?" Ryuji asked, which prompted a curious look from Ren. Ryuji subtly motioned his head back and Ren turned to see Makoto standing in the corner, a book over her face.

School let out and the group were on their way out of the school when Ryuji had noticed. "Isn't it cute she's trying to hide?" Haru questioned with a small giggle.

Ann and Shiho frowned at this but Ren, noticing their frowns, raised his hand towards them. "Relax," Ren said with a small grin. "She's not going to bite."

"How can you be so sure? What if she follows us to the palace and rats us out?" Ann questioned.

"She won't," Ren said confidently. He saw her look at him and her face turned a cute cherry red before she ran off down the hall. "Besides, Haru is keeping watch for us. Now come on. Let's go."

Ann and Shiho exchanged glances while Ryuji and Haru walked past the pair, the former of which muttering "Come on ladies, we have a heart to change."

The group made their way outside to the alleyway across the school and Ren said "Alright Haru. If anyone comes over here. You know what to do."

"Scream until they leave," Haru said with a confident smile.

Ren nodded before Ryuji said "If we aren't back in an hour, assume we need help and get the police."

Ren looked uncomfortable with this but he nodded.

"See you when we get back," Shiho said as she hugged Haru. Ann followed up with a second hug before the group walked into the portal.

* * *

Time seemed slow with each step the group took as they ran from the real world into Kamoshida's castle, A burst of red fire that took the shape of Carmen exploded from her body as streaks of lightning flowed from Ryuji's.

A trail of water flowed from the front of Shiho's body as a small violet light pulsated from both Ren's and Morgana's chests with a flash of light, Mona was running beside a fully dressed Joker, Skull, Panther and Lioness.

The group ran out of the portal and towards the castle where Skull shouted "Captain Kidd!" and with an explosion of Ethereal Blue flames, Captain Kidd appeared on his ship. The five leapt onto the ship and Captain Kidd flew into the sky beside the castle before stopping at a window.

The group leapt through the window into their safe room before Captain Kidd disappeared.

"Ready?" Joker asked as he approached the door to the safe room.

The group nodded.

With a smirk Joker quickly opened the door and quickly ran down the hall with his team behind him. With a leap onto the statue of a school girl, the thieves flawlessly jumped off of it onto the next two platforms before leaping through the opening that lead to the second floor of the large throne room.

Without pause, the five ran down the aisle towards the large door at the end of it. Joker opened it slowly and motioned for the others to follow him inside where they ran through the second door that lead to the room of riches.

And there is where they saw it.

A large golden crown.

"Nyaaa! This is it!" Mona said as he leapt onto the crown with a dreamy grin on his face. "Ooooh, treasure."

"Um…Mona," Skull said with a dry tone. "That's not catnip…"

"I'm not a cat!" Mona exclaimed before he continued to nuzzle the crown. "This is it alright," Mona purred out.

"Mona!" The group shouted in unison.

Mona blinked and removed himself from the treasure and said "Sorry…Lost control of myself…."

"Why did that happen?" Shiho asked.

"I have no idea. I was so smitten by the treasure…" Mona said with a purr. "Nyaa…I'm sorry."

"Awww Mona," Panther said as she petted Mona's head, which caused both Joker and Skull to smirk.

"Just don't do it again okay?" Skull said with a cross of his arms.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mona said.

"But man, look at this shit…Look at how shiny it is," "Skull said as his gaze went back to the crown. "Why the hell is it so clean?"

"Of course his treasure is crown, considering this whole damn palace. It's really pissing me off…" Panther growled out.

"It's really bright," Lioness said. "Nothing like that evil monster. I wish to destroy it."

"No destroying," Mona said.

"He's right. Let's just snag it and get out of here," Joker said before the four circled the crown and lifted it up from its stand and slowly made their way out of the room, With Mona in front, watching for any Shadows that may appear.

The group managed to make it out of the room and carried the large crown down the aisle until they heard "Go, Go, Let's Go! Kamo-Shi-Da!"

"Oh god," Panther groaned out.

Without warning, the crown flew out of their hands from a volleyball crashing into it, sending it behind them.

Seconds later, King Kamoshida leapt over them with a dramatic twirl of his body and landed beside the crown and lifted up his hand, causing the crown to shrink down and right into his hands. **"Well look at this my beautiful Ann…A bunch of rats trying to steal my treasure. To bad I won't let any of you take it from me."**

"Yo Pervert," Skull said with a frown. "Trying to ambush us like the bitch you are?"

 **"Ambush? No, I just made it easier to find you and now that I have, I'll be dealing with you all personally,"** King Kamoshida said before a cruel smirk appeared on his face. **"It's time to dispose of you brats. Right here, right now."**

"Tch, that's our line you sexual harassing bastard!" Skull shouted.

"Yeah! We're going to make you pay for you did to not only us, but to everyone that you have used and abused!" Lioness shouted angrily.

 **"Is that what you all think?"** King Kamoshida asked with a low chuckle. **"What a selfish misunderstanding…"**

"You saying we're mistaken, you piece of shit?" Panther asked. "You're the one who was doing sick and terrible things in secret! How is it a misunderstanding?!"

 **"It's funny how idiotic you all are,"** King Kamoshida said as he slung an arm around Shadow Ann, who nestled her head against his neck with a cooing sound. **"The people around me were the ones who kept it a secret."**

The groups eyes widened in shock at this.

 **"Don't look so shocked,"** King Kamoshida laughed. **"Adults, who want to share in my accomplishments. Students who have the drive to become winners…They willing protected me. They all willing became my slaves. Sold their bodies and souls to me so that I can so that we all may profit from it…Take the parents of Suzui Shiho for example."**

Lioness flinched at this as King Kamoshida's eyes gazed at her. **"Your mother and father sold you to me to get you to best school around. Your mother even gave me her body as price…"** King Kamoshida licked his lips. **"Twenty-Four hours of using her body…It is a memory I will forever cherish."**

"Yo…" Skull whispered in horror as the group looked to Lioness. "Did your mom really do that?"

Lioness glanced down at the ground "I didn't even know that…"

 **"And even then, they agreed that I could do whatever I wanted to you!"** King Kamoshida bellowed. **"Many parents and students did this so we all could profit off of their success! And yet naïve brats like you are trying to ruin a perfectly honest business transaction between us all and for what? Vengeance that I tried to take what I was agreed to get?"**

Both Panther and Lioness scowled.

 **"Vengeance of using a weak boy to leak your records?"**

Joker pulled at his right glove with narrowed eyes.

 **"Vengeance for a ruined track career?"**

Skull barred his teeth in fury.

 **"Foolish, all of you!"** King Kamoshida exclaimed. **"Those peasants willing gave themselves to me. There's no wrong in using my gifts for my own personal gains!"**

"I don't care…" Panther said. "All of those people, Shiho and I included, are idiots for letting you manipulate us… That much is true…But no matter what kind of fools people might be, that doesn't give you the right to play god and control their lives for your own twisted desires!"

 **"It gives me all the right!"** King Kamoshida yelled **"For I am a cut above all humans! So drop the attitude, you mediocre whore and understand that I rule over all of you!"**

"Tch, You? Ruling above all humans?" Lioness asked with a cold tone in her voice. "Surely you mean that you are beneath humanity for all you are is a no good, god-damn demon infatuated with the most intrepid desires!"

Lioness pulled out her sword and shield as the rest of the thieves pulled out their weapons. "And we will strike you down for all that you've done!"

King Kamoshida smirked as black and red energy began to flow all around him. **"Fine…The gauntlet has been thrown! It is time for me to show why I am demon that rules this world!"** With those final words said, the energy expanded around King Kamoshida and the Shadow Ann's body before it exploded.

And when the dust died down, the group looked up at the horror before them.

King Kamoshida now towered above the group, now large pink demon with multiple arms and legs as well as a thick purple tongue with the crown on top of his head. He held golden eating utensils in his lower arms while his upper pair carry a riding crop and a wine glass containing wine the Shadow Ann

Chained to his throne was mournful looking creatures and in the middle of his legs was a gold trophy with the legs of shadow girls wiggling within it.

"Oh god it's ugly," Skull said with horror. "Ahhh It's ugly!"

 **"I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want because I rule this world because I am Asmodeus Kamoshida!"** The beastly pink demon exclaimed, his long tongue waggling from side to side, its glowing yellow eyes peering down at them.

"This…Was not what I was expecting…" Lioness said.

"No matter," Joker said confidently as he pointed his knife at the demon. "We can beat this asshole. No need to be afraid."

 **"You goddamn, no good, shitty brats! Haven't you been taught not to point at people? Huh?!"** The Demon said with a large, terrifying grin on his face.

"The treasure! He has it on his head!" Lioness exclaimed.

"We should be able to catch this sick thing off guard and steal it," Mona said.

"So let's wail on the bastard until we get the chance to snatch it!" Skull exclaimed.

Panther nodded and said "Finally…We can take him down and make him pay for all that he has done…"

Joker smirked. "Let's do it then," and without any further words, he dashed forward. "Arsène!" with a burst of flame, Arsène appeared and with a leap, into the air, Joker yelled "Sukunda!" A burst of dark energy slammed into Asmodeus and the fast motions of the demon began to slow.

"Agility down," Joker said as he avoided the riding crop colliding into him with ease and sliced into Asmodeus' left thigh, which caused the demon to roar in anger but as he lunged his golden knife down at Joker, Lioness leapt up and knocked the knife away as she lunged her spear into his hand.

Asmodeus let out another yell and smacked his ride crop against the six chained slaves, who all leapt up and sent volleys of volleyballs towards the pair. "Boudicca!" Lioness yelled. With a burst of blue flames, Boudicca appeared and slammed her shield down to block the volley of volleyballs.

 _'He's distracted…'_ Skull thought as he eyed the crown. "Mona, Panther!"

Panther and Mona turned to Skull. Skull then motioned to the crown then gave them a thumbs up. "Be careful!" Panther exclaimed as Skull began to run to the left.

Asmodeus noticed Skull running and said "Not so fast!" before he whipped his tongue in the opposite direction of Skull and landed a solid blow to Skull's chest, sending the teen flying backwards towards the wall, where he crashed against it and fell to the ground.

"Skull!" Panther screamed before a look of rage filled her eyes. "Carmen! Incinerate!" Carmen appeared in burst of blue flames and cracked her whip, which caused a burst of flame to slam into Asmodeus face, causing his large head to lean back.

He suddenly whipped his head forward and attempted to hit Panther with his tongue but Mona shouted "Blow him away Zorro!" which caused Zorro to appear and send a gust of wind at his tongue, knocking it into the air.

"Skewer that tongue Boudicca!" Lioness shouted as Boudicca appeared and launched his spear at the tongue and skewered it through the ceiling, keeping it trapped. **"You damn brats! I'm Kamoshida!"** Asmodeus yelled.

"Thanks for the heads up! Shock him Pixie!" Joker exclaimed as Pixie appeared beside him and sent down a streak of lightning at Asmodeus' head, which caused him to scream.

 **"Damn you!"** Asmodeus exclaimed as he lunged the fork down towards Joker, who performed a back flip to avoid the fork but it was Lioness who ran up the fork and up the arm of the Demon and with a scream, she lunged her spear into the demon's left eye, causing him to roar in pain.

He used his upper arm to swat Lioness in the side with his riding crop, which sent her crashing into the ground but thankfully, Joker caught her and twisted his body around to take the brunt force of the landing.

The two skidded across the ground as he shouted "Pixie! Shock him again!"

Pixie nodded and sent another streak of lightning at Asmodeus' chest, which caused his throne to skid back as electricity streaked across his body.

Asmodeus twirled his golden knife and fork in his hands and began to rapidly lunge down towards Joker, who swiftly rolled to his feet, with Lioness in his arms, and managed to avoid the potential death strikes but was struck by the riding crop to his side, which sent Joker sailing backwards until he landed near the exit of the throne room.

Asmodeus sneered and ripped his tongue from the ceiling, causing Lioness' spear to fall to the ground before he lunged his tongue towards the downed pair but a burst of flame slammed into his tongue, causing Asmodeus to whip his tongue back to him.

"Heal them Mona!" Panther said as she ran forward to distract Asmodeus.

Mona nodded and said "Heal them Zorro! Media!"

Zorro appeared and with a slash of his rapier, a glowing green light enveloped Lioness and Joker briefly before the groaned out in pain.

"Ow…Thanks Mona…" Lioness said.

Joker as he opened his eyes. "That really hurt," Joker mumbled out as he and Lioness stood at the same time. "Back on the offensive!" Joker exclaimed before the trio dashed forward.

Panther rolled to the left to avoid a lunge from the golden knife as Joker shouted "Silky! Bufu!"

With a flash of blue flames, a green haired woman in a red dress appeared and with a twirl, a shard of ice collided against Asmodeus cheek as Mona and Lioness shouted "Lunge Zorro/Boudicca!"

Boudicca and Zorro appeared and lunged their respective weapons into the pink demon's chest. Joker smirked and shouted "Blow them away Kelpie!" With a flourish of blue flames, an ethereal green horse came into existence and whipped its mane, causing a gust of wind to knock into Asmodeus' body, once again causing his throne to skid.

"Heal him Carmen!" Panther shouted as Carmen smacked her whip down at Skull but instead of it harming him, there was a green glow upon connection before Skull shook his head and stood up.

"Man, that nearly took me out," Skull muttered angrily.

With a burst of red and black energy, Joker, Lioness and Mona were sent flying backwards into the air as Asmodeus chewed on the legs from the trophy before him.

Joker, Lioness and Mona skidded to a stop in front of Skull and Panther on the balls of their feet before the trio fell to one knee and together, the five could see the various wounds Asmodeus had gained began to heal.

"That thing can heal?!" Skull exclaimed.

"By eating that torso-less school girls legs…Looks like it," Mona said with a queasy tone.

"Ewwww…" Both Panther and Lioness said in unison.

"This isn't good," Joker said.

 **"Come at me, you pieces of shit! I ain't lettin' none of you sleep tonight!"** Asmodeus exclaimed before he smacked his riding crop down again, causing the chained slaves to send another round of volleyballs towards the five.

"Captain Kidd!" Skull yelled before Captain Kidd appeared and with a swung, the boat deflected the volleyballs away from Skull and back towards Asmodeus, who growled as the balls slammed into him.

"That's not all!" Skull shouted as Captain Kidd charged forward and slammed the front of his ship against Asmodeus' chest, sending the demon onto its back.

"Panther, weaken him," Joker said.

"Right! Carmen, Tarunda!" Panther shouted, causing Carmen to appear and send a red and orange orb towards Asmodeus, which caused the muscles on his body to shrink quite a bit.

"Lioness, weaken his defense along with his trophy," Joker then said.

"Boudicca, Rakunda!" Lioness said, causing Boudicca to appear and sent a blue and black orb towards Asmodeus which caused his bright pink skin to dull and after another Rakunda, the shining trophy seemed to dull as well.

"Skull, get the crown. Mona, Lioness, you two destroy the trophy. Panther and I will run distraction," Joker commanded.

The group nodded and quickly began their plan while Joker and Panther gave each other a nod and a smirk.

"Fry him Jack-o'-Lantern/Carmen, incinerate!" Joker and Panther said in unison, causing two orbs of fire to collide into Asmodeus' face but Asmodeus quickly smacked his riding crop down and caused his slaves to fire volley of volleyballs at the pair.

Joker and Panther rolled out of the way to avoid six of the balls but the other six managed to hit their bodies, sending them skidding against the ground. "Boudicca! Aqua!" Lioness shouted as Boudicca sent out an orb of water at Asmodeus' hand, just as the golden knife was going to nail the running Skull.

 **"You little bitch,"** Asmodeus hissed out before he lunged the fork at Lioness but she blocked the strike with her shield, which caused her to skid backwards from the impact.

"Oh no you don't!" Mona exclaimed as Zorro appeared and sliced Asmodeus' hand, causing the pink demon to drop the fork onto the ground. "Again!" Mona shouted as Zorro swiped his blade up and sliced Asmodeus' chest up to his chin, causing inky black blood to fall from the wound.

Asmodeus growled but two orbs of fire slammed into his head from Panther and Joker, the latter of which shouted "Arsène!" Arsène appeared and opened his wings and shot out several pinpoint needles at Asmodeus, which nailed the monster in the right arms and right side of his face.

 **"Ahhh! I won't let you little bastards win!"** Asmodeus screamed as he lunged his tongue towards Panther and Joker, which barely avoided the pair. It was then he tilted the wine glass in his upper right hand towards his mouth.

But without warning, Captain Kidd's ship crashed into the side of his face, sending his head whipping down and making Asmodeus bite down on his tongue and caused the wine glass to shatter on the ground behind him.

 **"Ouch!"** Asmodeus wailed as Skull, now on the platform near the head of the head the monster, smirked in reply.

"I'm glad that hurt! Captain Kidd! Shock his ass!" Skull shouted.

"Pixie! Shock as well!" Joker exclaimed.

"Carmen! Burn him!" Panther said.

Two streaks of lightning from Captain Kidd and Pixie respectufully slammed into Asmodeus as a orb of flame slammed into his open mouth, causing his body to slump in pain and the second he did, he watched as Lioness stabbed her spear into the trophy as Mona slashed at it with his sword, shattering it into several pieces.

 **"N-No! This was from when I won national…"** Asmodeus groaned weakly as his body slumped forward. **"You think you can get away with such a thing?! Don't you realize who I am?! I am Kamoshida! Don't you moronic peasants get it?!"**

"I'll think about it later," Joker said as he and the three thieves on the ground pulled out their guns and aimed it at the weakened demon.

 **"D-Don't you get it…How many times must I repe-"**

"Oh my god, you are so lame right now," Panther interrupted with a grin. "Talk about losing your cool."

"Just give it up Kamoshida," Lioness said. "We came this far to steal that. Just hand it over and we won't embarrass you further."

 **"Silence! I won't let any of you have this! It's mine!"** Asmodeus screamed.

"Boy, you still have a lot of energy left your sprouting that bullshit," Mona said with a groan.

"Then let's up to the tempo!" Joker said before he nodded to Skull, who was now on the platform behind Asmodeus. The four dashed back and began relentless slash at any part of his body, causing the demon to wail in agony before Skull dashed forward with his baseball bat.

"Game over you piece of shit!" Skull shouted before smacking the crown from his head, causing it to fly off his head and crash behind the group of thieves.

 **"N-No…My precious…"** Asmodeus whimpered as Skull landed beside Joker, who helped Skull to his feet. **"I…Won't stop here…"** Asmodeus growled out lowly, his bugged out eyes glaring at the five hatefully. **"I won't let it end!"** He then rose up and smacked his riding crop on the ground repeatedly, causing his slaves to repeatedly launch volleyballs at the group.

The five thieves quickly moved away to avoid the volleyballs but then Asmodeus began to lunge his golden knife and fork at the group rapidly, each miss causing sparks to fly from the ground due to the impact.

"He's attacking wildly guys! This is almost over!" Joker yelled as he maneuvered away both the volleyballs and the lunging silverware. "Arsène!" Joker shouted, which caused Arsène to appear to catch the golden knife.

"Good idea! Zorro!" Mona shouted, causing Zorro to appear to block the golden fork.

With both weapons at bay, Skull, Panther and Lioness smirked.

"Captain Kidd/Carmen/Boudicca!" The three shouted, causing their personas to appear side by side. "Run him through!" Both Skull and Lioness exclaimed as Captain Kidd and Boudicca dashed forward and stab their respective weapons into his chest.

"It's over Kamoshida," Panther said before she shouted "Incinerate!" Carmen sent out a fairly large fireball at Asmodeus, which nailed him in the face and caused him to scream as he fell backwards onto the ground.

The room grew silent as the crown shrunk in size behind the group. King Kamoshida laid on the ground and slowly began to rise up but then he fell back down. The thieves surrounded the downed King, all of their weapons pointed down at him.

King Kamoshida sneered weakly. **"It's always been like this…All those fucking hyenas…Forcing their expectations on me. I did this all for them…What's wrong about demanding a reward for that?"**

"How pathetic," Panther said.

"Now you're making excuses for all the bullshit you've done?" Skull asked. He then shrugged and said "It doesn't matter. We'll do something about that fucked up heart of yours."

King Kamoshida's expression changed into a look of fear.

Lioness, who had remained quiet, suddenly slammed her foot against King Kamoshida's chest, alerting the group. "Are you scared?" Lioness asked him. King Kamoshida looked away but Lioness' shield stabbed into the spot beside his head, forcing him to look back up at her. "Are you scared?!" Lioness exclaimed.

 **"Grrr…"** King Kamoshida growled out.

"You know…That face you're making…It's the same face I made every single day I saw you because I knew what I would have to endure under your power…" Lioness hissed out, the anger in her voice sounding loud in the throne room.

"It even drove me to the point of trying to kill myself…So tell me…" Lioness paused and positioned her spear over King Kamoshida's fearful face. "Are you scared?"

 **"W-Wait…Please…I beg of you…Just forgive me…"** King Kamoshida said as sweat began to pour down his face.

"Forgive you?" Lioness repeated, the cold anger in her voice becoming more pronounced as King Kamoshida winced as the spearhead inched closer to his face. "You have done a lot of heinous things… Not only to me but to Ryuji, Ann and Ren! You tried so hard to keep this sick life of yours up, you crippled Ryuji, you manipulated Ann and I to make your own personal sex slaves and then when someone was brave enough to stand up to you, you nearly had your goons kill him and you're asking me to forgive you?!"

 **"Please…I accept defeat. My crown…Take it…It's yours…You have earned the right to have it and the right to finish me off…"** King Kamoshida said as tears began to fall down his eyes. **"Once I fall, my real self will go down to. You all got what wanted and beat me…Fair and square…"** King Kamoshida then shut his eyes and said **"Suzui, You're the one I've done the worst damage to…Even Ann was able to escape the things I did to you…"**

"Shiho…" Panther said softly as Lioness glared down hatefully at crying king.

 **"M-My coach always told me "You're through when you lose," and now, I've lost…I'm nothing now. I have nothing…So do it…Take your vengeance for all that I've done to you Suzui…I won't stop you…"** King Kamoshida whispered tearfully as he shut his eyes.

"It's your choice Shiho," Joker said. "We can either leave now and let him atone for what he has done or you can kill him, which will kill his real self…"

"We're behind you every step Lady Shiho," Mona said with a nod.

Skull nodded and gave her a supportive grin.

Panther placed a hand on Shiho's shoulder and said "He hurt us both but you…You suffered the brunt of it all…I may have gotten the last blow but this…This is all you…"

Lioness lifted the spear into the air with a spin and said "Fine…I've made my choice!" Lioness then lunged her spear down at stabbed the area right beside the king's head, his eyes reflecting in the steel of her weapon.

 **"W-Why?"** King Kamoshida asked.

"You didn't really think I'd be so merciful as to kill you, did you?" Lioness questioned as a cold smile appeared on her face.

 **"But what am I…What am I supposed to do now? I've lost…I'm through…"** King Kamoshida asked.

"You will repent for the rest of your life. For not only ruining my life but every life you've touched through your reign of terror…You owe to everyone that needs to heal from your sickness," Lioness said with a sneer.

 **"You're right…I will leave now and return to my real self…"** King Kamoshida said as his body began to brighten, yellow and white particles of light floating from his body. **"I'll make certain that I…"** and with those last words, King Kamoshida was gone.

* * *

Rain: And with that…The Kamoshida Palace is over. The next chapter will be the relaxing chapter and the one after that will be the fallout from Kamoshida and the start of the next arc so until then…

Morgana: See ya next time!


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Ren: Twas the night before New Year when the Phantom Thieves returned from vacation.

Morgana: We spent our time fighting writer's block and playing Nier Automata. What about you guys?

Ryuji: I just beat Tales of Vesperia and I'm now playing Witcher 3.

Ann: I'm watching the Witcher and watching Ryuji play it. Toss a coin t-

Ryuji: No! That song is too catchy

Haru: *playing on switch* I'm playing Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Oh Dorothea is such a catch. But Petra is cute too. Then there's Edelgard…It's going to be so tough trying to choose who to romance.

Shiho: *Peeks over Haru's shoulder* Haru-chan. Female Byleth can't have Petra as an S-Support but Dorothea can…

Haru:…I know what I must do!

Ann: *Giggles* Enjoy the chapter everyone and happy New Year!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twenty – Two**

Haru was growing concerned.

Her friends had been in the Metaverse for what seemed like forever and she wasn't sure how long it was going to be until someone asked her why she was standing in this sketchy ass alleyway.

Without warning, her friends crashed through the portal and fell to the ground as the portal closed behind them. "I think I broke my ass," Morgana groaned out weakly.

"W-We made it," Shiho breathed out.

"Holy shit! We did it!" Ann yelled happily.

From the ground, Ren and Ryuji delivered a fist bump, exhausted grins on their faces. "Oh thank goodness, I was so worried," Haru said as she lifted Morgana off the ground.

Shiho and Ann helped Ren and Ryuji to their feet respectively as Haru asked "So…Is it done?"

Ren nodded and said "It's done. His palace has been conquered and we have his treasure…" Ren then looked around and asked "Where's his treasure?"

"I had it in my hands," Ryuji said before he noticed a medal a few feet away from him. "Wait…Where did this medal come from?" Ryuji asked as he lifted it up and noticed it had a name on it. "No way. This is Kamoshida's Olympic medal! Where the hell did it come from?!"

"That is his treasure," Morgana said. "The Crown was merely was merely a Cognition of his prized possession. The Medal is the real life equivalent."

"Hehe, so we managed to take his medal," Ryuji said he tossed the gold up and down in his hands. "Well, let's pawn this bad boy off and celebrate."

"As good as that sounds, we don't even know if it worked," Ann said to Ryuji. "Perhaps we should wait until we find out."

"Yeah," That sounds like a good idea," Ryuji replied with a frown. "But man, I am beat to hell. Let's go get some rest, yeah?"

"Yeah," Ren said. "I'm in desperate need of some sleep myself."

"Cool. Well, let's go back to my place to get some well deserve food and rest," Haru said with a bright smile.

* * *

 _Ren sat in the middle of dark grey room, his hands shackled behind the chair, his forehead, left cheek and bottom lip bleeding his mind swirling with dizziness._

 _It was then he noticed a pair of figures standing to his left. One was a slightly muscular male with messy, curly hair similar to his own with a black suit and a blue tie._

 _By his side was a shorter woman with round glasses, straight auburn hair and freckles on her face with a yellow sundress._

 _"M-Mom…Dad…" Ren breathed out, his voice tinged with both pain and exhaustion._

 _"You're nothing but a criminal Ren," his father said with a scowl on his face._

 _"I-I didn't do this..." Ren said. "I didn't attack that man…I didn't kill Okumura….You have to believe me…."_

 _"How could you do this to us? Did we not raise you right?" His mother said with grief in her eyes. "You've assaulted someone and then we send you away and now you're a thief and a murderer? What did we do to deserve this?"_

 _"Mom…I…" Ren stammered out weakly._

 _It was then he noticed a figure on his right._

 _The figure had long red hair that was tied into a ponytail, with a red ribbon tied into a bow and red eyes. She wore a white dress shirt and a red dress, white socks with red lining and black loafers._

 _"Ren…" She said softly._

 _"Kairi…I…" Ren began. "I didn't do this…Any of this…."_

 _"It's Sumire…Only those I trust can use that nickname," The girl said softly. "How could you do this Ren?"_

 _"I was just trying to be a hero…" Ren breathed out as his head slumped forward. "To help those that needed it…I never assaulted that guy. I never killed Okumura…I didn't these things…You need to believe me Kasumi."_

 _"You're no hero," Surmire said softly "I looked up to you. All of us did. You were our school's Class President. You were our shield. I don't even know what you are now."_

 _Ren then noticed a pair of clean black shoes enter his view and when he looked up, he saw a gun pressed against his forehead. "Oh my Ren-kun," the voice said with a tender yet mocking tone. "You will never know true justice."_

* * *

Ren lurched up from the bed, panting heavily as he looked around with frantic eyes. He wasn't in that jail cell surrounded by his parents, his Ex-Girlfriend or the mysterious figure in the shadows. He was back in Haru's room.

Haru…

Okumura Haru…

The dreams…They kept mentioning his name…His death.

But why?

He needed to get some air and fast.

Carefully, Ren slid out of bed to avoid waking Morgana and crept out of the room and slowly closed the door to avoid waking up Ryuji. Once he did, he walked into the living room and noticed the balcony doors.

He walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing and looked at the city below. Haru was so loaded that her family was able to afford a very luxurious multiple bedroom lofted apartment at the La Tour Aobadai apartment building on the top floor, allowing for a beautiful view of the glittering lights of Shibuya.

Ren let out a deep breath and let out a deep sigh, the cold air cooling down his heated body as he glanced out at the city below.

Why did he keep thinking about them?

His parents, his Ex-Friends and his Ex-Girlfriend. They had betrayed him and refused to belief any other truth and yet here he was about to call one of the ones that hurt him like this?

Why should he reach out when they failed to see the truth? In their eyes, he wasn't the Ace Volleyball player, the A-Plus Classmate or The Class President anymore. All they saw was a violent criminal that needed to disappear to keep the shame off of them.

They abandoned him when he needed them most and now those monsters are giving him these unending nightmares!

"It's not fair…" Ren murmured to himself.

"Ren-kun…What are you doing up so late?" Shiho's voice said from behind him.

Ren turned around to see Shiho leaning against the doorway with a worried expression on her face.

"It's nothing…Just thinking," Ren replied softly.

Shiho walked out onto the balcony and stood beside him as she asked "Thinking about what?"

"Just about everything that's happened in the last month. From what happened back home to now…I guess I'm just annoyed," Ren answered as he balled up his fist but suddenly, Shiho's hand touched his fist, causing him to relax.

"Talk to me Ren-kun," Shiho said with a kind smile.

"I don't want to bother you with this," Ren admitted. "Considering you just went through hell…"

"A hell that you and everyone else saved me from," Shiho retorted. "You came to this school helping. Let me help you now."

Ren smiled softly and murmured "Alright…" Ren looked away from her and gazed back out towards the city and said "Back in my hometown, everyone knew me as the 'Shield of Gorin'. I stood up for those that couldn't stand up for themselves. I have always had this weird hero complex and my family and my Ex-girlfriend knew this and loved that aspect about me. But after that incident…They all forget who I was."

Ren let out a shuddered breath and said "I saw a woman being pressured by a man to get into her car and I stepped in to stop it and somehow, he injured himself. He then called the police and when they came, the woman collaborated the man's story…After that, my family and my Ex abandoned me. Left me to become the most hated person in my town…"

"Oh Ren…" Shiho whispered.

"In that moment, they automatically believed that I was the monster those two made me out to be…And I can't shake it….They hurt me so badly that I keep having these damn nightmares. I'm just tired…"

Ren lowered his head but it was then he felt Shiho's hands touch his face and slowly move them to stare at her. "Ren…I believe you," Shiho said. "From the moment you stepped foot at Shujin, you helped me and you didn't even know me. You protected me from Kamoshida any chance you got to the point that you sent Morgana to watch after me. You helped save Ann, Mishima, Haru and Ryuji and Morgana himself and got yourself hurt…"

A tender smile appeared on Shiho's face as she said "You may not be the 'Shield of Gorin" anymore but you are Amamiya Ren, Our Joker and to me, you're a hero…My hero."

"Shiho…" Ren whispered softly, his voice choked up with emotion.

"Ren..." Shiho said and suddenly, Ren could feel his heart speed up as he stared into her eyes that seemed to tell him everything she was feeling. Slowly, their eyes began to close as Ren leaned his head down while she leaned hers up and just as their lips were about to meet…

"Yo! This is where you were!" Ryuji exclaimed, shattering the atmosphere between the two. "What are you doing out…" He paused when he saw Shiho and from the look on Ryuji's face, Ryuji realized what had just happened.

"I-I better go. Goodnight Ren-kun," Shiho stammered out with a red face before she rushed passed a sheepish looking Ryuji.

"Oh man, I'm so boned aren't I?" Ryuji asked Ren, who only stared at the spot Shiho was in before he looked to Ryuji.

"I…Did we nearly just…" Ren then drifted off.

"Dude, you two nearly kissed," Ryuji confirmed. "And I totally cock-blocked you. Fuck man, I'm so sorry!"

Ren merely shook his head and said "Oh fuck man…"

"Dude! You two totally nearly kissed!" Ryuji exclaimed as he rushed out to the balcony and shook the stunned Ren's shoulders.

Did things just get complicated?

* * *

"Man, Kamoshida still hasn't shown up to school," Ann said.

"It's really weird. He hasn't a missed a day ever at his "Castle of Lust' and for him to miss three days straight? That's nuts," Ryuji commented with a frown.

A day after the final mission, Kawakami had told the group that PE was being replaced by study hall due to Kamoshida placing himself under suspension until further notice, which caused the talks for their expulsions to be put on hold as well.

It had now been three days and the group of teens were getting antsy. Something needed to happen soon or else they were going to freak out.

"It must mean the changed worked, right?" Haru asked.

"You really think he changed?" Shiho questioned nervously.

"I sure hope so. Otherwise our asses is grass," Ren replied with a small grin. Shiho grinned back before she looked away with a small blush.

Despite it being three days, Ren and Shiho were more than a little awkward with one another. Both wanted to bring up what happened but neither knew how to approach the subject.

Ren hoped this would end soon so they could continue where they left off.

From his backpack, Morgana snorted and said "Yours more than anyone else's Ren."

Haru nodded in agreement.

It was then the group heard the announcement of _"Can everyone please come to the auditorium for a morning assembly."_

The group looked at each other with confusion. They had already had a morning assembly earlier in the month. Why was another one taking place? The group then shrugged before they walked towards the auditorium.

Once everyone was in the large room, the egg-shaped principal stood at the podium and said with a low tone "Thank you all for coming. The reason I have brought you all here is-"

Just then, the doors to the auditorium opened and Suguru Kamoshida stood in them, a look of shame and humbleness on his face.

"K-Kamoshida," Principal Kobayakawa stammered out. "What are you doing here?"

With his head bowed, Kamoshida said "I have been reborn…And that is why I must confess all of my sins…"

The group exchanged glances at one another while the whispers in the crowd began.

 _"Is something going on with the Volleyball team?"_

 _"Is he getting fired?"_

 _"I hope Kamoshida-sensei is okay…"_

 _"Could it be about that calling card?"_

"Thank you all for coming," Kamoshida said with a sad tone in his voice. "I have repeatedly done things that were unsavory to not just the students here at Shujin but even the staff themselves at times but it's time to reveal the truth…Starting with when I first arrived here."

"It worked…" Ann whispered.

"When I first arrived, I was fresh off my Olympic win…And I felt that the Track Team shouldn't have been the Ace team of the school…So I got the Track Team Coach fired and took his place and proceeded to Verbally and Physically abuse them…But I pushed Sakamoto Ryuji the hardest because he was the "Ace" of the Track Team…I goaded him and pushed him to his breaking point but he still wouldn't stop…But I knew where to hurt him…I called his mother out of her name and he struck. I goaded him into a fight and then I crippled him by breaking his leg…"

The crowd gasped as they looked to Ryuji, who merely scowled at this.

"Then I did it, I got rid of what I thought was the eyesore because Volleyball is my life and I thought I could achieve results…No one else…Then, emboldened by what I had done, I set my sights on everyone else. I imposed my will on several females to have sex with them to get them to a scholarship. I have blackmailed parents into letting me have their way with their wives to guarantee their child's success and even sometimes, I would still assault their daughters while breaking the spirit of their sons…"

Kamoshida then looked towards Ren and his group and Ren instantly knew what was coming next. "I had been forcing a relationship on Takamaki Ann. First for giving Suzui a spot on the team and then molesting her as she tried to defend her friend, Suzui Shiho from my actions…"

Ryuji scowled furiously as Ann flinched from hearing her shame out in the open like this. "All while at the same time, using Shiho as my plaything as her parents allowed me to and then doubling down when I threatened Ann's virtue. I had forced both of them under my heel in fear of what I would do to the other…"

Kamoshida fell to his knees and said "Everything was going my way until the new student came. Amamiya Ren…He kept Ann and Shiho from my grasp and managed to awaken Ryuji's spirit once again so I had another student, who I had beaten into submission, whose parents allowed me to do what I pleased with his mother, Mishima Yūki, leak his files of his crime and yet that didn't stop him…."

Kamoshida lowered his head once more and said "So instead, I forced three students to murder him!"

The crowd gasped in terror and horror at this as Ren adjusted his glassed. "That day during the fire alarm…I was about to sexually assault Shiho and fully break her. If not for a stray cat, I would have taken her virginity and ruined her…" Kamoshida said shamefully, the group suddenly saw all eyes turn on Shiho, which caused the group to surround her to keep her from their shocked gazes.

"And that's not all….Because of me, she nearly killed herself that day by jumping off the roof. Ann and Ryuji and Okumura Haru saved her. Ren rightful went after me because he was furious at what I was doing but then I attacked him. I punched his stab wound then stomped on it. All because I felt everything crashing me…Then when I was separate, I threatened that entire of expulsion to keep them silent and defeat Ren once and for all…Something I rescind…"

The crowd of students were now whispering loudly now as the group stared at Kamoshida as he began to sob openly. "I thought of this school as my castle and because of that, I thought of all of you as my playthings and I am truly sorry for putting every single one of you, and all of those that I assaulted that has long since graduated from this school. I put you all though such horrible acts that I can't bear to repeat."

"I can't even call myself arrogant, shallow or shameful because I am far worse than any of those things…I'm a demon that needs to be exorcised and I will personally take reasonability for that and kill myself…" Kamoshida said as he bowed.

"Kamoshida! Compose yourself and get off the stage!" Principal Kobayakawa exclaimed. "Everyone, back to your classes! Teachers!"

The group could watch as the teachers began to try and make the students return but Shiho shouted "No!"

The crowd grew silent as Shiho stepped out of the protective circle her friends had made around her. "You hurt everyone you touched and now you want to kill yourself?! Stop running away you coward!" Shiho yelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"You have no right…" Ann said. "You want justice for everything you've done and the people you've hurt? Then show that by living and repenting for all that you've done!"

"You both are right…" Kamoshida said as he looked at them through the crowd. "I need to atone for all that I've done…And that first step is to resign from my position as an instructor of Shujin Academy…And then turn myself in for all that I've done."

Kamoshida then held up his wrists and looked around with a desperate look as he shouted "Please…Someone please call the police! I'm begging you all!"

"This morning assembly is over! Everyone back to your classes!" The teachers yelled but the crowd continued to talk.

 _"What a disgusting man. I can't believe I looked up to him."_

 _"Man, that calling card predicted this."_

 _"Does that mean the Phantom Thieves are real?"_

 _"Was something down to Kamoshida?"_

"Let get out of here," Ren whispered to his friends. The group nodded and slipped out of the auditorium as the whispers were heard all around them.

 _"There's no way that's possible. No one can steal hearts."_

 _"But why else would he start saying like this? There's no other explanation!"_

 _"Maybe they were about to leak this shit so he revealed it so he can get a lighter sentence?"_

Once the group was out of room, Shiho and Ann immediately embraced one another while Ryuji and Haru slid down the wall with an exhausted sigh. "Holy shit," Ren said as he leaned back against the wall. "That was intense…But it's done…"

"Yeah but man, did it go fast," Ryuji said. "I didn't expect it to hit him that hard."

"That's what happens. All of the terrible things he did really piled up on him," Haru said.

"He deserved it," Shiho said. "Every last bit of it…I just wish he didn't say our names or reveal such intimate details…"

"There are going to be so many court cases," Ann replied woefully. "But it felt good to see him break down like that."

"Well…We did it guys. We successfully changed his heart," Morgana said with a light hearted tone. "Now how about that celebration? I'm thinking tuna?"

Ryuji couldn't help but laugh at this and said "Morgana, you're alright."

"How about we just take it easy a-" Ren was interrupted when he saw Mishima walking out of the auditorium with a look he hadn't seen on the boy before.

Hope.

"R-Ren-kun!" Mishima said as he rushed across the hall to Ren and bowed. "You…You did it. All of you did it. You managed to keep me from being expelled and Kamoshida confessed to it all."

"Whoa, whoa, we did all that?" Ren asked.

"Of course you did," Mishima said with bright eyes. "You guys are great, I'll repay you all back for doing this. You have no idea how happy I feel….I haven't feel this happy about justice being done since forever!" Mishima got on his knees and bowed to the group and said "Thank you all."

Mishima then stood up and limped off as fast as he could.

"Huh," Ann said. "That's going be fun…"

"He didn't even let us pretend it wasn't us," Haru said with a blink.

Ren could only shake his head but he smiled and said "He's been abused for so long, he was losing his spirit. Of course he's going to feel better about it. Especially because he knows that we, those who had also been wronged by Kamoshida, was able to stop him for good…Though let's not tell him that."

"I wonder what's going to happen now," Ryuji said.

"Let's just take it day by day…" Ren said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to being a good boy for a bit."

* * *

"Kasumi, wake up…We're here…"

Red eyes opened up as she gazed down at the city oncoming city. "You must be excited to go to Shujin Academy. New life without that troublesome boy Amamiya. No more interviews, no more cameras. Just you, me and your mother."

Kasumi let out a small smile and said "Yeah...I hope everyone is ready for the Yoshizawa family to take over."

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter and the end of the Kamoshida arc. The next arc will be the Madarame Arc then a brand new palace. I'm also putting our newbie in this in the next chapter so its going to be fun, fun, fun!

Kasumi: See you next time!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

Aigis: Hello everyone. My name is Aigis and I shall be introducing the next chapter.

Ren: Aigis?

Aigis: I am here to introduce the next chapter as well as observe you for I may need your help in the future.

Ren: *Narrows eyes* what do you mean?

Aigis: We will see in time. Enjoy the chapter everyone.

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twenty – Three**

"I am still stunned that he had that change of heart," Ryuji said to Ann, Morgana and Ren on the school's roof. Shiho had left in the middle of the day due to her mother picking her up and Haru's father took her away as well for some reason, leaving four of the six to relax the rest of the day.

"And he didn't die or have his brain melted. We totally won out," Ren said as he kicked up his feet and one of the boxes near him.

"But I wonder…Does this mean that they won't have a mental shutdown even if their palace disappears?" Morgana thought as he stared at the medal on the table beside Ryuji.

"Seems like it," Ann said happily while she munched on a cupcake.

"W-Where did you get that?" Ryuji asked, perplexed.

"Cupcake button," Ann replied instantly.

"B-But we don't have a button…Anywhere!" Ryuji responded.

"Then where did I get this cupcake?" Ann pondered.

Ren, Morgana and Ryuji stared at her long and hard, which caused a defensive "What?" to come from the blonde girl.

The trio shook their head before Morgana said "If that's the case then this opens up a new door. As long as we persuade the shadow and send it back to its real self, they get the change of heart but they don't suffer the death part of that."

"So we can get them to confess with no bad effects? How badical!" Ryuji exclaimed before he paused and muttered "But…that assumes that we're going to keep doing this."

"Wait…You mean changing more hearts?" Ann asked.

"Yeah…I mean…I dunno, maybe it's the hype beast in me talking but…We made a difference. Kamoshida made this place a fucking terror and not only did we stop him, we made him confess to everything he did," Ryuji explained before he looked to Ren and added "And that's just the monster we knew. Who knows what evil lurks out there."

"But that depends on if everyone has a Metaverse thing like he did," Ann said.

"It's possible," Morgana said. "A palace is something that can appear in anyone if their heart became warped from their desires. It's all about finding them though…" Morgana then licked his paw and rubbed his face before he added "But, that's if you guys want to keep doing this."

Ren looked out to the city and was about to open his mouth but without warning, Ren saw a painting of a woman with a red shirt and black hair appear in his mind. But as fast as the image appeared, it vanished.

Ren shook his head with a wince and rubbed his temples.

What was that?

"Let's shelve this discussion until Shiho and Haru are here," Ren said. "I think we should lay low and be good little boys and girls."

"Yeah…That's a good point," Ann said. "Especially with the rumors going around."

Ren raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah, it seems the school thinks we all had something to do with it considering he did us all dirty," Ann said.

"It makes sense but the hell man?" Ryuji groaned out.

"Yeah. The people aren't going to easily believe that the Phantom Thieves really exist. Hell, we don't even know if they really exist yet," Ann said. "For now though, the calling card's being treated like it was a prank by either or someone that knew of Kamoshida's wrongdoings."

"Hmm perhaps we should have someone investigate these rumors. They are painfully close to us already," Ren said but then he shrugged. "But let's just let everything die down a bit."

"Right? Anyways, we should see how much this medal can be sold for," Ryuji said with an impish grin.

"Good call. We can't be seen with that anyway. Might as well pawn it off," Ann said as she pulled out her phone and began to search and after two minutes, she said "Thirty-Thousand Yen."

"What?! That's all a gold medal's worth?!" Ryuji yelled.

"Looks like it. That means you can pay me back," Ann said.

At the look on confusion on Ryuji's face, Ann smiled and elaborated further with "Remember that time I lent you some money back in middle school?"

"Oi! There's no way I borrowed that much money!" Ryuji exclaimed.

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be around that much with compounded interest?" Ann asked curiously.

"Interest my ass!" Ryuji retorted.

"Well…Perhaps we could find another way for you to pay me back?" Ann suggested with a coy grin.

"Oh? And how will we do that?" Ryuji questioned with a tilt of his head.

Ann's grin grew before she said "We'll talk later about it. Just be prepared, you have a long way to go to repaying me Sakamoto." Ann then smiled and walked away with an extra bounce in her step, leaving the befuddled Ryuji and the amused duo of Ren and Morgana behind.

"W-What just happened?" Ryuji asked.

"Moron," Morgana said with a laugh before he leapt into Ren's backpack.

"What?" Ryuji said defensively.

Ren could only smirk.

* * *

"Hey, you're here."

Ren closed the door to the café and saw Sojiro behind the counter pouring a cup of coffee for himself. "Hello Sojiro-san," Ren said with a wave. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old," Sojiro said. "I heard about what happened at your school. It's been all over the news."

"The news? Already? It just happened today," Ren said with surprise.

"Yeah. The vultures work quick when it's a disgraced former celebrity," Sojiro replied with a sigh. "Things might be getting turbulent at school, but you need to just keep your head down, all right?"

"Understood Sojiro-san," Ren replied with a nod.

Sojiro nodded and said "I know you just walked in but I need some assistance from you."

"No problem," Ren said with a smile. "Just point me where you need me."

Sojiro shot him a grin and motioned to the sink to his right side. "Those dishes can be the first thing." Ren nodded and hung up his school jacket and placed his bag in a chair before rolling up his sleeves and heading to the sink.

The café was quiet as Sojiro and Ren cleaned up but then, Ren felt his phone vibrate as his ringtone rang out.

 _"I tried hard but where did we go wrong-"_

Ren dried his hands and pulled out his phone as the ringtone continued.

 _"-I hope we could... but I won't start all over again. Mid-day Street wa-"_ Without thinking, Ren answered the phone with "This is Amamiya's Pizza Shop, Ren speaking."

 _"Even after all this time, you still answer with that,"_ a familiar voice said with tenderly, which caused Ren to stiffen at the voice.

"Mom…" Ren whispered softly. "H-Hey, I gotta a lot of work to do here so I'm going to have t-"

 _"Wait, Ren…Please…"_ His mother replied swiftly, a begging tone in her voice. _"Don't go. I want to talk to you…Please?"_

Ren felt like punching the air but despite it all, he hated hearing how sad his mother was. "H-Hold on…" Ren said before he looked to Sojiro with a pleading look, half of him wanting the man to take his phone and the other half wanting him to let him go from cleaning to speak to her.

"Go ahead kid, I can finish up. You've been a great help," Sojiro said with an understanding smile.

Ren nodded his thanks and went to grab his back, which was surprisingly lighter. _'Morgana probably snuck out at some point while we were cleaning,'_ Ren thought as he walked upstairs into his room and shut the door.

"Alright mom," Ren said while he walked to his bed and plopped down on it. "What's up?"

 _"I…I wanted to see how you were,"_ She replied.

"Hasn't Sojiro-san been keeping you and dad up to date on me?" Ren questioned.

 _"He has,"_ his mother replied softly. _"But it's always good to hear from your own child's lips how he's feeling."_

"Wow, I'm honestly surprised you want to hear me say how I'm feeling," Ren said, unable to stop the anger and pain from showing in his voice. "Since I doubt you'd believe me anyway."

 _"Ren…I know you're upset about what happened and believe me, if there was any other way, I would have done it…"_ His mother responded with remorse thick in her voice.

"But you didn't," Ren retorted gently. "You and Dad just took their side over mine. No hesitation. No mercy. You just allowed them to do that to me….Why?"

His mother was silent for a moment before she replied _"Just…Believe me when Is say, it wasn't what me or your father wanted to do. We had to do it…There's a lot of things that you don't know Ren. A lot of issues that you can't see…I just need you to know that your father and I miss you and this is hurting us just as much as it's hurting you…"_

Ren could hear his mother's voice wavering, as if she was struggling to hold back tears and for a moment, he wanted to reach out to her and tell her that it was all okay but he couldn't.

It wasn't okay anymore.

"How can believe that mom?" Ren asked after a moment of silence, his eyes watering as he continued with "You guys called me a criminal that deserved the worst…When all I did was do the right thing….How could I…"

Ren took a deep breath and blinked multiple times, tears falling down his eyes before he asked "How can I believe anything you just said after hurting me like this?"

There was silence on the other end before he heard his mother take a shuddered breath.

She was crying…

 _"Oh Ren…"_ She whimpered softly. _"Oh my baby boy…I know that it doesn't seem like we care. That our words about our son didn't hurt us but we do and they did…"_ Ren then heard the door behind her open and suddenly, her voice got really low as she said _"I-I don't have a lot of time left now….When this is all over, you can be angry at us, you can be hate us, you can do anything you wish to us and we deserve it but I need you to understand something very important."_

"Mom?" Ren asked, his eyes squinted as his face morphed into one of confusion and concern.

 _"Ren listen…This world is not a kind one and it will destroy you at any chance the second you slip up so stay on your toes, think wisely and when things get tough, be strong, okay?"_ His mother asked. _"Promise me you'll be strong."_

"Mom?" Ren asked again, his voice raising just a bit.

 _"I have to go. I love you Ren,"_ his mother said before the line went dead.

"Mom?!" Ren yelled in alarm. He immediately called her back but it went straight to voicemail. Undeterred, Ren called two more times but each call went to voicemail. Finally, he sat his phone down and began to think.

She sounded so scared before she hung up but why?

* * *

Haru was bored.

Despite her father saying he would return on Friday, he arrived earlier and took her out of school and flew her to this lavish party on a boat with her _beloved_ Sugimura. She sat in the corner as she watched her father and Sugimura talk to a woman, both of which were in an enthusiastic conversation.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice said from beside her.

Haru looked up to see a girl with long dark hair with bangs and a red hair accessory resembling a rope with a three-leaf clover. She also wore a white dress with a checkered pattern consisting of white, orange and blue squares and a pair of black shoes.

But all Haru noticed was her dark green eyes.

"N-Not at all," Haru replied as she quickly looked forward, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"Thanks. This party sure is something, isn't it?" The girl asked dryly.

"Yeah, it's really something," Haru replied with a pleasant, albeit reserved tone. "Honestly, I wish to be at home."

The girl chuckled and said "Same. I could be practicing for an upcoming match but mother loves to drag me to this things."

"Upcoming match?" Haru asked.

"Yes. I have a Shogi match up against Uzumaki Himawari in a few weeks. Nice girl but fairly young to be facing me," The girl answered with a wry smile. "Doesn't matter anyways. I'll win. Just like I always do."

Haru then realized who she was speaking to.

She was speaking to the "Too Beautiful Shogi Player" Togo Hifumi, the Female Shogi League's reigning and defending champion. _'They weren't joking about the "Beautiful" part of her moniker,'_ Haru thought before she said out loud "I see. Well I hope you win all the same. I'm Okumura Haru."

Haru held her out her and Hifumi stared at her hand before she reached out and shook it as she replied "Togo Hifumi. It's nice to meet you."

Haru smiled.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. I left some hints in this chapter so I hope you guys catch them. Until the next chapter!


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

Ren: Hey all, Ren here with another chapter and I think you guys will enjoy it so sit back, relax and let's…

Shiho: Start the show!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twenty – Four**

Ann stared at her phone long and hard, her heart thumping in her chest.

For the last ten minutes, she sat staring at the message she had sent Ryuji, wondering if she should send it to him. She edited it several times but despite it being perfect, she still was hesitant to send it. "Shiho, tell me if this sounds good," Ann said as she looked at her best friend, who laid beside with her eyes closed.

"Hey Ryuji, sorry for this random ass text but I couldn't keep this from you anymore. The other night, I overheard you and Ren talking and I didn't mean to overhear it! I swear! I was there to let you guys know Haru and Shiho made breakfast. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I should have tried harder to be your friend instead of letting you go about it all alone. I know we're friends now but I just wanted to let you know that I won't ever let you go again," Ann finished and looked to Shiho and asked "That sound good?"

"Ann-chan," Shiho began in a tone that Ann knew all too well.

She was about to drop some truth on her.

"I don't know what you overheard but if it's serious, it would be better to talk to him personally about it instead of writing a full length letter through text," Shiho told her.

Ann thought about it for a moment then replied sadly "But what if he takes it the wrong way? I don't want to see him hurt because of me. I've already nearly damaged this fragile friendship when we fought in Kamoshida's palace."

"I doubt Ryuji-nii will do that," Shiho replied.

"Ryuji-nii?" Ann repeated with a grin. "You bumped him up to "Big brother" status?" Ann asked with a large smile.

"W-Well yes," Shiho replied with a stammer. "Next to Ren-kun, Ryuji-kun was a massive help and he's been nothing but great to me."

"He is a good guy…Isn't he?" Ann questioned more to herself than to Shiho. "He's blunt, crude and can be a bit of an idiot but he truly has a good heart…" Ann let a tender smile appear on her face, only for Shiho to start giggling.

"W-What?" Ann stuttered out.

"Oh nothing," Shiho replied with an innocent smile.

"Meanwhile, you and Ren have been dancing around each other since the end of the Kamoshida mission. When are you two going to talk about the near kiss?" Ann asked.

Shiho blushed deeply.

Before Shiho could answer, Ann noticed a text on the group text. Ann saved her text as a draft and switched over the group text and saw Ryuji had texted the group.

 **Ryuji: I just got an excellent idea!**

Shiho and Ann glanced at each other before Haru's text came next.

 **Haru: What's the idea?**

 **Ren: Yeah, clue us in Ryu!**

 **Ryuji: Ryu? You've been playing too much Street Fighter Ren…Wait…Ren…Ken! Dude!**

 **Ren: Awww I just realized it at the same time. We are totally Ryu and Ken!**

 **Ryuji: Shoryuken!**

 **Ren: Hadoken!**

"Boys," Ann rolled her eyes while Shiho laughed.

 **Ann: Before the Bromance continues, what's the idea Ryuji?**

 **Ryuji: Why don't we use the dirty money from Kamoshida's medal and use it to fund a celebration feast on a job well done?**

"That's not a bad idea really," Shiho said.

Ann frowned. She was kind of hoping for…

She shook her head, stopping that thought immediately.

But she had to admit, it was a good idea too.

 **Ren: Morgana says "That sounds like a meow-velous idea.**

 **Haru: *groans***

 **Ann: Get the fuck out right now!**

 **Ryuji: That was a dirty pun. I love it.**

 **Shiho: Pun aside, I agree. We should celebrate.**

 **Ann: I guess that's fine. There is somewhere I want to go though. It's a place Shiho and I have been wanting to go to for a while**

"Oh! Is it?!" Shiho questioned with stars in her eyes.

Ann grinned and nodded.

Shiho squealed and launched herself at Ann, who laughed happily. "Oh I love you so much," Shiho said happily. "This'll be great!"

 **Ryuji: Awesome! Hey Ren, why don't you stop by and snag the medal so we can get it pawned?**

 **Ren: Cool, I'll be on my way. Hey Haru, when do you get back by the way?**

 **Haru: I'll be back tomorrow.**

 **Ryuji: Sweet! Should we do it tomorrow then?**

 **Ann: Why don't go on the last day of the holidays? I mean, it'll help energize us when school starts.**

 **Ryuji: Then it's settled! Children's date is the day the Phantom Thieves Feast!**

 **Ren: Man, this is great!**

 **Shiho:** **:)**

 **Ann: Sweet! I'll start checking on prices!**

 **Ren (Morgana): And the meeting concludes!**

 **Haru: Here, here!**

Ann then saw another text come in and when she switched to it, she saw that it was Ryuji.

 **Ryuji: Hey…I know I still owe you so…There's this new alien movie coming out tomorrow. I figure I can start paying that debt by taking you to it?**

Ann felt her heart start to beat rapidly as her face began to heat up.

"Ann? Are you okay? Shiho asked with concern.

 **Ann: Yes. I'd love that.**

 **Ryuji: For Real! Awesome! Should we meet up at the theaters?**

 **Ann: Yeah, that would be cool…I'll see you tomorrow then.**

 **Ryuji: Tomorrow…**

 **Ann: Cool! It's a date!**

"Ann. You're face is really red now," Shiho commented as a large smile appeared on Ann's face.

"I…I think I have a date with Ryuji…" Ann said.

Shiho's squealed and hugged a still smiling Ann.

* * *

 **Ryuji: Dude I am freaking out so hard!**

Ren stared at his phone while Morgana curled up beside him to take a brief cat nap.

 **Ren: What's up man?**

 **Ryuji: I may have just asked Ann on a date!**

Ren's eyebrows shot up in alarm before a large smirk appeared on his face.

 **Ren: Well, well, well…Love is in the air for our two resident blondes. I hope you name your kids after me.**

 **Ryuji: Oh you son of a bitch lol. I'm seriously freaking dude.**

 **Ren: I know, I know. Just take a breath and relax. What are you guys doing?**

 **Ryuji: I'm taking her to see that new alien movie. I think it's called "Aliens: The Re-Vengeance" or something like that.**

 **Ren: Aliens: The Re-Vengeance…**

 **Ryuji: I'm sure it'll be trash action movie but I figured Ann would like it.**

Ren stared at the name of the movie and let out a sigh of annoyance. That date is going to flop if that's the only thing Ryuji and Ann were doing.

 **Ren:…You may want to add more to that. Like going to dinner or something else.**

 **Ryuji: Oh! How about the batting cages? Or mini-golf?**

 **Ren: Mini-Golf sounds fun. Make a day of it.**

 **Ryuji: Cool, cool, cool…**

 **Ren: Just try and hide it from Morgana. I think he's starting to get a little crush on Ann.**

 **Ryuji: No problem. I'd hate to hurt the little guy's feelings. He's pretty awesome for a cat. Mom's back with the groceries. Text me when you get here!**

 **Ren: See ya in a bit!**

Ren slipped his phone into his pocket smiled. It had been a day since his strange conversation with his mom and while it was on his mind, the text session with his friends really lifted his spirits.

He didn't know why but compared with his past friends, this new group had quickly grown near and dear to his heart.

How had he lived without them in his life?

Ren carefully stood up off the bed to let Morgana sleep and crept downstairs to where Sojiro was handling sweeping the floor. "Hey Sojiro-san…" Ren said with a smile.

"Hey kid, you going somewhere?" Sojiro asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to stop off at a friend's then go to the gym. I've been lazy and feel a little chunky," Ren said with a laugh.

Sojiro chuckled as well and said "It's good to see you keep in shape. Most teenagers would eat junk food all day without burning it off."

"My dad was really hard on me to keep fit so I try to keep fit…Sometimes," Ren replied with a brief laugh before he noticed a pile of dishes in the sink and asked "Need some help?"

Sojiro looked at the dishes and said "You know what? Sure."

Ren smiled and made his way to the sink when he heard the door open and shut. When he turned around, he felt his heart himself blink in surprise.

A rather tall woman with long ashen brown hair asymmetrically parted on her right side and reddish-brown eyes walked into the café. She wore a black business suit with a black turtleneck along with gray heels.

 _'Whoa…I'm not usually the guy to want someone to step on them but…wow,'_ Ren thought. _"Why is everyone in this city so fucking attractive?!'_ Ren then took a step back as a sense of Déjà vu overcame him.

He blinked his eyes and suddenly found himself in a dark room, his chest and face hurting, his vision blurry as the woman in front of him punched the steel table beneath her, causing his headache to increase but in another blink, he was back at Le Blanc's.

 _'What the fuck…'_ Ren thought.

"Good afternoon gentlemen," The woman said with a brief nod.

"Afternoon," Sojiro replied coolly.

"H-Hello," Ren said with a stammer.

The woman's eyes glanced at him and suddenly, Ren felt like he was in the hot seat and immediately rushed to the sink to start the dishes.

As he did the dishes, Sojiro flipped on the TV, where the newscaster was speaking.

 _"The cause of the runaway-train incident in the subway the other day still has not been found. Police are hurrying to solve the matter as it may relate to the rise of psychotic breakdown incidents."_

"Oh, is that the thing everyone's been talking about?" Sojiro questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Doesn't it make you curious?" The woman asked. "People who were living normal lives suddenly going mad or deranged out of the blue like that?"

Both Sojiro and Ren looked to her curiously.

"Not to mention that it's happening one after another…Could they really be coincidental?" The woman finished thoughtfully.

"Hm…You have a point," Sojiro replied. "Leaving that aside…What'll you have today?"

"The house blend please," The woman said.

Sojiro nodded and began to make her coffee. The woman then turned to Ren, who began to wash the dishes again and asked him "Are you a part-timer? I'm surprised this place can afford one."

"That's right," both Sojiro and Ren said in unison before Sojiro continued with "That's exactly the case."

"Yeah, kinda needed this job to help pay for my schooling," Ren replied as he continued to clean.

"Oh, so you're a high school student. I figured because you look around that age. Where do you attend?" The woman question curiously.

"I attend Shujin Academy. I'm on the student council," Ren replied as he placed three cups on the drying rack beside the sink.

"Shujin Academy…I know someone who goes there," The woman said. "I've heard that things are rough there right now."

"Yeah…" Ren said, trying to keep his voice calm and normal sounding.

"A former Olympic medalist and pride of Japan falling so low…It's honestly surprising. I heard Kamoshida confessed his crimes as if he was a different person. It makes me wonder…Can a person's mental state change so easily?"

 _'Okay…What the hell does she know?'_ Ren thought to himself with a suspicious tone.

The woman eyed Ren a little while longer before Sojiro sat her cup of coffee down in front of her. "Thank you…" The woman said before she began to drink.

"Dishes are done Boss," Ren said as he dried his hands off with a towel.

"Thanks kid, you're free to go," Sojiro said.

Ren nodded and unfurled his sleeves and picked up his jacket and began to walk past the woman but as he did, the woman said "I'll be seeing you, Amamiya Ren."

Ren stopped cold in his tracks at the door before he looked back at her with surprise but the woman didn't look at him.

She just merely continued to drink.

Ren quickly left the café.

* * *

After snagging the medal from Ryuji, Ren found himself at the alleyway of the Untouchable Airsoft Shop but what immediately made him curious was the two men whispering in front of it. He shrugged and walked into the shop and saw the grumpy attendant again.

"Hey!" Ren said with a grin.

The surly man looked up from his magazine and muttered "Oh, you again. What do you want?"

Ren took out the medal and asked "How much would you be willing to give for this?"

"A gold medal?" The man questioned before he barked out a laugh. "We don't by and fake or stolen goods here kid." The man then took another look at the medal then said "On second thought, let me see that."

Ren handed him the medal and after a few minutes of examining this, he said "I'm not gonna question where you got this but I'll take it. How's thirty-thousand yen sound?"

"Works for me," Ren replied.

"Good deal," The man said as he handed Ren the money. He then glanced at his watch and mumbled "Almost time…" the man then pulled out a brown paper bag and said "Take this with you as thanks for the medal."

Ren eyed the bag but then shrugged and took it. "But it's best not to ope it. Just bring it back with you the next time you come here."

"No worries. I got you covered," Ren replied with a grin.

"Good kid. Glad you're quick to understand," the man said with a nod.

Just then, the door was kicked open and two well dressed man and another in a swat uniform busted into the store, the swat dressed man holding a pistol in his hand. "Munehisa Iwai, there are some matters we'd like to discuss with you today," the man in the tan suit said with a smirk.

"Go kid," Iwai said.

Ren shrugged and walked towards the door and was about to leave when he heard the tan suited man speak again. "Do you know why we're here?"

"Lookin' for evidence? You tell me Detective-san," Iwai replied with a smirk on his face.

"Watch your attitude!" The black suited man said angrily.

"And here I thought only dogs barked," Iwai chuckled out. "Well go ahead and search the place."

"What?!" The black suited man exclaimed.

"I mean, an upstandin' citizen's supposed to cooperate with the cops, right?" Iwai questioned.

The tan suited man looked to his partner and asked "You sure that lead was legit?"

"I'm damn sure," the man said but he sounded less confident than before. Ren immediately opened the door and left before they started questioning him on why he was there in the first place.

Ren was back on the central street of Shibuya and let out a sigh of relief but as he turned around, he collided with someone. With a yell, he fell down onto his ass and grumbled "Man that hurt…"

It was then he heard a gasp and when he looked up, he found himself his blood run cold.

For sitting in front of him was the girl that shattered his heart.

* * *

Ren:….

Ryuji: That's rough as hell…

Shiho: Who is she?

Ann: Only one way to find out I guess…


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

Ren:….

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twenty – Five**

 _"L-Leave me alone!" Kasumi shouted as she stood at the dead end of alleyway as three rough looking students stood at the entrance of the alleyway. "I-I didn't do it!" She exclaimed._

 _"You hear that Ichigo? She says she didn't do it," The black haired boy to the left cackled to the red haired boy in the middle._

 _"Look here Red," The blonde girl to the right said dryly. "You got something our boss wants."_

 _"Give us pocket watch or else we fuck you up. Real simple," Ichigo said as he flicked out a pocket knife and twirled it in his hand._

 _"I-I don't have a pocket watch!" Kasumi exclaimed._

 _"Well…We did warn her boss," The blonde girl said to Ichigo._

 _Ichigo shrugged and began to advance only for a rock to collide with the back of his head. "Come on you three. How many times do we have to meet like this?" An amused voice asked, which prompted the the trio turned around._

 _"Aww fuck Ichigo, it's him," the blonde girl said with apprehension in her voice._

 _"It's-a me," a voice replied dryly._

 _"Get him," Ichigo commanded to his two lackeys. She watched as the two ran forward only for each one was knocked to the ground and as they fell, she finally saw the smirking face of her savior. "Damn you Amamiya!" Ichigo yelled as he rushed forward and swiped his pocket knife at the newcomer's torso but the boy easily avoided it with a jump backwards._

 _She watched as her tormentor ran forward and continued to try and stab at the newcomer but he was a slippery as an eel, avoiding each lunge of the knife before he ran forward and leapt up to land a solid knee to the middle of Ichigo's face, sending the boy to the ground._

 _The newcomer kicked the discarded knife to the side and knelt down beside Ichigo and asked "So what did we learn?"_

 _"S-She has our Boss' pocket watch," the downed teen groaned out._

 _"And how do you know that?" The curly haired teen questioned._

 _"We saw her snag it…" The downed teen replied._

 _The curly haired teen stood up and looked to Kasumi and asked "Do you have the pocket watch?"_

 _"N-No…I d-don't even know who these people are. I-I just moved to this city three hours ago," Kasumi explained._

 _"Did you?" The boy questioned._

 _Kasumi nodded as she fumbled with her purse then and pulled out a piece of paper and walked up to the tall boy and handed it to him. He glanced at it then nodded and said "Looks like its legit…"_

 _"O-Oh…" Ichigo said weakly. "I-It must have been that other red haired girl Rena…S-Sorry about that Red…"_

 _"At least you apologized. Now if I have to do this again, I won't take it easy on you," The teen said as he held the paper to her and said "Welcome. I hope your official first day at Gorin will go better than this."_

 _Kasumi stared into his storm gray eyes and for a moment, she forgot where she was. She then shook her head and stammered "I-I hope so too…" before she took the paper from his between his fingers. The taller teen gave her a confident grin and walked away with his hands in his pockets. "W-Who was that?" Kasumi asked the downed Ichigo._

 _"The so called "Shield of Gorin" Amamiya Ren…ah, my chest," the teen answered, which caused Kasumi to look back at the retreating teen._

 _'Amamiya Ren…' Kasumi thought with a faint blush on her face._

"R-Ren…" Kasumi whispered as she stared at the teen in front of her. She could easily recognize that messy, curly black hair her fingers had once gripped and pulled when they kissed.

Despite the glasses, she recognized his storm gray eyes. The same eyes that drew her to him after he saved her that day in the alley.

Ren began to stand up but Kasumi stammered out "W-Wait!"

She began to stand up as well but Ren was already taking off down the sidewalk. "Ren!" she yelled after him before she lowered her head, the guilt in her heart starting to reignite. He had looked so stunned to see her. She didn't blame him.

She had said some horrible things the last time they saw one another. Some of those things she said were from her heart. Other things that she said came from her parents but she said them all the same.

And regretted it the minute she did.

 _'Maybe this is for the best…'_ Kasumi thought but that didn't stop the hand of sadness from gripping her heart.

* * *

Makoto was concerned.

She had been taking a walk in Inokashira Park in an effort to get her mind off of the racy dream she had of him and just as it began to fade away, she saw him.

 _'Amamiya…'_ Makoto thought as her heart rate began to rise. For a moment, she wanted to try and run the other way but it was then she noticed something.

He looked as if he was in pain. _'Should I go over there and talk to him?'_ Makoto asked herself.

 ** _"Why should you?"_** That familiar voice whispered in her head. **_"You ignored the suffering of everyone else under Kamoshida's reign of terror for a long time. Why should you care about his suffering? Is it because you get off to that dream?"_**

 _'Get out of my head,'_ Makoto thought angrily.

 ** _"I can't…We're one in the same Mako-chan. I know you inside and out,"_** The voice taunted with a purr. Makoto could feet the world darkening around her as she stood face to face with her replica, the replica's eyes glowing that sickly yellow.

Makoto froze up and muttered "Don't ever call me that again…"

Her replica laughed. **_"Does that nickname make you feel weak? Make you long for the man that is dead?"_**

"Shut up…" Makoto hissed out as she balled up her fist.

 ** _"Oh my dear Mako-chan…"_** The replica purred with a small smirk on her face. **_"Look at you…So small. So afraid…so weak. Unable to face the truth of your own cowardice. You know why you don't want to hear your father's nickname for you? It's because you let him down!"_**

'SHUT UP!" Makoto shouted as she hunched over, her hands pressed against the side of her head as a pained expression appeared on her face. "Please just shut up," Makoto whispered, her body shaking as tears began to build in her eyes.

"Niijima-san…" her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Amamiya standing before her.

Makoto tried to stand upright and look normal but a single tear fell down from down her cheek but to her surprise, Ren had one falling down his cheek as well. "A-Ama…" Makoto tried to speak to make herself seem normal but she felt so weak.

"Are you okay?" Amamiya asked, his voice faint and exhausted.

Makoto wanted to tell him that she was fine. She just had a temporary break from reality, which wasn't a lie but she couldn't find the energy to lie to him. "No…I'm not okay…" she answered.

Ren gave a small smile and said "Neither am I..."

* * *

"How long have you heard this voice?" Ren asked.

"Since the whispers of Kamoshida's misdeeds began…" Makoto replied.

After their admittance of their own pain, the pair left Inokashira Park and found themselves at Big Bang Burger. "I keep trying to drown them out but I can't. It's always there…Always taunting me…Angering me," Makoto muttered softly.

"Why do you think it's there?" Ren asked her before he took a drink of his milkshake.

"I wish I knew…But it's voice has gotten stronger lately. I just wish I knew why," Makoto replied before she took a sip of her drink. "But enough about me. Why are you not okay?"

Ren took a deep breath and asked "Do you remember when I broke down my past to you?" When Makoto nodded, Ren continued with "The girl that betrayed me and broke my heart, I saw her today…And it brought up a lot of terrible things in me…"

"Amamiya…I'm so sorry…" Makoto said. "That must have really hurt you."

"More than anyone will ever know," Ren said. "There's so much damage that she did that I…I just can't…"

"Trust anyone again," Makoto finished softly.

"I can trust my friends but I…" Ren paused before he let out a deep sigh. "Ann, Ryuji, Haru, Shiho…I trust them, more than they will ever know but…When it comes to love…I can't…I can't let myself be hurt like that again…"

Makoto stayed quiet as Ren let out a small laugh. "That's the first time I've ever said it out loud…I don't trust love…" Ren said softly.

"Ren," Makoto said after a moment. "I'm not going to pretend I know about love but…Maybe you should talk to her. Tell her how much that betrayal. Get closure…I can't promise that it'll make you trust love again but…It's a good place to start."

Makoto then took a breath and said "A-And if you want…I can help you. Give you an ear to talk to…"

Ren looked at Makoto in surprise. "Really? You'll do that for me?" Ren asked before suspicion filled his heart. "Why?"

"I-I wish it could be out of the goodness of my heart but…Amamiya-san, I don't have many friends and…the thoughts in my head. That voice, it's getting louder…I feel like I'm going insane…So Equivalent exchange…"

"You listen and coach me on my issues if I do the same with yours," Ren said before he raised his milkshake cup to her. "Very well Lieutenant, we have a deal."

Makoto smiled and raised her soda and their cups met in agreement.

* * *

"This is the place. Shujin Academy…" Sae said as looked to the officer at her side.

The man beside her had black shoulder-length hair and a goatee and he wore a pair of glasses, a black suit with a tie and a light turquoise long-sleeves shirt with golden buttons in each end of it and black buttons in each side of the collar; and white sneakers.

This man was Hasegawa Zenkichi, a member of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Public Security Bureau and as of right now, her partner in discovering what was causing these breakdowns.

"When I was brought here, I never expected this to be my case," Zenkichi said with a raised eyebrow. "But with these mental shutdowns going around, Kamoshida's spilling his guts out of nowhere does ring suspicious…"

"I agree but the sooner we figure it out, the sooner we can stop the next one," Sae replied.

"So, shall we go investigate?" The man asked with an easy going smile.

Sae merely frowned and said "Let's go Hasegawa-san."

 _'This incident with Kamoshida…I know it has something to do with the mental breakdowns and once I figure it out, there's nothing that will stop me…'_ Sae thought with a determined gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Rain: So now Ren and Makoto's friendship(?) has began while Sae and Zenkichi start their investigation. What will the next chapter bring? Also, to clarify something. In the first chapter, I stated that Ren would be with three women. After some thought, I decided to change that so now the story will be Ren/Makoto/Shiho as the main pairing, along with Ryuji/Ann. The rest you'll have to wait and see! Until the next chapter…

Zenkichi: See you all later!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

Makoto: Hello everyone! Niijima Makoto here and it's time to start a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Sae: Start the show…

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twenty –Six**

"What can you tell us about Kamoshida, Kawakami-san?" Zenkichi asked the rather cute teacher in front of him.

"What's there to tell?" Kawakami asked. "On the outside he seemed normal but I could feel something…Off about him. It was a open secret with the staff that he tend to lean towards younger women but knowing all that he has done is still shocking to hear about…"

"Yes, to confess it all was very surprising," Sae replied with a rushed tone. "You said it was an open secret?"

"Yes. I caught him every so often staring at the female students a little more closely than the males but Principal Kobayakawa said it was just out imagination but I could never shake it off but there wasn't really much the teachers or I could do because of Kobayakawa…" Kawakami explained, her tone taking on a faint bitterness to it near the end.

"Was he a huge supporter of Kamoshida?" Zenkichi questioned.

Kawakami nodded and said "A very huge one. He loved the boon that he brought to the school."

"Good to note," Sae said. "Now tell me about Amamiya Ren."

"Amamiya-san…" Kawakami said with a slight distant tone and a faint smile. Zenkichi watched as she tilted her head in thought before she said "He seemed very friendly. He outright laughed at the Principal the minute he saw him. He tried to cover it up well enough but I knew he was."

"You're telling me. It took all my will power to not laugh when I first saw him. Like, where the hell is his neck?" Zenkichi with a toothy grin.

"How rude," Kawakami barely got out before she covered her mouth with a small laugh.

Sae cleared her throat.

"A-Anyways," Kawakami coughed out. "He's a fairly okay kid. It threw me off guard considering his crime. I thought he would be quiet, brooding and nervous but he seemed to fit right in. So much so, I asked Niijima Makoto to take him onto student council."

"Did you?" Sae asked with a surprised tone.

"Yes," Kawakami said. "I figured since he has this strong sense of justice among his past as a student council president, he would do good on the student council."

"Interesting…." Sae said with a nod. "Can you recount all that went down leading up to Kamoshida's arrest when it comes to Amamiya-san?"

Kawakami nodded and said "Well after our meeting on Sunday, he was late to class on Monday with Takamaki Ann and Sakamoto Ryuji. They apparently got into a fight defending Takamaki-san's honor. I spoke to him and he displayed a large amount of honor and fierceness I hadn't seen from a student before. He seemed hellbent on protecting them along with Shiho and Mishima apparently…"

"Must be due to his past ties as the "Shield of Goren". He's unable to let that go," Sae said to Zenkichi as he wrote into his notebook. Zenkichi nodded in agreement as Sae said to Kawakami "At his former school, he was known as their protector essentially."

"That actually makes sense considering all that Kamoshida said," Kawakami replied. "It's honestly unbelievable that Kamoshida felt the need to hire students to try and murder him for trying to protect them. It's almost sickening…"

Zenkichi nodded in agreement.

"Please continue," Sae said.

"Things seemed normal for a few days until the day the fire alarm was pulled. Once things calmed down, I noticed that the familiar trio along with Suzui Shiho and Mishima Yuki were missing. It was later that I found out that Kamoshida has put them up to be expelled but never listed a reason. Then a day or two later…That's when the note appeared."

Zenkichi and Sae exchanged a look before Zenkichi asked "A note?"

Kawakami nodded and pulled out a note and handed it to the Sae and said "Yeah. This was posted on the bulletin boards all over the school."

Sae began to read it.

 _"To Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the Bastard of Lust,_

 _We have been watching you for some time now. We know of your twisted and lustful desires that you have forced on the helpless students of Shujin Academy. We also know of the ways you force those same students to stay quiet against your abuse._

 _And that is why we've come for you. To make their voices heard and protect them from the monster you have become. Come tomorrow, we will steal away those desires and make you confess your sins for we are the Voice of the Voiceless._

 _Signed,_

 _The Phantom Thieves of Hearts…"_

"I personally thought it was a prank and laughed it off but considering what happened a few days later shows me it was a true threat," Kawakami said. "And admittedly…I'm glad it happened. Kamoshida was doing horrible things and whoever wrote that note was in the right."

Zenkichi nodded in agreement before he stood up, with Sae and Kawakami following his lead. "Thank you for taking time out of your day to talk to us. We'll stay in touch," Zenkichi said as he shook Kawakami's hand.

"Anytime," Kawakami said with a small grin.

* * *

"So it is obvious those kids did this," Sae said the second the pair entered the car. "All of them had suffered injustices by Kamoshida's hands but the question is how?" Sae said.

"It could have also been the teachers. Kawakami-san did mention she and the other teachers noticed something off as well," Zenkichi replied.

"No…" Sae said. "It's too coincidental. Amamiya Ren, someone that was well known in protecting others at his previous school, comes to this school, found friends in students directly affected by Kamoshida and in short order, ended Kamoshida's reign of control?"

"But it could be that the teachers knew of this coincidence and used him as the smokescreen to finally deal with him," Zenkichi countered.

Sae nodded in agreement, not seeing any fault into his defense but still, her gut told her Amamiya and his friends were involved in this. "I still can't shake the feeling he was involved in this somehow…"

"If it makes you feel better, do you think we should shadow him then?" Zenkichi questioned.

"Yes…" Sae answered after a moment of silence. "While I strongly believe he has something to do with Kamoshida, I am not sure if he has anything to do with the breakdowns quite yet. But shadowing him may potential shed light on them…"

"Alright…We just need to be careful about this," Zenkichi said. "One false move and the case could end…And I would back in Kyoto."

Sae could sense bitterness in his words but she left it alone. Whatever was going through his head was his business. All she wanted as to complete her case and if he was going to help her then so be it.

* * *

"So…This is my place," Makoto said as she stood at her apartment building beside Ren. "You didn't have to walk me home, you know."

"I know," Ren said with a smile. "I wanted to. Might as well start this friendship off right, you know?"

Makoto smiled a bit and said "Thank you again for listening today…It really did help and hopefully, that voice stays at bay as best as it can."

 **"How sweet…You think him being close will stop me…"** That familiar voice said within her mind but she ignored it.

"I hope so too," Ren said.

"Oh, before I forget…." Makoto said before she took out her phone and handed it to him. Ren looked at her with a confused expression (Which she found cute) before he realized what she was asking for.

He quickly put his contact information in her phone before he held his out. She smiled and while she was in the middle of putting her number in, a car pulled up behind them. She finished putting her number in and when she looked up to see Sae stepping out of the car,

Makoto wanted to smile and wave at her older sister, the look on Sae's face told her that would not be a good idea.

Makoto handed the phone back to Ren while taking her own while Sae walked up to them and once she was close, Makoto said "Hello Nee-san, How was yo-"

"I'm very exhausted," Sae instantly replied, interrupting Makoto. Sae then she looked to Ren and said "Well…We meet again Amamiya Ren."

"Ma'am," Ren said in a neutral tone.

Makoto was surprised.

He didn't mention seeing her sister before.

Then again, he may have not known Sae was her sister up to this point.

Sae looked to Makoto and asked "What is he doing here?"

"We bumped into each other at Big Bang Burger and he walked me home," Makoto replied with a small smile to Ren, who gave a smile back. She didn't want to reveal how they met up at the park nor their respective issues and she prayed Sae didn't delve further than that.

"Hm, I see…" Sae said before she looked to Ren and said "Well she's home. You're free to leave immediately."

Makoto was taken aback by how harsh and cold her sister sound. "Sae-nee…" she said.

Ren's nervously seemed to melt away into a look of annoyance as he said "You were so cordial earlier. I guess being home shows your true colors."

"Ren…" Makoto said, surprised at his defiant tone.

"You are a criminal with my baby sister. I have every right to be less than cordial to someone like you in the face of that," Sae said.

"A criminal? And to think I was nervous about you at first. Now I know exactly where to place you. Blind like the rest," Ren shot back.

Sae narrowed her eyes at Ren, who glared back at her sister.

Makoto was shocked at how serious he looked compared to the unsure person that sat across from her just a little while ago…But staring at the serious yet brave Ren made Makoto's stomach flutter.

She had never seen someone stand up Sae before and while it was thrilling, she was nervous by the outcome. "For someone on the student council _Shield of Gorin,_ you aren't very bright talking to one of the top Public Prosecutor of the Tokyo District Special Investigation Department like this," Sae said after a moment.

Makoto watched as Ren tensed at the moniker he used to carry and felt herself get mad at her sister for pushing that in his face. "And for someone that likes to protect, you sure love putting yourself and your friends into serious trouble so I'm going to make this very clear. You stay away from my sister Amamiya-san or there will be some severe consequences," Sae warned.

Makoto watched as Ren looked away from her sister before he looked at her. "Hey, I should get going. I'm going to miss my train."

For a moment, Makoto was disappointed at how easily he gave up but then he saw a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Without warning, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Makoto's cheek, which caused her whole body to freeze at the contact.

She could see the absolute shock on Sae's face as Ren leaned away and with his eyes still on her, Ren said "I'll see you tomorrow Makoto- _chan_."

Makoto felt her breath stop as her face heated up at the sheer disrespect Ren had just shown but the defiant look in his eyes combined with the confident smirk only made her legs to turn jelly.

Ren then finally looked to Sae and said "Nice to meet you Niijima Sae. Nice to have this chat." Ren gave her one last wink before he turned and walked off. Makoto touched her cheek and let out a small bashful laugh, despite Sae's seething look.

Makoto didn't know what the fallout would be between her and Sae regarding Ren's shocking actions but she knew one thing.

Her interest in him had just skyrocketed to new heights.

* * *

Ren walked into the LeBlanc's with a sense of peace.

He knew that provoking Sae so hard could lead to ramifications that may hurt him but he was tired of people holding that bullshit accusation over his head. He had done the right down and people continued to look down on him for it.

It was so easy to allow his more confident persona in Joker slip out to firmly infuriate her the prosecutor. Besides, he knew from the moment he saw her that he had to be careful and as long as he stayed a good little phantom thief, she couldn't touch him.

Outside of framing him of course.

Still…He felt bad for doing that to Makoto and hoped she wouldn't hate him for the action.

He then heard the familiar chime of his phone and pulled it out only to see that Makoto texted him.

 **Makoto: You are certainly brave Ren**

Ren smirked.

 **Ren: You should see me when I'm really on top of things**

Ren waved to Sojiro, who nodded back, and walked upstairs to his room where Morgana was still napping on his bed.

 **Makoto: Hm…I hope I get the chance to see you like that then. I'll see you tomorrow Ren**

Ren blinked in surprise. He wasn't trying to flirt with her then but at least she played along. But now that he knew she wasn't mad at him and while he had the confidence, he needed to sort something out with Shiho.

He took a breath and began his text.

 **Ren: Hey Shiho-chan…You wanna come to down LeBlanc's so we can talk?**

 **Shiho: I'll be there in thirty minutes Ren-kun**

And true to her word, thirty minutes passed and Shiho was in his room, sitting beside him on his bed.

"I'm glad you could make it," Ren said with a smile.

"L-Likewise…" Shiho said. "I-I was worried admittedly."

"Why?" Ren asked her.

He watched as Shiho fiddled with her hands and despite the situation, it was cute how shy and bashful she looked. "W-We were going to kiss that night a-and…" Shiho took a small breath and said "I wanted that."

Ren could feel his face heat up at this and said "I-I wanted it too…"

"Y-You did?" Shiho stammered out in surprise.

"Yeah…" Ren confirmed. "B-But I'm glad it didn't…" He saw that Shiho was still listening to him, which made him feel a little safer in continuing. "I saw her today…My Ex, Sumire… "

"You did?" Shiho asked with surprise.

"Yeah…" Ren said as his eyes began to grow misty and his heart began to hurt. Steeling himself, Ren explained with "I had just pawned off the medal, I was walking back on Shibuya when I bumped into her…" Ren forced a grin to appeared on his face as he said "I handled it like a champ."

Without warning, Shiho placed a hand on his cheek and the grin fell. "You don't do that…" She told him.

Ren felt the warmth of her hand on his cheek and felt himself small slightly, his eyes watering.

Ren was angry at himself for allowing these emotions to come back.

When he was cruelly kicked out of his home and former life, he tried as hard as he could to push his parents and Sumire away but they forced themselves back into his mind and now, all of that pain had come back.

He was able to hold in his hurt and anger during talking with Makoto and sparring with Sae but in front of Shiho, the girl that he needed to protect for so long, the girl he nearly kissed, he wasn't able to keep that wall up.

"She hurt me bad Shiho…" he told her in a whisper. "Everything that I had endured during that circus of lies I could brave but the minute she turned her back on me, it all fell apart…I-I trusted her and she…she hurt me bad…And now I'm left like this…"

Ren shut his eyes as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Because of everything happening so fast, I could never deal with what she did to me and now that she's back, it makes me every more afraid to put myself out there…And if I kissed you while feeling this way, it wouldn't have been fair to you because I really do like y-"

Without warning, Shiho's lips found his own in a soft kiss, which caused his eyes to widen in surprise but she pulled away just as fast before he could think about returning it. "Shiho?" Ren whispered.

Despite her face being bright red, Shiho wore a tender smile on her face. "I-I know that you're hurting. A-And I am hurting too…K-Kamoshida hurt me bad a-and I'm scared too…I-I am scared that you'd find me d-damaged…But when we were going to kiss, I felt so much more like myself…"

Shiho's smile then grew.

"W-We both need to heal f-from cruel p-people…But I-I kissed you because I-I want you to think of that kiss as a promise to you…" she said. "A p-promise that I will be here to help you sort through it all…I-If you'll let me…"

Ren was touched by this and unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips as well. He felt her freeze up for a moment before she melted into him and returned his gentle kiss with her own.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers and said "I want us to figure out all of these fucked up emotions Sumire and Kamoshida forced on us together."

Ren then pulled away fully and added "And once we do, if you're still interested in me in the future…Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"In the future when we clear through it a-all…I'd be honored," Shiho responded with a smile.

* * *

Rain: And with that, the end of this chapter. So in this chapter, I have set off the Makoto/Ren boat by Ren's actions, Makoto's response and the flirting and slowed down the Ren/Shiho boat for now in keeping them friends but clearly interested but in the end, Ren/Makoto/Shiho is the end game.

Originally, Kawakami was going to be the last woman paired with Ren/Makoto/Shiho but I decided Ren/Makoto/Shiho will be the endgame while Kawakami is going to take on more of the big sister role.

Plus, Akane is going to need a motherly figure hehe.

So for pairings:

Ren/Makoto/Shiho

Zenkichi/Kawakami

Ryuji/Ann

Haru/Hifumi (You'll see how I work that)

Yusuke/?

Kasumi (Sumire)/ ?

Futaba/?

Sae/ (A surprise)

Sojiro/(A surprise)

So until the next chapter…

Joker: Stop The Show!


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Ren: Hello guys and we're back! I hope all of you are enjoying Royal P5!

Ryuji: Now its time for us to get down to business!

Ann: So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Shiho: Whoop!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twenty–Seven**

"Wow…This place is as beautiful as I imagined it…" Ann whispered with stars in her eyes, alongside the starry eyed Shiho and Morgana.

Ryuji, Ren and Haru exchanged glances with one another but all had amused grins on their faces. It was now Children's Day and the excited duo of Shiho and Ann lead the rest of their group to the Wilton Hotel buffet, where there was so many delicious smells in the air, it made everyone's mouths water.

"Let's hurry up and pay so we can chow down," Ryuji said with excitement.

Once seated, Ann wasted no time in going to the sweets section while Haru and Ryuji went to the beef area, leaving Ren, Morgana and Shiho alone at the table. "I'm shocked you haven't gone with her," Ren commented with a smile on his face to his friend.

It had been a day since their kiss and the awkwardness had died away but there was a more affectionate look in their eyes whenever they looked at each other. "I decided to let Ann have first dibs before I clear it out," Shiho said with a grin on her face.

"Is that all?" Morgana asked teasingly.

Shiho smiled at him and said "Well…It does give me a chance to spend a little time with Ren-kun before the others come." Ren shot Shiho a smirk, which made her face heat up but her smile remained.

Moments later, satisfied Ryuji and Haru returned to the table.

"Back and look at this plate of meaty goodness," Ryuji said as he sat down at the end of the table with his large plate of meat. Haru sat on the opposite side of Ren and Shiho with some vegetables and shrimp on her plate.

"That's….a lot Ryuji-kun…" Shiho said with a blink.

Ryuji looked past the mound of meat and gave her a wide grin. "This won't even fill me up!"

"You couldn't be conservative like Haru-chan's plate?" Morgana asked.

Ryuji looked at Haru's rather small plate then laughed. "Nah. It's go big or go home baby!"

"While Ryuji starts his path to a meat coma…" Ren began as he turned his attention to Haru. "How was that trip you took with your dad?"

"Boring as usual," Haru replied with a sigh. "The only good thing that come out of it was meeting Togo Hifumi."

"Togo Hifumi?" Ren asked curiously.

"She's one of the best female Shogi players of this century," Shiho explained.

"Oh…" Ren said.

"So was she cute?" Shiho asked Haru, who blushed but smiled.

"She certainly lives up to her moniker," Haru replied. "It was nice to talk to her, despite it being brief…"

"Bif you geh her nummer?" Ryuji asked her with his mouth full of meat.

"Chew and Swallow Ryuji," Ann said as she walked past him and sat at the other end of the table, six slices of cake on one plate and a full apple pie on the other. She sat the apple pie in front of Shiho and said "They had your favorite."

Shiho squealed as she immediately cut a piece of pie and sat it on another plate before wolfing it down.

"So Haru, did you get her number?" Ryuji asked again.

"Whose number?" Ann asked.

"Togo Hifumi," Haru replied softly. "And I-I did not. Not so much because I didn't want to but because…Well…" Haru paused. "Its complicated."

"Complicated how?" Ren asked.

"I-I'm not too comfortable talking about it just yet," Haru admitted sadly.

"Don't sweat it then," Ren said with a smile.

"Oh! Before I forget, I saw the news this morning," Ryuji said. "Looks like the media circus is really kicking into high gear surrounding Kamoshida's arrest."

"I saw that as well," Haru said. "I saw them interviewing several students. They didn't show their faces but they seemed happy that Kamoshida was caught…"

"Yeah, a joint feeling for everyone at this table," Ryuji said with a smile but Shiho frowned.

"Well almost," Shiho said. "Some jerk recorded the majority of Kamoshida's breakdown and the news has been playing it. There have been news vans and everything in front of my place. Just getting here was a hassle for Ann-chan and I…"

Ren let out a groan of annoyance.

"Fuck, I should have known that changing Kamoshida's heart would have a drawback like that," Ren grumbled out. It also didn't help that if someone did record the majority, all of their names would be out in the open.

Something he didn't want. "Ah well, there's nothing we can do now…" Ren said with a sigh before a teasing grin appeared on his face as he added "Other than change their hearts."

Shiho giggled at this and bumped her shoulder with his. "We can't go changing hearts all willy-nilly Ren-kun."

"I know, I know," Ren replied as he shut his eyes and smiled.

"Whoa…" Ryuji breathed out, which caused the group to look at him. "Check this shit out," Ryuji said as he held out his phone.

The group stared at it in surprise but it was Morgana who read what they saw. "The Phantom Aficionado Website?" Morgana asked. "Okay, which one of you made it?"

"None of us," Ren said. "Wait, there are posts…"

Ren took Ryuji's phone and began to read them out.

"Well done Phantom Thieves."

"Now I can keep going too."

"Thank you for giving us hope."

"I knew you guys existed!"

"Pretty cool right?" Ryuji asked with a large grin. "Someone posted about it on my facebook wall so I had to check it out."

"Man…It's so weird," Ann said. "I really did all of that to avenge what that pig did to Shiho and I…But seeing people saying all this is odd to me."

"It feels nice," Shiho admitted.

"It really does, doesn't it?" Ryuji questioned with a wistful smile. "But it makes me wonder what we will do now."

"We should still have plenty of time on the food Ryu," Ren told him.

"Thank god, I may have all this beef but I am nowhere near down tasting all of the meat specials," Ryuji said before he took another bite of meat and nearly let out an orgasmic moan. "Awww it's so good and tender and juicy….It's like a meaty explosion in my mouth."

"That's what she said," Ann said with a smirk.

Ryuji gaped at her as Ren and Morgana let out a laugh.

Ann cooed as she used her fork to cut at the three slices of cake, one strawberry, the second a tiramisu and the third a tuxedo cake, that was stacked on top of one another before she placed the large cut slice into her mouth. "I'm so, so, so, happy," she whined.

"Hey, calories," Ryuji teased with a wink, which caused Ann to pause and give him a pout.

"Shuddup!" Ann exclaimed, which caused Shiho and Haru to giggle as they ate. "How much do you think one of these costs?! I'll never get the chance to do this again!"

She then let out another pleasant whine as she said "The Wilton Hotel cake buffet. I'd heard rumors but I never thought it'd be so amazing. Oh god, the strawberry cake had cream cheese in it!"

"It sounds like she's having sex with it," Ren whispered to Shiho, who was just about to take finish off her pie.

Shiho blushed and laughed at this while Morgana let out a whiny meow. "Ren…I'm huuuuungry," Morgana groaned in pain.

Ren chuckled and got up from his seat and said "I'll be right back. One large plate of fish and fish accessories coming up."

"Thank you, Hank Hill," Ryuji said with a blank face.

Ren smirked as he walked towards the buffet but he was joined by Haru, who asked "Want some company?"

"Of course I do," Ren replied as the two walked around with plates towards the fist table.

"I gotta say, I'm glad things turned out somewhat well…I was truly concerned that we would get expelled. While my father would certainly pay to keep me at Shujin, I couldn't say the same about you and the others," Haru told him with a small smile.

"Same here…I would be in Juvie if it had gone through," Ren said with a relieved sigh. "But that is all in the past until proven otherwise so let's just sit back, relax and enjoy our reward feast."

The two friends found the fish table but as the pair were putting fish on their plates, the duo heard the stuffy voice of an rich woman across the table from him. "Honey, have you heard the news about that Kamoshida fellow? It was absolutely dreadful."

The woman beside her let out a haughty laugh as she replied "Ah yes, that teacher from Shujin Academy. Caught doing indecent and lewd acts. What a shame."

Ren narrowed his eyes as the woman continued on with "And they still haven't managed to solve those horrible psychotic breakdown episodes, have they? I wish they wouldn't let themselves be so distracted by this tawdry scandal."

"Perhaps it's a sign of how peaceful Japan is. I do pity those students at Shujin though," the haughty woman said as she picked up some fish and placed it on her own place

"He really is the talk of the town," Ren grumbled to Haru.

"I sincerely believe he would have enjoyed this if you guys didn't change his heart," Haru said with a frown on her face.

"Hey guys," Shiho said as she walked up to Ren and Haru with her plate full of fried rice. "Figured I'd grab some shrimp and meat and check up on you since Morgana is getting super whiny."

Ren rolled his eyes but motioned to the fairly large plate of fish in his hand. "Morgana will never want to eat again after this."

"Despite being a cat, I bet Morgana could eat more than that," Haru said.

"You think so?" Ren asked.

"I know so," Haru replied with grin on her face.

Shiho opened her mouth to add onto this when they heard the rich woman from across the table scoff beneath her breath. "Tsk, how did children like this end up here?" they heard the haughty woman as her stuffy rich friend. Haru and Ren glanced at each other, their frowns deepening at the insulting tone the woman had.

"I hope these two didn't bring any of their hooligan friends. I prefer my meals to be rift-raft free," The rich woman said. "Let us go away from these children."

The two women walked away, leaving the trio staring in annoyance after the pair. "What's so bad about us kids coming to enjoy a buffet?" Shiho huffed out. "We paid our money just like they did."

Haru's shoulders lowered as an upset expression appeared on her face. "How undignified…"

"Don't sweat them," Ren said with a smile to the two girls. "However, I am curious to see if anyone else is talking about the Kamoshida thing…" Ren handed Shiho Morgana's plate and said "You guys finish up and go back to the table. I'm going to do some sleuthing."

So for the next five minutes as he gathered his own plate, he overheard what some of the adults were saying and when he was done, he came back with his own plate of assorted food. "That's a good looking plate you got there leader," Ryuji said with a grin. "Whaddya think about comin' up against such ritzy food?"

"I'm shaking with excitement," Ren replied happily.

"It's cute hearin' that from someone like you," Ryuji said with a laugh. "Just don't get too excited."

"You're the last person I want giving advice about that, Ryuji," Morgana said with a skeeved out look, which made Ren snort.

"But thank you for calling me cute," Ren joked.

"So, you hear anything interesting from sleuthing?" Shiho questioned.

"Yeah, it seems like most of the adults aren't very interested in the news about Kamoshida but seem to enjoy the sensation nature about it," Ren answered. "The vultures."

"Well I hope they enjoy messing up people's lives for amusement," Shiho muttered angrily. "It's bad enough that person recorded it but now I'm being harassed more."

"Same here," Ann said. "My folks somehow found out and they are flying home to check on me. Bleh."

"I doubt my folks care to be honest," Ren said with bitter tone. "If anything, they'd think its my fault."

"I know that feeling," Haru said.

The entire table took on a gloomy atmosphere before Morgana said "Hey come on guys. We're supposed to be celebrating."

"Yeah, Morgana is right," Ryuji said with a nod. "We probably don't have a lot of time left so let's continue celebrating by chowing down!"

"Yeah!" Morgana exclaimed.

"You're right…" Ren said. "Let's chow down and be down later."

The group nodded and began to eat in earnest, allowing themselves to ease back into a happy air. As Ann left the table to get more sweets, a couple that was walking past their table stopped to stare at them..

"My…Look at that table," the woman said.

"Don't pay them any mind," The man said. "I'm sure they must not normally have the chance to eat such exquisite food."

"I can only imagine what their parents must be like," the elegant woman replied.

Ren could feel the anger rising off of everyone at the table, himself included, at the words but it was Ryuji who growled out "What was that?"

"God, what dicks," Morgana said with a frown.

"It seems like every adult in this place hates kids..." Shiho murmured with a frown.

"This is what the elite do," Haru said softly. "Make fun of those they feel are beneath them. It makes me ashamed to be among them…"

"Don't be ashamed. You're not like them," Shiho said to Haru.

"Yeah, if anything, you're the total opposite!" Ann exclaimed.

"You stuck your neck out for us when we barely knew you," Ren said.

"The three of us wouldn't be here without you Haru," Ryuji told her with a small smile. "Hell, that alone shows you're not like these stuck up idiots."

"Thank you guys…" Haru said with a smile.

Ann came back a few moments later with an pensive look on her face, which Shiho noticed immediately.

"What's wrong Ann-chan?" Shiho asked.

"I had a run-in with some woman before I got over here. She bumped into me, but then said it was my fault when she dropped her plate," Ann explained sourly.

"What a bitch," both Shiho and Ryuji said in unison.

"Yeah…Thanks though. Both for you," Ann said with tiny smile. "But it's not just her. All the restaurant workers were looking at me with this disapproving expression…Makes me feel out of place here."

"It always feels like this…" Ren said with a sad smile.

Ryuji scowled while both Shiho and Haru frowned.

"Hey Morgana-kun?" Shiho asked.

"Yes Lady Shiho?" Morgana asked with a tilt of his head.

"I've been thinking. Since Kamoshida had a palace, anyone can have one. Right?" Shiho asked.

Morgana nodded and clarified with "Anyone with a strong, distorted desire can have a palace."

"And anyone with a strong desire and a palace has a treasure that can be stolen to change their heart…Right?" Shiho asked.

Morgana nodded then replied "Correct-o. Why do you ask?"

"It seems like everyone we've seen today have been snobby, arrogant adults," Shiho said with a frown on her face. "I-I guess I was wondering if we were able to change those type of people a-as well."

The group's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you saying Shiho-chan?" Ann asked.

"I-I want to continue being the Phantom Thieves…" Shiho admitted softly.

"But why?" Haru asked.

"Ren-kun, Morgana-kun and Ryuji-kun…Later Ann-chan, you and I…We all put in so much work to stop Kamoshida's r-reign of terror for not just me but the entire school yet these adults don't believe in us…But those that we did save thanked us for saving them. For being their voice when they f-felt they had none," Shiho said.

"I agree," Ryuji said with a grin to Shiho. "We put in a lot work savin' our school but it's like today made us realize that there are dozens of people like Kamoshida out there…If we kept going, we could make this world a better place."

"I see…" Ren said. "Ann…Haru…What do you two think?"

"I want to continue as well," Ann said. "If we ignore those in trouble, we would all go back to who we were before…And that would be selfish on our part."

Haru was silent for a moment then said "I may not t have the powers like you guys do but you all count me as a Phantom Thief so…I say we keep going. After all we've been through, I can't turn my back on you guys and I can't turn a blind eye to anyone suffering. I say we do it."

"My stance is simple," Morgana said. "You're all under my tutelage. There's nothing we can't accomplish as Phantom Thieves so I strongly suggest we keep going."

"Well leader?" Ryuji asked. "What do you think?"

"I didn't even think of such a possibility," Ren admitted softly. "But it's true that with this power, we may be able to help people. Sure, we'll have to keep fighting Shadows but we can manage it." Ren looked at his friends slowly and removed his glasses then opened his eyes, revealing the seriousness of the situation.

"I've always thought of myself a shield to protect others…That mindset ruined me and yet, that feeling has remained deep inside my soul," Ren said to the group. "If I turned away now, I would be throwing away who I am and I refuse to let that happen. I'm in."

The group smiled.

"Heh, Even if you guys are still just fledglings, this means we're an actual organization now," Morgana said proudly.

"Fledglings?" Ann repeated before her smile widened. "That's actually pretty fitting for us."

"Then it's settled," Ryuji said. "We're gonna catch all these shitty adults by surprise and make ourselves known to the world as the voice of the voiceless."

"And with Ren being our leader, we're bound to succeed," Shiho said with a smile to Ren.

Seeing the group nod and smile in agreement, Ren felt his eyes water. "You guys want me as leader?" Ren asked.

"Dude, you've been leading us since the start of all of this," Ryuji said. "If anyone deserves the spot, it's you. Besides, I can't handle all that responsibility hehehe."

"If not for you Ren, none of us would be here," Ann told him with a warm smile. "All of us would be dead without you at the helm."

"You have the makings of a good leader along with already being a good person," Haru said.

"Hey, don't I get a say?" Morgana asked jokingly before he looked up at Ren and said "You're damn good at what you do Ren so I'm going to ask, would you like to lead our merry band of thieves?"

Ren was touched by everyone having faith in him and for a second, he allowed a small tear to fall from his right eye before he smirked and said "Then I accept being leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and all that it entails."

The teens cheered loudly as Ren let a gentle smile appear on his face.

"I hate to ruin our celebration but Ann, how long do we have left?" Ryuji asked Ann.

"We have forty-five minutes left Ryuji. Why?" Ann asked.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom quick before we assemble our last plates and get out of here," Ryuji said as he stood up from his chair.

"Actually I was just about to go too," Ren said as he stood up as well. "You guys hold down the fort. We'll be back."

* * *

"Man that was close. I damn near had a panic attack when I saw that "Closed for Cleaning" sign at the bathrooms," Ryuji said as the two walked up to the elevator. "You know what floor the restaurant was on?"

"We're on the fifth floor right? So it should be the third floor?" Ren answered with a questioning tone.

"So anyway, I see you and Shiho have been chatting. You two get over that near kiss thing?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah…We have a better understanding of each other and where we stand now," Ren said with a smile. "How was your date with Ann?"

"It was…" Ryuji blushed a bit and said "It was nice…I wasn't to have such a good time with her. I was planning on asking her out again."

"You want me to do some sleuthing?" Ren asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Please do," Ryuji replied with a thankful tone.

"Consider it do-" without warning, Ren was interrupted as a well dressed man with a face mask bumping both him and Ryuji out of the way. "Hey, what the hell?!" Ryuji exclaimed but a cold look from the masked man stopped Ryuji's oncoming tirade.

Moments later, more men in well dressed suits and masks walked up to the elevator but it was then Ren saw him.

A bald man with a goatee, orange glasses with black frames, a button down shirt a black blazer and brown leather shoes. The world seemed to die away, leaving only him and the man alone.

He knew that face anywhere.

 _"I don't care about your opinion, you incompetent buffoon. When I say pick up the pace, you do it."_

He knew that voice.

It haunted his dreams.

It haunted his every thought.

He could see Ryuji and a man talking but all he could see was the bald man.

 _"It seems the customer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a day care?"_

As the man began to walk away into the elevator, Ren saw him turn around and they locked eyes.

 _"Damn Brat! I'll Sue!"_

And just as the elevator doors closed, Ren felt all of the rage that had built up in him skyrocket to a level he had never felt.

* * *

Rain: And that is the end of this chapter. So this chapter was the official birth of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and just general bonding of the team. The Madarame Arc is coming up next so until then…

Joker: Stop the show!


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Ren: Hello everyone! Ren here and it's time for another chapter!

Shiho: We are officially Phantom Thieves.

Ryuji: And the feeling is niiiiice.

Morgana: Funky Ryuji…

Ann: Let's start the show!

Haru: Enjoy!

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twenty–Eight**

Ren was in a foul mood.

After seeing and hearing the man that ruined his life, Ren was unable to stop the scream filled rant from echoing in the hall. It took everyone to calm him down but despite this, he was still as pissed as he was yesterday.

But as he arrived at school with Morgana in his bag, he saw an excited looking Mishima running to him. "Amamiya-kun! You've finally arrived!" Mishima said with a bashful smile.

Ren's bad mood faded away at the bright smile on the shorter teen's face. "Hey Mishima-san," Ren said. "How long did you wait for me?"

"It wasn't too long! Just about twenty minutes," The teen said happily. "I-I wanted show this…" Mishima dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, which had The Phantom Aficionado Website pulled up. "Really good right?" Mishima asked.

"Yeah, Ryuji showed me the other day. Let me guess, you made it?" Ren asked.

Mishima blushed and nodded. "You guys are truly amazing and I wanted to spread the word. So many people seem to agree too….I-I hope you like it."

Ren's bad mood evaporated at the hopeful expression on his friend's face. "I do. You did good work Mishima-san," Ren told him with a smile. "This will be useful for the Phantom Thieves to use."

"R-Really?" Mishima asked.

Ren nodded.

"That's great. I-was worried you know?" Mishima admitted with downcasted eyes. "When you realized that I leaked your record. I-I thought you'd be angry at me but instead, you stood up for me against Kamoshida and even stopped his reign of terror…I want to be able to help you and the others….And I figured making the Phan-site, my nickname for it, would help…."

Ren frowned.

Was Mishima that worried about his reaction?

"I told you, you were being forced to do that. I will never hold that against you. Besides, you know who we are and seeing as you're helping us and not ratting on us, that shows me where your loyalties lie now," Ren told him before place his hand on Mishima's head, causing the teen's blush to deepen. "I considering you an honorary Phantom Thief. Don't let us down…"

"I won't let you down! I promise Amamiya-kun," Mishima said with shining eyes.

It was then Ren heard that familiar voice in his head.

 _"I am **thou** , thou art I…  
Thou hast acquired a **new** vow._

 _It shall **become** the wings of rebellion  
that **breaketh** thy chains of captivity._

 _With the birth of the **Moon** Persona,  
I have obtained the winds of blessing that  
shall lead to freedom and new **power** …"_

 _'Thanks mysterious voice,'_ Ren thought before he motioned for Mishima to follow him. "Now since you are the creator of the Phan-site, I have a mission for you. I want you to look out for anyone that needs our help. Nothing like "This guy gave me bad grades" but more akin to "This guy is bullying/threatening/etc" alright?"

Ren then paused and said "And full names. Find anyone that gives a full name."

"I won't let you d-down," Mishima said before he took out his phone. "Can I have your number and Chat ID to I can let you know if that happens?"

* * *

"So Mishima knows about us? Seems obvious since he practically bowed to us when Kamoshida went down," Ann said as she sat on the desk beside Ryuji, who sat on the floor. Ren leaned against the wall with Morgana on the desk. Haru and Shiho sat across from Ann and Ryuji.

"Yeah. Besides, it would do no good to try to fake him out. The Phan-site will help us greatly in being Phantom Thieves," Ren said as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"But even if we know their names, how will be able to change their hearts?" Haru asked.

Morgana grinned and said "I'll show you guys how after school."

"Good, in the meanti-" Ren paused when he heard his phone ring. "Amamiya Pizza, Ren speaking."

 _"Cute,"_ Makoto's voice said " _Can you come down to the Student Council room?"_ Makoto's voice asked.

"Sure I can Makoto-san. What's going on?" Ren replied, ignoring the curious expressions on his friends' faces.

 _"We have a new Student Council hopeful that wishes to join and with my other two Student Council members absent, there must be two of us at least to interview any new member,"_ Makoto explained.

"Alright. I'll be right down," Ren said.

 _"Thank you,"_ Makoto said before she hung up.

"You have Nijiima's number? When did that happen?" Ryuji asked with surprise.

"Recently. We have a bit of understanding with one another," Ren replied.

Ann scowled and muttered "God, she makes me sick with her "Holier than thou" attitude."

"Amp down," Shiho said to Ann as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Ann scowled but remained silent.

"Can she be trusted?" Haru asked Ren.

"Yeah, she didn't take my first notebook to the authorities when she got a hold of it. I trust her," Ren replied. "Besides, I have an inkling about her."

"An Inkling?" Shiho asked.

Ren noted the hint of jealousy in Shiho's voice and gave her a disarming smile. "Yes…I don't know why but I feel that I can trust her. Call it a gut feeling."

"We defer to your judgement," Morgana said but Shiho's frown remained.

"I'm heading down. You coming with Morgana?" Ren asked.

"Nah, I wanna stretch my legs a bit. Let's all meet up in the alleyway that used to be Kamoshida's entrance. I'll show you guys Shibuya's dirty little secret," Morgana said with a wink before he leapt off of the roof.

"We'll meet after school then. Meeting adjourned," Haru said with a smile.

* * *

"So you're Yoshizawa Kasumi. First year From Gorin Academy. Honor student, skilled gymnast, second Head of the Gorin Academy Student Council and excellent cook…You seem to have it all. Why come here?"

Kasumi smiled and Makoto and said "With the death of my sister and issues regarding my boy…ex-boyfriend, my family decided to move to Shibuya so he could be closer to his job. His name is Yoshizawa Shinichi. Host of Good Morning Japan."

"Ah, my sister as an acquaintance that is often on that show," Makoto said. "Gorin Academy…Ah, you must know Amamiya Ren then. He just transferred from Gorin after some unsavory incident."

Kasumi froze at the name.

"H-How do you know Ren?" Kasumi asked.

Seconds later, the door opened up to reveal the devil in question, who paused dead in his tracks, the smile sliding away from his face. "Ah! Amamiya-san. Thank you for joining me."

Kasumi took a shuddered breath as Ren slowly looked to Makoto and asked "Is she the new Student Council hopeful?"

"Yes she is," Makoto replied but Kasumi could see the confusion on her face.

"I see…" Ren took a deep breath and said "Well then, as Former Student Council president of Gorin, I accept her request. She's very good council member. She never let me down…"

"Well that was quick," Makoto said before she turned to Kasumi and said "You're in. Welcome to Shujin Academy's Student Council."

"T-Thank you," Kasumi whispered as she bowed her head. "Can I be excused?"

"Sure. We aren't doing a student council meeting now," Makoto said with a smile before the intercom chimed.

 _"Will Nijiima Makoto please report to the Principal's office please? Nijiima Makoto, please report to the Principal's office!"_

"I guess both of us will be heading out then," Makoto said with a rather pleasant smile but Kasumi could offer only a weak one before she got up and practically ran out of the office. The hall was still crowded with various people.

"Darn it…" Kasumi mumbled as she ran down the hall and began to ask the various students about Ren's whereabouts. She was met with mostly rude responses or fearful ones regarding him until she finally met a blond haired punkish looking guy leaning against the wall looking thoughtful.

"Please…my name is Yoshizawa Kasumi. Can you tell me where Amamiya Ren is?" Kasumi asked.

"Hm? Ren? What do you want with him?" The blond guy asked, which caused Kasumi to frown.

"I knew him in Gorin…I wish to speak to him about what happened," Kasumi said.

She watched as his eyes lit up in delight and said "Oh shit, I can't believe you knew RenRen back then. I gotta hear some of his embarrassing stories. Names Sakamoto Ryuji and I'm his best bro."

Kasumi let out a small laugh.

Finally, some progress.

"That's wonderful. I thought everyone at this school hated him," Kasumi said with a relieved smile.

"Well, thanks to some shithead, they do but Ren has some true through and through companions," Ryuji replied with a smile. "But you won't find Ren here. He left school in a rush for some reason…My friend Ann followed him though so he wouldn't get into trouble so no worries about that."

"Oh…" Kasumi whispered sadly.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ryuji asked.

"I…I was really hoping to talk to him…Look, My name is Yoshizawa Kasumi. I'm his…was his girlfriend," Kasumi said.

"Wow, a little cutie like you? Go Ren," Ryuji said with a small grin before he turned serious. "But you said "was" so I'm thinking things didn't turn our right?"

Kasumi lowered her sadly.

Ryuji pulled out his phone and began to text on it before he looked to her and said "Let's go to the roof so we can talk."

Kasumi let Ryuji lead her to the roof and once they got there, he said "I'm waiting for two other friends of RenRen to show up. Once they do, we can talk, alright?"

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"We know about Ren's past but you're the only person that knew him during that. I guess I'm curious to see a firsthand account on what went down," Ryuji replied. "Plus, you seemed panicked about finding Ren and judging that Ren booked it, it leads me to assume he left because he saw you."

"Oh, I get it…" Kasumi said.

After a few minutes, a brown haired girl and a black haired girl came on the roof, which caused Ryuji to grin. "Haru, Shiho, thanks for meeting up again. I promise you it's for a good reason."

"No problem Ryuji-kun," the brown haired girl said before she looked at Kasumi and asked "And who is this?"

"Her name is Kasumi and get this, she went to his school," Ryuji said excitedly.

"Really?" The brown haired girl asked with curiosity in her eyes.

Kasumi glanced at the black haired girl and saw that a frown was on her face. "To think, you're the one that hurt him so bad," she said with a blunt tone, which caused Kasumi to flinch.

"Um…Shiho-chan?" the brown haired girl, Haru she figured, questioned.

"Whoa, did it get chilly out here or was it just me?" Ryuji asked curiously.

Kasumi watched as Shiho walked to her and stared her in the eyes before she said "Explain. Now."

"Whoa, calm down Shiho," Ryuji said but Shiho lifted up her hand to stop him.

"Tell me what you did to him," Shiho demanded.

* * *

Makoto walked out the Principal's office with a firm look on her face. She was just asked to figure out who the Phantom Thieves were.

And while she already had a good bead on who they were, she felt at odds with herself. If she had told Kobayakawa the truth, this investigation would quickly end and she would get his recommendation for any college she wanted.

And while he said this was about wanting to wade through the press regarding the school, Makoto had a deep suspicion that he was more concerned about Kamoshida's change and how it reflected the school more than the students and their well-being.

And for him to mention and then threaten her achievements while tossing in her sisters' thoughts if something were to happen to her academic achievements was something sinister.

And the sad part was that he was right.

Sae has made it clear time and again that Makoto's academic achievements reflected on her as her caretaker. If she screwed up, then her sister would be to blame and that could potentially ruin everything she worked hard to accomplish.

Makoto walked away from the principal's office and walked to the student council room, where she knew no one would be around. Once she got inside, she shut the door and shut off the lights.

She had to figure out something.

If her hunch was true, Ren and his group of friends were the Phantom Thieves but was it worth betraying her budding friendship with him to keep herself looking good?

She had to…

And yet…

An image of Ren kissing her on the cheek appeared in her head, along with the confident smirk, which made her stomach flutter.

Makoto had never had a friend before and this outsider was the first one that really showed interest in her…She was looking forward to their friendship but this…This request by Kobayakawa is actively putting that at risk.

 _'I know that doing this would ruin this new friendship I have with Ren and hurt them as a group and yet…They stopped Kamoshida from continuing his misdeeds…But I have to for my family's future…Damn it! What do I do?'_

It was then she felt the room darken further until she was in a dark void, with only her standing in it.

 ** _"Oh dear Mako-chan…"_** A familiar voice said with a taunting tone, which caused Makoto's eyes to widen as she felt someone behind her. **_"Once again being the Principal's pet…How fortunate he chose someone so willing to bend for others to do his dirty work…"_**

Not here, not now.

 _'Get out of my head…'_ Makoto growled out. _'I have too much on my mind allow this madness to continue.'_

 ** _"Oh my dear sweet Principal's Pet…We both know that I cannot do that…"_** The voice said softly. **_"Not when there is so much turmoil raging in your heart…"_**

 _'Shut up!'_ Makoto thought angrily.

 ** _"Oh Mako-chan….My poor, sweet, pet…"_** The voice purred out and despite being at school, Makoto could feel a pair of hands gingerly stroking the sides of her face from behind, slowly moving back to her neck.

Makoto felt herself bristle at the touch as the arms slide down to her hips and wrapped around her. She could feel the presence now pressing against her and felt the presence's chin press against her shoulder. **_"It must be hard to have to choose between your heart and your mind…Especially since deep down, you know that Kamoshida had to be stopped for his crimes…Ren and his friends did the right thing…And yet all the Principal can see is someone that made his school look bad…"_**

She turned her head to see herself, her glowing yellow eyes showing mirth within them. **_"You know that this whole situation is wrong and yet you still debate with yourself. So tell me, my pet, what are you willing to do? Sacrifice your feelings for high marks or risk it all for what you feel is just? Will it be your mind that wins or your heart? I look forward to finding out…"_**

She leaned against the door and slid against it before she curled into a ball.

What will she do?

* * *

 _'Of all the places, she was there….'_ Ren thought to himself with bile rising in his throat as he leaned against the wall in front of the train station that would lead him to Central Square.

He had to get away.

He couldn't look at her again.

"Ren!" Ann's voice shouted out.

Ren turned around to see Ann running up behind him.

Damn it! How did she find him here?

"Ren, are you okay?" Ann asked as she placed a hand on his back.

"Ann…What are you doing here?" Ren asked weakly.

"I saw your ass booking it out the school and followed you. Why are you at the train station?" Ann asked with a frown on her face.

"I'm heading home. I-I can't be there right now," Ren explained before he cringed at how weak he sounded.

"But why? What happened?" Ann asked him softly as she placed a hand on his back.

"I-I sa-" Ren began but was interrupted by a boisterous voice.

"I have found my inspiration!"

The two turned around to see a tall, thin teenage boy with dark blue hair with parted bangs slightly covering his left eye and gray eyes. He wore a white gakuran-style shirt embroidered with a fleur-de-lis, fitted black pants and black loafers and a silver ring with multiple keys that was attached to his belt loop.

While Ann was spooked by this, the boy's voice filtered in his mind with a shout of _"Goemon!"_

"I-Inspiration?" Ann asked.

"Yes! The contrast between black and blonde, short and tall, grey and blue. Two wonderful subjects that are dying to be painted by a skilled artist," the teen said with gravitas as his right hand touched his chest. "And I am that artist. Will you two please consider letting me paint you two?"

"C-Can we get name first?" Ren stammered out in confusion.

"Ah yes. My apology. My name is Kitagawa Yusuke. I am the pupil of the famed artist, Madarame," Yusuke said.

"I've heard of that name," Ann said as she looked to Ren. "He's making huge waves in the art scene. My family owns a few paintings by him. I had no idea that he had a pupil."

"Yes, I've been a pupil of his since I was a child. I was actually on my way home. I was feeling quite frustrated and exhausted regarding the piece I was working on when I happened to pot the two of you. There is a certain feeling an artist gets when he finds inspiration and you two have reawakened my own. I would love it if you two would pose for me. Do not fret if you cannot make a decision now…" Yusuke pulled out two cards from his pocket and handed one to both of them and said "If you both decide to do it, reach me at this number or text me. I am fine with either but I sure do hope you two regard my request favorably."

"Thank you?" Ann asked.

"I am off. I hope I hear from you both soon," Yusuke said as he turned around and walked off.

"Such a weird guy…" Ann said as the pair watched him leave.

"Hmm…" Ren replied.

Something about him seemed familiar….Not to mention the voice in his head. It was the same thing he heard when he first met Makoto…

Interesting.

"Don't throw away that card…We may need it eventually," Ren told her.

"Why?" Ann asked.

"Gut feeling…" Ren replied.

"You have a lot of those…" Ann said dryly before she looked to him in concern. "Kitagawa may have interrupted but I haven't forgotten why we're out here. What's going on Ren?"

He had hoped she forgot in the mass chaos that is Kitagawa Yusuke.

"There is someone there from my past…" Ren said softly. "Someone that hurt me bad…They go to that school now and I'm…not ready…"

Ann's eyes softened at this and took his hand. "Let's go to my place so we can talk."

* * *

Rain: So some shit is going down. Kasumi has made another appearance, Yusuke has finally made his appearance, a new Social Link with Mishima has begun, Makoto's inner war begins. The next chapter will involve Ren and Kasumi's relationship breakdown and reveal how badly Ren.

Also I need everyone's help. So originally, I was going to have Yusuke/Mishima as a pairing (Which would be adorable honestly) but I'm not kind of leaning asexual for him. SOOOOO I'm leaving it all to you guys.

Who shall Yusuke be paired with?!:

Yusuke/Mishima

Yusuke/His Art

Or Yusuke/Other

Tell me in the comments! Until next time!

Ann: See you later!


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Ren: *Stares at the reviews* Wow…Who knew Yusuke was so popular.

Ryuji: I'm tired of counting! Can't we just choose one and get it over with?

Ann: No Ryuji. We owe it to our readers to count this out!

Morgana: We have it. Yusuke/Mishima = 3. Yusuke/His Art = 9 and Yusuke/Other = 11!

Shiho: Man, people want to see Kitagawa-san paired off….

Haru: Hmmm…Seems like they want Futaba to be with him. Thank goodness. I'd rather her than myself or Hi-…..Nevermind

Ren: Good thing we decided a fallback plan for Mishima's pairing. Well guys, let's get on with the sh-Wait! This is _that_ chapter isn't it?! Wait! I take it back! Don't start the sh-

 _*Static*_

* * *

 **Persona V: Reversing the Wheel of Fate  
Chapter Twenty–Nine**

 _Ren sat in the back of the police car in stunned silence._

 _He couldn't believe what had just happened._

 _He stood up for that woman, who was being accosted by that slime ball and she just…stabbed him in the back and made him the bad guy…_

 _He could hear the police offers in the front of the car talking but it all sounded muffled to his ears. He was just in utter disbelief at the turn of events he just faced. After what felt like an eternity, the door beside him opened and he was grabbed by his shirt and pulled out of the car hard, which caused him to crash against the ground._

 _"Get up you little piece of shit," the cop said as he kicked Ren in the stomach, which caused him to cough hard from the blow._

 _"Hey, hey. Save it for the interrogation room," another cop said._

 _"Why should we? A scumbag like this hitting that guy deserves to know how it feels," the first cop said._

 _"I-I didn't h-" another kick to the gut stopped Ren's sentence, causing another coughing fit to occur._

 _"Sorry kid, we don't accept any sort of lies here," The officer said before each one grabbed Ren's bent arms and hoisted him off the ground and dragged him into the police station._

 _After they got him processed, they both led Ren into an interrogation room and pushed him into a chair. "Alright kid, we're going to ask this once. Why did you do it?" The officer asked._

 _"I didn't," Ren said with angered eyes._

 _"Well…We tried right way," The officer said before he motioned for the other officer to move the table away between the two and the officer stood up. "Now we're going to try this my way," the officer said in a menacing tone as he cracked his fist._

* * *

"Oh my god…" Ann whispered in horror as she sat across from Ren with a frown. "They really did that to you?"

"Day in and day out…." Ren replied wearily. "Beaten until submission. They didn't listen to the fact that the woman was forced to lie on me. They didn't listen that the guy fell on his own. They just did all they could to make me confess…But I didn't. I wasn't the one that did it so why should I confess?"

"Then how did it happen?" Ann asked.

Ren sighed.

* * *

 _"Well well well…Amamiya Ren. You've done good to hold out for so long. I thought we would have beaten the truth out of you but you're steadfast in your bullshit story. I'm very impressed…."_

 _Ren spat out blood from his mouth and eyed the police officer in front of him. "Fuck off…" Ren growled out._

 _"And you still have that fire within you. It's too bad this charming meeting is going to be so short," The officer said._

 _Ren's eyes narrowed as best as they could, considering one of them was heavily swollen. "You see kid, it looks like we have more witnesses to collaborate that woman and that guy's story."_

 _Ren's eyes widened as he said "That cannot be true."_

 _"It's very true kid which means with four witnesses, your lying ass is going to be locked up in Juvie for a good long time," the officer said with a laugh as he walked to the door. He then stopped and looked back at Ren and said "It's a damn shame that your parents cared so little for you that they sold you out. Pity."_

 _Ren's heart went cold._

 _"My parents?" Ren asked._

 _"Yeah…You see, what makes your attack on this guy so brazen was that you did it near your apartment building where they could see you from their window," The officer said as another laugh left his lips._

 _"I want to see them!" Ren shouted._

 _"Visiting hours aren't until six," the officer replied._

 _"Look, you've beaten me for the past three days with no visitors at all. At least do me this," Ren implored._

 _The officer stared at the moment before he grunted and said "Fine…But don't say I didn't do anything for you." The officer left the room and twenty minutes later, he returned with Ren's parents in tow._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Amamiya, I'll be outside. Just ring for me," The officer said before he left the room and closed the door, leaving the family alone._

 _"Hello Ren…" His father said with a detached tone in his voice. "I see you're getting exactly what you deserve from your actions."_

 _"My actions…." Ren said, taken aback by the sudden start. "You both said that I attacked that man when I did no such thing!"_

 _"We saw it with our own eyes Ren," his father said. "Did you truly think we were going to defend you when the police told us of your involvement?"_

 _"Honestly? Yes!" Ren yelled out. "You both are my parents right? You both raised me, right? I deserve some benefit of doubt."_

 _"You assaulted a person Ren," his mother said, her voice quivering as if she was going to burst into tears. "W-We saw it and there was the woman witness as well…We raised you to be smart and honorable. Not this….Nothing criminal that preys on the weak!"_

 _It was like a bullet hit his heart._

 _He couldn't even fathom what he was hearing._

 _This was truly happening. His parents have lied and betrayed him…._

 _"Mom…D-Dad…I-" Ren stammered out, unable to form any words._

 _"You're not our son any longer," His father stated as his mother let out a sob. "You are nothing but a criminal and you should be treated as such," His father said before gingerly grabbed his mother's arm and knocked on the door._

 _The door opened and the pair left, with his tearful mother looking back at him one more time before the door closed again, leaving Ren to lower his head in the middle of the darkened room._

* * *

"Oh my god…" Ann whispered softly.

"Y-Yeah so the ultimate betrayal from my parents," Ren said with a laugh but even to his ears, it sounded so broken. "But despite that, God seemed to want to put me through more anguish with Sumire…"

"Sumire…" Ann whispered.

"My Ex-Girlfriend…." Ren replied. "And the reason I ran from the school today…."

* * *

"Talk."

Kasumi flinched and looked away from Shiho with a guilty frown on her face.

"I've never seen Shiho like this before," she heard Ryuji say to Haru, who nodded in agreement.

"It's like she's a whole different person," Haru replied.

"Talk," Shiho demanded.

"Okay, okay…" Kasumi said. "Around the time this happened…My sister Sumire was killed…She died in a car accident…My family was already in the limelight due to my dad's business…I admittedly wasn't myself but Ren…He was my rock and I loved him but the day they came….my father pushed me into…into…"

Kasumi lowered her head.

* * *

 _"Thanks for the help Takuto-san!" Kasumi said with a smile as she looked back at her therapist._

 _Her therapist was a tall, bespectacled young man with brown, short unkempt hair and he wore a blue suit with a blue checkered tie along with a white coat, light khaki slacks held on by a black belt and brown sandals without any socks. In his suit's chest pocket, he has a yellow pen and a staff ID that's further tied around his neck with a red strap._

 _"Anytime S-Kasumi-san," Takuto said with a carefree smile. "You take care and I'll see you same bat-time. Same bat-office."_

 _Kasumi giggled a bit._

 _His humor was a little weird and old school but she liked him._

 _She bid him farewell and walked down the sidewalk up until she reached her house but as she got to her door, the door opened to reveal two men in black suits and glasses. "Oops. Sorry," Kasumi said as she stepped to the side to allow the men to pass._

 _Once they did, she stepped inside to see her mother and father looking distraught and immediately, something was wrong._

 _"Mom…Dad…You two alright?" Kasumi asked._

 _"Hey dear…Take a seat, we need to talk to about Ren…" Her mother said softly._

 _"Ren…Is he okay?" Kasumi asked with concern._

 _"No and that's the problem. Just sit down…." Her father said._

* * *

"They told me what happened. That he had hit some guy for no reason and his parents and the woman that was with the guy were witnesses but I knew he didn't do it. Ren was not like that at all. He's honorable person that only protect people," Kasumi explained.

"Man that's fucked up…" Ryuji said with a scowl.

"I refused to hear them out but then they told me about those men I saw. They wanted us to act as witnesses to this event. To lie on Ren and say that we were there in passing. I was honestly horrified by this event and I tried to fight against but in the end…My parents forced me to…" Kasumi said shamefully.

"How did they force you?" Haru asked.

"They said that if my father did not do it, something horrible would happen to him but he never clarified. I already lost my sister….I couldn't lose him too….And as much as I love…Loved…Ren, I couldn't bare that hurt again…." Kasumi said sadly. "And the day I went to see him….I shattered his heart."

* * *

 _With a heavy heart, Kasumi walked into the interrogation room where Ren sat. He was now in an orange jumpsuit with dried blood on his cheek._

 _He looked…broken…and Kasumi felt her heart was tearing at the sight._

 _Still, Ren looked up and offered a smile. "Hey Kairi…Sorry I look like hell…"_

 _'Oh Ren…' Kasumi thought_

 _She wanted nothing more but to wrap her arms around him and tell him that she loved him and that it would all be okay but she couldn't._

 _She came here to do what her parents needed her to do in order to save her dad…Even if it meant tearing her heart apart. "It's Kasumi…" Kasumi replied, forcing her emotions away. Only those I trust can use that nickname," The girl said softly. "How could you do this Ren?"_

 _"No….Not you too," Ren breathed out as his head slumped forward. "I can take a lot in this world…I can take my parents stabbing me in the back. I can take all of my friends leaving me but not you…Please tell me you aren't here to do this."_

 _"My parents were there Ren," Kasumi said as she held her upper left forearm with her right hand, her head turned away. "They were driving past when they saw you hit that guy. That's not the Ren I know. The Ren I know protects the innocent, not attack them."_

 _"I didn't attack anyone!" Ren exclaimed. "That guy was accosting that woman. I stepped to tell him to lay off of her. He stumbled on his own, fell and got hurt. He then blackmailed the woman and she stabbed me in the back….You have to believe me."_

 _Kasumi knew that from his tone of voice that he was telling the truth. It was well known through the school that he was a horrible liar._

 _Which is what made this all the harder for her. "There have been multiple witnesses Ren…Your parents, the woman and my parents. They all wouldn't lie to me or to the police…But here you are lying to me…And that hurts…"_

 _Kasumi allowed tears to fall from her eyes at the injustice that she was causing. "Everyone at school looked up to you Ren. You were our school's Class President. You were our shield. You protected us and yet you did this….And to make it worse, you lied to me…don't you care?"_

 _The tears were flowing freely at the hurt and defeated look on Ren's face._

 _'Oh god….I'm so sorry Ren….Please understand I believe you and I love you! I'm so sorry!' She screamed within her head but she vocally said "I don't even know what you are now but you're not the Ren I fell in love with…Goodbye…"_

 _And without hearing another word, Kasumi walked out…But the moment the door closed, she sunk to her knees and sobbed heavily._

* * *

"So he was purposely set up and you went along with it…" Shiho murmured.

"Yeah…" Kasumi said.

"Fucking adults!" Ryuji raged as he kicked over a chair. "Every fucking time I think they can't sink any lower, they prove me fucking wrong!"

"I hurt him so badly…." Kasumi said as she wrapped her arms around herself as she began to sob. "No wonder he can't even face me…."

She then felt arms embrace her and when she looked up, she saw that she was in Shiho's arms and it was then she kept sobbing.

* * *

Ann felt her blood boil as she held Ren as he cried into her chest.

How dare they?

His parents.

Sumire…

They had hurt him so badly. Didn't even give him the benefit of doubt. They tossed away someone like him when they didn't even know him.

"It's okay Ren…" Ann whispered as she rubbed his back. After all Ren had done for them, Ann didn't see him as a friend. She saw him as her brother and her brother was hurting because of the constant betrayals he had to endure.

She would make sure that he would never be hurt again…

* * *

Rain: Hello all! Rain here at the end of the chapter. So that's how it all went down. I've had some questions about the Sumire/Kasumi thing and I'll answer those in time, I just don't want to spoil people who haven't played Royal yet. It would suck to be spoiled so hard like that through this fic.

The next chapter will introduce Mementos and as well as a *SPOILER* so until then…

Ann: Stop the show!


End file.
